Three Days  and a bit more
by Ilionej
Summary: Link helps Kafei getting married and safes Termina. They give promise to meet again. Seven years later, Link returns. A lot of things have changed though, but not their friendship - so far.  -o-O-0-O-o-  A story about faces, secrets and acceptance...
1. Chapter 1 Time

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 1

_by Ilionej_

**General Info****:**

First of all I'd like to advise, that almost all in this story appearing persons, places and initial points are property of **Nintendo**!

To be straight, the whole story mainly takes place in Termina – known from **Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask**. And to be even more precisely: should you not have played this entire game and it's forerunner **Ocarina of Time**, you don't even need to start reading! - oh - and Twilight Princess :)

Because, to finally get to the point, it's concretely about Kafei and Link and their actions shortly before the imminent downfall of Termina, but mainly several years later – well – my version of their actions and everything else that's important too. But we'll get to that later.

Well – Nintendo just lead the corner stone. Everything that doesn't clearly appear from the games or is officially confirmed – originates entirely from my manic brain. This stuff is AT NO MEANS confirmed! And – should other fans have similar theories or even written down already, it's not my fault. The whole story has grown without influence from the fanworld. There was just one bone of contention(without gaps): http:/ lionej. deviantart. com/favourites/#/d90n6f("Warpaint" by ~kagfrog711)

Also I must point out that the geographical placement of Termina is based on my ancient idea and not on the parallel-worlds-theory. If you look at the maps, you might see why.

Thanks for your understanding

Or if not, thanks anyway

Yours (should you not know that already) Sandra =-)

P.S.: If your are not sure about some appearing facts, you are of course allowed to ask me.

P.P.S.: Preliminary events are there to vindicate the storyline. :|

**P.P.P.S.: From chapter 8 on you should be at least 16 years old and have heard that love and it's physical performance does not only have to be between man and woman. If you can't cope with this fact, thanks for having read the first seven chapters.**

SO, story includes heterosexual relationships, homosexual relationships, bisexual relationships, violence, strong language at some points, blood, character death aso. AND a lot to think! It is NOT just a romance storry!

P.P.P.P.S.: Written in German, translated into English also by myself. Sorry for the commas after quotations. I'm used to this, so please don't skip the storry just because of it.

* * *

**Chapter Info: **This is where it all starts. It's the first chapter of the madness. Story starts at the very end of all things. The moon is close to crash onto Termina and everything seems to be lost. There are just two people who can call themselves brave enough to try keeping the harm as low as possible.

**Author's Comments: **I hope it doesn't seem too utopian and I've explained the background story fairly good.

**Rating: **Well – **T**, as the game is allowed from 12years up. There is of course fear, there are beasts, some moral aspects…so. Not that evil, actually.

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Urol as well as names Esra Rosa, Triri and Anidja are mine ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 1 –

**Time**

"Please take refuge. We are fine here. We shall greet the morning together."

"I won't leave the town. I will attend to the moon. It's my task to save Termina. Flee, because I don't know whether I will accomplish it."

With these words, accompanied by the ring of the bell, Link stormed out of the room, heading to the Clock Tower.

"I love you, Anju.", aspirated Kafei. "Come. He is right. We got to get away from here."

As Kafei thereupon kissed his beloved Anju, something none of the two had expected, happened. Kafei himself felt a prickle and pulling in his whole body. Frightened, Anju let go of him and he saw, how his limbs and clothes started to grow larger and his view veered away from the floor. Also Anju was not less surprised to have her fianceé suddenly standing infront of her in his original form.

"If I had known that!", spit Kafei. "I'm such a damn fool! Of course! The strongest power is love! Would all this not have happened if I wasn't so cowardly hoping for the Great Fairy's help? But – "

The earth quaked heavier than ever. Then – strange sounds echoed unearthly through all cracks of the Inn. Kafei took Anju by the hand and pulled her outside, up the stairs to the Town Hall and on the roof of the Milkbar. The moon was now so low that there was hardly anything to be seen of the sky. Everything trembled. A glooming red shimmer laid itself upon the entire town and the quaking got increasingly jerkier. The noise of apparently gigantic footsteps predominated the rumbling of the approaching moon. In more and more shorter intervals the bell rang. Anju and Kafei stood tightly embraced on the flat roof, their hair and clothes flogging heavily in the wind coming from the moon. One of the Bombers stood next to them, the fear uncertainty written on his face. Two more joined them and watched the approaching of the sheer unavoidable. There was a jar. Sounds, as the woe of the Gods, echoed scary through the dawn. Then everything stood still. The wind died off – the red shimmer faded – nothing trembeled anymore. Though the silence didn't last long. Suddenly it quaked again. A fluorescent golden and red vortex connected the top of the Clock Tower to the moon. Something was pulled upwards inside it. Something bigger followed. Then the vortex ceased and everything came to rest again. Kafei knew that this was their only chance.

"Get you companions and everyone you can find on your way.", he said to the boys. "Bring them to the Eastgate. Anju. Get the Postman. I'm sure, the poorest is still around. Look into all stores of the Westtown whether someone else is still there as well. Bring to me, whoever you can convince to flee. Can you make it?", Anju just nodded shaking, thick tears in her eyes. "Hurry, everyone. I don't know if and how much time we got left. But I won't let anybody here, who I can rescue."

He himself also rushed off the roof and opened the door to the Mayor's residence with a jerk. A helmed head gazed aroud the corner on the left.

"Kafei?", called the guard disbelievingly. "Captain! It is the Mayor's son! He returned!"

"What?", he snobbed and peered around the corner in disbelief as well.

"What by all means in the world are you doing here still?", shouted Kafei, surprised by his own anger. "Get outside to the Eastgate! Quick! There is still hope for Termina, but we should flee anyway. There's not much time left."

Without answering, fortunately both of them took Kafei's words as direct order and left the building, whereas he pushed open the door to his father's office. That one still sat in his chair, the face buried in his crossed armes on the table and cried bitterly.

"Father!", he ran towards him and tried to pull him up.

"No. Can this be? Kafei?"

"Yes, it's me. Come on! We have to get away from here.", he called upon him. "I'll explain everything later. Where's Mother?"

"She's still in the Milkbar, I guess. She said that she's not going to flee unless you returned.", Dotour moaned and wiped the tears out of his eyes.

Half stumbling, the two men hurried outside on the Eastsquare. In the meantime, more people than Kafei had feared, had gathered there. There was just one place whrere they were totally safe if there was going to be a blast wave – because, according to Kafei's logic, a falling luminary could produce a very big blast wave – and there was just one possibility to get all those people there. He took his fingers in his mouth and created a melodic whistle. Then he attended to the Milkbar's door that, on tedium, didn't want to open – and this shortly before the apocalypse. Without hesitating, he simply kicked it out of the hinge, ignoring the protests of his father, swung with two steps over the banister and landed almost gracile and untroubled a few meters away from his mother.

"For Heaven's sake!", she panted for air, stunned. "I knew though that you are alive! But you don't need to clarify it that much!"

"All right, Mother.", Kafei laughed and shortly embosomed her. "We musst get out of here. Link is trying to stop the moon. But nevertheless, we should get away. I know, where we are save. Wait. Take an empty bottle with you. I help you accros."

"Link?", hesitated Madame Aroma, as Kafei helped the barkeeper together with the bottle over the counter.

"Didn't you ask for his name? The one you've sent on the search of me!", Kafei murmured, already on the staircase.

"This – boy – tries – to – stop – the moon?", she groaned with every, for her figure, really fast step upstairs. "He – doesn't – shy – away – from – any – oh so – reasonable – task – does he?"

Right as they left the bar, ten bonebeings were clacking through the Eastgate. They used to be horses, but now all that was left was their skeleton, held together with few sinews and the scantily, torn parts of drapery from their once richly decorated saddlecloth. Fortunately they still carried their saddles, otherwise it would have been a very uncomfortable ride. The whole situation was made even spookier by the firy glooming eyes of the horses.

"Mutoh was not to be convinced.", Viscen sighed.

"Well then.", meant Kafei. "Then he will stay back. Either his faith is stronger than my comprehension or he's just naïve. Whatever. It's his decission."

Quickly Kafei had devided. He helped his friend from the Curiosity Shop and Mr. Barten on one, the Postman and the Banker on another. Three Bombers at a time, as well as two gurards each, shared a creature. His father and, in a wondrous way also his mother, managed to get up by themselves. Finally Kafei helped his shaking Anju up, before he swung himself behind her. Then he yelled something in a language that, in all likelyhood, just his father and the mounts understood, because everybody else just looked at him a bit confused.

"_Run as fast the sand can carry you_._ Only the Deads can safe us now_."

"Which deads?", Dotour asked unsure, as the Stalhorses, clacking and creaking, hurried out of town so fast that some of the riders had serious problems with holding on.

"The Graveyard. The Royal Crypt is big and deep enough to give us shelter, if the moon sho-", he broke off.

Also the others marveled at the gigantic legs outside the gate. As good as they could, they tried to get a view on the being that was carried by those legs.

"Should fall.", Kafei finished his sentence. "The underground of the Clock Tower would also be safe, but we would need to go too far inside the passageway. Considering the masss of rock, we would probably need struggle our way up to the forests of Hyrule. And the Ancient Ways are not intact anymore. I don't believe it. He actually called the Giants.", one last time Kafei looked back, before they turned into the canyon.

"What – what are these – ?", stared Anju after the blue flaming skulls, between which they rode unopposed.

"Don't worry. They are no harm. At least not up here. If we walked, we would have some difficulties though."

But they hadn't. Effortless the ghosthorses jumped over the fences and onto the stoneterraces, up to the Craveyard of Ikana. For a short moment, Kafei saw the rising sun flash from behind the Stone Tower, before the mounts creaking and whinnying grinded to halt. One could not say who was more sceptic: the riders or the Stalchildren between the graves. One of them moved towards Kafei, who alone dared to dismount.

"_You can ride them?_", asked the skeleton in the strange language Kafei had used before.

"_Everyone can ride them as long as there is someone to call for them_.", Kafei answered grumpy, with obvious distaste for his opponent.

"_Of course_.", laughed the Stalchild. "_But you are not welcome here_. _Leave and take your pack with you_."

"_I can't_. _The moon is falling_.", Kafei pointed on the still deep hanging orb.

"_What do I care about the moon_. _I don't need to fear this thing_."

"_You have made a vow of loyalty_. _Allegiance until death and beyond it_. _You all had_."

"_King Igos is dead himself_."

"_Exactly_. _Then you have to serve him even more_. _He has always looked at the living and the dead as equals_. _So should you, Urol_."

"Urol?", aspirated Dotour almost unnoticed to himself.

"This cutthroat you have told me about?", whispered his wife next to him.

"_Now do the last of your tribe a favour and step aside_._ And I warn you_. _One of you touches one of us even slightly and I will hack all of you into your pieces with my bare hands_."

A few meaningful looks were exchanged and the Stalchildren backed up from the way, to let the refugees dismount. Hasty Kafei ran, followed by his anyious combatants, to the house of the gravedigger and pounded on the door as heavy as he could.

"It is me, Kafei! Open up! Quick!", the lock clicked and a confused grimace peered through a small opened gap.

"What the – ?"

"Let us in. Please. I'll explain everything when we are down."

"D-d-down? In the R-r-royal G-g-grave?"

"Please!", Kafei begged, als the floor shook instantly, because one of the Giants had buckled for a moment.

"It is really falling, not?", moaned the gravedigger.

"Please!", begged Kafei again.

"All right, all right! Come in. But I don't have any torches left and the shadow is still down there.", he aspirated as he let the pack inside.

"The shadow that grabbes you and throws you out? I'll get along with that Wallmaster. Give me your shovel, please."

When finally all of them had crammed themselves between the closed door and the staircase to the grave, Kafei stepped on the first stair and meant them all to stay inside the room. They were to afraid anyway, as to move down into the pitch-black crypthall. He however jumped down with one dart.

"Kafei!", Anju cried. "Do yo know, what you do there?"

"I'm well versed down there. I grew up here. Besides, I can see in the dark."

"What? How?"

"I could as well, if I wasn't overtired all the time.", Dotour noticed.

A weird murmur went through the room and the earth quaked again. Though the murmur hadn't had it's cause in the concussion, as solely three of them knew. The sparsely light of the angle that shone between the door's frame and the heads of the bulk, didn't even make it a meter far into the darkness. Therefore Kafei's action was only to be heard by the others. He though saw exactly what happened around him. Gently he laid the shovel down, as he knew that it would be useless for now. The head bent towards the painted stownfloor, a smirk moved onto his lips. Then, as the outlines of the circular shadow in the darkness became most visible, he made a dart to the side and the huge hand smacked down next to him. Nimble he pulled a dagger out of his boot and faced the hand, which started dancing around him like a spider. When it jumped towards him, Kafei rolled beneath it and stabbed it three fast times in the joint. With a groan the hand broke down and burst into flames. Now he put back his dagger in the sheath inside his boot, grabbed the shovel again and started digging well-chosen in three of the with loose sandy earth filled pits. When he freed the first of the Eternal Flames, he made his attendance understand, that they could now come down to him without concern. With amazement they stepped downstairs and waited until he recovered the other two flames and went back to the middle of the room.

"And?", Viscen asked. "What now?"

"Now – we wait.", sighed Kafei, took a seat on the cold stonefloor and meant Anju to sit down at his side.

"Will you finally tell now?", asked Madame Aroma, who sat, not without problems, next to Anju diagonaly at his left side, while Dotour lowered himself at Kafei's right. "I mean, you have at least vindicated yourself a tiny little bit in this letter. But this doesen't explain, how a little boy can stop the moon that had been brought to fall by another, cursed little boy.", also the others sat down gradually.

"Yes. The Skull Kid. At least that is the name, everyone's giving him. He had turned me into a child. When I, unnecessarily, as I had to find out before this action, wanted to go to the Great Fairy for asking her to help me, this bugger Sakon stole my Sun's Mask. I'm afraid, I was a bit to much ashamed for having been so careless. Therefore I went into hiding. But Link helped me to get back my mask. He brought Anju and me together again. This was the last thing he did, before he hurried to the Clock Tower, for trying to put an end to the whole spook, because not only Sakon is a thief. For us it might have been three days, but Link owns a powerful Ocarina. I suggest, all of you know about the _Ancient Melodies_? It are the melodies that can free hidden magical powers. Though they are useless without one of the _Divine Instruments_. One of them is the Ocarina of Time. It is the most powerful and convertible instrument. It can only be played by a chosen one. Link had got it from Princess Zelda. Twice already. A Gerudo named Ganondorf, greedy for power, plans to subdue Hyrule. At the first time Zelda had thrown the Ocarina into the moat as she fled and taught Link the Hymn of Time via telepathy. Link collected the Ocarina and quick-witted he ran to the Temple of Time. There he opened the portal, withdrew the Holy Sword from its pedestal and suddenly woke up seven years later. Hyrule was partly destroyed, cursed and without hope. But Link didn't give up and banished the evil spirits from the Holy Temples. By means of the Sages and a little more help from Zelda, he defeated Ganondorf and rescued Hyrule. Though for Zelda this wasn't enough. When she had wanted to flee to Clock Town as a child, she had found Ikana dead and Clock Town buried beneath a huge rock.", everything shook again. "Privily she knew that it was the smaller one of our two moons, as it couldn't be seen on the nightsky anymore. From the pieces she read its story. The whole seven years she hid with her bodyguard inside the ruins of Ikana, as she also coudn't travel back in time without the Ocarina or the Sword. When she felt that the time had come, she hurried back to Hyrule to assist Link. As the Leader of the Sages, she saw it as her fortune, to reverse the destiny of Termina. And she knew, who was capable of fullfilling this task. So she begged the clueless Link for traveling back in time. Though she conjured a bit between and so he was thrown back further than he should have. They met again for the first time. But Zelda, as Link too, were aware about the upcoming events this time and she gave him the Ocarina immediately. She taught him the Hymn of Time again, gave him his actually future horse Epona, which was still just an adolescent foal, because she knew, he would quite need a horse. Without telling him what to do, she sent him into the deepest depths of Hyrule's forests, in hope that the Skull Kid would ambush him and force him to follow through the Ancient Ways to Termina. Because Majora's Mask knew its target and had taken possession of the little thief. Therefore nobody should blame this careless little cub for our circumstance. It was the mask, created by those of us that dared to walk too deep into the darkest realms of black magic. For us it were just three days. But Link was here for a little eternity. Here above Termina created by the Giants in cooperation with the Trinity, the Ocarina has much more power than in Hyrule itself. Again and again Link went back through these three days and helped anew. Each of us, sometimes more than once, just for being able to call the Giants and being prepared to destroy the demon living in the mask."

"Stop, stop, stop.", one of the Bombers waved about. "He did that all?"

"Yes. And when he can save Termina, he will have to save Hyrule once more."

"Where do you know all that from?", asked Anju. "When did he – in the very least – three days have the time, to tell you all this?"

"He didn't. It was't important to him. He has no clue that I know."

"But from where – ?", began the man of the Curiosity Shop.

"I, have read it out of his memory, while we were waiting for Sakon together.", now Anju herself moved a bit away from him. "It actually went quite fast. Therefore it doesn't surprise me, that the Mask Salesman knew about it as well. But it has stunned me so much momentarly that I was heedless in Sakon's hideout and stepped on this stupid switch. But we managed it in time."

"How – you have read it out of his memories – ?", hesitated Anju.

"I should really sleep more.", Dotour sighed across the next quake.

"Oh yes, you have to.", Kafei conciliated. "When this is over, I will take on your work for a while, so you can take a rest. Otherwise you won't stop rusting away."

"When this is _over_, you won't need to take on my work. I honestly don't believe that he will manage it. He might have it in himself to do that, but I doubt that he is capable of Majora's Mask. Not even though he, as you said, had done already so much. I too know about the force in this mask."

"While he fights on the moon – or wherever – against the demon, the time stands still! But only concerning the progress of daytime! Does this means nothing? Therefore we sit here now. Yes, maybe because my comprehension was a bit bigger than my hope in the essential moments – perhaps only because Link himself doubted a bit – but I trust him. I trust in the hope of Princess Zelda. She wouldn't have sent him, if she had known that it was in vain anyway, because then she would have rather prefered to let him save Hyrule. Because _one_ moon just falls _once_. But a tyrant destroys on and on. He too doesn't think that his first win over Ganondorf was enough."

"Anyhow. I don't believe that he will be able to. When this whole thing is _over_, there will be no need of a Mayor in Clock Town because there won't be a Clock Town anymore. Ikana however, needs a king."

"What?", Kafei chuckled, not sure to have heard right. "Even if one could really expect me to take on such a burden; what I, probably to your discomfort, doubt heavily; haven't you seen it? Haven't you listened to me? There is nobody here anymore except Sakon, Igor and a scientist with his daughter. Ikana is dead, Father! Not just Igos and his attendants. We are well advised to be happy that we could escape! Mother – I mean my biological mother – ", he carefully disposed in Madame Aroma's direction, "Was the first one to be hit by his delusion. It was good that your intuition has brought us away from here. It has back then already taken possession of somebody. It was Urol. That double-crosser was sent into the castle by the mask, for making Igos an offer – immortality, you remember? Immortality for his whole folk. All they had to do was to touch the mask. He stole the mask from the Forbidden Shrine. Igos didn't even know about the existence of the Shrine, as he was no Archpriest. But Urol had tortured one of them to get on information about their machinations. He just got to know, that those, questing for acceptance, could riskfreely touch the mask with bare hand. He also found out that first everyone else would become invulnerable but after a while die a horrible death. So he brought this assumed source of immortality to Igos, to get rid of him, as Urol himseld was asking for acceptance by our folk, which he hoped to find with the throne. Mother was the probant. Urol took the lance of another guard and stabbed her. As nothing happened, Igos believed him. Though he wanted to lock the mask away safely for one night, just to make sure. In this night Mother died and we fled, when the mask came floating through our window. It took on the action itself and killed all inhabitants. What nobody knew, the demon hadn't been evil at first. It was Urol's crime that has simmered it with rage. It ran amok with its shell and didn't just kill each and everyone, but cursed them to walk around as undeads until the morning after its own destruction. The mask disappeared, until one day it was found by the Mask Salesman, who fortunately was absent for a years lasting journey at the moment of the desaster. Because of his characteristic, to snap out the sentences of everybody's mouth even before they are said, he was sent away everywhere and therefore couldn't be harmed by the mask. But instead of leaving it in the dead town, he wanted to bring it to Hyrule, for letting it be destroyed by the Sages. And there we go, the Skull Kid stole it from him. Father, Ikana is dead. Ikana doesn't need a king. The Mask Salesman, Rim und we two are the last ones here. Even in other places there are just a few Sheikah left. Our folk doesn't need a king anymore, because our folk is just a hand full of hermits and we."

A bewildered silence ocured, just predominated by another quake – and a quiet rumble which turned out to be the Postman's stomach.

"Criminy!", he just said and touched his belly.

"Yes. I'm hungry too.", sighed one of the Bombers.

"And me even more.", moaned a guard.

"I too haven't eaten much during the last days, as I constantly asked myself how from one second to the other a plumpy account-sack with fivethousand Rupees named on a certain _Link_ could lie around behind me.", noticed the Banker. "Obviously this ink is more magical than I ever suggested. If it just could be eaten. I always carry a bottle with me."

"Bottle is exactly the right word. You really think that I haven't prevented?", giggled Kafei.

"You don't want to raid the tombs, will you?", Dotour listened attentively.

"No thank, I don't eat bones.", said the Curiosity-Salesman shortly.

"Who is talking about bones? Blimey! History is not your strengt, is it?", laughed Kafei.

"It is a thousands of years old belief of the Sheikah, according to which the fruit of the afterworld are inedible.", began now Dotour to tell. "Therefore the Archpriests tried to create a charm that conserves food for eternity and never let it run out. The Hinterlands of Ikana is fruitful though, but once we were so many that we went often out of food during dry summers. With the success of the Archpriests neither the Sheikah in the realm of the living, nor those in the realm of the dead had to starve."

"That is why I wanted to take an empty bottle with me. The tombchambers are guarded by a rare, lighter Poe, a so-called _Big Poe_, that is hiding in one of these sandy fields. If I destroy its undead shell, I can fill its spirit in a bottle and afterwards settle it on its former hidingplace. It becomes one with the sand and this will become so light, that the door beneath it swings open. Then I'll go down – pray for the godesses' forgiveness – and get you lot something to eat. Shovel, please."

Dotour just shook his head, as his son thankfully accepted the tool, due to the heavier tremble of the ground a bit shaky, went to one of the sandfields and digged. Just seconds later a greenish-yellow ghost with poisongreen eyes and a latern in its hand, floated aloft out of it. Kafei dropped the shovel, pulled his dagger and got ready to attack. The Big Poe narrowed its eyes and speeded onto Kafei. Kafei however, moved aside in the last second, accompanied by the groaning of the mass, turned around and threw his dagger on the Poe's back. For a short moment the ghost froze. This moment puzzled all of them even more than Kafei's reaction. He reached out and the dagger simply rushed back to him. Skilful he caught it and let the ghost attack anew. This scenario he repeated with rising rage of the Big Poe several times, until it broke down in flames and its soul stayed hanging as a small lambent light just a few fingers away from the stonefloor. Happy about himself, Kafei put back the dagger, asked for the bottle, caught the small soul in it and carried it to its longtime hideout. Yet a bit more worried Kafei paused, before he went down to the tombs and not much later returned with a big, stramineous basket. Onto it he had laid a big urn which contained, as revealed shortly after, crystal clear water.

While they ate, the intervals between each of the increasingly getting heavier quakes got shorter. Nobody talked a word. Even Kafei looked to the ceiling more often, out of which cracks sand trickled. Anju found it difficult to eat, not only because she pressed herself so close to Kafei that she hardly could hold a thing in her hands.

"I feel like a criminal.", mubled Dotour. "But who gives it a damn. We're not gonna life long anymore anyway."

"Dotour!", warned his wife.

"But it is true! Let's not fool ourselves, Esra."

"Even if Kafei is not my biological child, he is like a son for me. And if _he _doesn't give up hope, than _I_ won't either. A Rosa trusts in her family and in those who have helped her family."

"Esra?", Anju threw in, probably to distract herself a bit. "Esra _Rosa_?"

"Exatly, luv. In full bloom of her life. And therefore I won't let the man I love persuade me that we're going to be crunched by a moon.", the far heaviest quake since they enterd the Crypt, echoed fulminating through the walls. "Exatly! You hear me? You won't get me down!", she yelled up to the ceiling, though fighting tears.

"Are you – are you related to the Rosa-Twins? Or are the name and the haircolour just coincid- "

"No, kid. First, I don't believe in coincidences and second, you are right. The twins are my nieces."

Suddenly even entire stones came down. The former quakes had always been short, but this one lasted a real while. Then everything went silent again.

"That was it.", moaned Dotour, breaking out in tears. "There you got your moon. Now we can touch it."

"No.", aspirated Kafei, shaking his head and looking to the ceiling.. "No. It didn't fall."

"S-s-s-sure. Stop it. It has – "

"Not fallen, Father. It was not heavy enough for that, believe me. Even if a legion of Dodongos would have stormed above our heads, it would have trembled heavier. Clock Town is still standing."

Nevertheless Kafei jumped on his feet and ran upstairs. They all heard how he kicked open the door. A massive hum also came in. It took a while until Kafei came back, not less in tears as the others. But his tears were of happiness.

"Anju, let us get married. It is gone.", he laughed shivering. "The moon – is gone! Look yourselves!"

None of them needed to be told twice. As good as their legs could carry them, they all stumbled up to him and outside.

"Quick! On the horses!", Kafei shouted nervously. "The sun's rising any moment! Otherwise we'll have to run!"

Though a bit clumsy, they all managed to get on the backs of the steeds. Already they galloped past the confused Stalchildren, down the canyon and into Termina Field. Within sight of Clock Town they came to halt. Infront of them stood the carpenters, including Mutoh, whoes usual, superior laugh echoed through the thin morning air. What they could't see from where they were, also out of the other regions of Termina life was crowding into the Field, which didn't believe their eyes. The town was still standing – right as if nothing had happened. Just a rainbow-alike shimmer was floating above the roofs. Southwards from the town stood four gigantic figures, bigger than everything else. Only the height of the mountains could overtrump them. They seemed to hold a sort of meeting. But Kafei was distracted. To say it, he could just prevent in time, not to bump onto Anju with brunt. The first rays of sunlight had fallen past the Stone Tower and hit exactly that piece of earth they were on. The horses turned to dust and their riders ungently landed on the stony and sandy ground.

"Where did you come from?", Kafei asked the carpenters after he had pulled Anju up.

"These cowards went hiding in a hole!", laughed Mutoh. "I've told that the thing won't fall! And when I say it won't fall, it won't fall, savvy?"

"I totally agree with you.", Kafei giggled, while he noticed the uncountable number of Gorons forcing themselves into the rise to the Mountain Village. "Come on! The Carnival's taking place – if a bit late though. But first there's wedding!"

Anju and her mother nearly crashed at the door to the Inn. When Cremia had seen that the moon was gone, they had summoned all non-animals on the ranch, loaded them on the wagon and rushed to the town with highest possible speed. The wagon hadn't even stopped when Anju's mother already had jumped down and headed towards Easttown, to see, whether her daughter was still sitting in her room. Finding her like _that_ was nothing she had expected. The last thing however she would have thought of was seeing Kafei at her side.

"Mother!", beamed Anju. "Grandmother!", Cremia with the wheelchair, breathless, came to halt behind her, Romani on her heels.

"You – !", panted Anju's mother, her gaze pointed on Kafei. "You – haven't – forgotten – her? You – you have – brought– her – into safety?"

"Yes. That's what I did.", Kafei smirked.

"A-a-a-and the moon? What – ? You don't even have the slightest idea what – ?"

"Yes, I also do have a slight idea what happened to it."

"Thought so.", she snorted, her hands on her hips. "If there is somebody who must know it, then the Mayor's son."

"That's right.", Kafei giggled, grinning up to his ears. "And exactly that is the one your daughter wants to marry now."

"Exactly. Yes.", she let her arms down shaggy.

"Immediately.", warned Anju as cold as a rock.

"I-i-immediately!", her mother waved about hysterically.

"Right away."

"Right away – oh dear!"

"But outside the Westgate please. The town is still so empty. I want to get into the green outdoors.", Anju begged.

"Well – what are we waiting for then? Come, ki- no – woman! Come! Let's put on your dress!", without beating about the bush any further, she pulled open the not-locked door to the Inn and disappeared with Anju on her coat-tails.

"And what's with me?", murmured the grandmother in the wheelchair. "I want to be beautiful too."

"There we go.", panted Cremia still a bit and pushed her after, her little enraptured sister on her heels again. "Let us search something beautiful for you to wear."

"Preciesely.", came it from the also panting Esra. "And you will put on something else than this tatters as well."

"For the last time, Mother. These _tatters_ are an Ikana'n workaday-dressing."

"And totally dusty and manky! "You are not gonna marry like this. Ikana to, Ikana fro. The main thing is that it's _festive-day-_dressing, yes? This is your wedding, not an everyday-event!"

Almost at the same moment as Anju, already squeezed in her in her crampy wedding dress, was prepared by the skilful fingers of her mother in her hair, pinning them up into an artistic hairdo, Kafei's hair, to his discomfort, fought against his stepmother's murderous comb, who, to _her_ discomfort, lost the fight. Almost she had thrown the comb at Dotour who couldn't hold and burst into laughter. A mysterious, hollow chant and a constant, abating tremble stopped her from doing so. The Giants had returned to their heavenly realm. Kafei took the advantage of the following silence, to flee from the comb. Slightly disappointed, Esra went after her stepson, not without a smack on the back of her husband's head and threw the comb heedlessly over her shoulder.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	2. Chapter 2  Dawn of A New Day

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 2

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Most of all explaining how the world goes round and some hidden details that are important for the following chapters.

**Author's Comments: **We learn something mote about the persons and their story.

**Rating: **Tz. None *ggg*. No. **T**

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Urol as well as names Esra Rosa, Triri and Anidja are mine ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

- Chapter 2 -

**Dawn of A New Day**

"Link!", a voice, quite familiar to him, echoed.

Just by now he noticed the crowd, that had gathered outside the Southportal of Clock Town. They were familliar faces. Not few of them he had helped during the last three days again and again. All were smiling brightly. Over the town seemed to float a rainbowlike veil. But perhaps just his eyes played him a trick. The crowd was waiting in two rows, obviously for someones arrival. Privily he knew that it wasn't his. Above the group, the map-salesman Tingle hang on his balloon, which wasn't nearly as big as his smile. Link recognized the man that had called for him, though he remembered him in half the size he had now. Tall, slender and still with bushy, now a bit more than shoulderlong, flashing blue hair, Kafei stood there, a mixture between eternal delightness and deadly nervousity written in his still red eyes. At first Link had thought that the eyecolour was a sideeffect of his transformation. But now that they were still red, he doubted it a bit, because also his father's had the same colour, when not much bigger than usually. Link saw it as a sign that Dotour had got at least a bit sleep, when though a worried sleep. But maybe it was just the mere joy that made cheer him up. So he rode upon the crowd and dismounted. Looking up to him was momentairly a bit strange. His clothes were simple but fine. Also they showed similarities in colour and decoration to his usual clothing. The trousers and the upper clothing however were longer and the material shimmered. Instead of the brown leatherboots, he now wore fitting shoes and over his shoulders was laid a white cloak which almost reached the ground, the seam decorated with the same flamelike ornaments as on the long trumpet sleeves. Its two ends were connected with a golden, wound chain at the front. An eyesymbol was embedded in the little metal plates at the collarbones that seemed too familiar to Link and confirmed his guess about Kafei's eyecolour.

"Grasshopper!", gasped Romani, who stood next to her sister and Anju's grandmother, on the opposite of Kafei.

"You didn't want to miss my wedding, did you?", smiled Kafei down to him.

"I – er – actually – you know – ",Link could just stammer.

"As you are my witness."

"What?", gargled Link because he had choked.

"You've shot it, not?", warbled Romani completely beside herself.

"What?", was all Link got out.

"You've shot the moon, not? You have driven it away, like you have driven _Them_ away, not?"

"Erm – yes.", a bit confused, Link dazingly scratched his temple. "That's another way one can see it. I haven't actually _shot_ the moon – but _driven away_ – I did. Or so. Sorry. I just fell out of the sky."

"No problem.", giggled Romani. "I also fell of the barn once."

"What is almost the same in height.", mumbled Kafei subdued, so that Romani wouldn't hear him and smirked to Link.

"You say it.", Link smiled back, struggling. "Maybe a hand in difference – not considerably more though – "

To Romani's luck, Link was interrupted before she could notice his cynism. Somebody clattered in the town from the east to the Westgate.

"I can feel with you a bit better. I once fell from the Clock Tower.", whispered Kafei.

"Honestly? And you survived this?"

"Seems so, doesn't it? Anyway – since then, Mutoh has got this little white dog. The four times bigger, blackbrown one had probably saved my life. I his – rather not."

"Well aimed.", Link pulled a grimass.

"Oh – I think, it was destiny. Though I neither intended to fall, nor directly on him, but everyone except Mutoh hated this fleahurling slobber-cur. Tragic end. He might not even have noticed."

Finally the rattling something came in sight. It was captain Viscen – or rather a second Romani in Viscen's body and armour. He toddled like a little child past Kafei, Link and Dotour, as he obviously wanted to place himself between Madame Aroma and the Postman. Though he jerkily slowed down and turned around jumpy.

"Huh? Who – oh! You! It is you, right? You are Link, aren't you?"

"Yes. Or what's left of him."

"Great, that you are alive."

"If one could call it so – ", sighed Link depressed.

"No hero should die before he can be honoured for his actions."

"A soft bed would be more to my likeness than honouring."

"And a humour he got too, the kiddie – oh!", quick and loud clattering, Viscen jumped into the row.

"I feel like I got what is described as a hangover, but all the others here apparently seem to be drunk."

"This will die down.", whispered Dotour.

Link found it for good to not say anything anymore, as he saw why Viscen had taken his position so fast. All heads turned towards the gate, when Anju's mother came in sight, though slightly moved to tears, but nevertheless with a very questionable look, guiding her daughter on the right arm. Link knew that he wasn't the only with this thought: Anju looked like a princess. Her shining, silverwhite dress shimmered in all possible colours, as the morning's light fell on it. In her elegant sticked up hair she was wearing a wreath of flowers with a veil and in the hands she held a little bunch of the same rosa-white hedge-flowers. Even brighter was her smile, when Kafei, trembling visibly, stepped forward and offered her his hand. Her mother let go of Anju's arm and went after her, while Cremia strode past the wheelchair an sneaked at Anju's side. Yet before Link could understand the order of procession, Kafei pulled him at his own side. And as he could hardly walk, some kind of coloured shreds fell on his nose. When he looked for the origin, he regreted it immediately. Spluttering he sneezed more tinsel away. Now Tingle had clearly gone too far. But Link was too busy with being able to see again as for demonizing someone – especially not a gotten a bit long in the tooth, confused wannabe-fairy. An enforced, decorated altar, made of an old, in white tablecloth covered table, had been built. Behind it stood the person, who should hold the wedding. Once more, Link didn't believe his own eyes. The in a simple, lightblue toga covered woman looked exactly like Anju. From the hairstyle to the tip of the nose, Link couldn't spot a difference. That Anju had a twinsister, was probably the high point of the whole madness, that Link unvoluntairily had to call his life. In his opinion, now also the fact why he knew Anju as a chicken-keeping women from Kakariko, cleared up. It seemed, that both sisteres even had the same name. How could Kafei be sure to marry the right Anju? But parents could differ twins too. How this was possible, would always be a phenomenon to Link.

Link had expected the couple doing a runner, but instead the whole clan returned into town. What had he really missed? The town was crammed with people and beings out of Termina's other regions. Even the Gorman-Ensemble had found their way back and tried to entertain the masses spontaneously. Cremia had taken the flight together with Anju's mother right after the wedding. Where they ran, he hadn't seen. Everyone was happy and celebrated the Carnival. Many were wearing colourful masks and costly clothing.

"I'm sorry that everything went so fast and that I moreover, though to your condition, pulled you into this head over heels."

Link startled out a bit from his trance. Yes, everything actually went very fast. Obviously the message system in the rest of Termina was far faster than the Postman of Clock Town. Link wondered, that even he joined the celebration. Maybe Madame Aroma had forced him to.

"It's allrigth.", sighed Link to Kafei. "I'm used to surprises by now. Though some of them can still shock me."

"You know, this might sound peculiar now, but it feels good to hear your voice.", now Link was really a bit confused about this statement. "I mean with this, that you've been extraordinary quiet until this morning. But Tatl didn't even let you breathe actually."

"I'm used to that too. My actual fairy, Navi, is the same."

"Yes – that's what I asked myself. Why isn't she allowed to enter Termina?"

"Erm – I – can't remember having told you that?"

"Forgive me. I've abused my telepathical abilities and I read up myself a bit in your memories."

"Oh! Good to know.", smirked Link. "And why Navi isn't allowed to enter Termina, I don't know. Perhaps it's the reason why she was chosen as my companion. Some kind of making up for whatever crime she committed."

"I understand."

"Where did the two runners disappear to?"

"You mean Cremia and – cooking. Anju bought and stored all the food for the wedding's celebration, but fortunately she hasn't touched a thing afterwards."

"Ah!", echoed Dotour's voice towards Link. "There you are. I haven't even really thanked you, Link.", beamed the Mayor and shook the boys hand strongly. "You are a blessing for all Termina."

"I've heard that before, a couple of times actually.", mumbled Link. "And I'd want it wasn't like that."

"I can absolutely understand this. Also I had no childhood.", Kafei raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "My own Father used to travel between Ikana and Clock Town and always took me with him. Yo know, he was Mayor too and besides this, advisor of the king of Ikana. I suppose, I didn't really inherit his stamina, but therefore my son has got a bit of it."

"It keeps within limits.", meant Kafei.

"Well then, I have to prepare for my eluded speech. Considering the happenings, they expect me to hold it even more."

"Say,", began Link, when Dotour had disappeared in the crowd. "How come, that Anju's twinsister is called the same? I've met her in Kakariko in the future."

"That's one thing I still keep asking myself.", sighed Kafei. "The Anju I just married is Anju-Anila. Her sister is called Anju-Sorrei. Anju therefore, because – well – her grandmother is called so too. I could never understand this Anidja. Nor her husband Tortus could. A few years ago he moved to Hyrule with his two daughters and his stepson because he got a job from the Royal Family. I don't know why he took the children with him. When he was done, Anju-Sorrei and her halfbrother Grog didn't want to go back home. Sorrei had decided to grow cuccos, as she and also her halfbrother love these animals, though she's allergic to them. She thinks of it as a way to get rid of her allergy. Grog, as you know, returned in the meantime and is currently living on the Ranch. Tortus returned to Clock Town with my Anju. Normally the way goes through the Hinterlands of Ikana, at the verge of the Great Desert and through the Gerudo-Valley, or, a lot less dangerous, through the passage to Ordon and further through the Faron-Woods. There is also a path through the Woodfall to the named big forests in the south of Hyrule. But Tortus knew about the so-called _Ancient Ways_. They lead from the underground of the Clock Tower in a tunnel system into the woods. You have used them. Unfortunately you fell into the big shaft, what I also wonder, how you survived that. There is a staircase. You need to activate a mechanism to extend it. That's possible from above and below. Only, as you have seen yourself, there are huge cut trees in the depths. They could grow down there though, but someday became too big. Originally there were stairs and bridges built around them. But when the trees died, they were cut and solely connected with simple bridges. These were Anju' and Tortus' downfall on their way back. They got rotten by the humid air and broke below their feet. The last bit only Anju managed to pass. She had to watch her father fall. She told that she hadn't even heard him hit the ground, so deep is the abyss. I will order a memorial stone to be made there and to rebuild the bridges. But this time they should be of a more stable material, because the Deku-Flowers that grew of the dampness, are not much of a use to the vast majority. The way trough the tunnels is shorter and though of the deep caves, less dangerous than the others."

Link wanted to leave a comment on Kafei's story, but he didn't get to it. Dotour had climbed the rostrum to the Clock Tower's steps and asked for attention. The conversations slowly died down with the music.

"Honoured inhabitants of Termina. At first a little hint in your interest: I please do not to imitate my little acrobatics. As, due to the recent happenings, the bridge to the tower could not be finished, our carpenters try to build a provisional staircase up here, because we do not want to not grant a view over the expanse of our homeland, especially not now, as we can call ourselfs lucky to still have it. Well then. The Carnival of Time has ever been a festival to honour one of the most powerful forces of this universe. It was a festival that should let us remember, no matter of which tribe we are and where in Termina we live, that we are still a part of a greater thing. During the last days we might have become aware of this more than ever. For many it is still a riddle, how luminaries can fall, or how entire regions can be cursed. My son Kafei has connected my own knowledge with his acquisitions on this and opened my eyes. As the most here might not know, because my Father never made a big thing of it, my family comes from Ikana. We belong to the last survivors of a once powerful folk, that was victim of its own sciences. The Archpriests of Ikana owned a valuable ceremonial mask. One day one of them managed to conjure up a powerful demon, the demon Majora. An ambivalent figure. On the one hand fighting for acceptance and love in the Dark Realm, on the other hand not much different from its kind. Quick-tempered, deceitful, aggressive, but still kind to those that held its ideals. The Priests were overburdened by the wilfulness of the demon and banned it into the mask. It had been a secret for a long time, until one of our folk, a Royal Guard named Urol, who had a lot in common with Majora, bribed one of the Archpriests for getting access to information about their actions. He found out about the mask and saw it as a chance to push King Igos off the throne. It should look like a tragic accident and Urol himself, bringing back the order, accepted as new king by us Sheikah. But his plan backfired. Majora, disappointed of Urol's intentions, killed everyone and cursed them to eke out their miserable existance as undeads until its own distruction and the morning after. My first wife, Kafei's mother, through a row of unlucky circumstances, became the mask's first victim. I myself, could flee with my son in the last possible moment. Majora could not get out of the mask though, but had not lost anything of its power. But it forgot itself and sank into the wish to destroy everything and everybody. Many years did the mask lie in the dead valley of Ikana, until our Mask Salesman returned to find it there. Feeling the power of the mask and understanding that it had fault on the destruction of his home, he wanted to bring it to Hyrule, for there letting it be destroyed by the attendants of the Royal family, some of the last ones of his folk. But in the woods he got attacked by a little boy who had once been turned into an Imp. The Imp stole the mask in which Majora lived. Immediately he was captured by the power of the demon and became its puppet. Through his hands, Majora just had its fun in making little jokes, to try how far the Imp was controlable. Soon Majora cursed the other regions of Termina and brought one of our moons to fall onto Clock Town. At this point the role of another little boy, who had been chosen by the wise Goddesses to stand at our side, begins. His part in this universe is considerably bigger than one can imagine, but through the few words of his I heard, I understood that he'd prefer me to shut up now and especially not ask him to come up here. Because though he did not only safe Termina and Hyrule, as well as making my son's wedding possible, he is still just a child and I think we should grant him the bit of childhood he has left. Nevertheless I would like to give him with this, in the name of entire Termina, my utmost thanks.", when though hardly anyone knew who this boy was, still the whole crammed Southtown burst out into thunderous applause and cheers of joy. "Well then,", Dotour calmed down the crowd with a gentle gesture, "As this is said, I want us to celebrate this year's Carnival more than the previous ones. Because this is not only the Carnival of Time, it is the Carnival of Love and the Together. The Carnival of whole Termina, a festival to honour each and everyone of us."

Again the thunderous applause echoed across Clock Town, while Dotour was guided to the northern of the two passages to East-Clock-Town by Viscen and three more watchmen, for safer mingling with the crowd from the south. He wasn't even gone, when the Gorman-Ensemble already went on with their performances. Mutoh fixed the provisional built staircase with his men and let off the reserve-fireworks. The anyway horribly loud spectacle bothered the poor Link a lot. In addition, a massive red and yellow figure stomped towards him, arms wide spread.

"There you are!", called Madame Aroma out. "Finally I can thank you like you earn it!"

"No!", Link felt how two gently saving arms were laid around his upper body and looked up to Kafei, who brought his stepmother to halt with his firmly determined expression. "No, Mother."

"But just a little hug.", she plead with the expression of a begging puppy.

"No. He doesn't like this."

"But you – "

"I just return a favour. And you've heard what Viscen said. _``No hero should die before he can be honoured for his actions_. Especially not in the intention of honouring him."

"I ask you please, Kafei. I know that I have a strong grip. I promise, I will hold myself back."

"No.", laughed Kafei. "I haven't made him my witness for losing him right after. He still has to save another country, forgotten already?"

"Philistine.", she grumbled with a smile and strode away towards her husband, whom she eventually pushed back into the Easttown.

"Thanks.", Link breathed with relief and Kafei let go of him.

"That was the least I could do.", giggled the man as Link turned around to him.

"I wonder. Where do all those people and the inhabitants sleep? I mean, the Inn has only ten beds."

"No. There are rooms on the attic. Did you never notice the rod with the hook next to the boxes? With it you open the folding door in the ceiling and pull down the ladder. Up there are five more big rooms. But you're right. Usually just the Gorman-Troup sleeps in the Inn and those who neither have relatives nor friends in the town. As this applies on the most people by now, it's not such a big problem anymore. The Gorons sleep in the Bombstore. Through it you also get to the upper appartments. I thought you took a look around? The appartments above the stores have their windows out of town. Above the Bank and the Lottery are also flats. Have you never been to the Lottery?

"Sure. Once I've gambled away ten Rupees. Then I gave it a damn."

"Didn't notice the door inside?", Link shook his head. "Oh. Also not the one behind the gong in the Swordsman's School?", Link shook his head again. "Honestly? Above the School and the Postoffice are a Bookstore and a Tailor's. Hot tip. She sews really everything – if the price or the personality fits."

"How – everything?"

"Everything – just.", Link could have sworn to see Kafei blush a bit. "No matter. Well, the Zoras throng the Laundry Pool and the corridors to the Observatory and the Dekus hide in a huge cave in North Clock Town, where you perhaps know already, that two of them run a game of chance. And what concerns the Indigo-Go's, they have there fixed place behind stage of the Milkbar. I wonder if they have found a guitarist already or whether you'll have to do that part once again. But no worries. They will have their show in the evening. So you can prepare a bit."

"I don't think I will stay that long."

"What are you talking about? Listen.", he put his left hand on the boy's right shoulder. "First you take a rest. I'll wake you up when the feast is ready. You need to eat. Hungry and tired like now, I can't let you go back to Hyrule. Besides, I would appreciate it if you could join our celebration for a while. Come on."

"Well, well. You're right.", sighed Link, reminded about his tiredness.

He brought Link to East Clock Town and into the Inn, where loud clattering, bubbling and laughing came out of the kitchen. But instead of leaving him there, he asked him for the key to his room. A bit confused, Link gave it to him. Kafei grabbed beneath the counter, pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a note, which he; with some contortions; put well visible on the floor behind the counter, together with the key.

"What for – "

"You can sleep in my bed. You won't get silence here. Besides, it would do you good to get on something else. Though you've often been in the water – "

"Yes. I know. I stink in every direction of every direction. But I got used to it. Have you got anything in my size anyway?"

"My Father's an old collector. He keeps all, and, to be precise, really all my old stuff on the attic. Once I wanted to throw out everything up there, but then nostalgy got me and I gave it up."

"Where's Anju by the way?"

"I hope, between the guests and not in the kitchen. But I would have heard her if she – ", a laugh came out of the kitchen. "Oh no. Wonderful! But Cremia can tame her maybe."

Fortunately the women were too busy to hear what was going on at the reception. So Kafei brought Link unnoticed up to the Town Hall. Inside the entrance hall however, stood two persons Link rather wouldn't have needed to meet again before going to bed. Kafei sorted out the situation.

"What are you doing here? Go party.", warbled Esra.

"Thanks, I will _party_ enough today. Why don't you go instead of me? Link needs to rest. Otherwise he can neither this nor save his country. As the Inn is too noisy, I ask you to keep him the silence in here."

"Have you heard it, Esra? Our hero needs silence. Do you grant him this?", giggled Dotour.

"I just do this for you, Kafei, you know?", she pointed at him.

"Clearly, thanks.", Kafei grinned back and went with Link into her office and the room behind it.

Link had been here just once, out of curiousity. On a chair hung Kafei's usual clothing. The curtain between his bed and the two of his parents was pulled almost shut. Link asked himself again, how a married couple could bear to sleep in seperated beds. But immediately he was reminded of Madame Aroma's mass and couldn't blame Dotour.

"Where has your Mother actually got her nickname from?", he asked.

"She loves perfumes. Also she's got a good taste on food and drinks. You can put down your things wherever you want. The area behind the curtain is yours today. I'll get you something from the attic."

He grabbed a rod next to the big closet and pulled with it on a hook at the ceiling. A folding door opened, on which was a ladder in tracks. Kafei pulled it down too and climbed up to the attic. In the meantime, Link took off his magic cap from his head. He was so happy to have it. He could cram almost everything in it what he wanted. It was as if everything would disappear into a not really existing room, out of which he could pull what he momentairly needed. He put it carefully on the chair infront of Kafei's desk. The diary was shut now. He must have had closed it when he had changed his clothes. Then he leaned his shield against the wall and hung both his belts over the chair's back. His boots he placed next to it. In this moment Kafei came down. On his armes he carried several pieces of clothing.

"So. That should fit you. On top there's one of my old nightclothes. The other is for later, that you won't get mistaken for Tingle at the festival.", Kafei joked and got a withering look. "Ah – you don't like him either?"

"Not quite a lot. He never harmed me though, but he's disturbing somehow."

"Good to know. Well – I'll wake you up when the meal's ready, allright? Do you need anything else? A glass of water or so?"

"No – thanks.", considered Link. "I think, I got everything I need."

"Fine. Well then – ", Kafei smiled and went to the door, while Link undressed quickly and put on the lightblue nightcloth. "Kafei?"

"Yes?", he stopped shortly before the door.

"I – ", somehow it was embarrassing for him. "I – well – ", it was even very embarrassing for him, nevertheless he gazed at him from behind the curtain. "Would you – erm – would you mind, ", he tightly closed his eyes, "Would you mind staying here?", Kafei listened but fortunately didn't laugh. "I don't know – erm – somehow, though they both bug me, I miss Tatl and Navi. They – well – even though I sometimes would have prefered to be alone, there was always someone around me. Also before Navi came to me. I've never really been alone. And well – it might sound wicked, but now that I have the chance to be all on my own – I'm somehow afraid of it."

"Allright.", Kafei nodded understanding and it was a load off Link's mind. "I just tell my parents that they shall get us when the meal is ready.

"Good.", sighed Link and climbed into the fresh bed.

His asumption had been true. Right when Kafei had closed the door and was out of earshot, the overwhelming silence of the closed off room crashed down on him. No sound came from outside. He wished for the buzz of a fairy, but no fairy would come. So he lay on his back there now, stiff as a board, covered up to the chin and stared up to the wooden ceiling. The bed was comfortable. Very comfortable actually. The clean material on his body pleasant. But it didn't help. The few minutes in total loneliness seemed like days to him. Finally footsteps were to be heard and the door opened. Kafei came around the curtain and took a short laugh at Link's sight.

"You really don't seem to be well alone.", Link shook his head. "Shall I sit down beside you?", for a moment Link hesitated, but nodded then.

Kafei got a chair from the table in the middle of the room, put it between curtain and bed and settled himself on it. For a while they just looked at eachother. Had he actually – ? Yes. Kafei wore black make-up around his eyes. It first looked unusual to Link, but he knew that the Sheikah were a very peculiar folk. Somehow the colour fitted him. Suddenly Kafei smiled. It was strange to see him smiling. During the whole three days before the Carnival he never even made any move to smile at all, nor to laugh. But in the last hour, or how long ever it had been, he had laughed that often tat Link wondered why he hadn't noticed earlier.

"It might be peculiar.", said Kafei quietly, his smile almost faded to melancholy. "For such a long time going through the same days again and again but knowing about it."

"They were never the same. Never. Everyone followed the same activities though, but depending on what I did, everything changed. You know, often I was really sad about having to turn back the time. At first it was a mixed feeling. Half relief because I had as much time as I wanted and half anger because Tatl and I should be the only ones who would remember what I did. Well – I think, the Mask Salesman has a little clue. But that's it."

"And I know it."

"Yes. You know it too by now.", sighed Link, pulled the arms out of from below the blanket and placed them on his belly. "You are quite strange.", he aspirated, whereupon Kafei began to giggle.

"Not only the Sheikah, I mean. Yes – the Sheikah most of all – but Termina. You are living completely after time. In Hyrule, time has got a very spiritual meaning. But here it means simply everything. Where does it come from? And please don't tell me it's the Sheikah's fault."

"Well, in this case I must disappoint you.", Kafei smiled. "It is our fault. The Gossip Stones were the first clocks. Thanks to you, I know that they exist in Hyrule too. But you know, as here time is the centre of everyday life and as, which sadist ever planned the stones, had not given a thought to the fact that not everyone carries a blade with them, they had to consider something else. In the end it were the Hylians actually, that moved away from magic and came to other solutions for the calculation of time. Let's say, what the Sheikah reached magically, the Hylians tried to overtrump technically. Yes, Hylians have partly magical abilities, but as their support went down increasingly, just a few of them still know about the old magic. As you see, even your abilities had to be awakend through the hands of those who are capable of magic. Everyday life almost without magic is mostly so present in Termina, that many fall into panic when several torches go out at the same time. Then it was for sure some wizard or witch. And relighten these torches brings misfortune. Believe me, it is very difficult to teach idiots. Good gracious – what's wrong with me? I want you to sleep but on the other hand I won't stop talking."

"It's allright. How long does preparing such a feast take?"

"If my mother-in-law is in the kitchen with Cremia, everything must be perfect. And when Anju interrupts, probably even in her wedding dress, this is a good cause for running away and taking ones time."

"And are you happy?"

"With what?"

"With the family you've brought yourself into."

"They aren't more mad than I am. Somtimes unbearable, yes. But that just makes me more aware of how much I love Anju. Because I really can't be angry with her without hurting myself by doing so."

Link just nodded on it and looked back straight in the air. Suddenly he felt something at his right hand. Though he knew what it was, he privily looked there, as Kafei's fingers cosed around his own. Gently he returned the gesture. He saw a with blue, violet and yellow threads made bracelet shining from underneath his sleeve.

"Sleep now.", Kafei whispered. "You will need your strength when you'll really get to know my family.", Link smiled timid but didn't close his eyes, looking up to the young man instead. "I know. Sometimes I'm also too tired to fall asleep. But it's so easy. You just need to close your eyes and think of something that calms you.", Link curled his lips. "What is it?", Kafei hesitated. "Shall I lay myself to you?", Link said nothing but Kafei knew that he was right. "Allright. I'm a bit tired too anyway. But I just change my clothes. This material isn't really as comfortable as it looks. And the cloak makes the whole thing even worse."

Kafei stood up, got something from his chest of drawers and went on the other side of the curtain to save Link from the sight. He had never had a brother. Also he had never thought that a complete stranger could get so close to his heart that he became like a bigger brother for him. He felt that Kafei liked him a lot too, though he hadn't seen him, Link, as often as the oher way round. Kafei had changed extremely fast. Link had thought that getting out of such a splendid traditional dressing was more difficult. Carefully he lifted the blanket and Link moved a bit aside. Though he was a bit ashamed of needing this, Link waited for Kafei to comfort himself and snuggled against him. Was he just imagining or did Kafei have – muscles? And why – did this thought even occur to him? It was nothing special that a man had muscles.

"Oh – there's someone really in need of love.", giggled Kafei quietly. "Wait.", he pulled out the left arm between himself and the boy, who better understood the meaning of this than his own momentairly considerations and slightly raised his head. "Is it fine like this?"

Link nodded against his chest. Kafei covered the little hero a bit more and took him in his arms. Soon his eyes fell shut too and the two slid into a gentle sleep.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	3. Chapter 3 Family

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 3

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **A wedding feast doesn't always go as one would wish.

**Author's Comments: **Some points of view are clarified and a very important friendship sealed.

**Rating: ****T**, as of verbal brutality and moral aspects

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Names Esra Rosa and Anidja are mine ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 3 –

**Family**

Link felt a look. Was it his instinct, that had felt the look and woken him up? Actually he wasn't sure whether he really felt a look. And now, half asleep; but still a bit too tired to move in any way; thinking, he wasn't even sure, whether there was't more than one. But at the moment he didn't care. As said, he was more tired than before, still half in his dreams – and felt absolutely comfortable. Kafei's guarding warmth was more beautiful than anything he had ever felt before. Not that he had ever felt more than the contact with happenings in his surrounding or diverse creatures, as well as very painful magic – but of all that hadn't been unpleasant, this warmth though was the most beautiful. Now he knew that he actually missed the comfort of parents – or a least a bigger brother. And he thanked Kafei for his understanding and his doubtless care. Slowly the feeling of being watched turned out to be quite unpleasant. Though he felt that Kafei was also still asleep – or it rather felt like he was – but there must really have been someone else in the room. Perhaps actually at the foot of their bed. Kafei's hands on his backhead and his left shoulder – the cheek between the upper hand and his to him snuggled forehead – made the assumption unimportant. He just wanted to sleep on. Though now, thanks to his thinking, a feeling of hunger grew in his stomache. And then his odd assumption was confirmed. He heard quiet footstepps moving away from the bed. Also he heard that it were two persons. The one far more well-built as the other. But they were definitely female footsteps. According to the lethargy of the heavier footsteps, it was Madame Aroma. The others he recognized as Anju's. The door was opened and closed again with carefull silence.

"Someone should take a photo of me once in a while.", suddenly Link's eyes stood gaping wide open, as Kafei whispered. "I'd really like to know whether women just think that I look – _cute_ – when I – _pretend to_ – sleep or if I actually do. And no, I wouldn't have said a word, if I hadn't noticed that you did the same.", Link moved away a little bit and stared at him. "Good morning.", Kafei smiled and gave him a kiss on his haircovered forehead. "Dreamt something nice?"

"To be honest, I saved a blue cucco from a cruel fate through a torturing-experiment and brought it to Anju's sister. She was overjoyed – and me too, somehow."

"You truly can't stop it.", chuckled Kafei.

"Apparently not.", sighed Link and snuggled himself back.

"Maybe I should call my first son after you.", Kafei considered.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. Go for it.", mumbled Link.

"Hunger?"

"And how.", yawned Link. "But I don't want to get up."

"Mmm. The same here.", murmured Kafei yawning as well. "But I can at least tell that it's normal for me."

"What else did they think?"

"Not much. You would beaten me to death anyway, if I told you."

"Now even more.", Link pricked up his ears.

"And every female familymember in addition, as I'm devious enough to tap into their brains."

"Tell me."

"Mother finds your hair – cuddlicious."

"What?", spit Link in disbelief and pressed himself, though not really wanting it, a little away from him. "What by all means is – "

"Not I claimed this."

"They are horrible! If I hadn't that cap, they would stand in every direction!"

"Maybe that's what it is."

"And how could she possibly have seen much of my hair?"

"Don't ask me.", sighed Kafei and Link's stomache gave a strange sound. "But I think it would be better if we got up.", he added giggling and climbed out of bed.

Link watched him closing his eyes tightly and stretching his arms diagonally upwards, until reaching the impossible. Then he let them sink into his nape, opend his eyes again and went around the curtain for putting on his festive-dressing anew. Link sat up cross-legged, though eventually let himself fall forward like a Goron and burried his face puffing into the blanket. Taking another deep breath, he raised and got out of bed as well. Momentairly he was hit by cold so hard that he fought with the thought of snuggling back into bed. But he woulnd't get around facing it. So he spread the different clothes on the bed and considered which he liked most. Some were ikana'n, others he recognized as typical hylian. He heard Kafei mumbling something to himself but didn't understand it. And it definitely wasn't because of the volume. Then the door to the attic was opened again. In this moment Link realized too, what Kafei had forgotten: shoes. Shortly laughing inside, he made a decision. He wanted to mix, at least in a way it didn't look pathetic. So he took the white shirt with the red flaming-pattern at the seams and the fitting trousers. Kafei had even brought him underpants and socks in different colours. A green, sleeveless uppershirt with red and violet embroidery hit him in the eye particularly. So he could hide his awkward hair beneath his cap like always – and away from Madame Aroma. When dressed, he loosened his sword plus sheath off the belt, put these things as well as the other belt into the cap and widened the seam as much as possible, to be able to cram also his shield, boots and his personal glothing in it. Though he felt utmost naïve, one could never be prepared enough for emergencies. The cap immediately pulled itself back in its original form. He put it on, stepped infront of the mirror and lay his visible hair into the style he liked it. At least this part of his hair did what he wanted. Kafei came back with several boxes, saw Link, laughed and climbed back up. Link though wondered quite a bit, how skilful Kafei was. When he returned, he had only three boxes remaining on his left arm.

"Do you really think that we're going to be attacked?", laughed Kafei.

"W- ? Hey!", Link protested understanding. "Could you please stop it? You know more about me than I do anyway."

"I'm sorry.", Kafei smiled. "Won't happen again. At least not by me, allright?", Link nodded and Kafei put the boxes onto the table, opening one after another. "They fit in colours. Try which get along with your feet too.", already the first pair fitted. "Fascinating.", Kafei astonished. "Fine. Let's go."

"And putting them back?"

"That's got its time. The meal's ready for sure. Otherwise they wouldn't have come."

On the roof of the Milkbar were two utmost busy persons. Kafei's parents had made up a big table with white sheets and flowery decoration, as well as benches. There was a third table, obviously for the sideboard. Now they prepared the plates, glasses and cutlery.

"Thank Giants.", Esra took a breath. "I thought you would sleep forever. Could you please ask the others how things go in the kitchen?"

"Of course.", said Kafei.

They went downstairs and entered the reception. Nobody was to be seen. From the kitchen came typical sounds that were caused by preparing food. They could also catch a conversation.

"That was so sweet.", said Anju. "It was by far the cutest thing I've ever seen."

"What was it?", asked Anidja.

"I've told you that Kafei stayed with Link to keep him company, haven't I?"

"I thought, Link sleeps?"

"He does.", giggled Anju. "But Kafei's with him. Link had probably felt lonely. Anyway, when Esra and I went up a moment ago for telling them that we're almost done with the meal, they both were still asleep."

"How – both?", asked Cremia.

"Not in one bed, right?", murmured Anidja.

"I am sure that Kafei will be a wonderfull father. As caring as he held Link in his arms – ", something broke, that sounded very much like a plate. "What?", Anju shrieked.

"He did – what?", hissed Anidja. "Tz. I told you, you can't trust him."

"Pardon? I don't understand exactly – "

"You understand me quite well. He's just married for some hours and is already indecently assaulting a child!"

Not only Link and Kafei were stiff from shock. The words `_Mother_´ and `_Anidja_´ fell simultaneous and extremely stunned.

"Now don't act like this! It's obvious, isn't it?"

Silence.

"Anju. Why won't you see what a danger this man is? You've said it yourself, how cold he was when he killed that Poe – or raided the Royal Crypt of Ikana. Ikana, Anju. Ikana! That has always been a dubious area full of black magic. He's one of these Sheikah. One cannot trust them. It is bad enough that we have such as Mayor. And then him having a son who blinds an innocent girl with a spell, neglects her and then in addition molests the saviour of our country."

"I think I'm dreaming!", aspirated Cremia.

If Link hadn't been so shocked, he would have stormed into the kitchen and slammed a pan on Anidja's head, that he knew for sure. Kafei was simply – not there anymore. Link hadn't even noticed that the man had sunk to the floor. With empty eyes he sat there and stared straigt ahead. Link put a hand on his shoulder. At least Kafei noticed it, moving his look into Link's direction, though his expression didn't change. Then Link heard angrily running steps. In a small angle behind the counter, he saw a light shimmer rush by, chased by another. Both coulourful shimmers turned, followed by a smaller one, upstairs. A door was opened and shut again. Then – loud sobbing. Link got grip on himself, summoned all strength he could bring up now and tried to pull Kafei up, but that one wouldn't let him. Slack as a sack of potatoes and heavier than a Powder Keg he sat there and cried silent tears.

"Come on.", whispered Link. "Let's go to them. They need us now. And we need them."

Kafei nodded barely noticable, though managed to stand up on his own to follow them upstairs together with Link. Link timidly knocked three times.

"Yes?", was Cremia to be heard.

Carefully Link opened the door, trying to get in sight as fast as possible and pulled Kafei in.

"Oh. It's you."

Both women sat on Anju's Bett. Last, shaking and crying in the arms of her friend. When she looked up, wiped the tears out of her eyes and noticed that Kafei was crying too, she burst into bitter sobbing anew. Romani stood in the middle of the room and didn't understand the world anymore. Kafei curled his lips and with sideways lowered head, avoided every possible eyecontact. Link pushed him further into the room and closed the door. Just now the fury in him really rose. It was a cold, despondent fury. Without looking up, Kafei went to the bed, sat down on Anju's other side, laid his arms around his trembling wife and cuddled to her.

"I suggest, we'll leave this damn wedding-feast be, loot the stockroom instead and move to the Ranch. Far away from that beast.", Cremia said.

"No.", replied Link. "I have a better idea. She likes me. I go downstairs and ask her politely to leave. No matter where, just out of the Easttown. At least for this day.", all three stared at him.

"W-w-what?", came it from Anju.

"This is my full seriousness. Either I do this or I strike her dead. With the guestbook, if I have to.", he took off his cap and let it fall to the floor carelessly.

"What for – ",Kafei began.

"I leave it here. So I don't get tempted to pull my sword and stab her down. Believe me. I never had the need to kill someone. Ganondorf perhaps. But never as much that I can say, I'd willingly see him suffocate in his own blood. I'm sorry, Romani, that you have to hear this. But at the moment I'm even scared of myself. Either I throw this heartles snake out of town right away or I kill her. And if I have to poison her."

Without waiting on further reactions, he left the room, went down the stairs and turned into the corridor to the kitchen. Anidja stood at the stove and stired mechanically in a big stock pot. When she noticed Link, she deadened the fire and looked to him.

"Link!", she smiled artificially. "You look amaz- what's wrong with you?", she finally noticed his cold look.

"Please."

"What? I knew it.", she put down the ladle and took a step towards the boy. "What did that bastard – "

"If you mean Kafei by this, I must disappoint you.", she stoped dumbfounded. "He is the kindest and most caring being, I have ever got the chance to know. Therefore – ", he lowered his head but looked back up right after. "I ask you with my whole heart. If you care about your daughter, go. No, not upstairs to her for apologizing, but away. At least out of East Clock Town. Until tomorrow at least. You can take as much food with you as you need. After all you have cooked it. But an apology doesn't justify what you have said. I know, you haven't meant it bad, but this time you have gone too far. Go. For all good's will. Because you don't want to know what I said upstairs, nor will I ever even have to think it. So please. Go. We'll get along here. Today your daughter has married the man she loves and who loves her as well. If you want this to remain the most wonderful day in your daughter's life, then do her the favour – and be no longer part of this day."

"W-w-what – dear! What are you talking there?"

"You heard what I said. It is my opinion and my full seriousness. Go before Dotour gets wind of it and becomes that Sheikah you think he is. Because he isn't. Not yet."

Totally dumbfounded, but nodding, Anidja packed a few things into a basket which stood in a corner and left the kitchen. He himself stepped outside just enough that he could watch her disappearing through the frontdoor. For a while Link just stood there. He was still ashamed of his thoughts but he had done the right thing. Slowly he went to the staircase. This he took running. The room's door was still open, like he had left it. Silent he entered the room, when Esra's and Dotour's voices came from the reception.

"Hello? Someone here?"

"Kafei? Anju? Link? Cremia? Anybody?"

"We're up here.", was all Link got out loud enough, then he heard how the two came running.

"What the – what's the matter here?", Esra asked confused. "What's with you? Why – Anidja suddenly left the town – with a basket – and you? Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"She's gone.", aspirated Link without turning around and took a deep breath.

"How – gone?", asked Dotour.

"Gone. I asked her to go.", said Link.

"But where?", Esra's voice became higher.

"Just away."

"Why?", good gracious, could this woman ask – like a little child.

"That's not important. Let's get the food and go celebrating. Distraction will do all of us good now."

"But – ", Esra urged, Link however just turned around, gave her an unambiguous look, picked up his cap and put it back on its place of destination.

"Please. If I was older, I'd ask everyone to go getting drunk with me. And I'm sure that nobody except you two and Romani would have something against it. But I'm not older anyway, don't think good of alcohol and I'm hungry. So. Can we leave it and go eating?"

"Allright.", sighed Esra. "My stomach's rumbling too. And the best medicine against sadness is food.", she turned back, pushed Dotour out with her and went directly to the kitchen.

"She must be sad many times.", Link turned around to the others in the room, raising an eyebrow and glad that he had managed to give them at least a little laugh.

The first minutes of the feast went by rather like at a funeral. After they all had filled their plates, Cremia, Esra and Dotour sat down with their backs to the west. They took Esra in the middle. Link knew that they just did it, as otherwise the bench would fall over. He himself sat down infront of Cremia. Kafei took the place at his right and Anju next to him. Link would have, for a better sorting, wanted that Romani had rather joined the bride. But the girl wouldn't do different than sitting herself on Link's other side. And she sat damn close to him. After they ate silently for several minutes, she even moved closer. Though nobody noticed, but he felt quite pestered. There was just one way out. Link emptied his glass and reached for the jug of water infront of Anju. In this moment he moved closer to Kafei, who didn't fail to catch it. He, however, said nothing about it. But now it was too much of the good thing. Not even two minutes had past, when Romani again sticked to him like a leech. He was fed up. A bit provocative, he put down his cutlery and turned to her.

"Romani?"

"Yes?", she grinned.

"Don't you think that Kafei could find it disturbing when I sit on his lap while he eats?", she went red at once.

"Romani!", warned her sister. "Leave Link alone."

"But I'm not doing anything.", she moaned.

"Listen. I might be exhausted and still tired. But I'm not stupid.", spit Link, even for his taste a bit too harsh.

"I'm sorry.", she aspirated depressed and slid a bit away from him.

"Thanks. It's not that I don't like you.", she listened closely, "But still I decide for myself, whom I let close to me. At least when I have the choice."

"Allright.", sighed Romani and ate on with lowered head.

"So much about your selflessness.", smirked Kafei.

"I have never confirmed this pathetic rumour. If I would just care for others, I wouldn't even have become four years old."

"Let us hear."

"He wanted to sacrafice me!"

"How? And – who?"

"Oh – yes. Mido. The current head of the Kokiri. It hadn't stopped raining for several days. The whole village had almost turned into a swamp. That was when he decided to sacrafice me for calming down the Goddesses. What a rubbish. Though he still insists that I wanted to kill him, it was the other way round. I just defended myself. And then he – unimportant. We're eating.", snorted Link.

"You know,", began Romani, "That fits you really good. The clothes, I mean", did she actually try to flirt?

"It's not mine."

"I would have wondered.", laughed Dotour. "It somehow looks familiar to me. I imagine that Kafei had worn something like this once."

"Oh – really?", meant Kafei just. "How do you come to this conclusion?"

"So really then."

"What did you think? That he's saving the world with a closet? He's not a girl."

"I wouldn't safe the world with a closet either.", Romani defended herself.

"Besides, I just needed one clothing so far. Yes, this might sound disgusting, but I don't need more."

"Above such things, right?", smiled Dotour. "As immaterialistic, as a hero is though."

"I have also never claimed to not be materialistic.", considered Link – he gave a lot of value to material things.

"Exactly, Dotour. The boy's got fivethousand Rupees at the Bank. The whole fivethousand.", grinned Esra

"Where do you know that from?", Link listened.

"Someone has dared to lift his banking secrecy to us. But no worries. Your money's in safe hands."

"That's what I'd like to hope. I partly really bled for it.", he felt Romani's examining look. "And no, you are not allowed to see my scars. Besides, I don't have any.", disappointed let her shoulders sink.

"Let her.", giggled Kafei quietly.

"Tz."

"By the way – do you want me to wash your clothes before you leave us?"

"You leave us?", moaned Romani.

"Romani. He can't stay here forever.", said Cremia. "He still needs to save his own country. Maybe you don't understand this, but though the people on the Southsquare are happily celebrating the Carnival, the Evil does not rest."

"I know that, sister.", she murmured forceful.

"But you could stay a while though.", said Esra. "At least 'till the end of the Carnival."

"No. I'm sorry. I have to. Best, today. I know, I don't like to go either, but I have to. Besides, I'm quite fed up with Carnival and such by now."

"I really believe you that.", sighed Dotour. "One more month to go. Then I retire. That's it. My last Carnival. Ten years are enough. I have no idea how my Father could stand this for fifty years. And then the constant there and back."

Dusk had come already, when Link announced that it really was time now. Until then they had sat together, talking about trivial things, yes, not rarely even laughed. Link said goodbye to each. Now he even beared being hugged by everyone. Esra actually held herself back – what couldn't be said about Romani however. Afterwards he felt like he'd been squeezed between two walls. Kafei had asked him to keep the clothing. So he could go to the Southtown without a stop. He would change inside the Clock Tower, where he wasn't disturbed. Now – that could become a bit difficult, he thought, when he saw the crowd infront of the Clock Tower. Nevertheless he managed to slip through the doors without any bigger effort. However, he felt that someone had followed him. He turned around to that person.

"Did you really think that I'd let you go just like this?", smiled Kafei. "Do you mind that I accompany you for a part of the way? I need to take a look at the trees anyway, so I know what's ahead."

"Allright.", said Link, happy somehow, that Kafei went after him.

They talked about a lot of stuff. Mostly about girls, Termina and other madnesses of the world. Finally they reached the trees.

"Damn it.", aspirated Kafei. "Not a splinter left. That smells like a lot of work. A lot of dangerous work. Unimportant now.", he kneeled down infront of Link and laid his hands on his shoulders. "Do you approximately know at all, how much you mean to me?"

"I can imagine, according to how you behave on me.", Kafei smiled a bit embarrassed. "Once again. I'm sorry that I pulled you into my family head over heels."

"You haven't. It was my decision."

"Still I took you by surprise."

"That's not that bad. I think, I got through it. Except the fact that I'm nine years old, saved two countries already – of which I have to safe one again – and just went through a combination of Carnival, wedding and funeral, as well as that a girl in my age tried to conquer me – "

He faltered and watched Kafei, as he fiddled with his bracelet. Then he loosely bound it around Link's right hand.

"No – that – I can't accept this.", aspirated Link.

"Please.", his hands wandered back on Link's shoulders. "It's a present.", then he gave the boy a soft kiss on the forehead. "Farewell, my friend. We'll meet again one day."

With tears in his eyes but a smile on his lips, he stood up and turned to go. Link already wanted to take out the Deku Mask. But then he turned back and grabbed Kafei around the belly. He felt how the man pulled him close as well. For a while they kept standing like this. Then they let go almost simultaneous.

"For sure.", Link aspirated, also close to tears and Kafei left him into the darkness, not without a last smile back.

It really was peculiar, Kafei laughed inside. His life was just crazy. And this fact he shared with someone he hardly knew. Nevertheless was Link so familiar to him – as if his soul knew how much time he and Link had actually spent together. His father wasn't rusted. It was himself. That had to be changed. When a little boy could travel through time and safe thousands of lives – he couldn't let it happen, that such a unique folk like the Sheikah let themselves be eradicated so easily. He couldn't let it happen that he himself went on vegetating like a Hylian. They had forgotten their innate power a long time ago. But the few still living Sheikah knew about the secrets of their folk. Yes, they were a fringe group. Yes, they had theoretically vanished into thin air. But no, they hadn't extincted yet. And as long as there was even just a handfull of Sheikah, it wasn't too late. Right before he wanted to go aloft the interrior of the Clock Tower, he raised his right palm infront of himself and went inside his mind. A few moments later his self-satisfied smile was illuminated by the orange shine of a small flame that was dancing on his palm. Smiling even broader, he closed his fingers and went up, towards Clock Town. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret. He took a deep breath, laid his hand on the heavy wooden door and –

"Yes, Kafei. The things that really mean something to us, always return to us. How much time will pass, none of us knows. But they return."

Kafei knew the voice. Though he hadn't heard it for long. And he knew about the meaning of these words. Slowly he turned around and looked his old friend into the eyes. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret. Though a few more know about it now.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	4. Chapter 4 Seven

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 4

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **There's a stranger waiting for Anju in her reception room...

**Author's Comments: **A minor character is intrroduced und particulars about the current situation are let on.

**Rating: ****T**

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Lori and name Anidja are mine ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 4 –

**Seven**

„Madame Anju!", the secretary was a bit agitated. „Madame Anju. Good that you are here. I already thought that you will be out the whole day long."

„That much I don't neglect my duties, Lori. You know that pure chaos reigns before the Carnival. And as I also have to manage the bookings of the _Stockpot_ – what's the matter?"

„You are being awaited. I was so scared. But she told me that I need not to be afraid. She just did not want to be recognized. I have asked her into your reception room. She has been waiting there for quite a while now. But I think she can wait, as she did not complain yet."

„Who?"

„She did not say. Just, that she would like to talk to the Mayor's wife."

„Fine. Thank you, Lori. I will look for her. Anything else? Post perhaps?"

„No. Fortunately not."

„Allright."

Wondering, Anju went to the door of her reception room and opened it carefully. At first there was nobody to be seen, so she entered and closed the door again. As her look fell on the fireplace, she got a slight shock. There stood a tall figure, covered in a very darkgrey hooded cloak. Because of the light that was falling through the window, Anju saw that the cloak was partly decorated with black embroidery. She recognized the triangle of the Trinity and the Eye of the Sheikah.

„It is to my pleasure that thou had found the time for listening to me.

Her face was masked to the nose and the hood was pulled down so far that Anju couldn't even spot her eyes. In addition, she had lowered her look a bit.

„Who are thou?", she politely took over her venerable way of talking.

„I know that it is quite spontaneous, but I come with a message from the Royal Family of Hyrule. To be precise, from the only left.", the envoy raised her head and Anju got to see her bloodred eyes. „Princess Zelda sends me with a message. It would be an honour for her to attend this year's Carnival."

„Actually?", Anju slapped her hands on the mouth, but lowered them right after. „I would feel – no. Entire Termina would feel honoured to welcome her."

„I never awaited anything different, nevertheless it is wonderful to hear. She however, has a request."

„Yes?"

„She wishes to keep the attention on her person as low as possible. As she assumes that none of Terminas inhabitants had ever got to see her, it might not be that difficult. She wishes to celebrate as an ordinary citizen. I know her much enough to know that she will bring one of her most beautifull dresses for the Carnival itself, but she wants to stand as little as possible in the centre of attention. Also she does not ask much for an accomodation. As she will travel in company, she would like to have the plainest room with two beds in your Inn. Is this to your abilities?

„Of course. Now that we extended, there are still two rooms free. I have spared the shabbiest room. It is a twin room."

„Good. I will deliver that it is booked for her."

„When will she come?"

„The day after tomorrow, at sunrise, from the Ancient Ways ."

„Oh dear! This is really spontaneous. She is lucky. This year the whole town is fully booked except these two rooms. There had never been so many guests before. It is a magical year, do thou know? The seven is a meaningful number. And as seven years have past since Termina was saved from the worst disaster of all times, this year's Carnival is celebrated extraordinary big."

„Good. Then it would be an ease for her to mingle with the mass."

„Does she have a mask? At emergency we would have a Mask Salesman. Though – "

„Not needed. She owns a mask that she will wear for the festival. She only wishes for a simple room and that as few people as possible find out about her participation."

„Fine.", Anju took a breath. „That is arrangable."

„I thank thou in the name of the Princess. I wish a wonderful day and a succeding festival."

Without another word, the envoy walked past Anju and left her slightly confused. It took a while until Anju composed herself. Then she ran directly to the Inn.

„What is it?", Lori startled. „What did she want?"

„Nothing. Just – a room for two.", said Anju hasty.

„Is there one?"

„If my mother hasn't given it away it in the meantime, yes."

Anju grinned desperate and left the Town Hall as fast as she could. She nearly fell on the stairs. A little more careful she opened the frontdoor of the Inn. If there were guests at the reception, she wasn't supposed to give the impression of being stressed at all. Her mother stood behind the counter and on the opposite an obvious married couple.

„You have a big luck. The last twin room is not that wonderfully prepared and we would have to tidy – "

„No!", yelled Anju hysterically.

„What?"

„It – ", she panted, „It is not to be had anymore!"

„But in here stands nothing – "

„It was booked just moments ago!"

„How?"

„It happened so to say – on the street. Actually in my reception room, but it's booked. I just wanted to put it down."

„Who actually doesn't come directly to the Inn for booking?"

„There are such people.", Anju smirked.

„But I have put these two down halfway – "

„Cross them out!", moaned Anju. „I am sorry for you two. But it is extremely important that this room – "

„Who by all means booked?", urged Anidja. „The Princess of Hyrule, or what?"

Anju's heart sank into her stomach. There was no way she could know already. No. This was just an idiom, for sure.

„N-n-no.", she stuttered nevertheless. „It is just booked, yes? For the two of you – we have a guest room in the Town Hall. You can move in there. It is kept free for emergencies."

„Why don't you put your reservation into this guest room? Then I spare myself the mess in the index."

„No. That doesn't work. It would be far too classy. Um – of course you will pay the same price as for the room here. My reservation wishes for the simpliest accomodation possible and as we haven't the means to renovate the named twin room because of the conversion last year, it is extremely shabby, to be honest. I'm so ashamed everytime I have to give it out. But as it is exactly what my reservation wishes, it would be ideal."

The couple exchanged a few looks and nodded at eachother.

„Fine.", said the man. „We take the guest room in the Town Hall if it doesn't cause you inconveniences.", Anju fellt a stone falling from her anyway already deep sunk heart.

„I deeply thank. You have saved my day."

„Not at all.", meant the women shrugging. „It wasn't that difficult."

„And?", was Anju urged again. „What name shall I write down next to that untidiness?", she already had expected this question.

„Ledaz.", it burst out of her.

„Hm. With Z?", she raised an eyebrow.

„Yes. I know – it's a strange name. But I'm sure, she hadn't chosen it."

„She?"

„Yes. She comes probably with her friend. But I haven't asked for that. She just wanted a very simple twin room for the day after tomorrow, as she comes in company. Maybe it's her husband – or brother – sister – niece – cousin – her child – what do I know."

„Fine. So, day after tomorrow. Hm. Somehow – "

„What?"

„The letters – "

„Yes. That – she said that too. If you change their position, you'll get the name of the Princess of Hyrule. Somehow she even seemed to be proud of it a bit too, according to her statement, to always be teased with this. Um – shall I show you your room already? I see, you have your luggage with you.", both nodded rather carelessly. „Fine. I wanted to discuss something with my husband anyway."

Anju led the couple up to the Mayor's residence, that had also been extended upwards during the last years, as Anju and Kafei had two little children by now and had needed a room for themselves as well. At this occasion they had added two classier guest rooms, in which they could put additional beds if necessary. She showed them all they needed to know, handed over the key for one of the rooms and the frontdoor and went back to the ground floor, to Kafei's office. When she opened the door, she didn't believe her eyes. He sat, mind you, _on_ his desk and juggled with several little flames.

„For Heaven's sake, Kafei!"

He got a fright though, but could catch the flames in the last moment before they could cause any damage, jumped off the desk and let the fire vanish. Lori had left her post interested, but didn't see anymore, where Kafei had sat and what he had done.

„What – ?", she asked curious.

„Oh nothing. I just married a child. The fact that he'd been a child twice, has apparently lasting effected his habits.", sighed Anju, stepped into the office and closed the door behind her. „I thought you have such a lot to do?"

„I have. And if you finally get used to knocking, you would't need to worry that I burn down the place. You know exactly that I best come to solutions, when I distract myself.", snorted Kafei and, dangling his arms, went behind his desk for sitting down, where he buried his face in his hands for a moment. „It is so – I currently have a little logistic problem. Lulu wants to take her children with her as always. But they are a bit older by now though and they on their hand, want to have their whole circle of friends with them. I can understand them, only, the Milkbar is no kindergarten and I don't want it to turn into such. Besides, she told me that the rest of the band would prefer the children to be accomodated somewhere else as well, though they like the little ones. I mean, how her own children are, we know it. Also she has assured me that the others are very well-behaved. But they are children and you know quite good by now too, that children want to run around. Especially when there is something to be celebrated."

„An eight-bed room is still free. But as they are at least seven and Zoras – "

„Yes. I've also played with the thought of putting them into the Fairy Fountain or the Shooting Gallery, as all other Zora-friendly areas of the town are almost fuller than than legal. I really don't know what's so special about this year. We should have made a normal Carnival like every other year. But it is a magical year. There you should offer something to the people. You know what, I'll really ask the Great Fairy. I just can't mess up Trito's business. He needs the customers and the guests want to amuse themselves."

„So this cleared itself up then.", Anju smiled and sat down on his lap. „The reason why I wanted to see you – nobody shall find out."

„Attention, attention. The Mayor's wife would like to make an important announcement."

„Kafei.", warned Anju. „And yes, the message is important. But still nobody shall get wind of it. She wants it so."

„She?"

„Just a few minutes ago, a Sheikah was in my office. She was here on behalf of Princess Zelda."

„What?", Kafei sat up. „And she wanted to talk to you? Not me? Doesn't she trust one of her kind?"

„No idea. Anyway, the princess comes the day after tomorrow at sunrise from the Ancient Ways."

„A spotaneous decision?"

„Apparently. She travels incognito and wants this to stay so, if possible. Also I should book the plainest room."

„Not that junk room.", Kafei laughed.

„You say it. I was lucky. My mother just wanted to give it to a married couple reluctantly. I could stop her at last attempt. Somehow a joke of hers nearly turned into a suspicion. But I think I could convince her. Normally she notices when I lie to her and also I notice when she catches me by doing so. But this time she believed me, though it was considerably hair-raising. I told her almost the truth. I only kept secret the decisive details. And unfortunately the only name that came into my mind was – ", she squeezed her eyes.

„Yes?"

„Ledaz."

„Le- ", Kafei laughed in disbelief. „Ledaz?"

„Yes. She almost had me. But I – I tomatoe have told her, that the one who has booked, is also always teased with the fact that if you change the order of the letters – well."

„And she really bought that?", chuckled Kafei.

„Apparently.", Anju sighed nodding. „I've bundled the named couple off into our smaller guest room. I offered them the same price. If I had given it to them for free, my mother would have become even more suspicious."

„Well then – I suggest, until the day after tomorrow we'll be needing a relatively inconspicious person, to guide Miss – Ledaz – ", he giggled again, „To her room. Does she come alone?"

„No. In company. Is this important?"

„No. Was just a question. It doesn't happen every day that someone uses the Ancient Ways. Not even now that I have let them be rebuilt."

„Yes. There's something in it.", sighed Anju and raised from her husband's lap. „We get hardly any visitors from Hyrule. At least not officially."

„Believe me. Samu tells me when some kind of strangers suddenly march through Ikana. They'd all need to come over the swamp and this way is much more uncomfortable.", it knocked. „Yes?", Lori entered.

„Post for you, Madame Anju."

„Hopefully not another reservation. We have only a big room left and I don't want to expect anyone to share a room with strangers."

„No. At least – I do not hope it for you. The letter is from your sister."

„Oh now I'm eager, which excuses she's got this time. It was a miracle that she kept her promise to hold my wedding.", she murmured and went outside, Kafei following her. „Where – oh yes. You go to the Great Fairy."

„Exactly.", Kafei smirked. „I hope, she doesn't mind."

„Good luck."

„Thanks."

Kafei left the Town Hall with fast steps and made a beeline for the passage to the Northtown. But halfway through the district, he stopped.

„_Day after tomorrow_?", he whispered to himself in his mother tongue, narrowing his eyebrows considering. „_At sunrise? From the Ancient Ways? Day af-_ ", he faltered. „_Day after tomorrow_. _Sunrise_. _Three days before the festival_."

Probably it had no meaning, but someone like Zelda did nothing without thinking. With a barely noticeable smile on his lips, he continued his way on, sure to know a person for the welcome.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	5. Chapter 5 Dawn of The First Day

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 5

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **The arrival. Just the arrival. And probably the shortest chapter.

**Author's Comments: **Another look into state of affairs. My view of the connections is probably drifting out a bit. But we'll get to that later. Anyway, someone is mentioned shortly, who will play a bigger side part later ;) (Me old blabbermouth)

**Rating: ****T**

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Kafei's and Anju's children(except names), as well as the name Anidja are mine.

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 5 –

**Dawn of The First Day**

"He really let the Ways be rebuilt."

"You mean Kafei?"

"Yes. I've kept my old remaining masks safely hidden though, but I'd have to throw the Deku Mask across the whole room for you."

"What are you talking there, Link? Do you not know me enough yet?"

"Can you fly or what?"

"Maybe – but first of all I can jump very far. Forgot it?"

"Yeah, yeah. You're half Sheikah. Bla, bla ,bla.", he murmured and made Zelda laugh.

"I cannot tell you often enough how excited I am to see the town. The picture I have in my memories is horrible. There were just a few completely damaged pieces of former walls inbetween the rubble of the moon. Let us hope that there had not happened anything else in the last seven years."

"And I can't tell you often enough how strange it is to see you in such a rural dress – without brilliance – without a tiara."

"Therefore I have decided to wear at last a bit of jewellery. But you can never part with this green thing, can you?"

"It can stand a lot. I've told you too many times already. Besides, you also know what I wear this cap for. I mean – just because you are unarmed, it doesn't mean that I have to. And who would help you to lug your whole wardrobe? Look at me. I just carry two of my weapons. The rest is in the cap. It is the best invention of all times. And it's not even of the Sheikah."

Oh shut up.", laughed Zelda. "And I am not as unarmed as you think. I just do not take the effort to carry my weapons."

"Besides – ", remembered Link the reins in his hand. "How would we get the horses on the other side?", at Tortus' memorial stone they stopped for a while. "I had a strange dream last night. I can't remember exactly though, but it was something with rails."

"Rails?"

"Don't tell me, you don't know what – "

"Thanks to our progress, I know quite well what rails are."

"Hopefully. But you were – a ghost. What can't be, as I was younger and you are still alive after all. And there was such a mad guy – I think his name was Cole. He was your chancellor or so."

"You tend to have strange dreams recently."

"I know."

When they passed the heavy stonedoor, Link let out a sigh of relief. The noise did hurt momentairly a bit in his ears but it was great to see the works of the Clock Tower still in function. They went aloft and Link pushed the wooden door hesitant. Well-known noises came to his ears. It was a hammering and knocking. As he had opened the door enough, a happy smile spread upon his face. Nothing had changed. The colouring of the walls was a bit different and everywhere on them hung huge masks, but the tower was the same in progress as then. A small, white dog jumped across the square as happy as could be. Link stepped aside and watched Zelda, whoes eyes and mouth, fascinated by the view, stood wide open. His smile became even bigger. Depply breathing the cool morning air, he took another look around – and got a fright. Somebody stood on the stairs to the Laundry Pool. It was a little child, wearing an Ikana'n workaday-dressing. It had shoulderlong, at the bottom wildly sticking out, flashing blue hair, a size that made Link despair and to it, had a Keaton-Mask on the face.

"Anything wrong?", asked Zelda and followed his eyes.

"No. Wait. That – no."

The child left the staircase and – headed for them. About a meter away from them it stopped. Link was seriously confused. He let another look rush around, to make sure, not just having imagined the changes on the walls. Then he again looked down on the child, that now made a barely catchable bow.

"I welcome Mr. and Mrs. Ledaz to Clock Town with my whole heart. I was ordered to guide you to your accomodation.", the voice was deadened by the mask, but it was definitely a girl – Link was pulled to and fro between relief and delight.

"Le- Ledaz?", laughed Zelda.

"Is this not your name?"

"Oh – I – ", she remembered that she didn't want to stand out. "Yes. I just use my – surname – much too seldom that I sometimes get a fright when it is used.", she wrested herself out of the situation, as at that moment, a man hurried past them.

"Tell me, kid.", said Link and squatted down, with a heavy heart ignoring the unsure looking back Curiosity-Dealer. "Where have you got this pretty mask from?"

"My Daddy has got it – ", she shortly turned around for pointing at the Curiosity-Dealer, "From him, when he was a child himself. One day he gave it to a very good friend but that one lost it unfortunately. But the Mask Salesman had found it in the northeast outside Clock Town. It laid there together with many, many other masks. As he knew whom it belongs to, he gave it back to my Daddy. Now it's mine. He also put me into this old clothing of his. I don't know why, but I hope he will tell me later.", she took off the mask and revealed her stunning resemblance to her father.

"Did he tell you more about this friend?"

"Everything. Just everything. He's a little boy. He saved Termina from the moon, that was controlled by an evil demon. And he helped him and Mummy to marry. And also many, many others he had helped. The whole country actually. As whole and almost every single person though. He is very powerful. With his Ocarina he can influence the time – or let it rain – fly from one place to another – remove curses – and even,", she whispered now, "Call the Giants of Heaven."

"He can?"

"Yes.", she went on in her usual tone. "You know, this is strange. You wear the same clothes as he. And you got blond hair too. Just a bit darker than he described."

"Really?", smiled Link. "That's getting more and more intersting."

"Yes. He named my brother after this boy. He's called Link. And I'm Tatl. Like the little fairy that helped Link – Papa's friend, I mean – saving Termina."

"Now look at that.", laughed Zelda quietly.

"Now tell me – where exactly is your loony Daddy now?"

"Loony, he is. He's sitting above us, grinning up to his ears.

"Did you need to give me away?", laughed a voice, familiar to Link and he raised.

In a rush of colours, Kafei landed gracile next to his little daughter. He took a step forward and gave Zelda an elegant kiss on the hand.

"My Lady,", he really was grinning up to his ears and spread his arms, "My Lord, welcome to Clock Town!"

Then he threw his arms around Link's neck. That one was so happy to see him in full size, yes actually, to have him back in front of him, that he couldn't get around returning his hug. Not until about half a minute later they let go of and looked at eachother. Kafei was about four fingers broad smaller than Link and so the same size as Zelda. He also had the usual black makeup around his eyes.

"You got old, Link.", Kafei smiled, seeming almost nostalgic.

"I'm fifteen.", said Link cold.

"You got old anyway.", insisted Kafei on it. "And – damn! Are you taller than me?"

"Probably.", giggled Link back. "Take it – ", he gazed interested under Kafei's hair. "Do you wear earrings?"

"Oh – them.", Kafei wiped his hair aside and Link got to see his pointed ears for the first time, as they were usually covered by his voluminous hair. "I got them since my childhood. Yours are new."

"Relatively, yes."

"But apart from them, you haven't changed a lot."

"The same on you. Except of the fact – don't you sit on them already?"

"What? Oh them – you mean my hair.", he grabbed a bundle of his waving hair that fell to the hip. "No. Not yet. But so they don't stick off that wild. Though they are still very awkward. Also my mother-in-law finally got along with the fact, that I will cut them only when I or her daughter find them too long – what the – Tatl!", she had climbed on his shoulders so fast, that even Link noticed it in the last second. "I beg you. Go and search Silra. She's up for sure already, waiting for you to come and play with her."

"Only if I'm allowed to go on the walls."

"All right. But not when she's with you, yes? She's not as good at climbing as you are.", while sliding down, she gave her father a big peck on the cheek.

"And – may I keep this on? It's so comfortable."

"I don't mind. Your great-grandmother likes to sew and Mummy can wash out the whole town then."

"Thanks!", she beamed.

She put back on the mask, ran, from her sight to the right, to the thatched stand and; neither Link nor Zelda believed what they saw; climbed with a few pulls onto the post, ran nimbly over the strew, jumped off, grabbed one of the masks on the wall, pulled herself up on it and ran on the wall towards northeast out of sight.

"Someday one of these masks will fall. I might probably sound like a heartless father, when I say, I'm more worried about the decoration than about my own daughter, but she's already been far more often on top of the Clock Tower than me. And also without stairs and Carnival. She's not even seven and knows every tile. If I let her out of town alone, she'd climbed the Stone Tower for sure. I had to post additional guards on the roofs. It's like we're in war. She even passed the Master Course of swordplay. I've forbidden the guards to let her out nevertheless. I grant her many privileges, but I'm not irresponsible at all. You know, Link, you're her biggest idol."

"And how old is the little mister you have named after me?"

"Five. At least with him Anju's genes had a small chance. His haircolour is even freakier though and his eyecolour changes, depending on his mood, between red and blue, but he is considerably calmer than Tatl. And he can cook better than Anju. Maybe it's because he can't stand her masterpieces either. I sometimes don't believe it. Our children are still so small but as independent as adults."

"Maybe it's because I'm their idol.", smirked Link, whereupon the other two had a laugh. "Go on not letting Tatl out. Otherwise the Field will soon be grassless and the Dodongos extincted."

"Very probably.", laughed Kafei. "But you are so armed again. One could think that you suffer with withdrawal symptoms. Have you got any other luggage? Or is this the same clothing as seven years ago?"

"Both.", said Link. "It somehow grew with me. You have no clue about what happened in the last seven years to your neighbouring country and other regions, have you?"

"No. Not really. Two years ago there was a gigantic earthquake, Sorrei wrote. She lost her faith back then and laid down her duty as Priest, which was taken over by a human, that according to her statement, are more numerous in Hyrule than ever and as well as that the Gerudos did a runner after the earthquake, though she doesn't know where to."

"Yes. Was anything of the earthquake to be noticed here?"

"Nothing serious. The walls were trembling. I think, the size of the Hinterlands was enough to cushion the quake. There had been disorted more. The whole upper river has changed except of the Ethrienni. The mountains are a bit different than in my childhood. Sorrei meant, that Kakariko isn't to be recognized anymore?"

"No. It had become bigger. The spring that had fed the well, had broken up though, but the village is far away from being as green as once. Almost everything was devastateted. The whole rebuilt capital had collapsed. The grottos beneath the entire Hyrule had fallen in. The whole Lake Hylia had sunken for a several dozen meters. The Lakebed Temple had sunken with it and got destroyed completely, but the Zoras built it anew and a bit different. The upper dam at the actual origin of the Zora-River had broken and hadn't flooded Hyrule just therefore, because the river bed had broken in deeply as well. It now flows raging through the field, in a broad canyon. A lot had moved. But you won't believe, what an upturn we had managed during two years. I'd say, looking on technology, we're ex aequo with Termina, when not even further. I don't know what happened here though."

"Not much, except that Ikana is populated again."

"Oh. Yes – anyway, with the breakthrough of the river, the Zoras of the north had spread and the others had vanished totally. Most of all, because the majority of the others died during the earthquake. I tell you, it was horrible. But as said, Hyrule became big. We have the most gigantic bridges you can imagine. The country reaches the lowest borders of the Faron Woods – since shortly, the mountains in the north also belong to Hyrule. The capital is considerably bigger than Clock Town and I think, in this case it is my fault that it is centralized and parted in four districts."

"Really?", giggled Kafei.

"Yes, we defended our country well. There were many attacks but Hyrule is still and again standing. And it's more beautiful than before."

"Ganondorf is – ?"

"Made safe, like many others.", grinned Link. "With Ganondorf it's over."

"For now.", said Zelda seriously.

"Oh stop it, will you?"

"I just say it. I have the bad feeling, that this was just the beginning."

"Beginning? What he, Vaati and Co caused is what I rather imagine as a version of the end of everything. But right. Even if – let it be."

"He has been imprisoned for too long already. You have seen with your own eyes that Vaati did not let himself be banned so easily. Sooner or later he will get out. Unfortunately I have the feeling that it will be rather sooner than later. In addition, I do not really like your dreams."

"Oh come on. If he doesen't blow up the Carnival, we won't have to worry now."

"You are right."

"Everything clarified?", giggled Kafei. "Good. Then well' go denouncing my wife."

"What?", laughed Link.

"I just say Ledaz. But she can tell you herself."

"Where can we put up the horses? Or shall we let them out of town?"

"You know that Clock Town was never really suitable for horses. So I suggest, you let them graze in the Field."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	6. Chapter 6 About Dragons

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 6

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **The first day until 10 o'clock ...

**Author's Comments: **Again more about the characters and what's currently happening in Clock Town. Two of my OCs are appearing for the first time. Also the first questionablenesses come into play.

**Rating: ****T**

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Kafei's and Anju's children(except names), Ydin and Ora as well as the name Anidja are mine. Also "Leunija Ledaz" is my lame brainchild ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 6 –

**About Dragons**

Kafei lead them through the northern passage to the still died-out-alike Easttown. Just three Zoras were strolling leisurely over the square. They had not even reached the Inn's frontdoor, when a little boy came scurrying towards them. He had shoulderlong violet hair with red strands and blue eyes. His blue Bomber's uniform fitted perfectly to them. Kafei bent down and pulled him up on his arms.

"Hey, little mischief. What are you doing so early out on the street again?"

"I couldn't sleep. I just don't know how I can help Naturi getting back that stupid necklace."

"Can't that wait for after breakfast?"

"Allright. I'm hungry anyway."

"Fine. Look who's here."

"L-l-link?", the boy was astonished. "You exist!", he beamed. "But you're not a little boy."

"Not anymore.", smirked said. "And you are therefore – ", he needed a short laugh, "Also Link."

"Yep!", grinned the little one.

"If that name was not so rare, I would not even have found this bizarre. But so – ", sighed Zelda.

"Yes. I'm sorry. This was a decission in mutual agreement of the whole family. By the way – don't wonder. Cremia had married too. She'll come at Carnival's day for helping. I'm eager to see how long Romani can hold herself back. All the years she just raved about her Grasshopper. That's really getting on ones nerves."

"Oh dear. But say, now that you mention it – one thing never got out of my mind. How could she remember me at the wedding?"

"I still don't know. Maybe you should ask her yourself."

"She was a child – ", aspirated Zelda before Kafei could open the door.

"What?"

"A child – she was still a child! Her sister had never believed the story of the ghosts, right?"

"No.", considered Link.

"Cremia could also never explain from where Romani knew Link.", Kafei narrowed his eyebrows thinking. "She'd said that she's met you so many times and that she learnt to chase – _Them_ – away on her own."

"And you said that the Goron-Baby had always looked at you as if it had known you for ages."

"That's maybe because he thought that I'm Darmani. But you mean that – do you mean – ?", it dawned on Link.

"Children. I am sure that all children in the world noticed that these three days repeated many times."

"In the whole world?"

"Link. You have not only changed the time in Termina. Also Hyrule was pulled into your time warp again and again. If I had not stopped counting one day, I would have known better than you, how often you turned back time. And this is for sure not only because of my role in this universe. Children are simply more receptive to such things. As well as for all kinds of magic and the specific parallel dimensions."

"What are you talking about there, Daddy?"

"Oh nothing, my dear. Adult's stuff. You don't need to rack your brains about that yet. Oh yes – step a bit into the square and take a look at the Inn.", they did as told.

"Whow!", Link looked astonished at the additional floors.

He hadn't even noticed that the wooden post that had formerly held the porch, had been replaced by a tick stone pillar. The porch had vanished. Instead, two entire floors throned above them. On the roof was cut in a terrace with a railing and big plantpots. The bell, after taking a short look around, found Link on the roof of the Milkbar.

"Now that the Gorman-Troup is more than twice as big and still masses of people celebrate the Carnival, we had needed this more than ever. We extended at the back as well. We used to have a small green courtyard between the walls. There's a dining room now. Formerly the meals were served on the rooms or we put a table into the kitchen. Not anymore now. The kitchen has been reduced to the least necessary for getting more space for the dining room. One thing's still missing. Your room. We've left this junk room. When Anju was told about your coming, she really had a lot of work for making it kind of liveable. Now the whole stuff fills the anyway crammed stockroom next to the wash-room in the cellar. At first look you won't see much as we left the reception almost as it was. Just some little faults were repaired. Oh and something else. Anidja might welcome you with open arms, but her hatred towards me never wore off. She still tries to find all possible excuses for harassing me at utmost. So don't wonder when it's gettin too hot sometimes. Nobody will blame you for fleeing. The only thing that can probably calm her down is, when you remember her on the discomfort of the guests. But it's understandable, now that Anju doesn't live with her anymore – for what she gives me the alone fault, just as if I was forcing Anju to. Well – the Town Hall has one more floor too. Anju moved in. We have our own room now, at case of emergency one children's room too much and two guest rooms, as well as big bathroom with seperated bathtube and shower. Ah!", he had heard something.

Somewhere a door had been opened and footsteps were coming closer. They sounded familiar to Link. And actually, it was a known person. She had her hair a bit longer now and parted to the other side though. But her favourite colours hadn't changed. Her long reddish brown, blue embroidered skirt swung with every step. As top she wore a tight blue cardigan with white frill at the seams. As she drifted out of her thoughts and saw who was watching her, she stumbled stunned down the last stairs and clapped her hands on her mouth. The next thing Link noticed was that he spluttered a bush of red hair.

"Oh – I'm so sorry. Everything allright?", she let go of him.

"It goes.", panted Link.

"I was just momentairly so happy to see you again. Oh – and – you – must – "

"Yes.", smiled the adressed. "I am the notorious Miss Ledaz."

"Anju.", a bit hesitating, she nevertheless shook Zelda's hand discreetly.

"I shall greet you from your sister."

"Thou – um – you – know her?"

"Yes. She lets herself be excused for turning down, as she can come nevertheless. Though just on Carnival's day."

"Honestly?", Anju seemed very distrustful. "Not that there will again come something inbetween."

"No. She has promised to come. At first she was not sure. I have asked her, whether not I shall take the sabres with me, but she ensured to come."

"She'd promised too much but hardly kept any.", snorted Anju waving off.

"Sabres?", asked Link and Kafei together.

"Daddy. I'm hungry.", moaned the little Link.

"Oh! You're here too!", Anju wondered. "Oh yes. Of course. Who else would have welcomed them."

"Yes, we're here too.", mumbled Kafei a bit sullen. "Allright. Now that we all are aware of our presence, we can face the dragon, can we?"

"Is she really so horrible still? Dominant, yes. That she's impudent and perverted, was clear to me. But actually such a monster?", asked Link.

"Wait and see.", said Anju. "Who goes first? We're both as good as dead."

In Link's eyes this obviously meant nothing to joke with. Kafei decided taking the risk and opened the door. There had really hardly anything changed. And there, behind the counter stood the green dragon, the red hair pinned up severe and proudly presenting her belly measurement.

"Good morning.", lilted Kafei, not letting himself be torn out of calm and put his child down. "Run to the dining room already and entertain the first people there. I'm sure there's someone up. If not, wait for us there, alright?", he whispered to him, the little one nodded and toddled away.

"You call that one good?", she spit across Kafei's order. "I'm exhausted and then the first face I have to see is yours."

"Mother!", warned Anju. "We've got guests!"

"Oh – your miss Ledaz? Is she here yet?"

Anju stepped aside to let the two in. At once the expression of her mother changed. Obviously the first impression that the simple dressed but well-groomed Zelda gave her, was positive.

"A beautiful good morning and welcome to the Stock-Pot-Inn. Please forgive me my mood, but I haven't chosen my son-in-law. Mayor or not. He – ", she spotted Link. "Anju, you deceitful little thing."

"Honestly, Mother. I didn't know he would come."

"Yes, yes. Tell that someone else."

"She didn't know I would come.", Link defended her as Anidja opened a board of the counter as well as a little door beneath and came to welcome him with wide spread arms.

"That you dare to turn up here after all these years.", to Link's luck she saw his held out hand in time and stopped. "What now? Still fear of contact with women?"

"I – er – ", he wasn't quite sure whether he should hurl directly into her face that he didn't want to be crushed, but then he found it for being better to keep his mouth shut.

"As you mean then.", nevertheless she shook his hand strongly. "You've become damn tall. Taller than this lad, if I look at that.", she compared him and Kafei shortly, quite obviously looking more at Link. "And how do you get to such a pretty company?", she turned to Zelda.

"You can call me Leunija."

"Leunija Ledaz?"

"Exactly.", said smiled, letting far less on than Link and shook hands with her as well.

"Anidja."

"My pleasure."

"Oh yes. The keys.", she hurried to the counter and back and gave them to Link. "I suggest you still know where it is.", Link nodded. "Good. From seven until nine there's breakfast and dinner. Lunch is between one and three. The rest of the time is yours. And as we're at this, breakfast's ready. You look very emaciated, so quick, quick. I ate already. So don't expect me to share a table with that one without a reason.", she nodded shortly on Kafei and went back on her post.

Kafei just slightly shook his head, but said nothing on it. He gave up defending himself against this woman a long time ago. Against her only helped; as Link remarked once; poison or a sword, though he wasn't even sure whether she wasn't resistant to both. He went ahead with Anju in silence and the other two followed. Until the door of the dining room was closed behind them, nobody dropped a word. By a table at one of the corner benches, at which also stood two chairs, sat Little-Link, waiting desperately. Just a few early risers were already in the quite big room. In the middle was a buffet built up. As they went there, the boy jumped up and joined them. There were various things from the regions of Termina. Link wondered if and how long it had taken them all to prepare on the different kinds of food. He however wanted to know immediately and filled his plate with bits of everything that looked fairly edible. During his first stay he had never eaten at the Inn. The wedding-feast wasn't really to be seen as part of the Inn. Actualy he'd consumed hardly anything else than potions and occasionally milk back then – though – once he had tried a Rock Sirloin, just to find out why the Gorons liked it that much. Though of the transfiguration, he hadn't taken pleasure in it.

"Leunija?", Link hissed giggling, as Zelda almost emulated him, just that her plate wasn't that filled.

"Stop laughing. This is my second name. She does not need to know yet, who I really am. Oh give that to me."

She took two plates from the pile at once and put cutlery on them. These plates she held between her left thumb and index finger, put her plate on her thumb supporting it with the other fingertips and pulled Link his filled plate out of the hand. This one she put, without needing to try balancing it, in the middle of her forearm and picked a glass of juice with her right hand. Leaving her totally stunned friend at the buffet, she went to the table and put down everything easily.

"Do you come or are you planning to play Deku Tree?", she joked and sat herself next to Anju, leaving him the seat at Kafei's side.

With a jar Link was pulled out of his trance. He chose his drink quite fast: fresh made herbal tea and water. He needed something neutral, just in case. The family and Zelda had started eating. Link the-younger-one sat between his parents and ate with relish something pulpy – or rather something formerly solid, which he had mixed with milk and poured it to a gelatinous mass. Still stunned, Link sat down and stared at Zelda.

"What? Have you seen a ghost – oh no. You would have cut it in pieces already. Could you at least take off your weapons for breakfast?"

"No.", grumbled Link. "I'm hungry. The only thing against it is called eating, not undressing."

"Depends on the kind of hunger.", giggled Kafei subdued.

"Kafei.", warned Anju hissing. "First, we eat, second, Link's at the table."

"I don't mind such.", said named and started eating.

"Not you.", groaned Anju.

"Mummy. I know what Daddy meant and that I didn't fall down from Heaven.", Kafei choked. "And I don't care about what is talked during meals. I know how children are made and what happens to food after it is digested. Also I'm not afraid of monsters, nor disgusted at blood."

"Fine, little man. But I do care, about what is talked during meals.", snorted Anju and provocatively took a bite of her bread.

"Her genes, yes?", smirked Link.

"I've sad they had a _small _chance."

"You know what, little namesake, we should give you a nickname.", considered Zelda. "That you two are not mistaken for eachother."

"My name has got one syllable. Nicknames are there to shorten long names. What do you want to shorten there?"

"Nicknames don't shorten compulsorily.", meant the older Link. "I don't know what should be shortening on `_Grasshopper_´."

"Fine.", said Kafei. "That's sorted out. From now on you're called Grasshopper and my son can keep his name."

"No!", protested Link moaning.

"You've got a nickname. Why should I rename my child now? He just got used to his name."

"No!", repeated Link in the same tone. "I've got mine longer. And you haven't asked me whether I'm all right with you naming one of your children after me."

"I did. And you agreed. Twice actually."

"N- ", he wanted to contradict again, but unfortunately remembered. "Hey! That was meant ironic!"

"You've said Yes two times. A court reporting doesn't show how careless you sounded when you said something."

"It does, when it is important for the meaning.", defended Zelda.

"You, keep out of this, if you can't defend me."

"I am not your lawyer, Kafei."

"Silence in the courtroom, please.", warned Anju.

"Dismissed.", munched her son coldly.

"What?", she faltered.

"You have heard the judge.", conciliated Zelda. "Appeal dismissed."

"This is unfair! I just want to eat in peace!"

"Then you are at the wrong place here for the next days.", grinned Kafei. "When Link hasn't got a fairy with him, he will have to speak himself and he won't let this advantage be taken from him. And I'm not in the mood of letting my ears being talked off without resistance."

"In three days we're gone anyway. Then you have your peace for the next seven years.", smiled Link.

"No!", threw Anju in.

"Ah?"

"I beg you. Please stay at least to the end of the Carnival. You have seen my mother. Maybe you can reverse her. I hate her attitude towards Kafei."

"And she hates your attitude towards Kafei.", completed Link.

"And on top of it she hates every single spark of my existence without a reason.", added the topic of the conversation.

"Does the Carnival last a week again?"

"No. This time it's two. But only this time."

"All right. We'll do our best.", sighed Link. "But just if not I have to give up my name."

"Thanks.", aspirated Anju.

"So, boy.", considered Zelda. "To be fair to me, what about Knil? Or Nilk?"

"Nikl.", giggled Kafei.

"Iknl – Ilkn – Ilnk – Inkl – Kinl – Klin – Klni – Lkin – Lkni – Lnik – Nkil – Nkli – ", his neighbour listed surprisingly fast all other possibilities.

"Link!", warned Zelda.

"Yes! I'll take the last one!", grinned the boy.

"No. That's what I'm called already."

"How did you do that so fast?", asked Zelda.

"I – I've memorized it.", he pulled a face.

"What?", the others chorused.

"Sometimes I was bored though. Is that a crime? Besides – where have you learned to be a waitress?"

"Do not change the topic.", hissed Zelda.

"Where have you learned to be a waitress?"

"Do I look like a little, pampered princess?"

"If I may remind you,", Link lowered his voice, "You are a little, pampered princess."

"I have never been.", said Zelda short. "I have just silently accepted what was given to me. If you have not noticed until now, you should open your eyes for the next days. Then you might probably see how little and pampered this princess is."

"Now – don't take it this serious. You know how I meant it.", moaned Link.

"I just mean too.", she swallowed her last bite. "If you excuse me, I would like to give Anidja a hand. Maybe I can tame the dragon today already."

With these words she stood up, took the dishes and cutlery with her that was not needed anymore and polished off at the other tables too. Dropping no more words, she left the room with it.

"What by all forces of Heaven was that?", aspirated Kafei.

"If I'm not wrong and can remember back right, that's called puberty, isn't it? At least I don't need to do the washing today.", sighed Anju. "Thank you, Link. Though you should apologize in the course of the day."

"She's a princess, not?", asked Kafei.

"She's half Sheikah.", sighed Link.

"Yes – that's right. I've felt it. But she's a princess, not?"

"I know what you mean. But I wondered that several times today already."

"Anidja?"

"Yes, dear? Oh my goodness! What are you doing with the dishes?"

"I have finished and thought I could help you with the Inn."

"You are guest here!", Anidja astonished.

"Please. I want this. Besides, it is the least I can do in exchange."

"In exchange?"

"I need help. To be honest, I just need a cake – until tomorrow morning."

"You've got to explain me that. But first I'll wake up Kari that she fills in for me here."

~o~0~O~0~o~

"Are you done?"

"In a second."

"Even Anju's faster in changing."

"Shut up. I – have – become – kno- ", a muffled noise came out of the room.

"Link? Are you still alive? Everything allright?"

"Yes.", groaned said. "Knot loosened."

"What by all forces of Darkness are you doing in there? You just wanted to change.", Kafei listened.

The door opened. Kafei was quite astonished. Link wore a tight brown waistcoat with a longsleeved green shirt beneath it. Down he wore tight black trouseres that widened at the boots to trumpets. Just the cap hadn't changed.

"You wear – something tight.", aspirated Kafei half giggling.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. Unusual, but it fits you. Wait. You're totally messed.", he combed the hair at Link's forehead with his fingers and pulled his cap into the right position. "So. Now you're ready for the public. What happened?"

"I was foolish enough to put back on my boots before the trousers and didn't want to take them off again. I had my problems, but I managed them, as you can see.", Kafei just shook his head. "Tell me – does this notorious tailor still exist?"

"Yes – why? Did a seam burst? I can sew a bit too.", giggled Kafei.

"No. It's a bit more complicated. I've promised Zelda something. She want's me to wear the Feirce Deity's Mask at the Carnival. She didn't let me convince her off. And so I idiot have agreed. Unfortunately I haven't thought about one thing. The mask doesn't work everywhere. I don't want to disappoint her, as she's so eager to see me like that. Before the fight against Majora – well – the walls of the room reflected like mirrors, so that I stood there for several minutes and – let's say, I know exactly how I look after the transfiguration. Though I don't know where to get a sword alike so fast, but as you said, this tailor makes everything as long as the price fits."

"You're serious?"

"I don't know how else – "

"Just tell her the truth."

"Please. I too want her to see it."

"All right – well – if it's not overcomplicated, she'll be done with it by the Masks-Ball for sure."

"That would be fantastic. We would just need colour for my face then and something I can bleach my hair with."

"Bleach?", laughed Kafei. "No. I know something better. I have such a cream you can smear into your hair. Thinking of your haircolour, they should turn almost white. The stuff is washable."

"You are my saviour, Kafei. And the other colours?"

"It's not my first Carnival.", he winked. "So we have a target now, I think. I need to get something from her anyway."

Leisurely they left the Inn to Westtown. Kafei wanted to take the short cut, but Link asked him to take the southern way. The town wasn't as sleepy as one and a half hour before anymore though, but there was no sight of Carnival-mood. There was much more going on than Link was used to however. The reason why he had asked Kafei to make a detour, was an interest that was not necessary, but saved a lot of work. Arriving at the place of his interest, he stopped without warning. Kafei went on straight. A bit confused he stopped as well and rushed around as he heard Link's voice.

"Good morning.", he adressed the Banker.

"What can I do for you, Sir?"

"I – how shall I say – I'm back."

"W- by the Giants! If this isn't our high-earner! Link! How are you?"

"Just about. And you?"

"I can't complain. You know though, that I still have a pretty sum from you here, right?"

"Really?", fine, this question was answered.

"Yes. You are lucky. Normally I store at the maximum of five years, if there is no proof of life. But as I couln't store at all without you – "

"My pleasures, thanks."

"Ah – the Mr Mayor.", he noticed him just now, as Kafei started to giggle. "A beautiful good moring."

"That is it infact.", grinned Kafei. "Nevertheless we have to get going. Come, you blade of grass. Otherwise you can sew your showpiece by yourself."

"Then – have a nice day.", wished Link.

"Thank you very much. I wish it to the gentlemen as well."

"Selfless?", giggled Kafei. "Immaterialistic?"

"Once again. I never claimed that.", grinned Link. "I'm just too lazy to mow my money again."

They entered the Swordsman's School, greeted monotonous and went through the door behind the gong, upwards. All that Link found was a rarely lit, narrow corridor with parquet flooring. Light only came through two small windows, in front of and behind them each. From now on it got cramped. Two women, their arms crammed with books, came out of the further away door of the only two in the corridor. Link already wanted to open the first door and enter the Tailor's, but Kafei was faster – unnecessarily. He slid sidewards in front of Link, pushed down the handle with the back at the door and disappeared with a grin. Headshaking, Link followed him and closed the door behind, just to see an elderly lady bent over a big table on which rolls of fabric and paper patterns were spread. At another table sat a girl not much older than Link with short, untidy darkbrown hair. In front of her lay obvious sketches. Even when she looked up, she didn't stop to nibble on her pencil. There were two more doors at the left. Behind the tables was a passage with a curtain in front. Basically the room was quite small. Nevertheless, one didn't feel cramped in there.

"I see, you are beaming.", said the elderly lady, whom Link had already seen at Kafei's wedding and smiled mischievously at Kafei from below. "No – you think, you are beaming.", Link had no idea what this could mean. "And who is the young man at your side?"

"This, Ydin, is Link.", Kafei grinned broader.

"Oh!", her expression increased. "May I welcome you with my whole heart. In company or a request?"

"Erm – somehow both.", considered Link.

"Fine, fine. well – Ora can help you. I need to make our prodigal son happy. Come, sweetie pie."

Now Link was even more confused. Normally he would have taken it for an ideom. When Kafei waved grinning excited, as if he would wave to a child, Link really had his doubts what he should think about it. Even the door was being locked. He decided to wait for the answer and moved towards Ora.

"Don' worry.", she sighed. "They've ever been so. No clue, what's behind. I learnt takin' it."

"Fine. Well the thing is this – ", he took a look at the sketches, "I don't know where to start best. Erm – "

"What's it be?", she asked monotonous.

"A kind of armour. Do you make such?"

"We're makin' ev'rythin'. Ya'd be s'prised what materials we've got. If ya wan'a metal-armour though, then ya're 'rong here."

"I know. Then I need to go to the mountains."

"Good. Ya know ya way 'round then."

"Yes.", smirked Link.

"Then stand there straight.", he did as told. "Straight. Not like a board – yeah – that's good.", she snatched a bigger empty piece of paper and started scribbling. "Tha hood on it too?"

"Yes."

"Can ya put'cha hand on ya hip an' tha same foot a bit forward aside? Perfect. It's for tha views.", she scribbled on. "So. Turn 'round an' tha whole thing again.", he heard how the pencil swept across the paper. "Good. Thanks. Take a look. That's tha groun' sketch. There'll get tha rest on.", Link was amazed by the resemblance to him. "How ya think tha stuff should look like?"

"Well – a light underskirt and a cuirass on top. I have something here for the underskirt."

"What'sa?", he took off his cap and pulled out his green fighting-cloth. "Am I gonna mad or what? Na. 'Till now I jus' knew that from purses! It's available like that too?"

"Yes. But I suppose you won't get to such a cap. Long storry."

"No prob. Let me see. Material like it?"

"The material doesn't matter. It should be comfortable, fall somehow like this and not so easy to be torn. Just in case. And as there's going to be the cuiras over it, it can be a bit tighter. And I have the undercloth here as well. It should be in a very dark blue, almost black."

They fiddled on like this for quite a while, until Link didn't believe his eyes anymore. It was exactly the picture he had in his memory. If he'd just get a sword. Maybe he should really drop in at the Mountain Village.

"Ev'rythin' fits so far? Tha glov's too?"

"Couldn't be better. You have really got such a material in this colour? And also the strong leather?"

"Think so. 'Till when it'd be done?"

"Beginning of the Carnival."

"Hm. Calculatin' all complications – it'd be feasible. Even a bit faster though. We'll have ta giv'a bit of extra time anyway, in case there's somethin' ta be changed. I'd come here again t'morrow 'bout midday. Jus' in case. Now I need ya measurements.", she gave him more orders how to stand, measured and scribbled the numbers down with acronyms. "Tha hood. I s'ppose ya won't let it here?"

"No. There are my whole possessions in it."

"Jus' don' say that in public."

"Oh – don't worry. Nobody'll get on in."

"That's what all careless people say."

"I certainly know to defend myself.", smirked Link.

"If one believes tha stories on ya name, yeah. Good. Can I measure ya hood now?"

"Oh. Sure. Sorry. But it should be a bit bigger, so I can put it over this one."

"Tz."

"But not much bigger."

"An' that stuff ya'll take with ya too."

"I would like to."

"Right.", she measured the last distances. "So. We've got that. Tha unpleasant part. Costs. I can jus' tell ya tha fix price at tha end. But when I look at that all, plus tha waycosts to tha blacksmith for tha metal-parts – "

"Oh – I can take that on. I need to go to him anyway, I remember.", he said hasty and put back on his cap.

"Then that's omitted. But take care that tha stuff's done latest at morn' in two days. Otherwise we can't sew them on. Ya got a sword for tha sheath?"

"I'll entrust the blacksmith with it."

"Good. I'll make ya a note what he's got ta do for tha armour. Anyway I'd say – projected, it's 'bout sev'nhundr'd, as a part'll stay at Zubora's."

"Sevenhundred only?"

"Ya can pay more if ya want."

"I don't mind.", laughed Link.

"That's funny. Ya act like that's nothin'. Where'cha get ya Rupees from?"

"I mow grass – kill greedy creatures – bet with the Postman – go hunting Poes – but mostly I just mow grass. You won't belive what can be hidden beneath the bigger grasses."

"I've heard too that there're such loonies that actually hide their stuff in tha grass. What're they doin' in there so long anyway? I thought that thing's done?"

"What thing?"

"Oh what do I know. They're makin' a topmost secret of it. I wasn't even allow'd ta do tha sketch's.", it clicked and the door went open. "Oh fin'lly."

Kafei came out first, a huge paper box on his hands. His grin hadn't worn off. However, his anyway red eyes had gone red where they normally shouldn't. Also the black colour around his eyes had been wiped in order slightly quick. Link wasn't sure. Had he cried? If yes, they must have been tears of joy. But why?

"What have you got there?", Kafei said nothing, instead he let Ydin pass.

"And it's really not too tight"

"No.", beamed Kafei. "It is just perfect. You are a true blessing."

"This means a lot to me, you know?"

"Yes. It means much more to me.", he hugged the tailor shortly, which was a bit difficult due to the box.

"Your costume?", asked Link.

"Yes.", Kafei beamed even more, like a little child at its birthday.

"As what are you dressing? As Dodongo? Like Like?"

"No.", he laughed.

"May I see it?"

"I'm sorry, but it's a surprise. Nobody's allowed to see it until I wear it. Thus – can I trust you?"

"Yes. So you show me?"

"No. I want you to keep it save. You know where. But please just keeping, not looking at it."

"All right. You can trust me. I still owe you something anyway."

"Thank you. Both of you. You are truthfully gifts of Heaven."

"Now don't let Anju hear that.", laughed Link. "In the end she'll be jealous."

"Help me! How time flies by! It's almost ten o'clock. I should really hurry. Do you come with me or what do you do?"

"I need to go to the Mountain Village. Then, I think, I will take a look around in the town – check, whether and what has changed – shoot Tingle – "

"Fine.", laughed Kafei. "It's probably better so. Now that quite everything is sorted out, my job is boring. And apart it's not that varied. Except one thinks of the regular dividing up of boredom and total stress as variety. See you.", he left without any further word.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	7. Chapter 7 Never forgotten

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 7

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **The first day from 10 o'clock on ...

**Author's Comments: **We more and more get to it. Link comest to several interesting conclusions, Kafei lets leak out some bits of his peculiarity and the rest is are just there and watches. Also a person who will play a quite important side role in the not so far future of Link's life appears ...

**Rating: ****T**, als for nudity(XD) and hints of Shōnen-Ai

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Kafei's and Anju's children(except names), as well as the names Anidja and Triri are mine. ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

P.S.: Thanks a lot again to my 1st reviewer here. It means so much to me. And sorry for letting you wait so long.

* * *

– Chapter 7 –

**Never forgotten**

The visit at the blacksmith's had been worth it, though it had taken its time. For a deposit of threehundred and a remaining sum of fivehundred Rupees, he had the sword, even ready for action at a certain rate, on the morning of the opening together with the other things. The pieces cost twohundred. As of dividing matters, he had payed them in advance. Now that he was content, he wanted to make a short detour to the Goron Village. But as he saw the position of the sun, he decided to return to town for not coming too late for lunch. To make sure, he went straight through the Eastgate. Though his feet forced him to the Town Hall instead of the Inn then. Just in there he saw that he had little more than an hour left. He already headed to Kafei's door when the secretary stopped him.

"I am sorry. The Mayor is having an important meeting and does not want to be disturbed by anything or anybody.", slightly disappointed Link let his arms sink, went to the bench and took a seat. For a few minutes he just sat there and stared at the wall on the opposite of him.

"I think, this was all.", he heard a strangely sweet voice of a woman from the left, out of Kafei's office and jumped up expectantly.

As he stepped closer, he saw that Kafei was holding the door open for someone. Out came three women in darkgrey, slightly bluegreen shimmering, with white ornaments decorated hooded cloaks that reached the floor. They were different from all beings Link had ever seen. Their red, partly orange shining, at the outside pointly led up eyes seemed magical. The colour of their skin had a delicate greyish-turquoise tone and partly showed black elements on their hands, as if they were painted. Peculiar though were the turquoise glowing ornaments on them. The inside of the cloaks seemed to glow turquoise as well. On their lips lay a waft of lilac. The women were more than one head taller than Kafei, very slim, even almost too slim. In addition, they were barefeet. Only one of the three women hadn't pulled her hood completely over her head. That one was decorated by a strange, filigree tiara that covered almost her entire forehead and ended shortly before reaching the tip of her nose. Her long, flaming red hair was pinned up artistically and parts; each side one bundle; led into a massive brooch on her neckline. Link wasn't sure whether their upper bodies were naked or if they just wore a very skintight, black, provocatively cut fabric. For detecting this, he hadn't enough time. With by Kafei returned bows they said goodbye and walked gracile past Link, exchanging words in a language that Link neither understood nor had ever heard any alike. The less veiled lady threw a brief smile on him before she went back to staring straight on with an empty expression. The door outside opened even before one of the ladies had touched it and closed in the same way.

"Who – who were they?", asked the secretary nosy.

"That doesn't need to bother you, Lori.", said Kafei neither forceful nor despiteful, but his choice of words was clear. "They just had an important message. And yes, it is secret. Link – I hope it isn't urgent?"

"I – er – no – why?"

"The meeting just now – let's say, the topic was very hard. I need to take my mind off things a bit and come to terms with it. And my hair would need a wash."

"Don't let yourself be kept up.", sang Link almost indifferently shrugging.

With only two steps he had disappeared on the staircase in front of him. Link heard him running upwards and entering a room. Then it quietened down. Who had they been? Where did they come from? He knew that Lori shared this questions with him, nevertheless he tried to ignore the secretary. His hands behind his back, he started marching around in the entrance hall indiscriminately. He was so deeply in his thoughts, he didn't even notice that the door to Anju's office was opened, said person went to the other office and finding it empty of course. He stumbled startled as he was spoken to.

"Link? Are you waiting on Kafei?"

"He said he'd take a shower."

"Oh – thanks.", she had turned around already and went back in direction of her office when she suddenly stopped in the middle of the open door.

"What's wrong?", Link watched her closely.

"That's lucky.", he heard her giggling. "I think, I should show you a secret.", asking, he stared on her back. "Follow me, don't make any noise and watch. Can you do that?"

"I – I think so – "

He had no idea at all what would come now though, but as she took a certain direction up on the first floor, a slight assumption filled his thoughts. She meant him to be quiet once more and very slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Just a few noises came out of it. Carefully Anju tiptoed to the waterbasin. Link followed her, trying to make no sound. According to the silhouette on the curtain around the shower, Kafei had something to do with his headlong hanging down hair. Link guessed that he put shampoo on them. In front of the shower a towel laid flat on the floor and Kafei's clothes were thrown carelessly next to the bathtube. Very carefully Anju turned on the tap just enough that neither the pouring out of the water, nor its hitting with the basin could be heard. Kafei straightened; the hair winding onto the head; up, Anju turned the tap off again, Kafei shook something off his hands and she toddled broad grinning back, meanin Link with waving hands to leave the bathroom. Just as she had closed the door behind herself, Link heard briefly how another tap was turned on. This followed a shrill, though of the closed door almost deafening, gigantically feminine shriek. Then –

"_ANJU!_"

That one grabbed Link's arm and pulled him giggling like a little child back downstairs. He heard how a door was torn open and flopping wet feet came closer angrily. A towel bound around the hip just about, the soaking wet in foam cowered hair already sliding down, a cup in his hand and with a furious expression on the face, Kafei stormed across the staircase. At Kafei's look, Link somehow felt ashamed of having let himself be pulled with. He was already searching for an escape route, but somehow suddenly a number of people had gathered in the entrance hall. Giggling, Anju stepped back into their sight, as she hadn't noticed the audience so far. Kafei went towards her and poured the whole content of the cup; obviously icecold water; into her face, whereupon a laughing squeal escaped her lips. Link only put his hands fascinated on his hips. And he got the meaningless assumption confirmed, which he had had seven years ago. Kafei was actually a bit muscular. It bothered and confused him enormously why he was preoccupied with this fact now as well. Kafei noticed him.

"Oh – Link – I'm sorry that you had to watch this, but my wife – "

"I know what she did."

"Oh then you at least know that she deserved it.", Kafei laughed, but his laughter died at once when he saw what was going on behind Link. "Sosh kiritrega!", he aspirated, blushing slightly.

Link raised one eyebrow. He had a quite good idea what Kafei had said though, but it would have interested him, what exactly it meant. The question about it however, he couldn't ask anymore, as Kafei suddenly fled upstairs, carefully trying to hold the towel around his hips. Just by now Anju noticed too, what had driven him away and she clapped her hands on her mouth. Hasty she wiped the water out of her face and, instead of facing the problem, she disappeared in her office, leaving Link and Lori alone with the befuddled crowd. But Link found these people being non of his business and, shortly fighting with the choice of a direction, followed Kafei quickly. Dumbfounded Lori sank into the chair behind the counter.

Kafei wasn't in the corridor. He heard the roaring of water. Arriving at the bathroom he opened the door timid, stepped in and closed it again. The towel laid in in the middle of the room. Kafei, Link could see a blured silhouette through the curtain, sat in the shower, leant to the wall.

"Please tell me that it's you, Link.", why?

"Please don't drown yourself.", he hesitated.

"For a moment I planned to. But I think, I like to live too much. Besides, there are too many people whom I don't want to do that to. I feel stupid – and naked."

"Er – you _are _naked."

"Yeah. Actually.", laughed Kafei shortly. "I meant it rather rhetorical. I am Mayor! I can't effort, soaking wet, dressed in just a very short towel, watering my wife in a foyer crammed with people!"

"But you did."

"Can't you turn back the time and stop me? Or better – Anju, so it won't even come to it?"

"I'm sorry.", laughed Link. "But you have to cope with this yourself."

"Swine.", sighed Kafei slightly giggling.

"Oink."

"Oh shut your mouth.", Link heard how Kafei turned off the water.

"Why did you say that?"

"What?", he peeked between the wall and the curtain showing nothing but his head.

"That I shall say it's me.", he went to him into the corner and sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Because I'd probably have strangled Anju for that."

About a minute long they just said nothing to each other. Then they started giggling almost simultaneously. Kafei moved his arm out beneath the curtain and grabbed for Link's hand. Not knowing what to think about it, he nevertheless let it happen, as he knew from before that it was Kafei's way to thank somebody sincerely.

"Thanks for following me. In such an abject situation I really need someone like you."

"No problem.", replied Link and completed the gesture with a smile.

"Good gracious.", aspirated Kafei. "If somebody saw us here like this – "

"If it isn't Anju, I think they would knock for sure."

"That's what you think!", he pulled back his hand. "Something against laying me the towel in front of the shower?", Kafei stood up and began doing some strange gymnastics behind the curtain, every now and then the sound of water hitting something was to be heard.

"No.", Link raised, did what Kafei had asked him to and sat back where he sat before.

"You don't have any problems with seeing naked men, do you?"

"Why? You assume I'd get a shock when you come out of the shower?"

"One never knows. There are men that just have a problem with seeing other men naked."

"Do they exist?"

"Yes."

"You know some?"

"Oh yes.", sighed Kafei.

"No worries. I don't mind. Everyone should know for themselves whether the show or not."

"Good attitude."

"If you don't mind – I don't assume you to have something I haven't – except maybe, that you had considerably more time to devote yourself to this thing.", smirked Link.

"Ask Zelda.", giggled Kafei.

"She's a girl."

"Exactly."

"Think about it. I'm fifteen, she nineteen and we spent the most time of our lives saving the world and its parallelities. I don't think that she herself, though she likes to wear jewellery and long pink dresses, is aware of the fact that she's a girl. Yes – I won't deny that she's pretty. But this doesn't mean – what are you doing there by the way?"

"I'm drying the tiles."

"Oh. I wasn't quite sure.", now he wiped the curtain with the cleaning cloth.

"What did you think?"

"I don't know."

Kafei pulled the curtain aside and got out of the shower. He turned around, kneeled on the towel and wiped the water carefully down the plughole, squeezing the cloth several times during it. Link started to feel questionable. Was he just going through puberty or why did his brain come up with such hair-raising ascertainments? But he had to admit, if he'd been a girl himself, he would have found Kafei's butt scrumptious. The owner of this piece of flesh fortunately raised in time before Link could slap himself in the face. Nevertheless he stared at him. Kafei noticed it.

"Yes?", he giggled, went for getting a previously forgotten big towel out of the cupboard, shook his hair wildly and wiped it dry. "What now? Oh. Yes. I know. They're blue down there as well. If you look closely, you will see that even my eyelashes are blue – though darkblue."

"Fascinating.", aspirated Link half laughing, marveling at Kafei's dry mane. "Shall I get you something clean?"

"Do you know where it is?"

"No.", chuckled Link, gotten aware of his unnecessary will of helping and gazed at a small, long, pointed, blue, in silver set crystal on Kafei's chest.

"Exactly. I just put on the old stuff. What time is it?"

"I don't know, but I suppose it's time for lunch.", Kafei snorted.

"The only meal which Anidja attends whether she likes or not. She does it for Anju. And because there are always more guests present these days, she needs to keep her mouth shut.", Link wondered once again how fast Kafei was dressed. "Where's Anju?"

"Fled into her office."

"Good. If the pack down there doesn't keep us up, we'd maybe manage in time. And if not, you're my witness that it's Anju's fault."

"Any time. One question – what kind of light is this?", he pointed on the milky glassbowls on the walls that were used as subdueing mountings.

"A very special light."

"I noticed that. You changed over to them in the Inn too. Also– in the rest of the town. At least excepting the big torches."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"You know that I can."

"The Great Fairy gave them to us over night."

"How – she just buzzed through the streets under cover and – "

"It was the Great Fairy, allright?", smiled Kafei and closed the last button of his waistcoat. "She takes care that the town never falls into darkness. Yes, she made it possible for us to controll these little lights with our willpower. But it never becomes dark completely. And also the wind is no danger to the torches anymore. She gave us the light as a present because she saw how much we suffer when in darkness. As long as Light exists, there is Hope. It is a well kept secret. Though a few more know about it now.", whith these words he turned around, opened the door and left the room for waiting outside for Link who went past him.

"And what else can you do?" , turned Link around to him, just to find an empty corridor.

"You'd be surprised.", Link rushed around and didn't believe his eyes as he saw Kafei at the stairs.

"How did you – ", he had just blinked once and Kafei was gone already.

"Don't ask for things you know."

Link shuddered at the soft whisper in his ear and the warm breath. When he looked around, there was nobody. He turned hasty, but couldn't see Kafei anywhere. At last his look stopped at the staircase again.

"Link?", he rushed around once again – Kafei stood where he had passed him, seeming very worried. "Anything wrong?"

"Y-y-you – that's not funny, right?"

"What's not funny?", asked Kafei with unchanged expression.

"Don't fool me!", spit Link.

"Come on. I'm sure, lunch's ready.", giggled Kafei and went past him now himself, whereas he accepted a clap on the back of his head laughing.

During the mealtimes of the Inn, the Town Hall was closed. So they all could eat together. To the discomfort of all guests, Anidja ate with them. Even Triri sat by them, now that her grandchild didn't try to cook for her anymore. Since Link had saved Termina, they always had to take on an additional assistant in the kitchen over the time of the Carnival. Kari was the roommaid that also deputized Anidja at the reception. She always ate after them. It might have seemed disparaging, but she had insisted on arranging it like this herself, as Link had gotten to know from Anju when they had gone down together. Now the dining room was a bit fuller and partly crowded multiculturally. There was mixed cooking again. Link had liked the varied breakfast without exception, so that he was excited about having another meal. Zelda insisted on helping him with one of his few lacks again and carried, though a bit tetchy, his plates to the table. This time they had taken up a large table for everyone to have a seat. Everything went fine. Anidja didn't deign to look at Kafei though, but at least she didn't put in any harsh word against him. Tatl had turned out to be an encyclopedia thirsty for knowledge and the little Link had finally accepted a nickname: Juro. It was the word of the Sheikah for `_successor_´. To the rest of the sitting order, Tatl had insisted on besiegeing Link. So he sat between two blue-heads now. Also Esra and Dotour had joined the table. Dotour sat next to his granddaughter, his wife on the other side and Triri's wheelchair found hardly enough space between her and Anidja that sat almost next to Anju. Zelda was the buffer. _Juro_ sat of course between his parents. As said, they talked about this and that and everything went fine. Until –

"Er Zelda, could you please give me the jug with the water?", Link asked without thinking.

"I must have misheard!", faltered Anidja.

"Leunija.", Link had realized what he had caused.

Silence fell over the room. Link knew that he was far too red as for Anidja to believe the letter-chanching-story anymore. The rest of the room looked up too. Not because of the name, but of Anidja's loud ascertainment. She wanted to open her mouth again but something happened that nobody had expected. With widly opened eyes Anidja reached hastily for her glass and took a not less impulsive gulp.

"I think I have actually misheard."

On her and Zelda's look he understood that she had threatened the woman via telepathy. With what, he should never get to know though, but he knew a bit what Zelda was able to.

"Kafei?", asked Link when Zelda gave him the jug, just to get off topic.

"No, thanks. I still have – oh you – wanted something else, right?"

"Yes.", chuckled Link. "Can you all do that?", Kafei understood immediately but Dotour took the words out of his mouth.

"Yes. Usually."

"Father!", warned Kafei.

"Oh?", laughed Link. "Rust eliminated?"

"Now that I have the time to devote myself to the important things of life – but I haven't helped the Great Fairy."

"About just that – if I scared you then I'm sorry."

"I'm over it. The experience was worth it.", Kafei blushed slightly.

"I couldn't agree more.", he said hardly hearable. "And – I've kept my promise. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes. You just followed your intuition."

"Exactly. Thanks. And you lot should follow my promise too."

"Like me.", said Link, though in a different context.

"Yes. And I thank you for it. With my whole heart."

"What does it mean?", asked Tatl. "I mean, except eternal friendship."

"Tatl – what?", Kafei put back down his cutlery plus picked up last piece of meat on his plate.

Though Link couldn't read her thoughts, he knew which ones of his she had discovered. He undid the button of his shirt at the right wrist. Just lightly he pulled back the sleeve and smiled as he saw Kafei's eyes getting glassy.

"You – ",he aspirated.

"You guessed right. I've never loosened the knot even a bit. It are the small scars, that accompany us forever. But the small signs, make these scars of minor importance, as they manage to ease the greatest pain. They are the Lights in the Darkness. As long as Light exists, there is Hope. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret. Though a few more know about it now. The things that really mean something to us, always return to us. How much time will pass, none of us knows. But they return."

All looks at the table were focused silently on Link. Most of all Kafei, Dotour and Zelda stared at him disbelievingly.

"Don't look at me like that. I've got it from Impa. She told me these lines when I left the castle for the first time. Though I had no clue back then what she meant, but now that I have heard the fragments again and again and have gone through so much, I know about the meaning and can tell, these lines are true. They are ancient and true all times long."

"You know what it means?", asked Tatl. "Can you tell me? Daddy doesn't."

"No, Tatl. You need to find out on your own. And believe me, if I think of all I know about you so far, you will; partly unfortunately; find out earlier than you'd like to. You should just never forget these lines. They're part of you as they're part of your forefathers. And that says I, who is no descendant of them. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret. And it lives on, as long as those are there, who know about it."

"What are you talking about there? What does this all mean?", asked Anju, but got no answer.

Link laid his right hand flat and encouraging on the table. A bit hesitating, Kafei took it. They just looked eachother in the eyes, as if they had already spent each day of an eternity together. Some at the table didn't understand this bond. The others didn't understand it as much as they probably should have. But their opinion didn't count.

"Not forgotten.", aspirated Kafei.

"Never.", appeased Link and they loosened their grip.

"If you excuse me, I have to do something.", without further explanations, Kafei stood up and left the dining room.

"What's this here? What does this mean?", asked Esra.

"Link – ", lilted Zelda. "Would you mind showing me the town?"

"No. With pleasure.", conciliated said and accompanied her out.

"I need to. Silra waits for me.", said Tatl short, jumped off her chair and followed them.

"And I know now, how I can help Naturi.", hopped Juro after.

"I have a slight idea but I'm not really sure.", sighed Anju and stood up.

"Me too, dear.", said Triri. "Would you take me with you?"

"Of course, Grandmother."

"Is this to be believed?", moaned Anidja and began to clear the table.

"Somehow it is.", conciliated Esra. "This does make scence after all."

"What?"

"Have a nice day, Anidja."

"Tz.", she stared after her and her smiling husband.

~o~0~O~0~o~

The hours between lunch and dinner had just flown by. Link had shown Zelda what had been possible in this time. Picking out the details, he would leave to her. The difference between the two meals was just in the amount, a bit the selection and the fact that conversations of higher meanings were spared out totally. The group split up as usual. As the Town Hall wouldn't open after dinner, Anju and Zelda decided to take a little walk. The princess and Link had actually managed that Anidja didn't treat Kafei like a piece of dung. At dinner she had even looked at him directly a few times. Dotour and Esra retired with the children and Anidja finished what was to be done in the kitchen. As the Inn was officially closed for night now, Kari had disappeared in her room too. Only Kafei stayed in the entrance hall with Link. The had decided to wait for the two women to return. Outrageously they both sat on the counter and dangled their legs, Link at Kafei's right and therefore closer to the door. As most of the guests were already on their rooms, there was total peace, broken only by the ticking of the clock.

"When do you normally go to bed?"

"Anju goes at ten. I usually stay up a bit longer. If I don't have anything to work, then for reading. Mostly I go at about eleven then."

Link nodded. Was this possible? They had no topic? Bored he took his cap off his head and examinated it without any reason to. Doing so, his long, dark blond hair fell down his back as he usually hid them beneath his cap. He just couldn't stand them. When they had been shorter, they had done what they wanted to and, except for the bundles near his face, stood in every direction. He had hoped that they would become less wilful with lenght. But until now he had hoped in vain. They reached his elbows by now. Nevertheless they never lay on his head as wonderful as he would want them to be for showing in public. Therefore he had let the parts that listened to him, always in the same length. The falling of the long mass caught Kafei's attention though. Fascinated he reached out his right arm for them and let his hand glide through. Link raised his head and watched him staring like paralysed at the hair.

"Wow.", he aspirated.

"Now don't act like this. They're horrible."

"What? That's not true."

"I've tried letting them grow in hope that they'd finally do what I want. But it didn't help."

"Considering that you find them horrible, they're extremely soft.", smirked Kafei.

"Yours not?", asked Link, reached out himself and went carefully through Kafei's blue mane. "My goodness! They're totally – fluffy!", Kafei giggled. "But it's true. Would you lend me some?"

"Pardon?", laughed Kafei.

"Sorry.", Link woke from his trance as well, though he didn't let go of the other's hair either. "But they're so beautiful."

"Well, I haven't chosen them."

"Nor did I.", moaned Link.

"Yours are equally beautiful. They'd just need some care.", smiled Kafei and glided beneath the hair that was directly at his head.

"You mean so?"

"Yes. What do you wash them with?"

"I don't know what it contains. I've bought it at the Market. But I've tried so much already and that stuff's been the best so far."

"Hm."

"What's your secret?"

"What is going on here?", abruptly both arms were caught by gravity and the two heads rushed in direction of the door. "Link?", Zelda was amazed. "Since when do you keep you hair that long?"

"That's exactly what's going on here.", giggled Kafei. "He wants a wig.", Link gave him a warning hit on the upper arm. "Of my hair.", still giggling he got another blow.

"And I always thought men are different from us.", Anju sighed headshaking. "There one thinks you'd talk about women or weapons when you're among yourselves, but no, you're comparing your hair and give each other tips for hair care.", none of the four could prevent laughing. "Come, you hair fetishist. Time for your beauty sleep.", he stuck out his tounge. "Yes? Anything you want to tell me?"

"No.", he giggled. "Goodnight, you two."

The other tree wished eachother goodnight too and the married couple left the Inn, locking the door behind them again. Link and Zelda went up to their room. Link made it clear for her that he was the one to use the bathroom first. Zelda thereupon made it clear to him that it didn't matter at all – there was one per floor. Nevertheless, Link was faster. Zelda entered the room and locked, Link was already in his bed. When she went past him for climbing into the by her chosen bed next to the window, he stared after her. He also turned towards her when she already laid.

"What is the matter?"

"You are actually a girl.", he aspirated.

"W- what?", she hissed. "Of course I am a girl. What put that into your head?"

"Oh nothing.", sighed Link, turned around and closed his eyes. "Goodnight."

"Hm.", faltered Zelda. "Goodnight."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	8. Chapter 8 A mad day

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 8

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Day 2, the entire madness.

**Author's Comments: **Attention, Attention! This is it! Er - yeah. XD

This is the chapter where it's getting too questionable for the first time. And the word "questionable" gets a new meaning now. Yes, there happens a lot, a lot of weird things and most of all this is the point where we say goodbye to the unenlightended, innocent children.

**_A warning for the sake of security: Bedsheets are made for beds. Kafei's abuse mustn't be imitated! There is 100% danger of death!_** Thanks for listening.

**Rating: M****, **as for nudity, Shōnen-Ai / YAOI! (definitely! - one underage(16)) and the above mentioned thing!

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

My characters are mine as always. ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

P.S.: I'm so sorry for another long wait but there was so much to do for school and then I wasn't allowed to upload documents O_o

* * *

– Chapter 8 –

**A mad day**

It had been a beautiful dream. Admittedly he doubted the correctness of his brain, but it had been a happy dream. Therefore he was even more sad that his instinct had woken him once more. He knew that he was being watched, by several persons in fact. Though they were quiet enough that one could have heard a needle falling. He continued pretending to be asleep because he tried to find out who beseiged him. They were far too many. It could impossibly be. He suspected it. How could they know? Of course. More than the half of them were capable of telepathy. There was no way around. He had to face them all. So he opened his eyes. In the moment they noticed, he was eventually awake at last.

"Happy Birthday!", the whole crowd lilted at once.

"You're mad.", laughed Link and shook Tatl's colourful scraps of paperoff his head. "You are simply just mad."

He didn't believe his eyes. That had been the reason why Zelda was so eager to help Anidja in the kitchen. A big, green iced cake with colourful crumble topping and a cream-crown around the edge, in which stuck sixteen thin candles, throned on the hands of the two. All others held presents. Never had anyone thought of his birthday. He himself hadn't given much on it either. But now that he saw them all like this, gathered around his bed beaming with joy, he fought with tears.

"Hurry up, before they burn down.", urged Zelda.

"Oh admit it. It's just too heavy for you."

"Sure.", laughed Anidja.

"And I beg you all.", grinned Kafei, wearing black makeup around the eyes again. "It's his wish. It stays in his head, allright?", a bored approval went around. "Fine. And now don't tell me you're perfectly happy. Oh yes – and don't wish for things you'll get as presents. That would be utmost unfair to yourself."

"Ha, ha."

What kind of wish should he make? At the moment he could only think of one thing. It was the dream that still hung in the back of his mind. Though it was absurd and he had absolutely no idea what he should think about it – when thinking it over, he somehow had nothing against this dream becoming reality.

"It dripps.", sang Zelda.

"Don't urge me. If you had this wish in your mind, you would think it through that much either."

"Listen, listen. What might this be?", chuckled Esra.

In this moment Link made the decision to risk it. With all will thinking back on the dream, he took a breath and blew out all candles in one go. The cheer was big and Zelda's relief visible.

"So. We have got that now. Please do not push. There is enough Link for everyone.", she said, but Tatl already stuck her present towards him. As all others, it was wrapped in coloured paper. Link freed the soft thing and found an obviously selfmade rag doll that was extremely similar to Tingle, as well as a set of needles. In a mixture of indignation and amusement, her name came from every direction.

"Thanks.", laughed Link. "This is exactly what I feel about him."

From her brother he got a very light packet. It was so light that it floated eventually when he let go of it. When he removed the paper, a little red balloon with a string was revealed. On the string was bound a quite unnecessary, as all of them already knew what it meant, note with the line `_Tingle-Extention_´. Immediately he bound the doll to the balloon. The tiny Tingle stayed floating at about the half of the room's height, dancing up and down. Anju's present was additionally in a small, rectangular, with red velvet lined metalbox. It were just two, about three fingers broad stones. The one was slightly brownish, the other grey. The grey stone had a shabby side, the other was edged all over. It was a piece that had broken off the moon, the other a part from a brick of the Clock Tower – a strange but meaningful souvenir. Dotour gave him a locket with the sign of the Sheikah, for guiding him always. From Triri he got an old, heavy book. It was a collection of tales from Termina. Esra's and Kafei's presents were of rather banal nature too, but Link knew to appreciate them. The present form Esra was a small, extremely complicated wrapped, golden card with a text:

_No matter when, no matter why, Clock Town could never be crammed enough for leaving no bed for you_.

_This is a complimentary ticket for a thousand per cent saved, cofortable accomodation and food_.

_Owner: Link, the ruler of Time_

_Status: Not transferable_

_Valid until: the end of Time_

_Signed: Esra Rosa, alias Madame Aroma_

Kafei's present was the heaviest and biggest. When Link unwrapped it, it turned out to be a round bottle with a thin, crystal-corked neck. The content was milkily white and shimmered slightly yellowish.

"I've found it extremely interesting that the topic came up again yesterday evening. First I had no idea what to give to you. But as there cleared out more and more hints in the course of the morning, I knew what I had to do. This is my secret. Use it sparingly. A small spoon full per wash is enough. It foams a lot. Washing all four days will do."

"Thanks.", beamed Link and hugged him like all others before, just a bit longer and tighter. "You safe my ego with that."

"My pleasures."

"You haven't forgotten a thing of what happened back then either, right?"

"How could I ever forget this day?"

"Of course not. It was your wedding day."

"Thanks to you. Breakfast?"

"Oh yes.", sighed Zelda. "Slowly it really becomes heavy."

Link couldn't remember being so gorged ever before. Also the last sort of cake he had been allowed to enjoy had been at Kafei's and Anju's wedding. He felt so what fat and heavy. In the morning he would never eat so much again, that was clear. But as the cake was ancient history now, it wouldn't happen again soon. At first they had planned to keep the Town Hall closed for today. As Kafei and Anju had to hold a meeting of the committee because of an emergency and the rest had their stuff to do as well, Link and Zelda remained alone. The princess badly wanted to see the area around the town. So they left, called for their horses and rode once around the town. Then Link lead her to the Romani-Ranch. From the distance he saw a girl with flaming red hair that rode. Had they come again last night? He just didn't want to know. Early enough he would be confronted with Romani. He made a turn and took Zelda to the Swamp.

"Do you mind getting wet?"

"There is no need for me to go inside the swamp."

"You're right. There wouldn't be much to be seen anyway as all Dekus are in Clock Town now. To the sea?"

"All right."

They were alone there too. Only a few seagulls were flying around above the coast. Nevertheless the sight was wonderful because of the nice weather. The soft breeze, the roaring of the waves, Link thought back how it had been then. They rode a bit into the water. What splashed up, was still quite cold. That explained the loneliness of the beach. Also it was just ten o'clock in the morning. He granted her a distant look at Zora Hall and rode on in direction of the mountains. On their way up they came past a gigantic black patch with a hollow in the centre. It looked as if something had exploded there. As the pass to the temple was impassible for the horses, they made a little detour to the Goron Village. As to be expected, it was like died out. But Zelda insisted on riding to the cliff in front of the shrine.

"You will just get there with the Lens of Truth."

"You think so?", she grinned.

"How – don't tell me you can see the platforms?"f

"I feel the presence of hidden things. If I closed my eyes and concentrated on them, I would be able to cross the abyss blindly and without having to float."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. Come now. I want to know how it looks like in Ikana."

When they reached the rock face however, nobody sat on its edge. Even as coming closer, nobody appeared. The dead tree wasn't there either.

"Excelent. The tree's gone. Now we can't even get up with my Hookshot. I don't know whether you can climb as good as Kafei, but I won't be able to get up there.", Zelda just narrowed her eyes silently. "What's it? Is there someone?"

"Yes. It looks like there are Sheikah in Ikana again. I feel a waft of familiarity pouring down from up there. We are being watched in addition."

She had been right. Suddenly a figure stood at the cliff and looked down to them. Beneath his cloak he wore a dressing that was familiar to Link. It was the uniform of the Element-Warriors, one like Zelda used to wear. Under his hood black hairstrings flew in sight.

"It is rare that strangers dare to come into our Valley, even these days, where we can call it our Valley again."

"We are no strangers. Both of us have spent a long time here, I myself entire seven years."

"This might have been in a time in which Death ruled here. But this is the time of the Living. So what do you want here?"

"Know, what the Living are doing."

"Tz. This is our thing. You are not welcome, Hylians. Ikana is our Empire."

"_It is also my Empire_. _We have the same forefathers_.", Link didn't understand a word, but he saw her eyes changing from blue to red.

"_I am Princess Zelda of Hyrule_ _and this is Link, the Hero of Time_. _Without us, the Dead would still rule here_."

"Forgive me. I was blind. Though I felt Thy aura, I believed in a deception."

Now something happened that Link had never seen in such a form, especially not here. Small stones began to loosen out of the rock face. Flying around eachother, they gradually built a wound path upwards that stayed floating in front of the wall. Watching the Sheikah closely, Link saw that he conjured up their way. Now Link understood what Kafei and Dotour had meant.

"Thy further way is smoothed for Thou as well.", said the man and was gone eventually.

Arriving above, they saw how the stones fitted themselves in the rock again as if nothing had happened. For the first time he stood there with Epona at his side. But someone else at his side did something completely unexpected. Slowly she stepped closer to him and laid her right hand on his left cheek.

"I do not know, how surprising this might be for you now, but please forgive me. For too long I have been putting this off. We do not have much time left until lunch and I am afraid, I have to leave this behind me now."

"What do you mean?"

"You have really no idea, have you?"

"N-not exactly – what – "

The next thing he felt was her breath on his face. Then, without really wanting it, his eyes closed timidly, as their lips met. First he just put up with it, but after a while he joined in. Very slow her hands wandered to his neck and pulled him close to her. Also his arms went hesitatingly around her upper body. Yes, it had been very unexpected. But now that it was, he couldn't deny that it felt good.

~o~0~O~0~o~

They really had needed to get a move on. Ikana had been extraordinary crowded. Also greener than asumed. But Zelda's little act had let go by a lot of time. When they returned at the place, the guard stood there again and created the path for them anew. As fast as possible they gallopped wildly over the fences. The halt in front of the east-entrance was quite abruptly. Epona almost shied. Frila, Zelda's horse gave no signs of a far too fast halt. As quick as they could, they rushed to the Inn – the square was teeming with Gorons and other people that obviously were busy with working on some colourful things. Around the mass, guards were placed. But momentairily Link and Zelda had no time for caring about them. Just in front of the dining room's door they slowed down their steps in time to not crash into it.

"I already thought you got lost?", laughed Kafei. "Where for all Spirit's sake have you been?"

"Everywhere.", panted Zelda.

"Not exactly but – we have – forgotten time – in Ikana.", puffed Link and dropped next to him awkwardly. "Damn! This can't be for real! Normally I don't flag that fast.", Zelda just laughed flatly and sat down on her chair.

"To your question, I showed her Termina. At least roughly. And what did you do? What kind of meeting was this?"

"A problem with the fireworks. The wagon had rolled over during the transport and one rocket took fire. They all blew up. Just all."

"Oh – therefore the patch. And what now?"

"We gathered all in the country that are allowed to handle with explosive devices at least to some extent."

"The crowd at the square?"

"Yes. I didn't want another transporting accident to happen."

The rest of the lunch went more or less fast and conversationless. When Zelda and Anidja cleared the table once more, Kafei spoke to Link.

"The morning had cost me a lot of nerves. What about a leisure birthday-walk?"

"I wouldn't mind.", sighed Link. "I anyway need to – you know what."

"Oh yes."

"You think she punches me down for coming too late?", from the corner of his eye Link noticed how Zelda fixed him interested.

"Too late?"

"She said, about midday. It's almost two."

"Oh well. No. She's not like that. If you have a good excuse, she will forgive you. And when I'm with you, even more."

"She likes you a lot, doesn't she?"

"Yes. I'm virtually her adopted grandchild. I never got to know my grandmothers, but Ydin was always there for me since we moved to Clock Town. Come on. Otherwise she might become angry at last."

The two men left the dining room, Link not with a short look back at Zelda, who stared questioning after him. He said goodbye with a smile which she returned quite undecided.

Though they had chosen the northern passage, they had to find out that getting through, didn't go as smooth as usual. Exodus took place. Finally arriving at the tailor's, they were welcomed by Ydin with a broad grin and asked to follow her to the room on the left. She carefully locked the door. This was the actual workshop. Link saw a strange machine standing at one table. It was obviously operated by several wheels and a foot pedal. At another table sat a bony, elderly man with mousegrey, tousled hair. He was sewing a broad, black leather belt.

"This, Link, is my husband Frano. He is expert in cases of leather."

"Hello.", greeted Link friendly.

"I hope, everything fits how I made it?"

He nodded to one of the many stands on the other side of the room. There were several cupboards and in a corner were piled up a lot of differently big boxes. Opposite to the door stood a tall, tiltable mirror. On the stands hung different kinds of clothing, among them, Link's finished underskirt and his almost finished armour. Only the metal-parts were missing. When he saw this, his chin dropped a bit, just enough to feel a finger beneath it, pushing it up again. The owner of the finger smiled at him and giggled, as he moved his stunned look on him and back to his costume.

"Go for it!", urged Ydin. "Try it on!"

"What – I?", aspirated Link.

"Oh who else, boy?", she groaned. "It think, you won't have any problems with the underskirt. I'll help you with the armour if necessary."

As the tights and the undershirt were done too, Link had no chance getting around undressing to his underpants. The cap however, he kept on. Fascinated he took the lightblue underskirt off the stand. It looked exactley like his green clothing, just in the middle it was a bit tighter. The material fell soft, felt like this and seemed to shimmer slightly, depending in which direction of light he moved it. Though of its elegance, the material seemed strong. He felt Kafei's look and hung back the underskirt.

"What?", he turned around to him. "Now we're quits, aren't we?", he laughed, when he saw how Kafei eyed him.

"Not really.", smirked Kafei.

"Oh come on. Don't get petty."

"I didn't know that you are so muscular. I mean, the waistcoat had made it visible a bit, but – of course. How else would you have been able to do all that."

"Exactly. But I won't deny that I have trained a bit this time."

"Ah?"

"Shove it. Nobody needs to know.", Link let himself be given the skintight undercloth by Ydin. "What's your training?"

"Ask my daughter. She's taken it over."

"You don't climb on the Clock Tower still?"

"At minimum once a week."

"You're mad."

"Maybe. Yes."

The undercloth fitted. The material was almost black, but actually had a darkblue shimmer. Link took the underskirt in his hands again, opened the flat buttons, slipped into it with his legs and – got stuck a bit. Kafei came to his help and held the cloth in the right way, so Link could get into the short sleeves which developed creases. As there already anyway, he buttoned up for him. It fitted perfectly and felt comfortable. Kafei also helped him with the leather armour as the belts were to be closed at the back. Last he stuck the new cap directly from behind onto the old one. Its material looked like the one of the underskirt and was additionally a bit flexible. Also this part was absolutely to Link's contentment. Even the gloves could't be better. He went to the mirror and looked at himself stunned. Missing were just the metal elements, his sword and the facial painting – oh – and his boots of course. Hasty he put them on, just to get an impression. Suddenly Frano came towards him and gave him the belt, as well as an artistically embroided sheath for a big sword.

"Didn't you say, you'd be needing a sword?"

"I can't remeber having said the size, but yes, I've commissioned one."

"Don't be so surprised, darling.", smiled Ydin. "This morning a message from Zubora came. He has given us the measurements. He meant, tomorrow at dawn you can come and get the rest. But don't forget to bring us the pieces."

"Thank you.", Link was amazed.

Again with Kafei's help, he got out of the costume. This time he was wiser and put on the trousers first and the boots afterwards. Then he paid the remaining amount. Beaming with pleasure they left the tailor's, Link, hardly being able to believe his luck. Outside he leaned with his back against the wall and stared off into space, until he felt a soft hand on his left shoulder.

"Everything allright?", laughed Kafei.

"Yes.", aspirated Link. "You've actually said the truth."

"Did you ever think, I would lie to you?"

"No."

"Fine. Then let's take the walk."

"One thing – does this shampoo need any special methods?"

"Why?"

"My hair's really horrible already. I'd like to wash it today."

"Oh. Come on. We can do that in our bathroom."

Lori was slightly surprised seeing the Mayor not going to his office, though it was almost three o'clock.

"Could I ask you a favour, Lori? Would you mind sending any persons in will to see me, to Anju instead and making notes for me? I'll take time off for the rest of the day. The morning was horror."

"Naturally.", replied the young woman.

"Thank you.", sighed Kafei and pulled Link upwards. "So.", he said when he had locked the bathroom door. "You'd rather like to wash in the basin, the tube or the shower?"

"How can one possibly wash their hair in the bathtube without drowning?"

"That's what I ask myself on Anju too."

"In the basin."

"Fine. Then give me the thing."

Link took off the cap, pulled out the bottle and simply let the cap fall to the floor. Kafei asked him to go to the big water basin, where he put down the shampoo bottle. Then he reached into a cupboard and took out his brush. Without asking Link, he began to work on his hair. It was a bit pulling because his hair was a messed though. Kafei asked him to throw over his head and forced him with a soft move to stick his head into the basin. Just for safety, he propped his hands against the edge. Kafei laid the brush aside and slowly turned on warm as well as cold water.

"You need to say when the warmth is pleasant."

"That's fine so."

"Good. Keep in mind exactly what I do. Next time you'll do it yourself."

"What are you up to?"

"Ha, ha."

Link felt how Kafei carefully made his hair wet and also massaged his scalp. It was strange but felt wonderful. Then the water was turned off. From the side he saw how the crystal stopper was removed. Shortly the bottle got out of sight. He felt something cold on his scalp and saw how a hand shared out bits of the substance on the hair in the basin. The bottle was put down and corked again. Now Kafei shared out the ointment evenly. It felt so good that Link couldn't get around closing his eyes and enjoying. It was better like this too, as he didn't knew how his eyes would react on the substance if something should run in. He analysed each of Kafei's moves down to the last detail. Suddenly that one stopped.

"What's the matter?", aspirated Link.

"It needs to take effect for a while. A good minute."

Also during this minute, Link kept his eyes closed, careful not to miss any of Kafei's moves. A drop ran across his neck and a smile slid onto his lips when Kafei wiped it away. The water was being turned on again. Link nodded at the right temperature. It fascinated him how thoroughly Kafei washed out the shampoo and disentangled the hair. When done, he turned off the water once more and squeezed out Link's hair carefully and as good as possible. Link felt how he was pulled out of the basin, still headlong. He already wanted to look up, but Kafei pushed him back down. A towel was laid over his head. Kafei pressed it strong but carefully on Link's head and rubbed the remaining hair fairly dry.

"You mustn't do that too wild. Otherwise they'll become rough. So. Now shake them as heavy as it goes.", Link did as said and the rest of the water splashed around, nevertheless he felt hardly any difference after. "Oh no. I feared, this would come."

"What? That my hair doesn't let itself be dried as easy as yours?"

"Yes. But never mind. It's no problem. Stay down and, most of all, stay still.", Link put his hands on his limbs, waiting excited on what would come now and felt a warm current of air wandering around his head.

"What are you doing?"

"Drying your hair, idiot."

"How? Not actually with your hands? Magically?"

"Exactly like this."

"You can create hot air with your hands?"

"No. But fire and wind. So stand still, will you? I don't want to burn you down."

Link snorted. This man drove him more and more mad with every second. The few minutes were like and eternity for him. Kafei went around him several times to reach all parts. Every now and then he stopped for brushing.

"So. Finished. Get them in order yourself. And don't you think you can put on this thing again. They need fresh air."

Link raised, throwing his hair into his neck and went to the mirror. They were not even messed but fell perfectly parted in the middle. They also were more voluminous as usual. Though he wondered for how long, but the sight cheered him up. He had actually beautiful hair. And thanks to Kafei's help, they lived up for the first time.

"And?"

"Amazing.", sighed Link. "But I can't just leave my cap here."

"You don't need to. You think it's the only object of its kind?"

"No. There are the purses."

"And your locket."

"What?"

"Yes. Father never gives one jewellery without reason. And we Sheikah never produce jewellery without reason either. Get it out and open it. Besides, it's much more of a help than your cap. At the moment you open it with a wish, you hold in your hand what you wanted to take out."

And he had thought that he'd already seen a lot. But the last one and a half days had put everything in the shade. At the moment he just had no clue what would happen still. Before they finally got on their town-walk, Kafei had brought him to his and Anju's room. There he had taken two thick bedsheets out of a crammed but sorted chest and given to Link for keeping them.

"What am I supposed to do with them?"

"Just in case. Don't ask. I'll tell you early enough."

Slightly angry bristling, he followed his friend outside, more leisurely than ever before. Far, they shouldn't get. They turned into North-Clock-Town. Just moments later a horde of Dekus stepped through the southern passageway. Among them, the since back then not much grown princess. Her father wasn't with them, but a group of monkeys instead. The Deku-girl wore a pompous headdress. Link gathered from it that she was no longer princess. Though he had hardly any time to look at her closely. The next thing he noticed, was a strong pull on his right arm, his involuntarily following legs and that he was pressed with his back against a wall, a hand on each collarbone. The side of Kafei's face was directly in front of his nose. He followed Kafei's viewing direction, out between slide and tree. The queen turned to the Great Fairy Fountain with her royal household. She hadn't noticed the two men. One Deku after another descented into the flower at the way up and floated across the fence. Also like this, they vanished in the hole. The monkeys did it climbing. Kafei sighed and let his head, still turned aside, fall against Link's forehead.

"She fancies me.", he aspirated.

"If nothing has changed, she fancies me too. I think, it's normal for her."

Kafei turned his face to him, at which their noses tips touched. Both bursted out giggling shortly.

"Your nose is cold.", whispered Link.

"It mostly is."

Kafei closed his eyes and refused Link the view at this paranormal red by doing so. To not make the situation unfair, he closed his eyes too. He felt Kafei's breath on his lips and the other way round. Kafei shortly nudged a bit stronger against Link's nose, not breaking the connection. Nevertheless both opended their eyes again, not quite sure what they did there. But right after, their eyelids should close again. Kafei started nuzzling Link's nose. He submitted to all. He had never had anything against the idiosyncratic gestures of this man, not even when still being a child. Even though now that he was just sixteen years old, he had, since he knew Kafei, never felt as comfortable with anyone else. Something silkily soft touched his lips. Aware of what it was, he allowed Kafei to go on and sunk into the softest touch he had ever felt. Slowly his hands slid over Kafei's back and he pulled him closer. Immediately he regretted it. Kafei stopped. His breath got heavier. Confused, Link opened his eyes and found Kafei desperately staring at him. Then the man took a step back. Another step. Abruptly he turned on the heels and ran out of their hiding place, southwards.

"Kafei!", Link flatly called after him, but it was no help.

As fast as his momentairly trance let him, he ran after him. When stopping behind the Clock Tower, Kafei was nowhere to be seen. Desperate he lowered his shoulders and made a few steps out from behind the Clock Tower. The square was bustling though, but Kafei's blue hair was not part of it. Intuitionally he looked upwards. And there. A pair of shoes vanished from his view. Was he serious? For a moment Link summoned his thoughts. Then he did something he hadn't expected from himself. He knew that it was not going to be easy. He was not really a master of climbing. To be honest, he was pants. However, his motivation was currently so big that he disregarded any possibility of crashing back down. He knew that he had the stength for it, just not for how long. He didn't care. He looked for a starting point and found it at the side cogwheel. Shaky he climbed onto the Owl Statue and reached for it. Waiting for the wheel to turn in the right possition was not in his mind. So he pulled himself up on it immediately and blazed himself a trail up. The Clock Tower had more ledges and edges than Link had thought. Had he really never looked at it? Soon he passed the middle. Concentrated he climbed on, mentally keeping himself from caring about other things than his further way up. How did Kafei actually get up so fast? Simply training and inheritance? Stupefying. The worst part was still ahead Link: the round, turning stone which functioned like a flare and shone over the country. It was so high that it was for sure impossible for him to get on top of it. The mirrored hole through which the light from the inside came, was not really big. Also was the base on which it throned not broad enough to stand on it safely. Exactly at this point he failed. With a jar he slipped off with the left hand and saw himself falling already. But he felt how somebody grabbed the just slipped off hand tightly and pulled him up with it. He also reached for it, as well as for Kafei's other hand. Not until then, he really looked up to him. Parts of blue hair swung down at the sides of his head. Kafei's expression was a mixture between fear and amusement.

"What's this for?", spit Link. "You wanna kill us both?"

"More likely us both than just you alone."

"How for Biggoron's sake do you hold yourself up there?"

"Let me pull you up and take a look.", grinned Kafei. "But help me a bit, please."

A bit cumbersome but still, breathing heavily, they managed to come to sit on the ball safe and sound. Two daggers stuck in the stone. In the stone? How hard were these blades? How stabile? How sharp? He really didn't believe his eyes. Kafei must have hooked on them with his feet. Same pulled them out effortless, pushed up his trouser legs a bit and stuck the wapons back into their sheaths.

"You are mad.", Link just panted dumbfounded.

"Thanks. I stand by it.", laughed Kafei. "You too."

"Probably. Why did you run away?"

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. This was not correct of me. I don't know what has driven me."

"I can tell you what has driven you."

Link moved closer to Kafei than he already was, stroked the hair out of his face and finished what the other had started. For the next minutes no words were needed. Kafei had never gotten dizzy up here, not even due to the fact that the ball was turning, because it turned very slow. But the fact that he had his eyes closed and just gloried in the most wonderful kiss of all times, made him doubt whether he could balance though the ball was slightly flat on top. When his first unconsciousness had blown over, he just couldn't resist playing inbetween with the tip of his tongue. Giggling noticed Link what Kafei did and went to it as well. After a seesaw their tongues suddenly touched. Though it had been for short, both shuddered. Slightly appalled they parted a bit and giggled at each other. Kafei pulled Link to him and embosomed him tenderly. Also Link on his part, laid his arms cautious around the other. Caught in this embrace, once more several minutes passed, until they startled by the ring of the bell. It was five o'clock. The sun was already low above the sea. Only now, Link dared to move his look at something else than Kafei. The weather was still wonderful and from up here one could oversee a majority of Termina. With just a few moves, Kafei made it plain to Link that he should lean with the back against his chest. A bit clumsy he turned around, cuddled up to Kafei and waited for that one to entwine his arms around him. Then he pressed Kafei's arms even closer. Together they watched Termina slowly passing by. From below came the sound of the town, uncountable footsteps, conversations, the topics not to be caught. A soft breath of air blew through their hair.

"You were right.", aspirated Link.

"With what?"

"She's actually a girl."

"Zelda?", laughed Kafei.

"Yes. This was the craziest birthday I've ever hatd. In fact it was the only real birthday. All others drowned in more important business. Thanks."

"You're welcome.", he gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"What did you mean about Zelda?"

"You're not the only one who has kissed me today.", sighed Link.

"Are you serious?", said Kafei after some moments.

"Yes."

"She has kissed you?", they looked each other straight in the eyes.

"In Ikana. She was in a real hurry to do it. Not in carrying out – erm – just, doing it – "

"And why are you sitting here then? Do I kiss better or what?"

"Idiot.", spit Link and leant his head back against Kafei's. "To be honest, yes."

"Matter of practice."

"Believe what you want. But it's not the real reason. Zelda – how shall I say – she's something like a sister for me. A good friend. A companion. Well – you actually too. But – with her – how to say – it just didn't feel right. There are a lot of things I realized during the last days. I've constantly been adored by girls. But – that – they never were more for me than acquaintances. When I've been in my current age the first time, Navi got on my nerves more than ever. Not only that she always told me what to do, she'd constantly asked me whether this or that one wasn't cute. She didn't get why haven't answered. None of them was cute for me. Rather disturbing with their drooling. I just never found them attractive. And annoyingly never thought about it. But there's one thing I'll never forgive Zelda."

"Which is?"

"That she so wonderfully pretended to be a man and then dared to reveal this illusion. This Sheik was attractive somehow. But she? I don't know. At least not for me. Epona understood me, I think. She acted like she did though. And then I stick in a forest, being a child again but with the experience of a young man. I thought I was going mad. There Zelda goes and sends me away though we both know what happens if I don't stop Ganondorf. But everything went different. And there I stand now, with a bell-draped glow-worm in a completely different country, an unknown town, transformed into a Deku. Your hair hit my eyes already in the first moment. I actually didn't care about you there, but when I was asked to go looking for you, I really had felt the piss taken out of me. I mean, this watchman should've been able to recognize your hair. But who cares. When you took off your mask then – if I hadn't known that you're supposed to be male, I'd have thought you're a girl. And I have to be honest, You've been the first girl I really liked. Without knowing why, I've helped you two again and again, also when it was unnecessary already, as I had everything I could benefit from. Now I know that I just liked to look at you. I think, I already fell in love with you when I was still a child. Though I wasn't aware of it back then. I thought, I finally had found the brother I'd always needed. And what do I do? I leave, because the world is more important to me than somebody I love. I should definitely sort out my priorities."

"If I had been important for you back then, we would probably not live anymore. Better make this clear to you than telling yourself to have any feelings of guilt. I have a family and I love them. Except one person though. But we've got that already. Yes, at first you have by shortest time become like just that brother neither I ever had. But when you stood in front of me yesterday, I've seen the most beautiful man of the universe. It was just a matter of hours until my heart would lead me into your arms."

"I currently lie in your arms."

"That's not funny. You know how I meant this. You have given my life then and today even more, a joy and security I was never granted. I know that when with you, I can be just as I am and also that I'm save with you. That I offer you the same, you caught quite fast anyway."

"And I enjoyed it.", emphasized Link grinning.

"I've noticed that."

"But one thing is annoying though."

"What is it?"

"That I can't watch this amazing sunset constantly."

"I think, I know what could be done."

"Until we're at the sea, it's over."

"I said, I know what could be done."

"And what the heck is this supposed to be?"

"Haven't I given you something."

"What? What do you want now with – Kafei?"

"Exactly. Get them out. Otherwise the sun's gone."

Link shook his head and opened the locket. Nevertheless he was slightly overstrained with the mass of drapery in his lap. Kafei helped him out. He asked him to stand up. The corners of the bed sheets were cut in with strengthened seams at the edges. He bound them like a cumbersome cloak to ankles and wrists. The same he did with the second sheet on himself. By Link's hair he checked the direction of the wind. A slight ascent from the west. It would slow them a bit. However, they had to be careful not to fly too low.

"Do you trust me?"

"Totally and utterly."

"Fine. Take my right hand and do exactly what I do. Later on I will let go of you. That makes the landing easier. I tell you everything now, you need to know. You'll feel the rest. Well. The more you spread your arms and legs, the more you float. If you lessen the distances, you fall. The best slowdown method is a short dive. Like this you have a lot of headwind. At about thirty feet from the ground, you stretch out everything and try to get into the vertical, means upper body back, butt ahead.", explained Kafei. "But with the head up, right?", he added giggling and raised a killing glance.

"And this really works?"

"I'm still alive, am I? Though I can't guarantee that you won't come a cropper – possibly flip over – you should just try to land quite in my nearby. Oh and – not in a wall."

"Oh. Really?"

"Fine.", he reached for Link's hand. "We wait until we turned around. On three – ", he waited until they were orientated to the southeast. "One, two, three – go!"

They fortunately managed to jump off at the same time. First they just sunk. Link did what Kafei had told him. More and more he panicked. They had already sunken halfway down the Clock Tower. But then headwind took effect and they suddenly lifted. Unhindered they floated across the roofs of the town. Link saw a guard shaking his head. The ascent at the town wall hit them and took them further up. Now Kafei let go. Link fell behind a little but tried to follow him. Now that he really flew, it was an amazing feeling. Another ascent lifted them. They were already above the beach. A few seconds later they flew past the Marine Research Laboratory. How far? Kafei answered Link's question by turning right. It looked so easy – it was, Link realized. They flew towards the Pirates' Fortress. Then Kafei went into a dive, slowed down and landed ably beneath the palmtree on the biggest island. Why couldn't he choose a better landing place? The rock bank behind – the beach – but no, it certainly had to be here. There was no way around. Link emulated him and tried to slow down by gliding. He even managed to aim under the tree. Though not with the right speed. Also could Kafei not draw aside in time. So he mowed him down and both tumbled into the water. Laughing and water spitting they went up to the surface again and tried to hold onto something without getting entangled in the sheets. Link found his halt at Kafei's shoulders and Kafei; with the right hand on the rock and the left arm around the waist of his boyfriend; found his definite halt at that one's lips. They continued at exactly the point at which they had stopped on the Clock Tower. Just a cool breath of air interrupted their sensual fusion. Distracted they both just gazed at the setting sun. It already touched the horizon. Kafei let go of Link, climbed onto the island and helped Link up. There they laid themselves on their bellies and, holding hands, enjoyed the time until the sun was finally gone. With a last shimmer on the distant waves and a breeze it sank into the unknown. Kafei rolled onto his right side and smiled at Link, without loosening the hold. Link tuned to him as well, doing just the same. For several minutes they laid like this, until they started shivering of the wetness. Kafei let go of Link's hand and laid himself on the back, the left leg bent, its foot on the ground and his left hand put underneath his head. Thinking, he ran his fingers through his wet hair.

"And? What now?", asked Link and put his head on his braced arm.

"I don't know.", whispered Kafei and closed his eyes. "You tell me."

Kafei reached out his right arm beneath Link and fondled his back. Link on the other hand, moved closer to him, caressed his cheek gently and presented him with a soft kiss, which Kafei eventually returned. Still with closed eyes he felt how Link's hand wandered down and unbuttoned his waistcoat. Then Link pulled Kafei's shirt out of the trouser waistband and let his hand glide upwards underneath it. His breath got heavier and Link could conjure as little smile on Kafei's lips when reaching the neck and running his forefinger across the cheek. He pulled back his hand as slowly and tender as possible. Then he unbuttoned the shirt too and, beginning at the lips, started kissing Kafei's upper body down. He stopped at his nable and licked his way back up. When he came to Kafei's Adam's apple, that one for the first time opened his mouth for saying something instead of just moaning quietly.

"Are you sure that you've never done anything like this before?", Link stopped and looked upon his face.

"Yes. I just thought, I could be a bit creative and do to you, what probably would turn me mad."

"Go on and you've got me latest in five minutes.", Link turned his look onto a region more down on Kafei.

"I can see it.", Link giggled.

Then he put on his tongue again and lead it further upwards, until he went deeply into Kafei's willingly opened oral cavity. While their tongues wound around each other, Link opened Kafei's trouser waistband and let his right hand, for Kafei painfully slow, glide millimeter per millimeter into his underpants. By their still lasting kiss, Kafei's heartwarming groaning was muffled, while he reared against Link's massage. With the hand above his head he reached out for Link's free hand. The other clutched the drapery on Link's back. Link broke the kiss just time to let Kafei's loudest groan free, as he outpoured over Link's right hand. He groaned on several times quietening. The blissful relief in his face immediately changed to a broad smile before he opened his eyes. Link could have sworn to have seen them glowing. But it died down when Kafei opend his eyes further, pulling his hand away from under Link, putting it on the back of the latter's head instead and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. A few seconds later he let go of Link again and looked him straight in the eyes.

"You not only own creativity but also have a big ammount of talent on it."

"If you say so.", giggled Link.

"Role reversal?"

"Oh yes. Please.", moaned Link in view of what, though of the getting cooler air, still was going on in his own pants.

He pulled his hand out of it's warming whereabouts and let himself be laid on the back by Kafei. That one opened Link's outerwear likewise, because of fairness, as well as of the joy about the sight. He went even further with his tongue and really drove Link almost to madness. Completely wihout warning he stopped, what made Link look up.

"Wha- ?"

"Don't look at me like this, when I play with you.", grinned Kafei gloatingly.

"Then friggin' go on playing!", groaned Link and let his head fall back again.

Kafei opened Link's trousers and, together with the underpants, carefully pulled them down to the knees. Link shuddered a bit. Somehow his goosebumps amused Kafei, as his skin was still so soft. Also he liked the mixed reason for it. He regarded Link for some more seconds. Then he downright engulfed his stiffness, wandering up and down on it with his tongue. Link winced and groaned with each even little move. Kafei's hands however wandered up again to Link's chest. That one asked himself how he could still think clearly enough in this situation, to wonder how Kafei could so easily do so many things at once that were completely different in rhythm, without any of his moves getting jerky. But two seconds later he had another problem. As he wanted him to be unimpeded, he really didn't know where to cling to. But without further ado he found this thing in the sheet, which was still bound to him. Kafei fastened his speed, with which also the rapidity and volume of Link's groaning increased. Shortly before he got him, he went immanely slow, so that Link came with a heavy murmur. Kafei unfortunately couldn't avoid swallowing. By hindsight however, it turned out to be not so bad at all. He let go of Link, crawled neck and neck and covered him half with his own body, half with his still wet flying-sheet. Like this they laid silently cuddled to each other for a couple of minutes. Both didn't have the foggiest notion how much time had passed since the sunset. But Link saw some stars sparkling through the leaves of the palm tree. Kafei's warmth was incredible. As if he was producing more heat on purpose, so they wouldn't freeze. Only a sound, coming from Link's stomache, reminded them that they still had to go back to town for not attrackting attention.

"You didn't swallow, did you?", asked Link, as they mutually got their clothes in order.

"I did.", giggled Kafei. "First, I momentairly had no choice and second, I somehow wanted to know."

"And?", urged Link. "Tasted?"

"Actually.", considered Kafei while they stood up. "Sweet with a hint of bitter aftertaste."

"No. Honestly."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes!", repeated Kafei laughing, when he saw Link's bewildered face. "Shall I dry us?"

"No. I hate it when the salt itches. We'll take the shortest way back. After the small canyon is a cave in which lies a basin with clear water. If they haven't died finally, there are some Bio Deku Babas in there. But they're no enimies, as you hopefully know."

"Fine.", smiled Kafei, kissed Link, hustled him into the sea and cannonballed after.

"Hey!", laughed Link.

"Who's on the beach first."

This race was definitely Kafei's. Because they hadn't removed the sheets, Link was immensly slow. Kafei's genes however, weren't easily impressed by the wet bed sheet. A bit exhausted, Link let himself fall into the white sand.

"Out of training?"

"No. But this was unfair."

"I know. Sorry.", grinned Kafei and helped him up, for freeing them from the sheets. "So. And now – who's in the Field first!"

"What? Hey! Wait!", unbelievable, thought Link.

But this round was his now, if only for about a few meters. At every opportunity he cut Kafei's way. Across the fence, they more fell. As Link was the first to hit the ground on the other side; though not fit for competition; Kafei had to admit defeat. Link lead him to the rock on the hole.

"Is this it?", asked Kafei.

"Yes. The stone needs to be removed."

He already wanted to open the locket for getting out his cap and pulling a bomb, but Kafei was faster. He pressed his palms together in front of his chest, lowered his head, closed his eyes and there was a crack when the rock was blast off the hole with full force. Link saw how the sand between Kafei and the hole fell down and left a straight track. Kafei seperated his hands and showed him that the way was cleared.

"D-d-did you – t-t-that now just– b-blow away?", stammered Link.

"Yes. I mean, why wasting bombs if it goes like this too?", grinned Kafei self-satisfied when Link shook his head.

There was no trace of the Bio Deku Babas. They must have starved and liquidated in the water over the years. The better, Link thought. One thing less to do. They both took a deep breath and jumped in, so they would be rinsed thoroughly. Link wanted to dive up already, when Kafei pulled him down on the ground and gave him a deep kiss. Aware of keeping their lips closed, they seperated. Link was fasinated that Kafei could float in one height like a Zora, but he went out of air. Kafei noticed this, kissed him again and gave him parts of his air in the mouth. He broke the connection once more, grinned broadly and pulled him up with one dive. Link had hoped on finally stopping wondering about Kafei again and again, but he didn't manage to. At the surface, they laid their arms around each other and nestled their faces together. Link slowly began to lick along Kafei's right ear. When he kittenish took it entirely in his mouth to downright suck on it, he nearly choked as Kafei adressed him.

"Still hungry?", a bit offended he let Kafei's ear be.

"In many respects.", aspirated Link in return and Kafei smiled.

"Then let's go eating, before you bite off my ear. Not that I didn't like it, but the others are waiting on us for sure."

They climbed out of the basin, pulled out the sheets and let themselves be taken up by the beam. Then they ran up the ramp, into town and straight through. Kafei opened the door and closed it right behind them. Kari was sitting at the reception, reading a book. When she noticed the two, she startled slightly. Though she just stared after them. Fortunately her book was so thrilling that she didn't even dare to turn around when they went past behind her. In front of the door Kafei stopped, threw the two sheets into the corner and pulled Link into a last acutely passionate, silent kiss, for then opening the door giggling.

"Is this the vengeance for bringing him too late for lunch?", asked Zelda when they came clattering into the dining room.

The two men just looked at each other and burst into roaring laughter. Yes, one could definitely see it as vengeance. Vengeance and revenge in one, with a heavy add. Kafei's children had at that time; as the newly minted lovers should find out later; already finished eating half an hour ago and left the room. To their luck, Zelda was discreet enough not to enter their minds. Dotour however choked, what due to the hysterical laughter of the two, no one noticed. All gazes, also those of the guests, were completely on them.

"What by all means did you do? It's past eight already – my goodness! You are soaking wet!", moaned Anju.

"That is because,", Link tried to calm down, "Your crazy husband had – ", he was slightly astonished that he used this word, "Made me climb on the Clock Tower, for floating to the Great Bay with bed sheets, where I made a crash landing into him."

"Yes, this is my son.", sighed Dotour restrained, turned back to the table and went on eating.

~o~0~O~0~o~

As Zelda went through with her madness to help in the kitchen, Link took the chance. He and Kafei vanished in the so-called junk room on the first floor. As a precaution, he locked. They had to eat standing, because Anju had forbidden them to sit down as wet as they were. Now they were facing the next problem. They didn't know how long it would take Zelda. A few meditative seconds later the consideration was senseless, as they came to the conclusion that they just had no choice. Hasty they undressed. Kafei let their wet clothes and the bed sheets float in the middle of the room. Now he started a, in Link's opinion, acutely dangerous action. He created several strings of flames and directed them with high speed around the wet drapery. Link was torn between slight fear, amazement and admiration and – how to say, he didn't only find the fire incredibly hot, but also the fact that this absolutely beautiful, stark naked man had created this force and controlled it with such an ease. He wanted to cling his arms around him – not letting him go anymore – kiss him until they both drowend in insanity. But he was afraid of disturbing him. The lives of many depended on letting him finish his work. It didn't take long. As soon as Kafei was done, the flames disappeared and with a few waves of his hands, the sheets as well as Link's clothes folded flawlessly and landed on the latter's bed. His own clothing he let glide down next to, unfolded. Then he went to Link for drying the hair of his lover. That for he borrowed Zelda's brush. Afterwards he shook his own hair dry and gave Link a tender kiss. This lead to a caressing, mutal embrace and ended only when they noticed a rattling on the doorknob. Link couldn't even see fast enough, had Kafei already forced him into his nightcloth, removed the other from the bed and grabbed his stuff.

"Link? Are you in there? If yes, please unlock.", Kafei meant Link to climb into the bed and pretend to sleep. "If not, I will strangle you anyway."

Kafei got invisible together with everything in his hands. At this moment Zelda picked the lock magically. Link didn't dare to open his eyes. He just heard her sighing and going to her bed, where she got her nightdress. She was searching for something. She found it on Link's bedside table. Kafei squeezed his eyes. He knew he had forgotten something. Zelda though, took up the brush, looked at Link and left the room smiling, closing the door quietly. Kafei waited until she had also closed the door to the bathroom and got visible again.

"That was close.", he aspirated.

"You idiot.", mumbled Link and gazed at him grimly. "You think of everything but forget the brush?"

"She thought, you have used it. Maybe she is standing in front of the mirror, romanticising on how cute this is.", after some seconds in silence, they both started to giggle.

"Indirectly I have used it though."

"Yes. I'd better dress. It might not hit the spot when I suddenly stand in front of Anju. She doesn't know that I can make myself invisible."

"What? You have secrets from her?", teased Link.

"Shut it."

"No. Please stay like this. I find the thought that you run through East Clock Town invisible and in your birthday suite utmost – interesting."

"Don't hesitate to imagine. I won't do it.", murmured Kafei.

"It's not the same when I just imagine it, you know?"

"Not my problem. I will dress.", he did.

"Swine.", mumbled Link.

"Hey!", hissed Kafei back. "Who has got the dirty thoughts here?"

"I don't want to know which you have. But mine are officially reopened for you. Though it's unfair towards me, but I don't bother you reading my mind, as long as it is only you."

"Allright.", smiled Kafei, bent down to him and kissed him softly. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight.", smiled Link back.

"Don't oversleep. You need to be in the Mountain Village at sunrise."

"You don't forget anything, do you? Except brushes?"

"Git."

No worries. I have an internal clock that throws me out in time when I want."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Allright.", he got invisible anew and sneaked out of the room. "Goodnight, honeypout."

"_Pst!_", he got a slight fright. "_Pst!_", with narrowed eyes he turned around to the secretive hissing, just to see a very familiar hand waving about out from the slightly ajar door to his office.

"_What?_", he hissed back in his mother tongue.

"_Sh!_"

"_What?_", he hissed more quiet and the hand asked him do come in. "_Did I somehow miss something?_", he snarled, after his father had closed the door behind him.

"_No_."

"_Fine_. _Well?_"

"_Probably I have already, but I actually don't want to spoil this day for you_.", Kafei hesitated.

"_How do you get to the idea that I'd think this?_"

"_I don't know_. _But I hope for you that you know what you do_.", Kafei decided on just listening to him. "_Yes – by now I should know that you've grown up long ago_. _And I really don't want to not grant you your luck_._ Also I won't tell you how you shall take this on_. _At least you know her better than I do, I think_. _But I believe in being allowed to claim, that not even you know how she will react on such news_. _I just advise you, break the news to her gently – if it is even possible in this case_. _And do it as soon as you can_. _The longer you put it off, the more difficult you will make the whole situation for you three_.", he laid his son a hand on the cheek. "_Maybe you have the luck to have been born into a more tolerating generation_. _Nevertheless I beg you for caution_. _You only have one heart_. _It shouldn't have to suffer because of love_.", Kafei nodded. "_So_. _Now_.", he patted him three short times. "_To bed, with you_. _Tomorrow's going to be a hard day_."

"_Father_. _I'm not a child anymore_.", smirked Kafei. "_If there's not another accident, I'm just Mayor_. _I simply need to be there and hold my speech in time_. _And don't you dare to even think of sucking it out of my head_. _It will get its true meaning only by tomorrow midnight_.", he gave him a little kiss on the cheek.

"_Ah?_", asked Dotour teasingly, when his son shuffled backwards to the door.

"_I warn you!_", grinned Kafei. "_Keep out of my brain_. _And don't worry_. _I know what I'm doing_."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	9. Chap9 Mountains are not Mountains at all

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 9

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Day 3, when the birds sing.

**Author's Comments: **Finally I'm quite done with translating chapter 11 and its second half. Maybe I'll even manage to upload the 10th before X-Mas. Well. What happens? Just a little continuation of day 2, two known and one completely unknown join in and diverse businesses are handled. Initiation of the big event in the evening, so to say.

**Rating: M****, **as for nudity, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (one underage(16)) and a bit of brute force(short quarrel a la Sheikah :P)

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

My characters are my posession as usual. ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

P.S.: Another "I'm soooooo sorry" for another wait. School kept me busy.

* * *

– Chapter 9 –

**Mountains are not Mountains at all**

He was wakened by a pleasant source of warmth at his right. First he wasn't sure whether he was still dreaming or if his subconsciousness turned reality into a dream, from which he woke slowly. A tender kiss on his right cheek made him smile. A hand brushed carefully through his hair. Slowly he he opened his eyes and turned his head to the right, to see nothing more beautiful than Kafei's happy face. It was already getting light. Kafei fondled his left cheek and kissed him gently and silently. Link broke the kiss and turned his head to Zelda. Was she really asleep?

"Don't worry.", whispered Kafei in his ear. "She's sleeping. Like a baby.", Kafei's voice gave Link creeps.

"What time is it?", he quietly turned to him.

"Short after five. So much about your internal clock, right?"

"I would have woken up."

"Sure. I've seen it.", giggled Kafei.

"But this was much more wonderful."

"Come.", he kissed him again. "Get yourself dressed."

As hushed as possible he slipped out of bed and got from his cap what he needed. Today he felt like purple. A lot actually. And he could give no account, what to to blame for it. Also Kafei confirmed giggling, that he had no clue why Link felt like purple. When he was done, he put his cap back into his locket, just for Kafei's sake. Link unlocked the room door, but Zelda moved.

"Kiss her.", Kafei whispered in his ear, but Link turned into space as Kafei was invisible again. "She wakes up. Kiss her."

"Link?", she mumbled.

"Yes?", he turned to her.

"What are you doing? Where do you head to?", she had her eyes open, if only a bit.

"Now.", Kafei now hissed in his ear.

It had almost been an order. Link gathered himself, went to her, bent down and gave her a tolerably gentle kiss on the lips.

"Sleep on. I need to take care of something?"

"Take care?", she reached for his hand. "What time is it anyway?"

"I need to be in the Montain Village at sunrise."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you. Now sleep on. Today's going to be a long day.", he raised and already passed halfway through the room, when she adressed him again.

"Link?"

"Yes?"

"You are sweet.", slightly confused he turned around to her another time – but of course one would say this to someone like he was for her. "But the next time you use my brush, please put it back.", that she smiled, was a real relief to him.

"Oh – I'm sorry."

"Never mind.", she giggled and her eyes fell shut. "You can lock if you want. I do not need a key.", he had noticed that.

Until they had left the town, Kafei did neither make himself visible, nor say a word. Outside the gate Link turned to Kafei and examined him. Today he wore a wide-brimmed linen shirt and trousers, both in a soft shade of green. His clothing was artfully embroidered with white threads on the edges and around the waistline he wore very broad, tight brown leatherbelt with silver buckles, below which the seam of his shirt hung out about a hand broad. Underneath his trousers were brown boots to be seen.

"What?", giggled Kafei. "What you can, I can do better."

"I wouldn't be surprised, if Anidja would slay us in the course of the day."

"But only if that thing isn't gone until then.", he pointed on the middle of Link's body.

"You never had a morning glory?"

"Sure.", chuckled Kafei. "You can call yourself lucky that Zelda hasn't noticed. Fancy a little remedy?"

"Not here."

"Are you afraid that a watchman could here you?"

"Something like that.", smirked Link.

"Well then. Fine. The snow's gone and sleeping Dodongos only wake up when they want it."

"The rift is far away enough in your opinion?"

"Hey – I wouldn't be surprised if some pirates watched us from their battlement."

"Go on like this and your service is no longer needed."

"Even if. You wouldn't mind nevertheless, would you?"

"No."

Kafei grabbed Link's hand and pulled him down the ramp. Right next to it he leant him to the wall, opened his purple trouser's waistband and freed him a bit from his tight underclothing. Also he reached under the seam of his shirt and put down his own two pants.

"What are you doing?", asked Link.

"You thought, I'd make you happy without benefiting from it?"

"As long as you don't excoriate my butt on the wall – ", laughed Link and devoted himself completely to him.

Kafei kissed Link far deeper than on the previous day. Slowly he moved his tongue over his lover's palatine, while he pressed his own abdomen firmly against him. With the left hand he grabbed Link's wrists, held them to the wall above him and pulled him with the right hand closer. Link felt Kafei getting harder with every move, the longer they rubbed against eachother. To cushion their sounds, Kafei didn't dare to break their kiss. Link didn't blame him, especially not, when they reached the climax together. Only after it, Kafei seperated their mouths tenderly and, still, fell a bit slack against him.

"We got to be arrested.", aspirated Kafei and gazed dreamingly into Link's eyes.

"I wouldn't mind,", chuckled the other, "As long as they lock us up together. Where do you buy?"

"What?", faltered Kafei of the abrupt change of topic but nevertheless redressed them both.

"Sorry. I don't know where that just came from. Where do you all buy food and such stuff?"

"Help. What are you that you can think about grubbing after something like this?"

"Both are of vital importance."

"If you assume men to be able to get pregnant, yes. But you're right. I couldn't imagine life without anymore. And to your question, once a week there's market-day. Maybe you did notice the thatched roofs in the Southtown?"

"Oh!", laughed Link. "That's what they're for?"

"Pardon? Sorry. But yes, that's what they're for. They are fixed stands for food sellers. The others spread all over the town with their own stands. Question answered? The sun's rising soon."

He pointed on the getting lighter sky above Ikana. Link nodded and they set forth to the Mountain Village. When they came past the death-bend of the fireworks, Kafei stopped for a moment to take a look at the remains of the desaster. However, he just shook his head and said nothing on it. The first birds were singing their morning-greets, which echoed eerie between the rocks, what also applied to the distand bell from town. Link knocked at the door of the smithy – no answer. He knocked once more and got the same result. Also pushing down the doorknob was ineffective. He hoped that the word sunrise as time still meant six o'clock to the blacksmith, as it would for sure still take an hour untill the sunlight would even aproximately fall into the Mountain Village. At least the Mountain Village was now to be seen as such. During his first stay in Termina he had always wondered how a single house could already form a village. But the blacksmith had told him that there had been more houses a long time ago, what now was again. Only an elderly women was up already and went for water. The majority of the others were in town anyway. The bell rang again and it clicked at the door in front of them. Immediately Link pressed down the knob and as answer to his act, he got an appalled scream.

"Fire, coal and steel!", cursed the blacksmith. "Who by all Forces of the Mountain – oh! Do come in! It is finished!", his anger suddenly volatilised to a broad grin. "Ah – and also the Mayor! Come on in to the warm parlour. The tea is on the oven. I heard, the Gorons had an accident?"

"Tz. If you hadn't heard that, you'd be deaf.", laughed Kafei flattly. "Seen the place already?"

"Yes. What was to be seen of the fireworks was a real feast for the eyes. I hope the actual feast didn't get blown up by this?"

"No. I gathered all able people. The fireworks will be installed punctually this afternoon."

"Good, good. I will come too. Apropos – I have a little masterpiece on my counter."

He pointed on a in drapery covered, longish something that laid on the counter. Like paralysed Link paced towards it. The smith unfolded the rag and both men's breath caught. The two steels wound around eachother in an artful double helix, like Link remembered it. The one steel shimmerd slightly blueish, the other greenish. Including the robust hilt it had exactly the lenght of the sword which Biggoron had once forged anew for Link. The blades were sharpened outwards in perfect rounding off. The smith demonstrated the sharpness by pulling a piece of thick, tightened leather with both hands along it. Though of the light pressure, it was parted clean in two.

"Only the smith of Ikana would have done it better.", he grinned.

Carefully Link took the sword in his hand and faltered. It was so light that he could actually wield it with one hand. He stepped back to the emptiest space for not getting anbody or anything in danger and tested its sensibility on the centrifugal force. It swung easy but strong and let itself be brought under control without problems. It also laid wonderful in the hand.

"Admit it now, will you?.", aspirated Kafei and asked Link for the sword to test it himself. "Hirion was your Master."

"Who?", startled Link.

"Not you.", giggled Kafei. "Well? Tell me. I know his blades. My own daggers and swords are made by him. His technique is inimitable, except for those who have learned from him for years. Also this is no metal of the northern Mountains.", the smith just grinned on and Kafei laid back the sword, nodding. "I never wanted to be so rude to suck it out of you. But thanks for confessing it voluntarily."

"Don't mention it. Now to the little things in life. It is not that I just mix with knifeies."

He opened a small jewel case which stood next to the drapery. In it laid the golden shimmering metalparts for the armour and also the necklace with the three round, blue gemstones. At first they looked like iridescent glass that was sparkling in the firelight, but Link recognized the in black metal set material. The cabochons were cut from a Moon's Tear, flawless and smooth. Then he got out another, flat box and carefully gave it to Kafei. The latter opened it cautiously and clapped it shut again, for gazing at the smith with glassy getting eyes. He reopened it and his eyes started to sparkle like the Moon's-Tear-pieces.

"If you are already moved to tears, what kind of face will she pull then?", laughed the blacksmith and Kafei closed the box again.

"I assume, she might be a bit shocked.", said Kafei subdued.

"Yes. If she gets to hear the price you paid for it."

"That probably as well.", he mumbled not hearable for the smith, but went on a bit louder. "The money was certainly worth it."

"I am pleased to hear this. Well, as we already arrived at the unpleasant part."

"The unpleasant part will come this evening when I have to confess to Zelda that this is all just a fabulously put on fake.", laughed Link impish.

"Well – what a man doesn't do for the women.", sighed Kafei.

"My words.", Link rummaged for the remaining Rupees. "And yet I can't give her anything. Nothing. Here she doesn't get the original, the more original original my heart doesn't begrudge her – "

"That's what I call a wonderful wording.", smiled Kafei, Link carefully packed his things plus Kafei's second mystery, they said goodbye and left the smithy.

"Thanks. This doesn't make the confession easier.", moaned Link in front of the again closed closed door. "What shall I tell her? `_Hey, Zelda_._ I'm sorry, the mask doesn't work here_._ But this is quite how I'd look like_._ Oh by the way – sorry, that I left you in another mistaken belief_._ I'm gay and I love Kafei_.´"

"You could say it exactly like this.", smiled Kafei and stepped closer to him. "But you should make the second confession when you're alone. Just in case. Forgive me, but there's no need for everyone to know yet that I do love a women and a man at the same time.", he took Link in his arms. "Erm – tell me, were you serious?"

"I was never more serious about any other thing before.", whispered Link and ended his kiss only several minutes later when they lost balance a bit and stumbled down the stairs, where Kafei came to lie on Link.

"My goodness.", he laughed. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Not that I know. You?"

"No.", giggled Kafei and licked Link over the cheek like a dog.

"What the – ", laughed the latter, but Kafei already slobbered all over his other cheek. "Kafei!", hissed Link grinning. "Stop it!. This – will you – I – ", further he didn't get because the blacksmith opened the door.

"You're still here? What are you doing on the ground? Are you allright?"

"Yes. Just a little accident.", chuckled Kafei and rolled off Link. "We enjoyed the fresh air a bit and just wanted to leave. But I stumbeld and Link tried to catch me. Unfortunately it didn't go as expected.", Link was once again surprised, this time about how fast and convincing Kafei could spread a lie.

"Well then.", sighed the smith and left them alone again.

"You scoundrel.", spit Link quietly and poked him in the upper arm.

"What would you have done?"

"You heard what I did, didn't you ?"

"Yes. Silent and clearly.", laughed Kafei, pushed himself up and offered Link another time his hand.

"Damn. Can't you fall over once? I want to return it.", as soon as he said it and stood, Kafei let himself fall over and grinned at him. "Idiot.", grumbled Link but pulled him up nevertheless.

~o~0~O~0~o~

The town was bustling with activity. They had to pass through town once more, for making the small delivery to the tailors. For this reason they had taken the western entrance and afterwards taken the short cut in full run, for having at least a slim chance to not bump into the Deku-Queen. Link had never seen Easttown so busy. Some already wore their costumes and masks. They entered the Inn, Kafei ahead. Link was hardly in the reception, he could put his hands out just in time not to crash against the wall. Instead, the rest of his upper body was suffering from enormous pressure.

"El – lo – Oma – ni.", he retched through the mass of foxy red hair in front of his face.

"Oh! I'm sorry!", she let him go with a hopper backwards.

"What would you have done if it hadn't been me?"

"This other one would probably be dead now.", said Kafei and avoided all looks.

"I'm so sorry, Grasshopper.", that's all he needed. "Oh! Is this your hair?", she reached out her hand.

"Don't – touch.", Link took a fast step aside with raised hands. "They're just glued on."

"What?", came it not only from her but from the other female subjects as well.

"He doesn't like it, allright?", giggled Kafei.

"Oh – hello.", startled Romani.

Finally Link could get a picture of the situation. Romani had overtaken her sister in height almost imperceptible. This one stood next to the counter with Anju. Anidja was on her usual place and had put on an expression she normally just gave Kafei. This time however it intended for someone else. Link followed her viewing direction and got sight of a young man who quietly talked to Zelda. He had laid his long, straight, silky, shiny black hair to the right and wore an Ikana-dressing, a bit different from Kafei's workaday-dressing. When he looked up, he revealed blue eyes. Link recognized him. If he wasn't wrong about it, he had to admit that Cremia had made a good choice. Just in this moment, his assumption was confirmed. Cremia went towards Kafei and greeted him with a short hug, what she did with Link too.

"You've become tall.", she smiled – had people really nothing better to do than always saying this sentence? "Oh yes – may I introduce? My husband Nérimlath.", he stepped towards Link who reached out his arm for greeting, but however made a gentle bow with one hand on his chest and lowered head.

"I once more would like to apologize to Thou for yesterday."

"Yesterday?", aspirated Cremia.

"Erm – that – you don't need to.", Link was necessarily embarrassed about the gesture. "I would have went back if – ", his name echoed warning in his head, "Leunija hadn't made such a riot.", he saw Zelda rolling her eyes relieved. "If you don't mind – ", he reached his hand towards him a bit more demanding, "I'm just Link, who hasn't chosen his task.", a bit hesitating, Nérimlath shook it nevertheless.

"Rim.", he smiled shyly, not holding any of his yesterday's coldness.

Now that he stood closer, Link noticed a long thin scar that slightly disfigured his right cheek. Apparently he therefore had his hair parted to the side. Possibly the reason for his hairstyle was even another, but Link blamed it on the scar, as he might have done it so in this case.

"Yesterday?", laughed Kafei and folded his arms. "You had shift yesterday or what?", instead of an answer, he just received a slightly displeased look. "Oh.", aspirated Kafei and let his arms droop. "Oops."

"Shift?", startled Cremia. "Which shift? I thought you were visiting your parents?"

"My parents are dead. And they assigned me spontaneously because Toru got ill.", the last sentence he adressed to Kafei. "Don't act like this. I've given myself away already anyway."

"Rim – what – what does this mean? Your parents are dead? You've met yesterday already? Who is Toru? Which shift? Who has assigned you? Rim – ", he closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"It appears that this is within blood, isnt't it?", Link looked askance to Kafei. "Only that you could conceal it though your eyes won't let themselves be redyed."

"What?", Cremia could only whisper and Nérimlath opened his eyes again.

"I'm sorry.", Cremia took a small, scared step back when she saw his red eyes.

"I knew it.", spit Anidja to herself. "Everywhere, this pack.", Link saw that Zelda had heard her words though, but ignored them reluctantly, as Anidja just knew about her peerage, but not about her blood.

"I should have told you."

"This – ", Cremia ran her fingers through her hair stunned. "Whow. You – "

"What is it?", asked Romani who hadn't seen his eye colour yet.

"Promise that you won't tell anyone. It stays here among us. That was the reason why I wasn't allowed to tell you. I am a Suro."

"A what?"

"An Elemental Warrior of the Sheikah.", Link explained to her.

"Sheikah?", gasped Romani and went around him to see his eye colour for herself.

"Their identity as such must be kept secret, if they want to have a life outside the folk. If one, like me, is half Hylian, they have less problems in this regard. Though, the path until mastering the elements and martial arts, is a bit more difficult.

"Mostly because of the arrogance of the Masters.", sighed Kafei.

"You say it.", conciliated Rim. "But of all things, you need them to use the abilities right and conscientious."

"If one buys into their arrogance."

"Oh shut up, Kafei. You know why they hadn't taken you."

"Because I'm even more arrogant than them?", joked Kafei.

"Exactly. Because you are a hardhead and you have broken the rules. The Elements are sacred. You abuse them for everyday stuff. Therefore you will never really master them."

"For me, this looked different.", Link barged in but was ignored.

"That's what you think.", Kafei's look curdled ones blood.

"Yes?", also Rim's look went adamant, what made Romani and Cremia break adrift. "Your busker-tricks don't make you a powerful Mage at all."

"Mind what you are saying.", now Link knew that he hadn't been wrong in terms of the glowing of Kafei's eyes. "You were just too craven for trying on your own, what you are able to. You could do a lot more if you hadn't let yourself be softened up."

"Take that back, or – "

"Or what?", laughed Kafei.

Nérimlath raised his arm and sent a gush of water towards Kafei, which the latter devided with an insignificant wave of his hand, let rush in different directions and rain exactly into the pots of the houseplants.

"The Inn says thanks, as the plants were thirsty. And only who had fallen far, learns to pull up and fend for oneself. It's time you start falling and stop being their lap dog."

He stretched out his flat hand to the other man, whereupon that one was thrown against the wall behind him with a blast. Rim picked himself up and hurled a small fire storm at Kafei, who sucked the flames through his hands and let them vanish.

"Stop, stop, stop!", screamed Zelda and ran between, before Rim could attack Kafei anew, as she knew that Kafei was still a bit more above it. "You act like little children. Such actions are exactly the reason why Anidja hates us. Furthermore we are in an Inn and not on a battlefield. Also it is half past seven in the morning, on the day of the Carnival's start. There are people who want to sleep, as they are going to have an all-night party. If you are talking about respect already, Nérimlath, then have it at least. Kafei is right. You are the best example for our downfall. You let yourself be domineered over like all kings during the course of our history. Igos was the only one aware of what the Suro-Masters do. Though it was too late, because their then fairhaired boy Urol had almost sealed our fate. The eagerness for power and foolery of the Masters had almost brought our folk to the edge of extinct, not the wars. It were our own people. Open your eyes. True Suro do not need Masters. Kafei had no Master and can control the Elements in his sleep. Also I was not taught by a Master, only by Guard. Yes, I am the Leader of the Sages, but I was still a child when I got to know on my flight, where I have my telepathical abilities from. She had taken over the role of my murdered mother and taught me teaching myself. She had not shown me how to control the Elements, but just told me what is the important thing. Namely, will, confidence, composure, rationality, understanding and harmony. You lack in at least three of them. And one thing I ask myself as well. Why do you men always have to strangle each other, if it is so much easier to talk?"

"This debate, Zelda, I have given up a long time ago already.", sighed Link.

"Zelda?", it came from Romani and Cremia, who had hidden away scared behind Anju.

"There he's got a right word.", meant Kafei. "This is another reason why we got less and less. But there's no avail. Stubborn warhorses won't let themselves be tamed. Urol hadn't changed in death either. He still stayed the same vulture, until he went down with Majora."

The princess just lowered her look, slightly shaking her head and shortly closed her eyes. Link went towards her, lifted her chin and looked her directly in the eyes, like only Impa had done before him.

"I can understand, how you feel like. Yes, this might have been just the beginning. I see the signs, though I can't recognize or construe them like you. But I see them. If this is really just the beginning, we have to do what Impa taught you. You, most of all. The world needs you. The universe needs you. And whatever the forces of Evil demand of you, I will help you getting through it."

He carefully took her in his arms and laid his right cheek onto her head, whereas his dejected gaze fell onto Kafei, who intimated him with barely noticable mimic, to have done the right thing. Nérimlath went around the two and stepped with to the floor directed look in front of Kafei. Then he fell on his knees. Only the two men understood the meaning of it, as Zelda was currently too busy with sobbing into Link's shoulder. Kafei curled his lips and squeezed his eyes.

"For how sick do you actually take me, Rim?", the adressed didn't look up, but crouched down. "Stand up, you fool."

"Please. I deserve it.", Zelda looked up and didn't believe her eyes.

"Kafei – no – ", she aspirated.

"You're wasting your breath, Zelda. I won't do it anyway. Right, have you heard, Rim? I won't do it. You can beg as much as you want. I stick to the traditions, customs and also to many guidelines, but I'm not a monster. Get up and go for breakfast, so you'll get on different thoughts.", he didn't move. "Come on. I know that you haven't meant it like this and I forgive you. In this house I already had to endure far more sardonic accusations and I haven't even laid a single finger on Anidja for that.", finally Rim looked up to him, eyes filled with tears.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	10. Chapter 10  Masks

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 10

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Day 3, the absolution - er - *ggg* _ATTENTION! Twilight Princess Spoiler!_

**Author's Comments: **After the winter's break I'm finally back!

Short notes on the story: it begins with hopefully not too confusing explanations where chapter 9 ended. Then it's crunch-time - say, Mask's Ball. Some things might easily be forseen but one thing will surprise for sure, I can say. Oh yes - something is being seale. What it is - just read it. There's just one new character appearing for a moment actually, who will play role more often later on in the story.

Herewith I'll thank again all people who gave me feedback in any form so far. And to all you others out there - I can see what you are doing sehe! One who can read a story, can at least give a little feedback to it, can't they? :(

**Rating: M****, **as for nudity, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (one underage(16)), Sex (though circumscribed but still) and an a bit "brutal" action-scene.

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

My people are mine, you know it already. ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 10 –

**Masks**

This breakfast had been every bit as good as the wedding feast of Kafei and Anju. Just towards the end everything easened up a bit and also Romani had once more squeezed herself at Link's side and at each opportunity tried to get closer to him. This time he had been fed up. After repeated overtures he had, to almost general amusement, utterly sat himself onto Kafei's lap and eaten on from there. After first mistrust even Zelda had remembered what Link had told her about the wedding feast. After Romani had moaned at him why he just was so hostile to her, he had to tell her that he was taken. Though he hadn't said by whom, but several times repeating the word `_taken_´ somewhen finally managed to make her give up hope for now and left him in peace.

The rest of the day went rather hectic. Anju and Kafei attended to their duties. The lunch was a coming and going. After it the Mayor-couple only showed up again; Kafei in his workaday-dressing and makeup-free; at a way too short dinner, during which Anju's sister turned up and they both, with the dragon, who hours before almost had to be saved from the princess, had taken the flight without further ado. During the cooking Zelda had flipped out another time and had thrown an empty pan at Anidja when she had cursed Kafei worse than ever. Link somehow was glad that it had been Zelda's pan and not the kitchen knife in his hand, as that one would have hit the target. Link only assumed that their sudden leaving of the dining room had something to do with the by Zelda mentioned sabres and their costumes. Cremia and Romani, who had helped in the Inn the whole day long, followed the other three women. Without frittering away much time, Kafei's children dived headlong into the festival buzzle and left the three men behind with Zelda and the – senior circle. Zelda had tried to get closer to Link all over the day. But to her misfortune he had assisted as well like she and the milksisters and had always exactly in these moments been assigned to any kind of work and so enticed away from her. By time he noticed that especially Dotour had grown a fond for abusing him for any kind of trivial tasks. To Link's amazement the formerly-mayor-couple had tried to make themselves useful everywhere. Anidja had played sergeant and had commanded Rim about, much to Cremia's displeasure. He however had just put up with all. By now Link also knew that Malon had actually been the cousin of Romani and Cremia. Their mothers had been twinsisters. In the meantime Cremia, who had also known Malon, had finally more or less gotten over a fact that she couldn't really believe Link. Also for him it was still quite difficult to believe that the rescue of Termina had changed the course of history so much. By the clash of the moon any subterraneous lava flows had been changed in direction and thereby the earthquake had been prevented, which thanks to the avoidance of the crash had broken out and therefore had also killed Malon and Talon – at least the theory with the lava flows was the one of the Gorons and Zelda's. As he hadn't heard any more plausible explanations for the earthquake, he took this one and also spread it by times. Fact was anyway, that the change of the past back then had modified the whole future. Though he bemoaned deeply that so many had to die, so it did now those Hyrule die and not as primarily those in Termina. There had always only been the choice between dead and dead, with the difference that he now knew some who should have died and some who he had known before, were dead. But Kafei was alive. As ruthless as it might sound towards the dead, it was all that counted for Link at the moment.

So the reduced group sat now by the rest of the dinner and Zelda finally left the room with Rim for changing. Also in the same breath she agreed to beautify Triri. Esra had already dressed up before dinner. Solely her mask she hadn't let be seen so far. Dotour followed Zelda out with the excuses of still wanting to masquerade and throwing the girls-clique out of the bathroom. Esra didn't want to miss that fun. Remaining were just the twosome manqué and some guests. Suddenly the door went up and interupted the silence of the duo. The face of a person appeared whom Link hadnt' expected at all. In all the chaos he had totally forgotten to get his costume.

"There ya are! What was on there?", sang Ora, who was only to be recognized as she lifted her mask – Link found that she looked like a mixture of a fairy, Horror Kid and a warrior.

"I'm so sorry.", moaned Link and stood up, Kafei giggling on his heels. "I totally forgot about that."

"Move on! Ydin's out there. She'd pack'd all in a trolley an' covered it, that none sees it."

Without a further word they followed the designer to in front of the Town Hall. Ydin, herself in a motley watchmen-armour, told them that she had taken the most complicated detour for not having to pass stairs. As she told it with a smile though, Link knew that she wasn't angry with him. Nevertheless he showered her with apologizes, which she dismissed. Together they heaved the pushkart over the staircase to the first floor and laid the armour onto the marriage bed. There Ydin chased out her employee with the wheelbarrow. Before she closed the door, Link didn't believe his eyes. A horde of wildly giggling Gerudo-women ran past it. Kafei locked and asked Link to give him back his stuff. But instead of telling or even showing him what they were, he just put the two boxes on the bed an began undressing Link. It was a bit embarrassing for him as Ydin was in the room. Therefore he wanted to help him, but Kafei playfully slapped Link's hands out of the way and kissed him intimately, while he went on undressing him. Link understood it as sign that Ydin knew about them and got more relaxed. He had missed these incredibly sensual lips already so much, though it had only been fourteen hours. Kafei stopped the kiss and helped Link with dressing. When he had lashed the armour, he went to his notorious chest while Link put on his necklace, first crammed his other stuff in the green cap and afterwards his hair beneath the two caps which stuck in each other. Kafei came back with a small case, a cloth and a kind of cream tub and placed all on his bedside table. Link was flabbergasted when his boyfriend opened the sheer superlative vanity case. Ydin had taken the sketch with her and put it next to Kafei on the bed. Link stood as still as he could and watched each of Kafei's concentrated movements. First he applied a restrained, black accent of the eyes, then subtle highlighted the rest of the distinctive parts of Link's face with rouge, now followed the coloured outlines for the other makeup. With a brush and some water which he had created magically in a bowl, he filled the spaces and at last blured the colour with his fingers. Link enjoyed the warm strokes to the last. Last should be another kiss, before Kafei rubbed in the visible hair with the substance in the tub and brushed them out after a short drying time. Then he just gird the sword and nodded. Just now he let Link step in front of the cheval mirror.

"Have we forgotten something?" Ydin just asked, but Link shook his head, at which he noticed how soft his hair fell nevertheless.

"My eyes were completely white. But I don't want to frighten anyone to death. I think, I was also much taller, but as I'm not that sure, it doesn't matter. I thank you with all my heart.", smiled Link and gave Kafei a kiss on the cheek. "So. Will you show me your costume now?"

"No.", grinned Kafei and fumbled around underneath his hair. "Can you keep that one safe for me?", he pulled out the pendant with the blue stone from under his shirt and gave it to Link.

"Er – yes. Sure.", considered the latter and took it.

"Thanks. And now out with you. You'll see it early enough."

"You throw me out or what?"

"Yes. It is my room, my house, my town and you're mine too. I throw you to wherever I want. And don't you get the idea of waiting for me."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going already.", chuckled Link and Ydin let him out of the room, before she locked the door again behind him.

Was this to be believed? Sighing he stared at the pendant for a moment, but then put it under his caps nevertheless, went down and found the entrance hall quite crowded. Ora stood behind Triri's wheelchair. The old lady wore her most beautiful dress, a dream in orange-gold, probably a relic of old days. Her mask fitted in terms of colour and shapes. Esra's blue and red pomp had been a feast for the eyes earlier already, but now she found an extra in shawls, bands and an utopian bird mask. Kafei's children could have been Ora's children, whereas Tatl stood a bit out of the row with her Keaton-Mask though. Rim's wide, black-violett robe let him look like a mage. Also his face was covered with a fitting mask. Zelda's pink dress was simple in the cut but still quite provocative and immanely iridescent. Of course she couldn't do without jewellery. Her feminine halfmask was decorated with feathers. A Zora with pompous jewellery on ankles, wrists and forehead as well as the five, fully armoured Gerudos stood by too. What was strange though, the women didn't exactly have the hair colour of Gerudos and also blue eyes. Their ears were everything else than typical for Gerudos and compared to all Gerudos Link had seen so far, they were extremely pale. One of them stuck out especially, as her body measures were quite unusual for the warlike tribe. Anidja's costume was green, her daughters orange and violet, Cremia white and Romani bright red – not only her clothing but also what was to be seen of her face above her veil. Suddenly Zelda stormed towards him. She had her hands already at the height of his face, but he could catch them in time and direct them onto his armour.

"Don't touch."

"What?"

"It's – ", he squeezed his eyes. "It's just colour."

"Colour?"

"I'm sorry. No, this all is not real. But if you imagine my eyes completely white, I would have looked exactly like this."

"What now?"

"I idiot haven't thought of the fact that the mask doesn't work here."

"But – but how then have you – "

"That was the reason why I always disappeared. Ora and Ydin have saved my life. Kafei even more. He hasn't only introduced me to the best artists in the world but has proved himself as one. The makeup is just perfect, isnt' it? And the best, the blacksmith has made a contribution. Step back a bit.", he pulled his new sword, what amazed them all. "This is by far the most beautiful sword I've ever seen. Also the blade is almost, if not exactly as sharp as the original."

"Are these – I know these materials.", aspirated Zelda. "They are from Ikana. Out of the mountains of the Hinterlands, near Ordon. The mines already border on the forests in the south of Hyrule. The lightest and hardest metals in the world. Only a smith of the Sheikah could have created such a weapon."

"Well – he's none though, but he had learned from one.", Zelda nodded.

"But it is not tempered."

"Not?"

"No.", she cautiously moved her hand over the flat side. "No. A masterpiece, but it will not make it long."

"Thought so. A hundred hits?"

"Yes. For sure not more. In this case the tempering would need two whole days."

"Then it's quite clear why he had it done so fast.", sighed Link and carefully put it back.

"If you stay longer, you could let it be tempered with Silver Dust. But it's even more rare than Gold Dust and I have no idea where to get it.", said the Zora and Link didn't believe his ears.

"Dotour?", he faltered.

"Have you ever seen a Zora with red eyes?", laughed this one.

"I haven't even noticed that."

"A gorgeous costume, isn't it?", he shortly pulled the fabric on his belly, which went back into shape immediately. "And – from someone my son must have learnt doing makeup. Unfortunately the beard had to die."

"Oh yes – where actually is my husband?", came it from the orange Gerudo and Link was glad that this one thing was at least sorted out for tonight.

"He's still up there. Ydin is with him and helps him with his costume."

"What is it? What is it?", sang Romani energetic.

"I haven't got the slightest clue. He's thrown me out."

"What?", came it laughing from several sides.

"Yes. What do I know what it is that he makes such a secret of it. Anyway, he wanted that I won't wait for him by any means. So I suppose he's not interested in any of you seeing it before he assumes it for being necessary."

"This stubbornes he's got from his mother.", sighed Dotour. "We should join the fray."

A fray was it definitely. If here were already so many people, how would it look like at midnight in the southquarter? Kafei hadn't lied on the Gorman-troup. From the southquarter echoed happy dance music. Also at the Eastsquare dancers and fire artists made their performances to the music of a way too familiar man's phonograph. All people wore partly lavish costumes and masks. Link somehow was ashamed for not being masked that much but nevertheless he was proud of his spontaneous dressing. As they went past the Milkbar, the door was being opened and a gaggle stormed in. Link heard a familiar style of music and recognized Lulu's voice. Immediately he followed the group into the totally crammed bar. The others managed to follow him too, but not without difficulty. Inside it got quite cramped because of this. They could go a bit downstairs though, where they had a better view at the band. Mr. Barten had engaged three waiters that whipped back and forth behind the counter for quenching the thirst of the guests early enough. From up here he could look behind the barrier in front of the stage. In the area between sat seven little Zoras and bobbed up and down to the music. The new guitarist, by now already close-knit with the band, did a wonderful solo and the crowd cheered. To the end of the song he downright played against Japas, who at the end duetted the chorus with Lulu. Anju explained to Link, that due to the many solos and improvisations the live-songs of the Indigo-Go's always went twice as long as the original versions. Link nevertheless found that they didn't pall because of this. The opposite. They proved the enormous talent of the musicians. Lulu's voice had a range he wouldn't have thought of being possible. After the seventh or eight song they took a short break. Also Link badly needed fresh air and cleaved out of the bar with his fellowship. The cooler air felt good. Unfortunately the entrances to the Southtown were very bustled. So their group splited up and Zelda disappeared with Link and the fake Gerudos into Northtown. There a small but elaborately staged play was performed, which told the story of the Carnival. To the end, Link got sight of the Deku-Queen and took a flight to the passageway. The other women noticed it and ran after him a to West-Clock-Town bit confused, where the Rosa-Sisters danced with seven other women. When they finally had managed to get through to the main square, the tower's clock already showed after half past eleven. The entire square was a dance floor. In front of the wooden tower, from which a gigantically high footbridge with a handrail reached into the sky, played a multicultural, colourfully dressed troup with the strangest instruments. The crowd itself danced between the decorated market stands; underneath which the boxes had been removed; and four strutted wooden posts, which should later on carry the bridge to the Clock Tower. The wooden tower was additionally connected with the staircase to the Laundry Pool by a secured, momentairly blocked footbridge.

"Is this a dress!", came it from Anidja.

"Divine.", drooled Cremia.

Link and also the other women followed their looks. An absolutely beautiful woman in a pink, white and golden, floor reaching, magnificent dress with light blue bands stuck out of the mass. The dress was over and over; but not too much; embroidered with pearls and silk-strings and skintight around the upper body, but wide-brimmed from the hip on. The tightness of the upper part highlighted her Decolleté extremely, on which gentle jewels rested. The delicate jewellery was golden and decorated by little sparkling pink and blue stones. She wore fitting earrings and a ring on her right ring finger. The sleeves of the off-the-shoulder dress were baggy at the upper ams and stitched down at the elbows. Beneath they went into wide swinging, white but in colour fitting embroidered trumpets. Her hair was entirely covered by an embroidered, soft blue veil, which reached far below her hips. Of her head were solely the ears, as well as the parts down from the cheeks to be seen, as she wore a glistening maks. Her sensual lips and the cheeks were highlighted by a soft pink. She had obvious joy in dancing and, as Link noticed after watching her for a while, flirting with all male beings that came in her reach. Also he analysed his companions, who just fascinated, yes, almost jealously stared after the being. She had something of a princess, thought Link and knew that he wasn't alone with his opinion. Somehow she actually seemed familiar to him.

"I think I need to go over to her and ask her, where she's bought this piece.", aspirated Anju-Sorrei and her sister agreed nodding.

"One needs to admid, she has not got much.", giggled Zelda and all laughed as she held up her own breasts to emphasize what she meant. "But what she has, she definitely knows to accentuate."

"Ha! There you are!", the other part of the group had found them.

"Ah – yes.", laughed Esra. "We've been watching her the whole evening long. Except with Dotour she's probably danced with all men already. And how she mates – I believe, she has earned an honouring as the Queen of the Festival. A lovely girl."

"Rather provocative.", laughed Rim.

"Yes. That too."

"But she's not that pushy though.", noticed Link. "She's just flirting."

"And how.", grinned Dotour.

"And this dress is worthy of this divine being.", sighed Ydin. "It could actually have been made by me."

"Where's Kafei gone?", asked Cremia.

"Haven't you seen him yet?", asked Ydin in return. "You're really blind. But fine. Latest at his speech then."

Suddenly Link discovered another known face in the crowd. Also she must have noticed him, as she briefly smiled to him. It was the having been less covered of the three woman who he'd seen in the Town Hall two days ago. She was dressed the same. He already wanted to storm off, but Zelda grabbed him at the arm and pointed on another person. The shimmering eye-catcher came stroding towards them. To be precise, directly to him.

"Can this be possible?", she had a quite lovely, amused voice, considered Link. "A face, of which the owner hasn't danced with me yet?", she stepped in front of him and dropped a courtsy. "If Thou allow, my Lord? The night is still young and the lust for dancing has taken possession of me."

"Go on.", hissed Zelda and urged the bewildered Link to the stranger.

"I-I-I can't dance – ", that one stuttered, not sure whether it would be such a good idea and got a heart-touching laugh, not only by the one who had asked him.

"Of course you can dance.", giggled Zelda. "Everyone can. If you do not go, I will. Just for being allowed to touch the dress. So now. Or do you want to dismiss a Lady?"

"I – er – no – I – "

"There you got it.", smiled the outstanding beautiful woman and offered him her hand. "If you like to, I'll lead."

When their hands touched and he was pulled head over heels into the dancinc crowd, he found his asumption confirmed. He knew this woman. A lot, actually. About in the middle between the stands near the Clock Tower, she pulled him to her and brought his aimless arms in order. At the way there, he had tried to study the steps of the others. But somehow every pair danced different. The song was over. Right on it began a new, to Link's relief slowlier piece.

"What's the matter?", giggled his opponent, who somehow was equally tall. "Why so shy?"

"Can it be that I know who you are?", he was already pulled into the first turns, amazed that he had hardly any problems with keeping up.

"Maybe?", she smiled. "Maybe not?", just at this close her bloodred eyes shone through the mask. "What? You like what you see?"

"And how.", giggled Link embarassed.

"All just wonder where the Mayor is. They say, it soon is time for his speech. Have you seen him?"

"Maybe?", countered Link. "Maybe not? Do you know that all women are jealous of your dress?"

"Actually? Until now only the men were jealous of each other. At least until they were allowed to dance with me themselves.", Link took a short look to his people, who all watched him dreamingly. "The fair maiden at your side doesn't seem to have objection that I have kidnapped you."

"Oh – she's jeallous on you too."

"Fascinating. If she just knew.", Link got to hear another pitched gliggling and was slowly brought to halt immediately in front of the Clock Tower, though the song still went on.

"What's the matter, Kafei?"

"Sh! Not so loud.", he chuckled barely hearable in his normal voice and laid his hands on Link's chest, while this one lightly took him in his arms. "I'm sorry, but I have no other option. I love you."

Despite all wathchers he pulled Link into a minutes lasting, passionate kiss, which let both forget everything around them. In the middle of the next song, Kafei suddenly seperated their lips, dreamingly ran his fingers through Link's hair and placed a last, little, soft kiss.

"Have you seen the Mayor?", he said with disguised voice again. "It is time soon. If he doesn't turn up eventually, he will miss his speech. I think, I will let be searched for him."

"What? What are you – ?"

Kafei answered with a broad grin and vanished eastwards, to the upper passageway. At the small ramp was stood a guard with who he began a questionable seeming conversation. Link couldn't hear what they said though. Instead he felt several hands on his shoulders. His whole pack had hurried to him for admiring him. Even Zelda didn't hold a thing against him.

"And? How was it?", she nosily aspirated.

"Sweet.", considered Link. "The lipstick was – fruity somehow."

"You're so damn lucky.", sighed Cremia and both Anju's nodded agreeing.

"What – what's she doing now?", faltered Anidja when Kafei let himself be helped onto the porch by the watchman.

"Please don't.", moaned Dotour quietly. "What are you doing there? Not in this dress.", Link understood that he had recognized his son long ago already.

This one placed himself in the middle of the platform and tried to catch the attention of the musicians with convincing feminine arm-moves. If abruptly though, they cut off the song. Now it was on Kafei to get the attention of all others. The square was full as fuller it couldn't be, as in the meantime people out of the other parts of the town had squeezed in too. However, due to his position and the glittering, massive dress, it was not that difficult to become the centre of the event again.

"Could all please listen?", as loud as he could, he adressed the crowd with disguised voice. "Fine – thanks. We have a little problem here. Has anybody seen the Mayor?", a questioning murmur went through the mass and uncountable heads began searching. "Not? But it's time for his speech. Has somebody – no? Can this be. But never mind. I hope, it doesn't bother anyone if I take over in the meantime?", the whole square burst out laughing. "I see this as release, so let's hope that I have it in my blood and don't screw up anything. Fine. Well – at first I'd like to apologize to all Ladies, if I stepped a bit too close towards their beloved companions. By no means I wanted to ruin any relationships. Also you shouldn't be angry with your men, if they gave in to me. They're just men.", he made another break for laughter. "Well – where shall I start best? Yes. The Carnival of Time. I myself am not from here, therefore I had to work on my knowledge in shortest time. According to what I've heard, exactly seven years ago this town was the right opposite of what it is now. It was like died out, as one of our moons wanted to join the celebration.", he gave a short glare to the sky. "But I think, it was given a lesson and it celebrates where it belongs again. Well then. To the Carnival itself. It is a celebration of joy, joy about that there is life. Exactly this life we celebrate today, I think. We dress in all sorts of magnificent drapery; take your example on me; cover our faces with masks and bathe in the crowd, partly recognized, partly unrecognized. But why do we wear masks? We wear them for being someone else than we are. We pretend a different identity. But do we just do it at the Carnival? I think each one of us knows that this isn't so. We wear our mask every day, many of us have uncountable. We wear them to hide our true self. We wear masks to protect ourselves and to protect others. We all do this, day by day. An example – what makes a great woman? Does somebody know?", he did exactly what Zelda had done before. "Socks.", even louder laughter filled the Southtown and he had serious problems to make himself heard again. "Yes, day by day, year come, year go. Therefore we forget one thing however – there are those in our circle that are able to look through our disguise. With some they are many, with others just a hand full or even only a single person. How many there are, is not important, the main thing is that they are there and we recognize them as such. It are exactly these persons we can really trust. They are those, in whose hands we sometimes can downright put parts of our destiny. It are those, that love us the way we are. They recognize us under each mask, under each disguise. And don't care if we deny our true identity. Because they love us so much and all about us, that they don't bother how much we disguise ourselves. They always recognize us. For them we celebrate today. Then as said, they love us always, no matter if with – ", he pushed his mask plus veil backwards down and finished the sentence in his own voice, "Or without mask. And for this we should be thankful."

After the first amazement wore off, the whole square burst into thunderous applause and conjured an embarassed smile on Kafei's lips. With a short, playful courtsy he thanked the crowd. Link was close to tears. Interested he watched the people around him. Dotour roared, clapped and whistled cheerful. His wife clapped as well, but hesitantly fascinated that it was her stepson who stuck in this absolutely beautiful dress. The other women just stood there and stared perplex at Kafei. Anju-Anila apparently had recognized her husband earlier as well, as she just smiled up to him. The expression of her mother wasn't much to Link's comfort though. Her bewilderment changed more and more to obvious anger. Kafei looked over his left shoulder to the clock and brought the crowd to silence.

"Heaven, how time flies by. Who helps me with counting?", he waited shortly. "Ten – nine – eight – ", almost the whole square went in, only Anidja suddenly disappeared southwards out of sight. "Five – four – three – ", Link saw how Kafei gave someone to his left a sign, "Two – one – "

The noise that burst out now was overwhelming. The square almost trembled beneath the cheer as the clock went to midnight, the bell rang, the gigantic fireworks started, the door opened and afterwards the bridge to the Clock Tower was let down slowly. Right as this had happened, a massive woman in a tight Gerudo-costume stormed across the footbridge, towards Kafei and slack him in the face with such a force that it almost threw him off. Likewise sudden, silence laid over the place, only disturbed by the whispered questions of the community, not sure what this was supposed to mean.

"You!", raged Anidja, but her daughter suddenly showed what was in her.

Kafei's wife climbed as skilful as her own daughter onto the market stand next to herself, jumped off the roof and after a roll landed with drawn sabres between her at once shocked mother and Kafei, who held his left cheek.

"You as well!", her tone was not less cold when she held one of the sabres to Anidja's throat, while she loosened the veil on the other side, but eventually also went into attacking position with the other sabre. "Don't you dare to."

"Anju! What are you doing there?"

"Haven't you heard what he's said?"

"I have _seen_, what he has done.", her fury came back again.

"Yes. And I too. We all have seen it and assumingly many others. But I ask you, haven't you heard what he's said?"

"Depends on which part of his confession you mean."

"You know, which part I mean. I don't care how many masks he wears, allright? Because I love him – and her. No matter if with or without mask. And if you haven't got this after so may years, I feel utmost sorry for you."

"Anju – "

"I'm his wife and I love him more than you have ever loved someone. And I pitty you for your inability on acceptance. If you just can't accept him the way he is, then at least leave him in peace."

"Anju! Don't you see, what he is? Don't you see how he uses you and even cheats on you?"

"You must say this. Do I have to remind you on Grog? And don't _you_ see how Kafei really is?", she countered. "You just don't want to see it. You, in your little, narrow minded, with prejudices postered world. Either you open your eyes or leave him alone. He hasn't harmed you nor anybody else and you tyrannize him to the last. I'm sick of it once and for all. Either you accept him the way he is, you let him in peace or you are no longer part of my family."

Now it was deathly silent. Kafei had other worries at this moment than his mother-in-law. Link saw that something was not allright. He felt for himself too, that something wasn't alright. Zelda, Rim, Dotour and the two chidlren got worried as well. Kafei only looked around hectically, pure fear burnt into his face. His breath got faster and his eyes desperately directed on something to his left, which nobody could see. Then everything happened fast. Something rushed through him. He stumbled a step backwards, the mask slid out of his hand and he fell lifeless off the platform. Link reacted just in time and caught Kafei, falling to his knees as the shocked crowed made space. Anju rushed around, jumped desperately to them and let her sabres glide to the foor carelessly. Also Zelda and Ydin came for help. Zelda kneeled herself on the opposite of Link to Kafei's chest.

"I knew I shouldn't have laced up the dress so tight."

"No.", aspirated Link and stared at Kafei's closed eyes and the slightly opened mouth.

"This was not the dress!", moaned Zelda, also the others had gathered around them, when she tore her own mask off her face, lifted Kafei's eyelids and shook her head. "Stay away from him. Please. Link. Lie his head into your lap, carefully hold his forehead and also his right hand. Anju – you the other hand. Ydin. Hold his legs to the floor."

"What was this? What's attacked him there?", Link trembled.

"I do not know. Something evil. It is in him – and somewhere around us. I feel it. But I think I know where it comes from."

She took a deep breath and rubbed her palms against each other, which she then held shortly above Kafei's chest. Now she closed her eyes and began to speak words in a totally strange language. Link had already heard many languages, but this one resembled none of them even slightly. Though he had heard something similar two days before. It seemed exotic, was very stressed and a bit staccato. The deep vowels were partly pulled into length. Zelda's voice seemed to echo slightly. He felt something that watched them changing its position more often. Zelda always said the same sentences. Again and again, but nothing happened. Suddenly another woman stormed towards them and kneeled herself left to the princess. It was the mysterious woman with the orange hair and the turquoise-black skin colour. Zelda looked up to her desperately but didn't stop her try. The other woman went into her spell in the same way. Finally something happened, though not what Link had wished for, but at least what he had expected. Still with closed eyes, Kafei began trembling heavily and gasped for breath. Link tried to hold him down as good as he could. Also Anju and Ydin did their best. The two other women pulled something red, billowing out of Kafei's chest, who immediately broke down motionless again. The apparently immaterial ball looked like dancing flames and pulsated lightly. The unknown removed her hands with a cry of pain and robbed them in hope to ease it. Zelda was just too beside herself to notice the pain, as it began to attack her right hand.

"What is this?", came it not only from Link.

"Quick. Give me a Light Arrow.", begged Zelda. "Please.", as fast as he could, he pulled out one from inside his cap and gave it to her. "Do not look at it. All of you. Please."

But she couldn't keep anyone from doing so. She pressed her lips and glowing blodred eyes shut, raised the arrow and rammed it with fullest force into her right palm. Her own cry was drowned by an eardrum bursting, annormal shriek, as the arrow burst into millions of harsh sparks and vanished with the red veil. Panting she made a fist and Link saw how the hole closed flawless. Then he followed her in the air rushing around look, but couldn't see anything strange. A heavy gust of wind blew arcoss the crying crowd and them. The stranger picked herself up panicking and took the flight. Zelda's own fear gave away to a sudden determination. She pushed herself up, climbed on the platform off which Kafei had fallen, went a bit onto the bridge and listened over the crowd that kept silent of fear.

"Lens of Truth?", was all Link got all.

"No. I will find this beast in this way as well. But thanks."

As she saw that Anidja still kneeled on the footbridge, she reached out her arm towards the confused woman and let her float gently to the floor. Now she did exactly what Kafei had done when he had blown away the rock, though with different cause. Slowly a whirl of wind formed around her which, the faster it turned, changed into light and then gently laid itself on her. Now she held a golden bow in her left hand and a long, thin silver sword with golden hilt in the right. The sword she carefully laid on the floor, pulled a Light Arrow out of nowhere and put it into the bow. Deeply breathing she closed her eyes another time. She drew the bow, aimed and, a bit bent upwards, shot directly over the footbridge. With another, blood-curdling shriek something big, greyblack fell out of the sky and came to lie panting on the bridge. The creature seemed as immaterial as what the two women had freed Kafei from. It solided. Link knew that it didn't come from their world. On its face it carried a silvergrey mask with a peculiar black sign, behind which tentacles wriggled out. Its darkgrey body was covered over and over with black, geometric lines. On the chest they shimmered as red as the essence Zelda had destroyed. The most striking things however were its long arms and legs. On all fours it creeped towards Zelda who put in another arrow. The being stormed ahead, jumped off, Zelda skillfuly rolled through beneath it and shot it down anew with the arrow. This time it came to lie, winding of pain, between the group around Kafei and the stand. Zelda sought in the bow through her hand, grabbed the sword while sprinting, jumped off; pulling it up; with one leap across them all and rammed the creature the sword into a place, where normally one would assume a heart. The shrieking the shadow creature let out, was louder than anything before and let many clap their hands on their ears. It wound back and forth once more, before it vanished to black, rectangular flitter, which partly shimmered turquoise at the edges. They rushed into the air, formed a black square with the forms Link had seen on the skin, tuned into a whirl and were gone. In addition it had left behind another red waft which slowly disappeared and a small bright lightshimmer on the floor. Everything looked to this small light which raised, floated towards Kafei and gently laid on his chest, where it became one with him. Kafei's breath got noticeablier. Slowly he opened his eyes and Link felt a stone falling from his heart, as well as the tears from his face. Kafei looked up to him and – smiled, though a bit dizzy.

"You – you have – caught me.", he aspirated.

"Yes. I did.", Link smiled back, pulled him up on his arms and cuddled with a soft kiss, shortly to his forehead. "Do you know what happened?", Kafei nodded.

"A being from the Shadow Realm has exchanged a part of my soul with a part of his soul."

"S-soul?", faltered Link and Zelda nodded, as she sat down on her previous spot, while Dotour took a seat at Kafei's head.

"Yes. I tell you. This feels horrible.", laughed Kafei timidly but still, raised his hand and and stroke over Link' right cheek. "At the beginning I was afraid. But then you were there. And you too – ", he looked to Anju, who smiled through tears and wiped him the hair out of the face. "Then I knew that everything was going to be just half as bad. And Zelda – thank you."

"Not worth mentioning."

"It is. Thank her as well, if you should see her again."

"I will do."

"Who was she?", asked Link, noticing Kafei's darkblue mascara and pink-golden eyeshadow.

"Not here. Here are too many people."

"Daddy?", asked Tatl. "Has it hurt you?"

"It was not that bad, my darling.", smiled Kafei and managed to sit up, but Link didn't let him out of his arms.

"You know, you look like a princess.", giggled his daughter.

"Thanks.", he laughed. "Yes.", also Dotour put his arms around him.

"She's right.", he smirked and kissed him right on top of his head. "If you just don't want to be king of Ikana, why don't you become queen then?"

"Lekunim.", spit Kafei.

"Daddy!", his children told him off.

"Tha? How are you talking to your old man?"

"Nish triminesku áretija.", whatever that meant, thought Link. "Nice costume, too. And – ", he looked to Anju, "Hot. You should wear that more often. In the office and so."

"Oh shut up.", she laughed and kissed him. "Mh.", she loosened the kiss. "You were right, Link. Fruity.", now laughed everyone who heard it. "Tell me – whose lipstick is this?"

"Mine.", grinned Kafei proud. "All mine."

"And in the next three years we can't effort having another child, right?", she tipped him on the dress.

"Make as many children as you like to so.", said Ydin. "It was a present."

"Pr- present?", chuckled Link. "Why then did you make such a fuzz about it?"

"I haven't. Only the jewellery wasn't that cheap.

"He didn't know for whom it is, right?", dawned it on Link.

"No. Could you just let go of me for a moment so I can stand up?"

They didn't let go of him though, but at least helped him with standing up, which was necessary.

"So. We've got that.", he giggled. "Someone wants to dance?", his name indignantly rang out around him. "What? It's Carnival."

"You've been attacked.", warned Anju.

"And? I survived it. Isn't this a reason for dancing? Come on. Let's celebrate the Carnival. Where's my mask?"

"Here.", Anidja stepped to him, with the mask and the veil cautiously in her hands, something like regret in her face. "You are truthfully a child of sunshine. Anju is kept well at yours. Also Link. If you like and if they like, you are allowed to have them at your side. I know my daughters not even approximately as much as I should anyway. I've noticed this and shouldn't judge on you, where I know you even less. I'm sorry. I hope, you can forgive me. If not, I think I'll have to live with it. But I'm ready to pay this price to see my daughter smiling and knowing that it is no mask.", Kafei took his possessions to him with tears and fell around his mother-in-law's neck, who patted his back slightly irritated.

"Grandma?", came it from Tatl and the two let go of each other.

"Yes?"

"Am I allowed to revenge for Daddy?"

"Er – "

"Tatl – well – that – ", stammered Kafei.

"You are the fattest Gerudo I've ever seen.", with this she earned quite a lot of laughter, even from the adressed.

"You could be right with this.", smirked Anidja after they all finished laughing. "And I'm not even a real Gerudo."

"Still.", grinned Tatl.

"Fine.", smiled Kafei and pushed the mask and veil into Link's hands. "You forgive? I'd also like to dance with my wife once, now that she's officially allowed to be it. Music, please!", he yelled southwards.

"But only if I'm allowed to take the lead.", smiled Anju malicious, as the musicians started to play a happy song. "I'm the one with the pants on."

"If you really insist on it, fine."

"Could anyone get my sabres out of the way?"

"Done already.", said Cremia, who held them in her hands.

"My goodness!", startled Zelda, let her sword disappear and hasty picked up her own mask from the floor, which she, a bit careless though, put on like a little crown, when the married couple already began to dance lively.

"You allow?", smiled Link and offered her his hand.

"I-I-I can not dance – ", now she stuttered, serious and with wide opened, again blue eyes.

"Of course you can dance.", giggled Link. "Everyone can. I didn't believe either that it's so easy. Come. I'll show you."

While Anju glided past, Cremia skillfully stuck her sabres back into the sheaths on her back. Then she grabbed Rim and many more joined their dance. Esra and Dotour downright wiped across the pavement, probably most of all because of Esra's mass. Tatl and Juro jumped more than they danced. Also Anidja and Anju-Sorrei were asked by someone. Ora made the best of Triri's physical condition, quite to the pleasure of the old lady. Ydin clattered over the square with another colourful soldier named Frano. Only Romani stayed disappointingly unnoticed for the first song. When the next began, Link saw how a boy in her age stepped towards her. He had mousegrey hair and wore a very elegant but simple red and brown clothing with golden buttons. As he shortly lifted his similar mask, Link noticed the enormous resemblance to the tailor-couple, whereas the boy had his nose definitely from Ydin. Romani suddenly beamed brigther as any star and took the offer. For the next two hours they all danced almost without stopping, always changing the partners among them. Kafei was once more with Link. While they still danced, Kafei unnoticed took on an unusual direction and manoeuvred them in zick-zack to the northeast. Out of the celebrating community, he pulled the slightly confused Link to the Easttown and into the kitchen of the abandoned Inn. There he rummaged in a cupboard for a bottle with a yellowish, transparent liquid. Then he lead him up to the first floor and waited for Link to understand that he should lock. During it, he put the bottle on Link's bedside table and lit the fireplace by shooting a little flame into it. Now he went to the small chest of drawers and pushed it in front of the door. Interested, Link watched his activities, but moved his look shortly to the bottle, of which he assumed that it contained some kind of alcoholic drink. He read the text on the etiquette and raised an eyebrow. It was salad oil.

"Erm – you've forgotten the salad.", faltered Link and Kafei turned around to him giggling.

"You silly. I'd rather like to eat blades of grass.", aspirated Kafei, went towards Link and kissed him deeply but soft.

He laid the hands on Link's neck and began fondling his cheeks with his thumbs. After a while he went further down, opened the black belt and let it float to the floor cautiously together with the sword, without ending the kiss. Then he pulled Link as tight as he could and tried to loosen the belts on his back. Link let his gloves fall to the floor and helped Kafei, if though a bit uncoordinated. For getting off the armour, they unfortunately had to seperate. Link now laid his arms around Kafei's back and kissed him with closed eyes, tenderly from the left cheek over the neck down to the shoulder. Also Kafei closed his eyes again and enjoyed. Link lead his lips further across Kafei's chest back to the middle and to his Adam's apple, whereas he skipped the necklet, up over Kafei's chin and back into that one's mouth, where, after some moments, their tongues met again and tenderly stroked against each other. During this, Link tried to open the lacing at his lover's back, at which he was as clumsy as with his own armour. It costed Kafei a giggle, as he seperated their mouths for helping him. Then he opened Link's buttons at the front of his underskirt one after another and pushed this one down over his shoulders. As soon as Link had the hands out of the sleeves, it fell on its own and got stuck at the boots. He really couldn't care less about it, as he currently was busy with freeing Kafei from the sleeves of the dress, who broadly grinning pulled the socks out of the short brassières of the corset-like top and threw them in theatrically into the room, before he pulled Link's caps off the hair. He let the necklace float to Link's bedside table and dedicated to the dark undershirt, which he slowly, not without touching two very sensitive parts, wiped from below over Link's head, happily grinning when Link moaned eyesrolling at the touching of these two parts. The undershirt fell and Link pushed Kafei's dress likewise slow down entirely. Because of the mass, the corsett stayed standing up to his knees. Both giggling, Link helped the other man out of the pompous drapery and noticed a lot. Now he knew why Kafei suddenly was equally tall. He wore golden stilettos. Also the short, tailor-made, white lace panties amused him.

"Have you actually – ", giggled Link. "Have you shaved your legs?"

"You mind?", smiled Kafei embarassed.

"Zelda had been right. You really understand it to stage yourself to the tiniest detail.", he bent his knees, pulled off Kafei's shoes one after another and kissed each foot after it.

"Do they stink?", chuckled Kafei.

"Would I do this then?"

"No. Probably not."

"There you got it.", smiled Link and raised again.

He turned Kafei around and removed the necklet. Kafei pulled it carefully out of Link's hands and let it float over to the bottle, where it laid itself down evenly. The same happened to the ear pendants and the ring. Link carefully pushed Kafei's panties over the hips. After some centimetres it fell alone as well. Kafei leant himself back with closed eyes and cuddled his head sideways to Link's, as the latter laid his right arm around Kafei's waiste, glid with the other hand to the middle of the other's body and began massaging him gently. Quietly moaning, the older man sunk into the touch and woke out of his trance abruptly, when Link stopped and turned him around once more to be able to kiss him contortionless, whereas his hands wandered backwards onto said height. Kafei loosened the kiss giggling like a little child, as Link pinched him with both hands into his but. As answer Kafei moved with lips and tongue over Link's chest down to his nable, bending his knees doing so. Kneeling he laced down Link's boots and helped him out of them and the still stuck to them underskirt. Then he wiped off the tight dark pants forbiddenly slow, careful enough that he only moved the underpants in the same direction after Link's feet were pulled out of the other. Unnecessarily and to stretch everything in the length, he pulled them down completely and let Link slip out of them as well. Finally he also pulled off his own panties which had hung at his ankels until now. After that he repeated this one special thing he had already done at Great Bay Coast, only this time so extremely slow that Link already almost died away. In addition he stopped after some seconds and pulled himself up on his dumbfounded feast. Smiling he placed a little kiss on the tip of Link's nose, went across the room and picked up one of his fine white socks. With it and spit he took off the make-up of the totally confused Link. He turned the sock over and wiped off the colour on his own face by feeling. Link helped him a bit with it. Finished, he threw the sock down again, took Link by the hand and lead him to the bed, where he laid down slowly and seducingly. Link was a bit embarassed, but he had to laugh.

"Well?", grinned Kafei. "Has the cucumber finally understood?"

"Er – cucumber?", faltered Link.

"If you don't mind.", Kafei's look got softer.

"I don't know.", considered Link seriously, as he carefully sat on him as if on a horse and settled his hands on Kafei's chest.

"Yes. I know that you're just sixteen and I'm almost twentyeight."

"I actually didn't mean this."

"Oh. Well, fine that we have the same opinion at least on this."

"I love you, Kafei. I wouldn't care if you were fifty."

"One hundred and thirty?"

"Also that, if you'd manage to."

"If we don't get killed otherwise, we Sheikah are blessed with a very long life. How long this is in general, I can't say though.", he lifted his left arm and fondled the young man's cheek in different ways. "Dou you actually know how beautiful you are?", Link lowered his head embarassed.

"By far not as beautiful as you are."

"Me.", giggled Kafei and shook his head. "It's not my fault. It's my Mother's. And I must admid, partly maybe even my Father's."

"Do you think it's my fault that you find me so beautiful?"

"Your self-hate is sweet somehow.", chuckled Kafei. "But inappropriate, if I want you to fill me with your nature given beauty."

Link went slightly red. Kafei meant it serious. He was serious too. He knew that he actually wanted nothing else than melting with him now. From the moment on Kafei gave Link the bottle with the salad oil, no word was spoken anymore. He only tenderly instructed him with his hands what he should do. At first Link had teething problems, but they wore off when he saw how Kafei's eyes closed and he pushed his head with opened mouth back into the pillow. Kafei himself hadn't expected that it could feel so wonderful in this way too. He had always asked himself how this could work with two men without pain, but it worked. And how. Less and less he needed to help Link into a pleasant rhythm. Soon he just gave himself into the devine moves of his lover who, the longer their connection lasted, sunk further into bliss. Together they lifted themselves up into higher and higher heavenly spheres, until they touched the sun and, caressed by her beams, floated down, for landing softly where they took off. Before they got unable of all actings, they loosened their melting, cuddled tightly together under the blanket and both with a smile on their lips, glided into the worlds that completely belonged to each of them alone.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	11. Chapter 11 The Divinity of Being

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 11

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **A happy new day of perfect togetherness. Education, secret-revelation, love. These words characterize this chapter, mindlessness is the crown.

**Author's Comments: **The rest is to be read on your own. :)

Oh yes - and some masks start to fall...

**Rating: M****, **as for nudity, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (one underage(16)), Sex (though circumscribed but still).

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Mine is mine and stays mine. ;)

**PLEASE** review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 11 –

**The Divinity of Being**

There was a loud bang. Link woke with a start, but was pulled down. A muffled giggle and tapping, moving away footsteps followed. He felt the warm, silky skin, a tender hand gliding through his hair as his head was calmingly pushed back to its former position. The other arm was guardingly laid around his shoulders. He was overcome with tiredness and he cuddled with his right cheek to Kafei's chest, where he listend to his heartbeat.

"Good morning.", his whisper creeped through Link's body. „Slept well?", all he got out was a mumble. „Of course. Otherwise you'd have woken up an hour ago already or so. Don't bother the noise. That's Tatl. She tries to wake us with Deku Nuts. Does that often. And? How was your night?"

"Divine.", murmured Link.

"Good. Then I'm not alone with my luck. How does one feel as a brand new adult?"

"Don't ask for things you know.", Link giggled Kafei's standard sentence. "I don't know – good. Tired. I assume, you've never done that in this way before?"

"No. Was I very tight?"

"I can't really assess. It just felt gigantically good."

"I totally agree.", smiled Kafei. "Though sitting might be impossible for me today."

"Did I hurt you?", Link slightly raised his head but was stroked back.

"No. I just still feel you. I guess, that's normal."

"Any idea what time it is?", it was still quite dark.

"No. It's cloudy. I just hope there's no rain today. But the people need a good sleep anyway. The celebrations and events normally take place in the evenings and nights. Only the last night is celebrated through. But here and there it can happen that some artist and even guests start the strangest actions. Then entire parts of the town become a stage. At the Carnival it doen't matter how crazy one is. Nobody is judged during that time. We're all equal. At least that's the main idea behind. Most people stick to it. Cursing is for after the Carnival. I think this attitude should last for the whole year. But that's a dream that might never come true."

"Apropos – except Ydin nobody knew about your orientation before your little show, right?"

"Almost. Father, Rim and Anju also know a long time already that I'm focused on both sides. However, except some games there's never really happened something on the homogeneous side."

"Games?"

"Something like at Great Bay and other experiments. Nosy, pubertal roosters don't find the right admireress, so they have to get their fun from somewhere else. During such an action I've considered for the first time that there's something else than Anju. But I always liked to wear dresses. Already as a child."

"How does one get to such friends that are interested in this kind of games?"

"Nosy, are you?", laughed Kafei.

"No. Was just a question.", smirked Link. "Was Rim also involved?"

"You got it. We were a nice group of five. Rim had also been able to flee from Majora. We've taken him in. Before this I never wanted to have anything to do with him. He's always been very strange and violent. I managed to tame him more or less. But as you've seen, not completely. Usually he restrains himself and can even be – sorry for saying this – really tender."

"You don't need to apologize. I assume, that was before my birth or at least I've still been a little child? Besides, I've asked. So I put up with such detailed answers."

"Thank you.", Kafei gave him a kiss on the forehead. "You're right. With time we've managed to win three more loonies for us. Almost every day we did something together. For years. To your question, we all were still quite young. Not much younger than you though, but still. Just old enough to notice that there are parts of a body that react on certain things in a certain way. If you can be so openly and unashamedly among each other, you start trying things. With some circles of friends it was the alcohol. We were at least partly above it. One day the glorious idea to make a card game struck us. Extremely weird stuff with strict rules. Already the brainstorming was mind blowing. I don't need to explain the game to you, do I?"

"Only if it's not embarassig for you."

"Nothing is embarassing for me in your presence. I just don't want to hurt you in any way."

"Then I ask for it."

"Allright. So – there are various kinds of cards. Active and passive ones. The active ones are mostly better than the passive ones, as the game's generally about not coming. So who's getting an orgasm first, loses. That goes on like this, until the first loser has to release the winner from his pain. You sit down on the floor in a circle, the cards are being mixed and put on a pile in the middle and a volunteer begins. Some cards are about dressing or undressing. Therefore it's important that each wears exactly two pieces of clothing up and down. Sometimes you need to undress yourself, sometimes another or you must let yourself be undressed by someone. These are actually the only cards by wich you need to do something on yourself. All other cards all are for right or left neighbour. The rest of the cards are already a bit heavier, the so called Touching Cards. To them I have to say that they are only valid if the relevant part of the body isn't dressed. If it is, lucky. The card goes under the pile as if the action was done. In addition there's a six eyed dice that tells the time of the action. Therefore one action last six seconds at maximum. The one who pulled the card, throws. I don't really want to go more into the Toughing Cards. But maybe you can imagine which weird thigs are among them. Everyone can decide for himself how arousing the touching's done. The only ban is on pain. You shouldn't harm the players but let them lose, right?"

"You lot really played this?", giggled Link.

"Yes. I let the others lose miserably many times."

"I can totally understand. At least I know now where you got your training from."

"Exactly.", chuckled Kafei.

"Does the thing still exist?"

"You little pervert.", Link got a clap on his head. "Maybe. I don't know. Should be still somewhere between my old stuff. You're really in the need?"

"Now. That was mere interest. Only, that I know what's going on if someone should find it and asks you on it encoded. I have to defend your pubertal fantasies, don't I?"

"That's nice of you. My father knows of its former existence but not that it still exists. If Anju finds it, she won't have a problem with it, I think. I just have reservations in case my children should come across it. They are told about the facts of life, but not that much. After what I've noticed, they don't mind that I'm together with you next to their mother. But I'm not so sure how they'd react on other things."

"A different topic.", Link slightly raised and kissed Kafei. "Do I have a bad breath?"

"Wha- ? No.", laughed the latter.

"Fine. No. What I wanted to say – would you mind paying back?"

"You – you really – mean that?", Link nodded. "Already?"

"Do I look as if I was joking?", smiled Link.

"No. Only – are you sure?", Link nodded again. "Hm. I don't know – we're not alone anymore for sure. And if Tatl comes back – "

"Oh. I didn't think of this.", he limply rolled on his back.

"Besides, we have to put back the salad oil. Anidja will notice that there's something missing anyway. And if there's even more missing, I might risk my momentairly good reputation. Yes, I don't care. But kissing is one thing, you know? I have no idea how she behaves on other things. I'm sorry."

"Then I suggest we spare out the oil."

"That's a wonderful idea.", murmured Kafei. "I didn't know that you're so masochistic. I'd say, we at least wait until afternoon. Market's also during the Carnival. We'll simply buy another bottle behind the scenes. In the meantime – ", he turned to Link and licked him over the side of his neck, "We can get ourselves a different starter to the breakfast."

"Approved.", grinned Link.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"What by all means have you been doing?", were Zelda's first words when Link entered the dining room. "Kafei is silent as a grave and remains impassive.", he did smirk into his plate though, as Link shortly saw. "I have unlocked but I could not get in. I had to share the marriage bed with Anju."

Link got an overall picture of the situation. As it was nine already, they had the dining room for themselves. Present were Anju-Anila, Dotour, Esra, Cremia, Rim, Romani, Zelda and now also Kafei and he.

"Oh please.", said Anju. "You act as if I raped you.", Link was surprised by her comparison. "How was it?"

"How was what?", he finally realized that Anidja and the kids weren't at the table. "Oh that. Er – from where do you know – "

"Oh come on. Yes, you too.", she said to her husband. "I'm not blind. I know that you can make yourself invisible. And if the door of a cupboard is opened and closed with no obvious reason, the reason can only be invisible. I also know what you've put back in. So – how was it?"

"Link?", moaned Kafei. "Do you mind getting me a cushion? I was right. I can't wait on paying back."

"Sadist.", snarled Link and sat down next to Kafei who had already arranged a plate for him too.

"Now – I didn't know that the causes don't get on with wooden benches."

"I really don't feel like going upstairs again. Not even for you. So sit down on my lap or shut up.", giggled Link and Kafei took the offer with a quietly mumbled thanks.

"To your information,", Kafei turned to his wife, "It itself was simply gigantically wonderful. But now, afterwards – you can see it."

"It's allright.", smiled Anju when she saw his expression. "I won't ask further."

"What's the topic?", asked Romani.

"You don't wanna know.", grinned Rim shortly. "You scoundrell. You've actually told him?"

"Hey!", spit Kafei. "This is private. Don't you dare to read on."

"It's not that private here, to be honest. And – further or what was before?"

"Both."

"Oh.", his grin got broader.

"They're still alive.", mumbled Dotour to his breakfast.

"Father! Not you as well. And – thanks for the information. You've hidden them at least enough that the small ones won't find them?"

"They're in front of your nose."

"Fine."

"Does this mean what I think?", asked Link and Kafei examinated him briefly.

"Yes. Don't you get the idea of rummaging for them.", he followed the food that wandered around him into Link's mouth, wishing his tongue was the food, what Link read from his longing look and shortly pressed a finger on the cold tip of his nose.

"What's it about?", asked Esra.

"Oh nothing.", meant Rim giggling.

"I reckon, it is about a lot of things we should not know.", sighed Zelda. "As I can not change anything on it, you have my blessing."

"Zelda. Please – "

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, Link. There is nothing you need to feel sorry for. I am sorry for having been blind. I should have noticed that it will not work. I do not want to force you to anything. It is more important to me that you are happy. I am not sure anyway, if it would have worked."

Pure understanding laid in her eyes. Both men were very much surprised how consequent Zelda as well as Anju could forgive and accept. What Dotour spoke about now, was very dubious to them, especially to his son.

"You must know, Esra, Anju and I stand fully behind you. So if you need a quiet place and our guests aren't interested in the Carnival, I'll find a way to get them away for sure. We'll throw Zelda to our friends in the second guest room, if none of you four has something against it?", last he adressed Zelda, Romani, Cremia and Rim.

"Except if you can't reconcile it with your conscience that you two are doing – in our – uhm – ", meant Anju. "I'd find the thought – well – I'd better shut up now.", she grinned.

"Who are you and what have you done to my wife?", came it from Kafei.

"I've done nothing to her. I just decided to put down my mask again as well."

"Yeah! Right! You've been like this before."

"And about that thing – can it be that it's the cards?"

"Anju!", Kafei hissed.

"So it is.", she giggled.

"Anju!", he hissed more energic when he noticed what she thought. "Delete that from your dickey brain, will you?"

"Oh let her.", meant Link. "You can call yourself lucky to have married someone like her. Though her sudden revelations are a bit peculiar to me as well."

"And don't say we are perverted.", Anju said to Kafei. "Don't get worked up or I'll release it under your name."

"Anju!", came it from Kafei, Link, Rim and Dotour at once.

"Oh come on – I'd never dare to. I have enough to explain when those who haven't seen it, find out what connects the two of you. I'm married to one of you idiots and need to justify for my understanding.", yes, she'd given a name to the critical point.

"That's what I like to know.", noticed Romani. "Why did you kiss each other? Does something like this happen, when one is drunk? And why do you talk so mysteriously?"

"Romani.", said Cremia when she saw the expressions of the couple. "I am sorry. I've lied to you. I don't think that any of them has drunk even just a bit, right?", she got confirmation from both sides.

"But why then? What – ?"

"Help me, Giants.", sighed Cremia. "Why have I raised my sister so conservative? How to do that gently now – "

"Let me do it.", suggested Rim.

"Are you sure?"

"Your sister doesn't understand the world anymore."

"Yes.", conciliated said.

"Well.", Rim took a deep breath. "You know what you feel for Link, don't you?", a silent nod. "Fine. Well – such feelings don't always have to exist just between a girl and a boy or between man and woman. Also without the influence of alcohol. Two male beings can fall in love with each other as well as two female beings. And some have a weakness towards both genders. Do you understand?", Romani seemed very confused. "No. You don't understand this.", sighed Rim. "It was worth a try though."

"What now – Anju loves Kafei, but Kafei loves her _and_ Link?"

"Exactly.", Kafei confirmed softly.

"And you?", she adressed Link. "You love Kafei too?"

"Yes."

"But – then Kafei hasn't kissed you yesterday because he pretended to be a woman? That wasn't played? Nothing of it? Is this the reason why you don't want to be together with me?"

"I guess it is.", considered Link. "That's pretty much complicated. I don't really get it myself yet. I think, back then, you know, I've just been too young and you totally in love. But now, as said, I really like you. But even if I didn't feel anything for Kafei, we two couldn't be together. You know what I mean?", she slightly shook her head.

"Romani.", this came from Zelda. "Your idea yesterday afternoon, I found it sweet somehow. But I am afraid that we cann still share only the thought, not the person himself."

"What?", laughed Link and Zelda, as well as Romani turned a bit red.

"Hey!", spit Romani.

"You – ", chuckled Kafei. "You really wanted to share my cucumber?"

"Oh yes – ", Link threw in a bit unnoticed. "Did I mention yet that I'm sick of constantly being compared to green things, especially plants?"

"Yes.", giggled Zelda. "Romani had suggested that we could share you. But, Romani.", she adressed the girl again. "None of us will be able to get Link. He – well – "

"Damn!", murmured Link. "Is it so difficult to speak this word out loud? I'm gay, understand? Homosexual. I'm keen on guys. I realized this during the last days, after counting several signs together. It's not your fault. It is mine. I just couldn't."

"Does this mean that you don't want to have anything to do with girls?"

"Something like it."

"But why did _you_ pretend to be a woman if Link doesn't love women at all?", Kafei let himself sink into Link's arms laughing.

"Because this is even more complicated than anything that was mentioned so far.", said Dotour. "My son loves men as much as women and feels like being both."

"Now, now, it's not exactly like this.", Kafei raised a finger. "I'm still more man than woman. I just like to wear make-up and dresses even more. But nevertheless I'm proud of being a man."

"And lingery.", whispered Link subdued. "Ouch!", Kafei had dugged into his hand.

"Shut it, will you?"

"Ah! Now I know why you wouldn't let me look for my blue panties for hours.", giggled Anju. "So what about you couldn't wait, huh? You were just embarassed, that's it."

"Damn.", laughed Link. "You really heard that?"

"Thanks.", Kafei rolled his eyes. "But that was the only time."

"And therefore I wasn't allowed to look into your special chest either? Well? Which pretty things have you hidden in there? I'm sorry. I know. I'm going a bit too far now."

"No. It's allright.", sighed Kafei. "Cremia tries to accept it, Romani still doesn't understand it anyway, Mother only wants to know more about her stepson of whom she thought that she knows him,", last one nodded, "Rim and Father know my secrets which I still try to tell Link and Zelda doesn't care about my strange habits. So you can speak openly about my personal fonds."

"Oh yes.", bursted Dotour. "Now that you say it, Alga-Extract.", all eyes were widened on the ex-mayor who couldn't keep a giggle. "Forget the Deku-stuff. No matter if nuts or seeds. It just tastes good in the salad. Alga-Extract lubricates much better and way more pleasant. Also benches aren't that uncomfortable on the following day. Besides, it has a very interesting behaviour at friction.", smirking, he avoided all eyecontact.

"Oh!", chuckled Kafei. "Thanks. I'd rather don't ask how you come to know this? But now I know that I've obviously got more from you than I thought. Other youth secrets you want to reveal?"

"No. Except – it were painted stones. We weren't as creative – but – a bit less clean."

"I think it's enough of it.", said Link, as he saw Romani's questionable look and polished off his last bite.

"Yes. I think so too.", Kafei agreed. "Father? Would you like to take on your old job? I'd like to have a free day. I know, it's irresponsible but you must have withdrawal symptoms, regarding how intensly you've taken part in the preparations. I need to buy for the Inn and also – your tip. Then I'd want to show Link the Ethrienni."

"I can buy for the Inn today.", suggested Anju. "I know, I did last time already. But if Esra stands in for me?"

"I – er – yes. Why not?", said shrugged.

"Fine. Then I can have a nice day with the girls. They need it now. And Rim? What are you going to do?"

"If you withdraw your sister from the Inn, I should adjust the reputation of the Sheikah and help your mother. I don't need the Carnival anyway. The night was loud enough."

"All right. Yes. Well – we'll go together or what do we do?"

"I just change and brush my teeth.", said Kafei.

"You don't need to change. If it fits, you can keep it on..", Link gave him a little kiss.

"Oh. That. Yes. It fits. Not even too long. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"No. Because it's a bit too short for me.", Link laughed.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"I still don't understand Anju.", Link shook his head, when they had said goodbye to the ladies-circle. "How can she accept us? She's your wife. Don't you think too, that she'll feel neglected somewhen?"

"Not really.", said Kafei and Link, shaken down for several Rupees again, put the dark ornate bottle into his locket. "I only say, the night before you arrived. My highscore for now. All sciences prove the opposite."

"Attention, attention. How many times?"

"Five times."

"Whow!", Link slid to halt and Kafei turned around to him giggling. "How many?", Kafei just raised one finger of his right hand after another. "Can you do that again?", the bluehead laughed heartly and kissed Link short but filled with tenderness, whithout losing his smile and despite of the looks they got.

"Zelda says the truth. You're simply just cute.", Link smiled embarassed. "Come. Time for a ride to Ikana."

"What are these – what's their name again?"

"Ethrienni."

"Yes."

"You'll see. Besides, the clouds tear up. I hope they're gone by the time we're there."

He took Link by the hand and ran giggling out of the town with him. Just outside, he pushed him around the corner, pressed him lightly against the town wall and kissed him deep but sensually. Only several minutes after, he seperated from him and did a melodic whistle. Link could call Epona faster with the melody. But maybe just because she was grazing in the Field and Kafei's horse had to get to them from Ikana. And what a horse it was. A strong, impressive, black stallion. His fur shimmerd divine in the light of the midday sun. The long mane whipped consistently in the wind. The horse wore neither saddle nor harness. Slowly it reduced its speed and danced around Kafei, as if they hadn't seen each other for a long time.

"This is Ijaron. The King of all steeds of Ikana. My great-great-grandfather Hethriol's horse. He lived all these years long in the Hinterlands. Wild withougt a master. They found him when life returned to Ikana. Nobody could tame him. He ran away from everyone. They couldn't catch him in any way. I just wanted to take a look at him. This is probably one of the reason why my opinion is accepted in Ikana by now. Ijaron recognized the heir of his faithful fellow. My children and I are the only ones who he'll let getting close. But I'm the only one he lets ride him. Hethriol was King once. Yes, I don't only have blue hair. Igos was my great-granduncle. He and my mother, his grandniece, survived them all, at least until Majora came. Therefore Father still insits that I reunite and reign this Sheikah-pack. As my children are still too young, I'm still the heir to the throne. That's what Rim often forgets. That's why he wanted me to punish him for his madness. He's my best friend but sometimes he wakes up and thinks he has to be utterly devoted to me. I hope that explains a lot."

"Er – yes. It does.", Link scratched the back of his head and pulled himself onto Epona. "And how will you get up? Oh yes. The Clock Tower has no saddle either."

"What?", laughed Kafei. "You are one!"

He shook his Head, laid his arms around Ijaron's neck, swung his legs and nimbly pulled himself onto the back of the horse that had calmed. Link had never seen Kafei riding. But was there even one thing Kafei couldn't do? Epona had serious problems with keeping up. Frila was fast already but Ijaron was by far the fastest horse Link had ever seen. And there once Epona was said to be the fastest horse. Kafei sat so calm. Either the stallion could hold his back even or Kafei went so wonderfully with its moves that he hardly got thrown up and down. Also across the fences Ijaron downright flew. He was truly a King among the steeds. Kafei stopped to let Link get after him. When Epona came to halt, she whinnied loud and angrily. Ijaron just shook his mane. Link did understand what the horses had said to each other. Kafei however he didn't understand.

"Na triminjar su shjannissa.", he said to his horse. "Hleka na tharmleka srinja."

"What does it mean?"

"Don't be such a show-off. She can't do faster."

"Really?"

"Yes.", laughed Kafei.

"And what did you say to your father last night?"

"What was it again?"

"Something with aretja and also such a trimi-thing."

"Oh that. Nish triminesku áretija?"

"Yeah! That was it."

"`_If it is so´_. `_Nish´_ means `_if´_ and `_trimina´_ is the Word for `_be´_. `_Esku´ _is the ending for the third person singular, so `_it´_, `_jar´_ is the ending for the second person singular, said `_you´_. `_Na´_ stands for `_no´_, `_not´_, `_nothing´_ and their kind. `_Hleka´_ means `_she´_, also in endings. `_Tharmu´_ means `_can´_, `_srin´_ is `_fast_´ and `_srinja´_ well, the comparative form. Remains only – ah yes. `_Su´_ for `_so´_ and `_shjannissa´_ is the `_show-off´_."

"Could you please write that down for me?"

"Maybe.", laughed Kafei. "If I like to. But at the moment I don't really want to seriously teach you Sheikjiarnjinjú."

"Pardon? Say that again."

"Sheikjiarnjinjú."

"Damn! No Hylian will get that out!"

"You got it. The word order and creation of our language would be horror for you as well. So better let it be."

"One more thing – what did you call him?"

"Er – yes.", grinned Kafei embarassed and turned red. "Remember this, if I should bug you. `_Lekunim_´ means as much as `_Asshole_´."

"Oh.", laughed Link. "That's why. Yes. If my son would say this to me, I'd probably give him a clap around the ear. You really have an admireable father."

"I know."

"And he looks strange without his beard."

"Oh yes. But that'll grow faster than you can say Deku."

"On question still."

"Yes?"

"Doesn't riding hurt you?"

"No. Ijaron is wonderfully calm and also not as hard as wood.", sighed Kafei and lightly raised both arms.

Link didn't believe his eyes. Instead of the rock path from out of the wall, strings of light streamed out of his palms and laid themselves to a path upwards. Kafei rode ahead. Just when they arrived above, the light vanished. It seemed that there really was nothing this man couldn't do. At a gentle trot they passed the ravine to the Canyon. Like two days ago, the river was meeting place of many people. Also where he once had to swing himself up and later Rim had built them a stone path, Kafei let light wander up. Some others lazily took advantage of this and followed them, a small group of children among, which froliced between them in a way that Link feared they could scare Epona. The mare though, didn't let herself be put off by them. Apparently the little Sheikah had such a secure manner on the horse that it didn't fear anything. What the children hadn't managed, did someone else who suddenly appeared in front of Link. Epona actually did shy, but Link could force her to the ground again. The Sheikah was obviously amused.

"_Regained strength, Toru?_", Kafei adressed him.

"_Yes_. _It goes_."

"_Do you know that nobody's assigned?_"

"_What? But Sirileij should– damn!_ _Good that you say it_._ That's the third time in a row that she's not there for her shift_. _I don't want to grass on her though, but if that goes one like this, she'll get serious problems_. _See you_."

"_Yeah_."

"What did he want?"

"Only playing.", giggled Kafei. "I said we're peculiar, didn't I?"

"What was it about?"

"Sirileij neglects her watch. What do I know what's wrong with her. If Toru want's to look after her, shall he. I don't care. I don't have a say on this. I'm happy that I can even stay here without getting problems anyway."

Slightly depressed he fastened the speed and rode in direction of the Well. Instead of rightwards to the Stone Towers, he turned left and stopped with his side to the rockface. He laid his hand on the nondescript stone. From it suddenly spread violet lines that reminded Link a lot of the patterns in the Stone Tower Temple. At their ends they even became like the flames which decorated the seams of the Ikana'n dressings. Exactly under Kafei's hand they formed the Eye of the Sheikah. The lines vanished outwards and the area they had covered disappeared as a door into the grass. They rode thorugh a torch-lit tunnel and found themselves in a light forest. The path and the forest ascended. On the upper end of the forest the road turned to the right, but Kafei left the forest to the ascending meadow behind. In a slight right-hand bend they rode on up the bare hill. At the highest point they met with the road again and rode along its further course, which was more stony now. On the other side of the valley a fantastic, afforested, vast but not high hilly landscape with meadows and pasture in the hollows came to Link's eyes. Behind it, high mountains rose into the sky. Further in the north, parts of the desert were to be seen behind hills which got more and more bare. Hardly any clouds hung above the Hinterland. A few minutes down the rode, they already came to the first settlement. Also here this one was bustling with activity. The fields were being cultivated, children played happily between the houses. As far as Link could see, they all had red eyes. Many had natural hair colours, others stuck out as much as Kafei did. Some inhabitants greeted Kafei friendly but eyed Link doubtingly. They had ridden on for an hour for sure until they came to the last of four villages in sum. It was only a small gathering of a hand full of houses. and laid very close to the mountains already. A bit after the villge, they crossed a bridge over a broad river. Instead of following the road to the left, Kafei lead Link rightwards to a small, enchanted seeming path into a forest. The forest path brought them into a ravine in which the same river roared. At first they rode along its bed. Then it went uphill. Soon the path disappeared between the rocks and the river got quieter. They broke the overwhelming silence with trivial small talk about this and that. Slowly Link got hungry and thirsty. Another guessed hour after the river got out of sight, they turnded around the last of uncountable curves. Now Link's mouth really fell open. Between the high rocks was a crystal clear lake. At its front end it was dammed up with light set wooden posts and boards, so the river wouldn't plunge too fast into the ravine. They dammed up the water enough that the lake laid as good as still. The path wound along the shore, which was unusually green on their side. Trees and shrubs grew at its edges, reached into the water. The shrubs were full of delicious seeming berries. Link directed the look upriver. Four gigantic waterfalls plunged down unhindered, only seperated by rocks on top. The other side of the lake was steep too and occassional smaller waterfalls came out of niches, clearings and caves. The high standing sun threw a few rays through between the rocks. The scant direct light created several cut rainbows. Everything glistened where possible. Though of the scarce light and the cool water, it wasn't cold. Somewhere behind these mountains was the desert. Its winds carried the warm air aloft the mountains' sides which were high enough to cool it down completely before it fell into the valley bassin. The two men dismounted and Link stared around fascinated, unable to decide on which spots to look at in one and the same moment. Kafei went towards him and pulled him to his side.

"This, darling, are the Ethrienni. The Four Princesses and their court ladies."

"Gigantic.", aspirated Link.

"Yes, they are. Why don't you free Epona from this thing?"

"What? Oh – er – yes. Good idea. She's been carrying this saddle for too long already."

Epona was visibly happy about the release from this weight. What he saw then, he didn't believe. Ijaron went down the quite flat bank, into the water until only the head loomed out and swam a round. By the moment Link had removed the harness, Epona followed splashing water, though she didn't dare to go inside as far as the other did. Kafei came towards him again, a broad grin on his face and pulled him into the least touching kiss that seemed possible to Link. Nevertheless he liked the new method and went into Kafei's game. Not much faster that one bound Link's shirt open and pushed it over the head from below. Link helped Kafei with the clothing he had worn on the first day and now had lend him, as he would have had to go to breakfast in the dress or naked. Though both had liked to consider the alternaives, it would still had been a bit strange, especially if there had been more people present. The less they wore, the closer they came. However, they were interupted when the horses left the water and shook it off themselves. With a smile Kafei stroke over Link's face, bent down collecting and pressed him the whole mass of clothes into the arms. Then he ran starknaked along the path. Before he could get out of sight, he turned around and meant Link to follow him. Link crammed everything into the locket and went after him. It took a bit of getting used to. After all it didn't happen every day that a Link ran around a mountain lake naked. He hadn't felt uneven ground beneath his bare soles for a long time. The cool air didn't bother him though, as he had been to much colder regions before. The opposite, it was quite pleasant. Kafei vanished from his sight. When Link reached the spot he was pulled backwards off the path and landed next to Kafei in the bushes with a wild rustle, who pressed him something into the mouth. It tasted sweet. Berries. Juicy, sweet, delicious berries. Exactly what his hungry stomach had needed now. Delightfully he chewed, swallowed and let himself be fed on. The bushes between which they laid were red of berries and the two of them soon as well, as Kafei cared less about putting them into Link's mouth than spreading them on the rest of his body. Link couldn't do different than taking revenge. Wildly giggling and half sitting, half leaning, they daubed the sweet juice on each other.

"And you're sure that they're not poisonous?"

"The only poison here is you.", aspirated Kafei.

Lost in thought he ate a still intact berry before Link took his right arm and licked along its inner side with closed eyes, whereas he especially intensively dedicated to the palm and the long fingers. Kafei only watched him. When Link wouldn't stop, he laid the hand on the latter's cheek. Link pressed it closer and downright laid his head into it. Kafei played around Link's mouth with the thumb and brought in his own mouth. Carefully he pushed Link down on the mossy ground and laid slightly beside onto him. Then he seperated their hands from Link's face and put down those of the other as well so he could let his own free hand glide over Link's body. He pulled it softly and seductively closer to his hips. There his hand lingered and he loosened the kiss. Link opened his eyes and they just looked each other deeply in their pure colours. Kafei moved his hand back up to Link's chest and opened the locket. Link only nodded when he saw the bottle in the hand of his love and closed the locket. Thoughtfully slow they mutually rubbed Alga-Extract into each other and adjusted. Kafei placed another soft kiss on Link's lips and Link almost silently threw his head back when Kafei deeply went into him. They weren't sure whether the roaring of the waterfalls was able to drown their noises. Also they didn't bother. And if there had been coming hundreds of people up there in these minutes, it wouldn't have mattered to them. All that counted were they and their love for each other. All that counted in these moments was that they could live and enjoy this love to the full. These most divine feelings of all.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	12. Chapter 12 Paths of Life

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 12

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Half two of the perfect day. But it doen't end as hoped for...A lot is not as it seems, promises are being broken, measures are being taken and a drastic twist seems wanting to destroy everything.

**Author's Comments: **No comment.

**Rating: M****, **as for nudity, Shōnen-Ai / Yaoi (one underage(16)), Sex (though circumscribed but still). Minimal tracks of unwillingly flowing blood as well as hysteria and defensive violence included...

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

My stuff belongs to mesa. ;) (sorry for random Jar Jar Binks-ing...)

**PLEASE** review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 12 –

**Paths of Life**

Kafei watched the movement of the small leafs above them, which barely noticable swayed in the gentle breeze. Link followed his viewing direction. A yellow-golden butterfly found its way into their idyll in paradiese and settled down on Link's knee.

"Stay still.", whispered Kafei and raised.

Very careful he moved his fingers towards the butterfly and actually managed to take it onto his fingers. Even more careful he laid down again and they studied every millimeter of the sensitive being with fascination.

"Na ishrinoij", whispered Kafei to the butterfly which took off again and left the bushes through a hole.

"What did you tell him?"

"That he shall not give us away."

"What?", giggled Link.

"You never know, do you? Care for water?"

"Thirsty most of all."

Link crammed the oil and crawled after Kafei. He couldn't totally behave and gave him a kiss on his right buttock, whereupon Kafei went into little fits of laughter and let himself fall down on the path looking back. Link just crawled on until he was directly above him, enjoying the carefreeness more and more. Yes, if a hiker would have come by now and had seen them lying here like this, especially when they wouldn't let themselves be stopped from bringing their lips together once again. But how many hikers would come by here anyway? They just nuzzled for a while, until Kafei rolled Link off himself, stood up and offered his hand. Running he pulled him further along the lake. The roaring of the waterfalls became louder and their way soon more a cimbing tour over roots and rocks. Nevertheless climbing here was easier than on the Clock Tower. Link only hoped that he wouldn't slide off anywhere. The bruises which could happen by doing, he didn't even want to imagine them. Kafei knew the way inside out. Without problems he climbed the easiest way ahead, always taking care that Link could follow him without effort. Somewhen it got wetter, but not much later they just climbed up in a broad crack between the rocks. They left the crack and stepped onto a big rock slab. In front of them the water rushed by and plunged into the depth. Link walked to the edge looked down. It was about the same height as his highest jump he had made during his first longtime-try to safe Hyrule, in the not existing in this way anymore Gerudo Valley – so, not too bad. The water here was for sure deeper than it had been there. Then though, Kafei did something that was simply insane. The black shining rocks which seperated the water were of same height and even on top. Kafei took a run-up and just jumped across the first fork. Easily he landed on the other side and grinned back. Even mader, he very obviously meant Link to follow. It was certainly far, slippery and without boots or at least shoes he had as good as no feeling for halt, as he had never done such things with bare feet. Though he could train when ascending but he wasn't prepared for something like this. Secretly he knew that Kafei would have never asked him to do this when the lake would have been deep enough below the first platform. He summoned all courage and took a run-up as well. Exactly at the edge he jumped off. Just well enough his feed touched the hard stone. Kafei reached for his arm and safely pulled Link to him before he could fall backwards. Kafei went even further. At least there were additional stones between the next two platforms so they could step over relatively safe. There Kafei sat down and pulled Link to him for giving him a little breather during which they could enjoy the wonderful view. Behind the lake they could see the Stone Towers in the distance reaching over the hills. Upriver the wild water did a right-hand bend into the ravine. Link watched their horses sleeping for a while. Through the treetops he could see just a bit of them lying on the shore way, the heads lowered to the ground. Kafei moved closer and took him tenderly in his arms. Cuddling, they just sat there for a while until the stone did become a bit too cold. They stood up together and went to the edge, their looks following the water.

"Your brain told me that you jumped off from so such heights several times already?"

"Yes. I actually like doind this. As long as I jump towards deeper water. The Clock Tower did give me creeps, I must say."

"I know. The adrenalin rush is something to get used to at first, but somehow it makes addicted."

"I'm familiar with this."

"Actually?"

They shortly looked each other dreamingly in the eyes, for then falling into a passionate embrace and exchanging some salvia. Kafei let out a short, quiet groan when Link licked him in one go over tonsils and palate to the upper front teet and further up to the tip of his nose where both couldn't resist having a giggle.

"Can it be that your tongue becomes longer with each time?"

"I stretch it consistently when nobody watches.", joked Link and pulled on it overpowering, slid off of course and went into Kafei's laughter, who shook his head and fondled Link's face with special fixation on Link's chin.

"I know. I need a shave."

"No. I like these nondescript stubbles."

"But I don't.", sulked Link. "Say – you didn't even ask me what it was like."

"I heard it. No questions needed."

"I think, I owe your father something."

"I too. Do we jump together or separated?"

"Separated and you first.", said Link and quite irresponsibly pushed him away into the depth.

Kafei took it easy. The way down was long enough that he could even bring in some somersaults and twists before he dived in absolutely straight with arms ahead. Link waited until he dived up again and jumped after like an eagle. Doing without gymnastics as he wasn't good enough in any of these, he enjoyed the cool headwind and broke through the surface in the same way Kafei did. When he dived up, there was no sight of the other though. Suddenly he was pulled underwater. Very blured he saw a snap-shot of Kafei's face coming closer and was forced into a deep, wild kiss to which he gave in with full trust. Gradually he went out of air and they had to dive up. The splashing water of the waterfalls beat down on their heads though of the distance and they were lightly carried away arm in arm. Paddling gently with their feet, they held themselves on the surface, slowly swept in a circle by the current and Link laid his right hand against Kafei's chest, where he carefully took the blue, pointed stone, which he had given back to him on the morning, between his fingers. Kafei lowered his head to the hand of his boyfriend but looked into his face right after, without raising his head. Not changing his expresseion, he leant his forhead onto Link's who looked him in the eyes, slightly surprised.

"What's the matter?", aspirated Link.

"Nothing.", meant Kafei trivially. "Do you like it?"

"I do – somehow."

"I too.", said Kafei monotoneous.

"Wha- ", Link began to laugh and Kafei went in.

"It is tradition that each Sheikah will get an in any kind of way octagonal cut stone as a pendant for their birth, in the colour of their hair. The reason why it's the hair colour of all colours, I don't know. I guess, no one knows anymore. Did you never notice the ring with the flat, umbrella-like, sand coloured stone on Zelda's hand? She let it be given a new setting so she can carry it hidden under her gloves. Strangely enough she did do without them here."

"I never really cared about her hands.", meant Link, turning his head away from Kafei, thinking. "Also one would never automatically think that a girl's jewewllery could be a sign of her origin. With exception of tiaras and obvious symbols."

"At least you know now. No other folk wears octagonal cut stones."

"Don't they?", Link's head rushed back.

"No."

"Wait – the Kokiri-Emerald is octagonal."

"I know.", smiled Kafei mischievous

"They were made by the Sheikah?"

"Good child."

"That – whow."

"Now don't act so surprised. You should know already that our fingers are involved everywhere.", he shortly tipped his indexfinger on the tip of Link's nose.

"Yes. Yours most of all."

"Mind?", he softly laid the tip of his finger on Link's lips. "Obviously not.", chuckled Kafei as Link took the finger in his mouth, eyes closed and licked it with relish. "May I give you a present?", Link stopped and, the finger still in the mouth, gave him big eyes.

"Hm?"

"Don't look at me like this.", laughed Kafei and pulled his finger back.

"I don't look at you like this.", moaned Link. "Whatever `_this_´ is."

"Well?"

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes, take a deep breath and just let me do, allright?"

Link nodded and did as told. Kafei pulled him under the surface. He felt Kafei putting him a hand on the eyelids. A slight pull in his eyes and Kafei wiped down with his hand. Link kept on closing his eyes tight until he heard Kafei's voice echoing in his head, who told him he could open them. He got a fright and swallowed air. Kafei's face was clear as if no water was there. He twinched his eyes one more time and opened them again, not believing what he saw. He ran out of air. Kafei noticed it and gave him some of his. When Kafei grinned, little bubbles came from the corners of his mouth. Shimmering they floated upwards and burst at the surface. Now also Kafei ran out of breath an he pulled Link with him.

"Does this remain?", panted Link.

"Yes, this remains.", giggled Kafei because of his look and the question.

"You're a god."

"No. These are just, as Nérimlath calls them, busker-tricks. I do know that you Hylians a blind underwater like a Goron that's been crashing into a wall too many times in a row."

"Oh yes. I can even confirm this by experience."

"Actually? Are you a clumsy Goron?"

"Hey. The hardest part's always the beginning, isn't it?"

"Allright. I actually wanted to show you something. If you're here already, you simply have to have seen this."

"Do I have to hold my breath for long again?"

"You can hold your breath for quite long as I know. Unfortunately you never had the opportuntiy in my presence."

"That's another way to express it.", smirked Link.

"Ready?"

They both breathed deeply and afterwards took a breath as big as possible. Kafei pulled Link down again. That one took a look around. The by the already low standing sun lightened sky let the crystal clear water shimmer pale golden. The lake was indeed deep and the ground was barely visible. The steep slopes of the ground were covered with plants. These were little algas but also small grasses. Some grew in bunches. Shimmering fishes swam around the couple. Link remembered that he didn't even thank Kafei for this present no money could buy. Now he was the one to pull him upwards and did this with the tenderest kiss he managed to come up with right then.

"You're welcome.", Kafei giggled quietly in a short pause. "May I go on showing? This time you need a little more air."

"I had enough air."

"Fine.", grinned Kafei.

At about three meters depth he dived towards the waterfalls. Link saw a dark hole. Kafei could see in the dark though, but as he knew that Link couldn't, he created a small ball of light which he let float next to them. The tunnel was quite long and winding. Slowly Link's air was getting short. Kafei stopped, drew his legs up, turned around and once again gave Link bits of his air. How big were the lungs of this man? They dived around two more corners and found themselves in a big bassin. Kafei dived up and Link followed as fast as he could, as he ran out of air again. Just in time they reached the surface. They were in a pitch black grotto. The light between them shone mystically and lightened them eerie. Kafei sent it up and enlarged it a bit. Link caught his breath even more than just moments ago. The grotto was far bigger than he had assumed. Not far away from them the rocks near the water were even. Like terraces they went higher. Several passages got lost in the darkness. The terraces were definitely hewn and the passages hammered in shape. Everywhere through the rock went shimmering blue and green veins of metal, like a dome of systemless spider's webs. Link knew which metal it was.

"The mine was closed long ago already as they found bigger veins of higher quality somewhere else. They were closed too, as the silver-veins were exhausted. The entrances to this one here were being blocked. So the only way out is through the tunnel we enterd. It was made for bringing in fresh air. These metals have the advantage that they're neither sensitive to air nor water. So they're more or less for all eternity. I wish too, I knew where else to get Silver Dust from."

"I love you more than anything else existing.", aspirated Link. "And I'm not even able to properly show my appreciation for all you've given to me."

"You don't need to. Never. I do this because I want to let you share in my life. But I know something you could do to keep the beauty of my life going on."

"Be careful or you'll become addicted."

"I'm addicted already."

He let the light float in the mittle of the grotto, swam to the shore and climbed onto the first terrace, where he waited on Link sittin. The ground was strangely even and neither particularly rough nor slippery. Kafei granted Link a fiew moments for being amazed, before he pulled him down gently. For the next minutes they downright drowned in their kiss and cuddling, filled with endless love.

"Fancy a little experiment?", whispered Kafei, when Link got out the notorious bottle after these minutes.

"In the water or what?"

"No. I don't really want to drown us. Can you get the sheets out?", Link opened the locket again and spread the flying sheets one onto the other on the cold stone.

"Wait.", Kafei folded them two times. "That space is enough. So they will protect your soft bottom a bit more."

"What now."

"Sit down normal."

"Normal?"

"You know – er – bad comparison, yes. Like the Postman when he's training."

"That's a bad comparison indeed!", laughed Link but did as told though.

"Got an idea?"

"Barely.", grinned Link and Kafei prepared them both with the miracle cure.

"Normally one shouldn't say something like this but in our situation I'm allowed to, am I?"

"And what?", Kafei sat himself with the legs around Link's waist on the latter's lap and leant against that one's limbs. "With Anju on me, it always worked. Let's hope that this position is variable."

"Now you are one."

"Or do you want to try something crazier?"

"No, no.", Link waved off with big eyes. "Let's go for it a bit slowlier. Slowly for our standards.", he giggled and helped Kafei a bit until they found their rhythm.

This time they both were glad that they were in a cut off grotto. Otherwise they would have been heard down at the Stone Towers for sure. Nevertheless everything echoed around so loud between the rocks that it almost ached in their ears. Though they didn't actually bother. Not even Link cared when Kafei clinged so hard into his limbs that he already bleeded. They didn't really care about anything. Every now and then they tried to cushion their moans by kisses – it didn't help. Both came so heavily that they almost fainted. A real electric shock rushed through Kafei's legs. Link didn't feel different. Completely exhausted he fell backwards on the cold stone, panting and pulling Kafei with him, who was just able to curl up so their heads wouldn't crash together. Knackered, his head landed on Link's right collarbone. Shaggyly he let his arms fall to the sides and a scream escaped Link when he became aware of the pain. Shaking, Kafei pulled his arms in position and heaved himself ups as good as he could.

"Ouch.", aspirated Link with half closed eyes but laughed flatley.

"Shit – ", Kafei got a fright as he saw his blood stained fingers. "What? That – no – ", he turned back his had as far as possible and saw the partly smudged, still slowly trickling blood on Link's standing limbs. "No!", murmured Kafei. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No problem.", laughed Link. "The sacrafice was worth it."

"No. Don't just put up with this, hear me?"

A bit clumsy he crawled off his lover, turned around sitting uncomfortable and laid the hands on Link's wounds. This one felt a slight pull and the pain was gone. He tried to raise his head a bit but didn't really manage to. Kafei turned to him again and stared at him, pitty in his red eyes. Link only laughed and shook his head. The other eyed his bloodstained palms dumbfounded. For a short moment his eyes rushed on Link and back. Then he licked over his hands with interest.

"Kafei!", giggled Link. "Tastes?"

"Slightly metalic.", considered Kafei but couldn't hold back a laugh either.

"Don't be so childish and come here to me.", smiled Link and pulled Kafei on him without much resistance.

"I am sorry.", Kafei repeated.

"Shut up. I love you. No matter if you massacre me or not."

"Shall I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

"And please believe me. It is nothing but the truth."

"Tell me."

"This was the best sex of my life.", aspirated Kafei.

"I can just agree.", sighed Link.

"That was your third time.", murmured Kafei. "Honestly, boy. You need to draw a clear line between just orgasm and actual sex. You'd better start right now."

"Still."

"We really should slow down a bit."

"Means?"

"Otherwise we'll get withrdrawal symptoms somewhen, if we stop for a half day."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Still a bit relieved about the end of the ride, they dismounted outside the town. Already from further away music had reached their ears. They stepped through the Eastgate and found the square bustling. Though there was not as much going on as on the day before but the buskers entertained the crowd at their best. However, someone spotted the two. A way too familiar voice in a way too familiar tone echoed towards them and the music died down.

"You! How can you! Anju loves you! Where have you been? She's almost dying of sorrow and you come in here strolling leisurely as if nothing happened!", yelled Anidja across the Eastsquare and stomped into Kafei's direction, pulling all looks on her. "And I even give you another chance, you useless blighter! I give a damn to what you are! This dosen't justify that you break Anju's heart – ", she slid to halt shortly in front of Link who placed himself between them protecting, with a look as solid as a rock.

"If already, then yell at me. It was my fault."

"Link? What – "

"It was my fault that we're here just now.", he lied stubborn and convincing into her face. "So stop shouting at him. I'm sure she didn't worry. I bet it was Sorrei that worried and talked off her sister's ears long enough to get Anila on her side. Can it simply be that your're starting to mistake your daughters for each other or that Anila didn't worry at all? Maybe you're just imagining that she – "

"No. She did worry. And you don't need to protect him."

"I don't protect him, I just say it as it is.", she wanted to contradict. "Shut your mouth. I don't want to hear it. Do you know how sick you make everyone?", now it was out. "Not only Kafei, me and both your daughters too. Even Romani and Cremia keep silent on it and do their best to ignore you. They do it so good that it already rubbed off on Rim. We thought you decided to change. But as this doesn't work, I can just repeat what your daughter said. Either you shut up and back in or you pack your things. Who cares, Kari will stand in for you. Ajnu will find someone else until the next Carnival for sure. Maybe her sister will stay here after all. It would be good for both of them."

"Now he poisoned you too."

The whole square shrieked with fear when Anidja went to the ground. One meter away from the Inn's door, Anju-Anila clapped her hands on her mouth, the others behind her were not less shocked. Robbing his palm, Link looked down on Anidja scornfully, who held her cheek. Tears went into her eyes when she looked up panting. He hadn't planned to hit her so hard. He just had lashed out. Maybe it was a lesson to her. Link felt Kafei's hand on his shoulder. Instinctively he turned into his direction but not completely. Dotour and Esra came stumbling down the stairs and analysed the scenario dumbfounded. Dotour's eyes just moved between Anidja and Link and he understood. Anju rushed into the Inn. Nobody spoke a word. No whispering, no murmuring of the crowd. Anju was to be heard rumbling upstairs. Not even two minutes later she came back with a big crammed traveling-sack over her shoulder. Pure rage drawn into her face, she stomped towards her mother and smacked the sack down onto the ground next to her. Anidja eyed the sack for a moment and looked up to her daughter.

"Leave.", that one only said.

"What?", Anidja aspirated.

"Don't I speak your language? You shall leave."

"B-but – "

"No but. Leave. I don't want to see you ever again."

"Anju – "

"As Mayoress of Clock Town I expel you from this area of Termina. You're no longer welcome here."

"Anju – I."

"This is my last word. Get up, take your stuff and leave, before I have to order the guards to throw you out of the town with force.", she gave a short wink up to the town wall, whereupon one of the guards let down a ladder and climbed onto the square.

"You can't do this with me!", moaned Anidja and heaved herself up. "I'm your mother!"

"There you must be wrong. I don't have a mother anymore. My mother is dead."

"Anju – "

"Leave now."

"Please!", she beged with tears.

"Guards, get that woman out of my sight and take care that she will never set a foot into this town again."

The two men leaned their spears against the wall, grabbed the protesting Anidja under the shoulders and pulled her to the gate, one of them dragging her belongings with him. Link and Kafei turned after them and saw how the guards pushed the stout woman onto the sandy ground outside the town with disgust, dropping her luggage at her side. Then they silently went back on their posts. She picked herself up, swung her sack over her shoulder and threw a last look back into town. Then she vanished from sight southwards. Anju took a deep breath and dropped her shoulders and head. Kafei stepped out from behind Link and pulled her into his arms. For a while she just hung slack against him. She looked up and kissed him with a smile.

"It's over, darling.", Kafei nodded and she laid her right hand on his cheek. "I hope you know that Link was right. I didn't worry. Why should I? You can take care of yourself. Besides, he was with you. I love you and know you that. I know that I don't need to worry about you."

"I love you too."

"Link?", she loosened herself out of her husband's arms and went to him. "I thank you with my whole heart.", she took his shoulders softly and gave him a kiss on the cheek, whereupon Link looked to Kafei slightly surprised. "And I thank the Forces of Heaven for giving us you."

"Thank whoever you want. I agree with you.", Link just sighed but noticed something. "Where's Zelda?"

"Oh. Yes.", she let her arms sink. "Gone."

"Er – what? Where to?"

"She had to go back to Hyrule. An emergency. But no worries. She said it's just political. Only some complications with the arrangement of whatever. She wishes you all the best and – ", she took a short break thinking, "Good luck for your newstart in Ordon."

Everyone starred at her silent. Only Kafei didn't. He directed his look to the ground. Link understood as less as the others what this was about. Only Kafei seemed to know something which he had tried to conceal.

"I'm so sorry, Link.", he aspirated.

"What?", he got as reactoin from that one.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you."

"How – what does this mean? Why does Zelda want me to go to Ordon?"

"They both know that you haven't had a life so far. Ordon's isolated. There you can build yourself a new identity untroubled. Nobody knows you there. It would be just for your best. If you should meet her again, she will tell you herself. You just need to know that she's warned me. She knew that it was only a matter of time. She wanted to go to you, yes, but she's noticed our feelings for each other and warned me, that something like this might probably happen. It was just surprising how soon it happened. I'm sorry. She didn't tell me more. Only that this here is just the beginning. This creature was a forerunner. There's going to be silence. But then everything will happen very quickly. They can't harm you much. You're blessed by Farore. But they can harm those that are close to you and thereby make you vulnerable."

"Who told you this? This woman? Who does she mean? Why?"

"I don't know. The name `_Zant_´ was mentioned, though I don't know who or what that is. And she said things about Ganondorf. I assume we're right before the last accord. Something big is happening here. A darkness, a slumbering beast in the fog of uncertainty. But for now we have nothing to fear. The calm before the storm has begun. We can breathe but must stay ready.", Link nodded.

"But I won't go to Ordon."

"You will.", Kafei finally looked him in the face. "I know, it will not be easy. But you have to. That's your only chance to safe us. Forget your life and start a new one."

"That – do you know what you ask of me there?", moaned Link.

"I know what I ask of myself. Link. You know that you never could escape from your destiny. You are the biggest enemy of the Dark Forces. You know why? I aren't your abilities. There are uncountable people who are more powerful. But the Darkness fears your will power. They fear your ability of unconditional love and sacrafice. They're after Hyrule and maybe also Termina. If you stay here, the blow will be more devasting than necessary, just for hunting you down. I beg you. Go underground and ease the suffering by doing so. Father.", he now adressed Dotour. "You were right. Ikana needs a king. And if the moment for saving Termina from the Forces of Darkness comes, I will lead it as such. Meanwhile – ", he spoke to the watching crowd, "Go on celebrating. I don't know for how long we keep a reason for it.", he turned to Link again, offered him his hand and lead him into the Inn.

"Oh.", Link looked at the clock by the reception which already showed five minutes after midnight. "That was it. You failed."

"What?", faltered Kafei, followed his look and had a short laugh as he understood. "No. Not necessarily, no? The last time easily counted as three. Come. Let's go packing your things."

It didn't take them long. Link decided to rearrange. So he emptied his cap and put everything into the locket. He already wanted to undress and get on his fighting-cloth but Kafei stopped him.

"You let that be, alright?", Kafei took one of the two sheets Link had given him back and wrapped the clothes as well as his weapons in it.

"What are you up to?"

"I'll tell you soon enough. Keep that on and follow me to our bathroom."

He lead Link past his dicussing family through the again with music filled Easttown and up to the Town Hall. Arrived in the bathroom, Kafei laid down the bundle, grabbed a stool and sat Link onto it. Then he lifted the latter's hair and laid a towel around his shoulders. Kafei went to a cupboard and Link protested when he saw the scissors in his hand.

"No! You're not going to do this!"

"Be quiet. I know what I'm doing. They might be beautiful but they're uneven and the ends are totally in the bobo. If you want them to grow really beautifully, they have to be removed and you should cut them more often. The best, you let them be cut by someone who can do it."

"Like you."

"Oh I'm sure there's someone in Ordon too."

"I won't go to Ordon.", repeated Link.

"Yes, you will do so.", Link understood it as final word and let Kafei do.

"We'd got that now.", he said when he was done and collected Link's hair. "Take a look at them.", Link stood up, went to the mirror and was slightly shocked to see his former hairstyle again, only that he had left the hair around the face almost the same way as they had been and also the others fell a bit better than in his childhood. "If you don't mind, I'll keep your hair. Maybe I'll make a wig of them.", he screwed them in the towel but put this one into the bundle with Link's green fighting-cloth.

"W-?"

He looked at Kafei in the mirror and both started to giggle. Kafei laid his arms around Link and cuddled to him. For several minutes they just stood there like this, thinking back on the previous days. Then Kafei kissed him on the cheek from behind and threw his hair to the left. Link threw them back to the middle and Kafei to the left again, giggling heavily. He gave up, not so unhappy with the parting as he had used to wear his hair like this a couple of times before. And he simply didn't stand a chance against Kafei. This one pulled him into the marital room in which he got out a bow and a belt from the notorious chest, gave Link these things for storage and went outside with him again, where his family besieged the Eastgate determined. Also Ydin, Frano and Ora had arrived there.

"Oh Giants!", cried Esra. "Kafei! What did you do to his hair?"

"Isn't it obvious? They're gone."

"And now?", asked Cremia. "You really bring him to Ordon?", Kafei only nodded.

What happend then was simply heart-rending. Close to tears, one after another they pulled Link into their arms for saying farewell. When Link arrived at Ydin, he got out his wallet from the locket and pulled three Rupees, two golden ones and a silver one. He pressed them into the elder lady's hand.

"See it as deposit for Kafei's next dress.", he whispered in her ear and both burst into childish giggling.

"Take care of yourself, my boy.", Dotour hugged him last. "And don't lose your birthday presents. But even if. The offer remains also without this golden scrap, right?"

"I know.", now Link fought with tears as well.

Kafei took his hand once more and conducted him out of town where their horses were waiting. The others followed them and placed themselves outside the gate. Kafei strapped the bed sheets onto Epona, the two men mounted and rode off in direction of Ikana, Link, as often as he could, waving back until they got out of sight. They passed the way up in silence. Instead of tuning left, Kafei dismounted in front of the passage to the Stone Towers. Link did the same and Kafei fiddled about with that one's locket. Link laughed when Kafei stuck and secured the birthday presents in Epona's saddlebags – only the locket he left around Link's neck. Then he loosened the bed sheet with Link's clothes and bound it around his own belly, making knots behind his back. The other he took in his hands and disappeared in the passageway, Link on his heels. He stopped and bound the sheet like a kind of cloak to his shoulders. He pulled Link close, flipped the sheet over their heads and did the same on him. Link understood and laid his arms around the hips of the other man. Kafei himself, held onto Link's back with his left hand and directed his right palm upwards between them. A pleasant swirl of air streamed from his hand, blew up the sheet and carried them without problems completely to the top where Kafei landed them on the opposite of the entrance to the temple. He freed them from the sheet, gave it to Link and asked for his own bow, the belt and two Light Arrows. A bit clumsy and not painless they landed on the platform above them. Silent again, Kafei stepped to the edge and bound off the bundle. They watched Link's fighting-cloth and weapons fall down into the sky. At last, Kafei nevertheless let the hair fall which he had cut Link off. Epona, what hung on her saddle and what he wore on his body was all Link still possessed. They had even thown away the locket now. Kafei was serious. He wanted to give Link a new chance, though it would ask a lot of the two.

"And you really think this was a good idea? What if everything comes back again and knocks somebody down?"

"It won't. Not here. That was it."

"You're right. Epona's all I have left. And you."

"I won't go with you. Don't say now that you already expected from me to give up everything as well. Link. My place is here. Here at the side of my family. No matter if in Hyrule or Termina, you will never have you peace. Not as long as you don't cut all connections to these two countries. I beg you. Build yourself a new life. Forget me and everything else. You've earned it. You'll be safe in Ordon. It lies between the borders and belongs just to its inhabitants. They don't know you. Nobody. Just tell them you're from Clock Town and you want to flee from the town life once and for all. They'll take you in, I'm sure.", begged Kafei with tears. "But don't wonder if someone finds your ears fascinating. They are Humans and only see Hylians when they go to Hyrule or Clock Town. But most of them haven't done that yet. In the village they just know me from hearsay. One of them, a certain Rusl, was here once for business. I've seen him for a moment and caught a long conversation. He speaks Hylian very well. He will help you learning their language."

Kafei gave him a loving kiss before he shot off Link's last Light Arrow with his own bow and they silently bound on the sheets with grief. Before doing so Kafei fastened the bow on his back with the belt diagonally around his upper body. Then they stepped to the edge once more for floating back to the foot of the Stown Towers. As wordless they freed themselves from the bed sheets and mounted. Link threw a last look back into the valley as they went through the passageway. As fast as they could push their horses, they rode along the rode through the Hinterlands in direction of Ordon. At the border, a small ravine, was a wooden palisade door. No watchman guarded it as protection was not necessary. They dismounted and Kafei opened it. Then they fell each other in the arms a last time and cried until they were unable to any more tears.

"Shall I not stay here?", aspirated Link and looked him deeply into his red eyes which seemed to have lost all their fire.

"You'll always be here.", he took Link's hand and pressed it to his heart. "In here. Forever.", Link did the same.

"I'll never forget you either. You've made yourself an indestructible place in my heart. I won't let anyone else get it."

Their last kiss was no longer filled with grief. It was the gladness of having found each other and having been allowed to go a part of their paths together. When they seperated their lips, a single tear wandered down Kafei's cheek. Link kissed it away with a light smile. Quietly whispering he gave him the wisdom of the Sheikah.

"It are the small scars, that accompany us forever. But the small signs, make these scars of minor importance, as they manage to ease the greatest pain. They are the Lights in the Darkness. As long as Light exists, there is Hope. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret. Though a few more know about it now. The things that really mean something to us, always return to us. How much time will pass, none of us knows."

"But they return.", finished Kafei. "I know. We'll meet again. When and where and in which life doesn't matter. Love survives all pain and all darkness. I know this by now."

Slowly Link stepped back, not seperating their fingers until their hands were too short to maintain the touch. It was as if an untearable bond was built between their fingers which should last eternal and was endlessly stretchable. With a heavy heart Link mounted and rode slowly through the door, behind which an old friend was waiting, whom he didn't notice yet. Nor did Kafei see her. She'd gotten to know from Zelda where she would meet Link again if Kafei kept to what he was ordered to. She'd been waiting here the whole day long already. With a gentle wave of his hand Kafei closed the door magically. In the last crack their looks met one more time. Not forgotten, no. Just a well kept secret.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	13. Chapter 13 Between the Borders

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 13

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Link is on the best way to his newstart in Ordon. But the newstart won't be as drastic as expected...

**Author's Comments: **I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. 3 weeks since the last update, though it's just a shorter chapter and a bridge. But unfortunately I have a life outside my worlds and this one challenged me more than ever.

Well - what have we got here?

**FROM NOW ON NOTHING WORKS WITHOUT TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILERS, SEVVY?** Thanks.

Yes. Right at the beginning we meet a familiar troublemaker. I know the opinions about this being are split, but for me she was mostly disturbing. So expect a rebelling Link. More on that in the following two chapters. For now he finds himself confronted with a far too fast naturalization. Also there are some changes; actually quite understandable; from canon. How else would he come to Ordon then - and as well - WHY BY ALL DEKU BABAS DOESN'T HE HAVE A BED IN THIS HOUSE? Er - yes. Ilionej over.

**Rating: ****T **- as actually nothing really happens - except a bit of nudity and some a bit more harsh words.

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Mine remains mine ;)

**PLEASE** review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 13 –

**Between the Borders**

The door closed itself creaking. Sadly he looked at the virtually insurmountable wood that was between him and Kafei now, but he knew that it just seemed to be insurmountable. One day he would return. He wouldn't let Zelda tell him what he had to do. But as even Kafei stood behind her, there had to be a deeper reason and he decided to accept it. Maybe he'd actually win his only chance on a life this way. He would be forgotten by most people. When this moment had come, he would pass this door again and return to his only true family, that he knew for sure. He heard Ijaron galloping away. However, he felt that he wasn't alone. Someone familiar was very close. He turned around and saw the small, lightblue shimmer of light floating towards him.

"Hey!", she giggled. "Nice to see you again."

"I was gone for four days.", snorted Link a bit nerved.

"Huh? You – you answer?"

"Of course I answer. Mind?"

"Erm – no – I – no."

"Fine. So if you excuse me, I have to start a new life.", he turned Epona around and rode past her ignoring.

"Hey! Wait! Where are you going?"

"I said it, didn't I?"

"No."

"To Ordon. This road leads there, doesn't it?"

"Yes. Come. I show you the way."

"I think I'll find it."

"Do you have something against me?", how did she come to this hair-raising assumption?

"No. Why?", murmured Link.

"Oh just so – somehow you seem hostile."

"Wouldn't you be if you just have been forced by the Princess of Hyrule to leave your only true love?"

"Oh – really? You fell in love?"

"There's a huge difference between `_falling in love_´ and `_really love_´ someone."

"Matter of opinion."

"If you say so – ", sighed Link but didn't let himself be stopped by her.

"I somehow like you.", she giggled and Link pulled his head round hard without bringin Epona to halt.

"What?"

"I like you a lot more than this taciturn Link."

"That can change all of a sudden.", he said coldly and directed his look ahead again.

"Zelda wants me to stay with you."

"What? Why?"

"What's this question for?"

"Do you speak the language of the Humans?"

"No. What has this – Link?", he didn't say a thing on it. "No. But I'm sure we'll find someone who helps you."

"His name's Rusl."

"Rusl? That's a start. But from where – "

"Kafei told me."

"Kafei? The one you helped marrying?"

"Yes, exactly that one."

"Zelda mentioned him."

"And what did she mention?"

"Not much. Only that he's got two children by now and that he's Mayor."

"That's all?", hissed Link.

"Yes."

"Tz. I can't believe it.", mumbled Link.

"What can't you believe?"

"Oh nothing."

"Link?"

"Nothing."

"Link!"

"That's the proof. Fine. And I thought she's serious."

"What is it?"

"She's damn jealous, that's what she is and she acts as if she'd forgive me."

"Who? Zelda?"

"Yes."

"Why is she jealous?"

"Forget it.", he shook his head.

"I won't.", she put her small hands on her hips but kept flying on next to him.

"Forget it, allright?", he couldn't tell her that the only reason why Zelda had sent her was that she could go on his nerves so Zelda would have her revenge for him dismissing her, could he?

"No – doesn't it go a bit slowlier?"

"No.", he didn't care that she couldn't keep up.

"Link!", she just raged.

He turned around another bend and the ravine was over. In quite a distance he could recognize a big house. It seemed to be a farm. No light was in the windows. He could have sworn having heard a door being opened when he rode past though, but didn't turn around to it. He rode through another ravine after which the actual village was. Roofs shimmerd in the moonlight. Also here burnt no light. Only the soft roaring of the wind in the few trees and the babbling of water was to be heard. He reduced his speed and a light went on inside the first house. The door was being unlocked. Out came a fat man with small head and short strange mustache. He seemed very sleepy and wore a light linen clothing. Link brought his horse to halt in front of him and dismounted. A bit timid he stepped to him. He had no idea how to explain himself but there was no need for it. He had actually been followed. Interested he turned his head in direction of the man who came running towards them, covering himself tightly with a brown cloak. The fat man said something to Link's pursuer which neither Link nor Navi understood. But he seemed relieved that the other man had come in so fast. That one eyed Link, with special attention to his eyes and ears and nodded, though a bit out of breath.

"Good – evening.", he gasped, to Link's relief in Hylian.

"Are you Rusl?", Link only asked.

"Er – yes! How do you – ?", his eyes went big.

"Long story. Can you help me?", he eyed him a bit thoroughlier.

"Sure, boy. Where's the fire?"

"Erm – nowhere. It – I'm sorry that I turn up here in the middle of the night. It just happened that way."

The fat one asked something and Rusl nodded simply, whereupon the other went back into his house. Before he closed the door Link could see a still half-asleep, tall girl with short frizzy hair who peered outside.

"I – how shall I say – ", Link took a breath and gathered himself. "Is this here Ordon?"

"Yes, this is it. Ordon as it sleeps and snores.", both felt the need of a short quiet laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"I – well – I'd like to live here, if nobody minds."

"Oh!", he got increasingly interested. "And how do you get to this?"

"I'm from Clock Town and want to make a complete newstart, away from the town's buzzle."

"Hm. How old are you?"

"Two days ago I turned sixteen."

"Well, congratulations!", he laughed heartly and shook Link's hand.

"Thanks."

"A newstart you say? At your age? Did the town go to your head already?"

"As you take it. It's a bit complicated."

"Okay. I wouldn't pass on my secrets to a complete stranger either."

"Thanks."

"You seem quite nice. I think no one will mind. You don't speak our language, do you?"

"Not a word.", smirked Link.

"No problem. We'll fix that. You're lucky. We have a big abandoned house on the other side of the village, right on the way to the forest. The owner moved to Hyrule. Same reason as yours, just the other way round – or so. He said we can do what we want with the things he left behind. He's gone only a month ago. I hope that doesn't bother you."

"No.", considered Link.

"It has a small well outside on the back and an earth latrine. Emptying it was always my job as I know where to get rid of something like this flawlessly. You need to climb up over a ladder though, but – "

"I'm not choosy."

"Fine. We'll find a place for your horse as well. I just came from the Ranch outside as you probably noticed. You can – it's a mere, is it?", he slightly bent down.

"Yes.", laughed Link. "Her name's Epona."

"Nice. But you can leave her in front of the house too. Nothing's happening here. Less than nothing. We're the sleepiest but most sociable village you can imagine."

"Good to know."

"Yes. So it's the perfect place for someone like you. But you want to find this out by yourself, don't you?"

"Yes. But not tonight anymore."

"My words. Well then. Come with me. I show you your new home.", he set his legs in motion and Link took Epona's reins in his hand for following him. "The keys are still inside in the keyhole anyway. As said, here you don't need to be afraid of anything being stolen from you. We're all a big family and there for each other. What's your name by the way?"

"Link."

"Short and painless?"

"More or less, yes.", he smiled.

"Good. The others will remember this name as well. You'll notice that all our names are very short. What's longer, will be shortened with nicknames in everyday life. But that's not happening here."

"I only know just a few people with long names."

"So you're used to it. Yes. And what's your shining companion called?"

"Navi.", the latter said cutting.

"My pleasures. You'll stay here too I assume?"

"Yes. Link and I are as thick as thieves."

"You're thick and stealing my time. So what – ", Link mumbled unnoticed.

"Fine. So it's not such a drastic newstart, is it?"

"I guess not.", Link sighed quietly.

"At the begining it's maybe better this way. I'll teach you our language. So don't be surprised if I follow you everywhere at first."

"Oh – I'd appreciate it.", considered Link thinking about the first inhabitant of the village.

"Yes? Well then."

"Who by the way was – "

"Bo? Our Mayor."

"How ironic.", giggled Link to himself.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

"So. Here we are.", the house was really big and remembered him much of his old house in Kokiri, only that it was a lot more imposing.

"Do you just have what you wear?"

"Yes."

"Oh.", he pondered. "Shall I get you some nightclothes of mine? Komu has taken his old clothing – "

"Not necessary."

"As you say. Everything else is inside, except food. Shall I take Epona with me or do you let her stay here?"

"I think I'll let her here."

"Okay. Normally I get up at sunrise, like most others in the village. Then I have breakfast with my family. If you don't mind I'll wake you up so you can have breakfast with us. Afterwards we'll deal with everything else. I show you the village and we arrange your stuff. You really need something else to wear."

"That would be great, thanks. I don't even know what I could do for you in return."

"Not for me though, but you could do all the work on the Ranch."

"Rally? Fine."

"What?", laughed Rusl. "That was a joke, boy. But okay – if you want to, it's your choice."

"I wouldn't mind a bit of work."

"Fine.", grinned Rusl. "Well, until sunrise then. Sleep well."

"Yes. Thanks. You too."

He waved once before he disappeared and Link freed Epona from her saddle which he leant against the trunk of the big tree that was his house now. He took the birthday presents and his purse out of the bags and tried to get up the ladder with them somehow. It was a simple wooden door on a small terrace. It was actually open and the key stuck inside. The air wasn't even stuffy. Apparently it was ventilated often enough. A bit of indirect moonlight fell through the windows, but Navi was shining enough anyway for him to see sufficiently, so he wouldn't run into anything. Instantly the fairy buzzed around and examined the house which seemed to have only one room. There was just a cellar which was to be reached with a ladder, like the other floors that were created by wooden boards supported with posts. Right after the opening in the ceiling, which he would learn to hate, Link had spotted his bed. It was protected from dust with a colourful counterpane and stood directly next to one of the small open windows, on top, by the opening. He carried his presents up, closed the window and placed them on the sill as the window was to be opened outwards. Sadly he looked at the things. He bound off the string of the Tingle-doll a bit and attached it to the ring in which hung a broad tie-back. He opened Anju's box and took out the folded golden piece of paper. Navi began to read with interest. He however said nothing to it and just put it back into the box with a sad smile. Then he uncovered the bed. The linen was comletely white. It seemed very comfortable. Next to the soft feather filled pillow laid smaller, plumpy stuffed, colourful pads. At the foot of the bed stood an old wooden chair. Link undressed and hung his clothes over the backrest, watched by Navi with interest.

"What? Never seen a naked man before?", she just giggled childish and sat down on the sill.

Link bound off the curtain and pulled it closed. Then he crawled into the bed. It was really comfortable. Only the pillow was a bit too soft. He put the flattest and biggest pads beneath it. Now it fittet. He adjusted the others too and pulled back up the counterpane as the air was a bit cool. Navi laid down and reduced the intensity of her light as good as she could.

"Goodnight, Link.", she smiled and closed her little eyes.

"Goodnight.", he replied a bit nicer though.

He just looked at her for a while. Soon she was asleep. He would survive it. He had survived her until then as well. Maybe she would become less exuberant, now that she knew that he could indeed respond. If Kafei slept already? In his thoughts he wished him goodnight, though he knew that he was too far away for being caught by Kafei's telepathical abilities. He missed him already. But he knew that he would never forget him. They would always be together in their thoughts. Then Link closed his eyes, gave Kafei a thought kiss and fell asleep, not knowing that the other thought similar in exactly the same moment and that they fell into their sleep in same second.

~o~0~O~0~o~

It wasn't Kafei. No. Too much drapery. Disappointed he puffed into the cushions. Nevertheless the bed was comfortably cuddly. Still with closed eyes he stretched his limbs like a cat. The cracking of his shoulders and neck made him giggle. Slowly he opened his eyes. It was slightly light. A bit of light shone through beneath the curtain. Navi was still fast asleep. He pushed the curtain aside a bit and stared on the tree tops outside but let go of the curtain right after. Then he yawned quietly, sat up and got a fright when he saw the smiling man sitting at the foot of the bed. He even sat on the bed and still Link hadn't noticed him?

"Good morning.", Rusl said softly. "I can see, you had a good sleep?", Link nodded. "Didn't you freeze like this?", Link knew what he refered to.

"No. The blankets were quite warming."

"I brought you some clothes. Just old stuff of mine, temporarily. I hope they fit.", he raised and pointed on the chair on which laid a pile of folded simple linen pants and shirts. "I don't want to expect of you to wear my old shoes."

"Thanks.", Link smirked, turned down the blankets evenly, put his legs to the left out of the bed and burried his face in his hands.

"What's the matter?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just a bit tired.", he raised his look again and stared at Rusl because he remembered something. "How did you get in?"

"Yes.", laughed the latter. "You've obviously taken me by word. You haven't locked."

"Haven't – haven't I?"

"No.", he stepped aside and placed himself standing at the front side of the bed with crossed arms.

"Oh."

Link pushed himself up, went to the chair and spread the clothes on the bed one after another. They were all quite similar, showed hardly any more varied colours than natural ones but were of different sizes. Rusl watched closely what he chose. He smirked lightly when Link's choice fell on the pieces that differed most from the others, as they also fitted to his shoes. Said one noticed.

"What?"

"I see, we don't have the same taste. I always hated these."

"Oh. So you mind if I put them on?"

"Would I've brought them then?"

"How shall I know?"

"No. I'm glad that at least someone else likes them. My mother sewed them when I was at about your age. I never really liked them but always wore them to do her a favour. Now I can pass them on with clear conscience. She died five years ago."

"I'm sorry for that."

"You don't need to be. Yes, she was the best woman and friend I knew but she was seriously ill. Death was a true deliverance for her. She passed away in sleep, silent and peaceful as she had always wanted.", Link nodded lightly and dressed. "Hungry already?"

"And how."

"Fine. Let's get going. Er – don't you wake her up?", he pointed on Navi and Link eyed her slightly.

"No. Shall she sleep.", he opened the window a bit so he wouldn't seem too mean. "She will find me."

Outside they were welcomed by a little boy who was not less blond as Rusl. As the latter took him on his arms, Link infered that he was his son. What they talked however, he of course didn't understand, but had a good idea of what it was about.

"_Good morning_. _I thought you'll never get up_."

"_Ha, ha_. _Who's that, Daddy?_"

"_This is Link_. _He'll be living in Ordon from now on_."

"_How –_ "

"_He moved into Komu's house_."

"_Oh therefore you're here_. _When did he came?_"

"_Last night_."

"_He looks so different_. _Does he understand us?_"

"_No_."

"_But you understand him?_"

"_Yes_. _He's Hylian_. _He comes from Clock Town_."

"_Oh_.", the boy's eyes widened.

"May I introduce,", Rusl spoke Hylian again, "My son Colin."

"Hello.", grinned Link.

"_What's `andemei´?_", Colin asked his father.

"_It means `hello´_."

"Andemei.", the boy grinned back and Link had a short laugh. "_Why does he laugh?_"

"Yes. Why do you laugh?"

"That was sweet somehow."

"_He finds your pronounciation sweet_."

"_Hey!_ _I don't have a sweet pronounciation! I'm no girl!_", now Rusl needed to laugh too.

"Sorry.", Link understood the boy's expression and tone.

"_It's okay_. _He apologized_."

"_Fine_. _Thanks_."

"He says thanks. You seem to be quite toughened up?"

"Why?"

"Well – you sleep naked – chose the lightest clothes though it's earliest spring – are you sure you're from town?"

"Yes.", lied Link. "But I came around a lot."

"Oh. Well then – let's go for breakfast.", they set off in direction of the village, where a lot more people were up than there would have been in Clock Town at such early daytime. "What is it? Never seen so many people at this time?"

"No.", aspirated Link. "The town is full of late risers. Even now though there is Carnival."

"If I remember it right, it lasts two weeks this year?"

"Yes."

"You really fled, so to say."

"Something like it."

"Yes. I have heard that there has been prevented a terrible desaster in Tremina seven years ago. Sometimes I come to town for exchanging goods, you know? But I'm more often in Hyrule. Especially since these Sheikah moved to Ikana again. They dislike letting me pass through. Constantly ask me for written permissions. Once I even had to fight against one of them. Mysterious people. Very stubborn and arrogant."

"Mysterious and stubborn, yes. But it's their land and they've been expelled often enough. They just want to have their peace. They're more powerful than we Hylians though, but not as conceited. They attach a lot of importance to tradition and togetherness, as well as faith and love. Though of their reserve and secretiveness they're the most honest and trustworthy folk I know."

"You've apparently been involved with them a lot?"

"Often enough to know that their reputation is worse than them. They still know about the true values of life. Without them we Hylians would have mutually smashed our heads in even more often."

"Wow. I didn't know that. I only heard that their fingers are involved everywhere."

"One could say so. But they distance themselves from obviousity. They're secret helpers."

"Hm. I think I'm goin to learn a lot from you?"

"Maybe. I can't tell. But the next time you go to Termina, you should probably stop by at the Mayor's and sign a trade agreement.", did he have an ulterior motive?

"He's reputed to be one of them too."

"That's what I say. He will help you."

"What makes you so sure?", yes, what?

"A lot."

"Hm. But I don't think I will travel to Termina again in near future. The last visit was enough for me. They downright chased me until Clock Town. Not obviously though, but there was this girl in the town. One of them too. Blue hair. Uah. And the way she looked at me. Then she hissed something after me. Something like, that I'd hardly could make a good deal with goods like I had with me. Either she cursed me this day or – I don't know. I never really had serious chances in Termina. I'm better off in Hyrule."

"Oh dear. I think she was just honest. She's got a keen sense. Well, so you tried to sell second-rate goods?", smirked Link.

"No!", Rusl protested.

"Apparently you did. Otherwise she wouldn't have said that."

"Did they recruit you as verbal defender?"

"No. But I know the girl. She's the Mayor's daughter."

"Oh. Concerning the Aniversary-Carnival – I was told that one of the moons was close to crush Termina back then and that an evil demon in a mask was behind it?", Link nodded. "They also told me that the Mayor at this time, Dotour, had said something about a little boy who had stopped it. Is that right?"

"Can be.", said Link monotoneous and prefered watching the inhabitants of the village doing their early morning works, who also stared after him.

"Oh why am I talking about this. You've been a child back then too. Probably you didn't notice much."

"Yes and no.", said Link. "One does notice everybody leaving the town because a huge piece of rock floats above it. It was horrible. Everything trembled and the sky turned more and more red the closer the moon came. But then the Giants of Heaven came and stopped it. I was hiding. When I came out, the moon was gone."

"My goodness. I'm so sorry. You wanted to get away from all that and I pester you about it."

"Never mind.", smiled Link a bit tormented though but nevertheless dared to give him a short glance. "Who is she?", the girl he had seen in Bo's house stood at the stream, getting water with a wooden bucket.

"This is Ilia. Bo's only child.", she stared after Link who had crossed the small wooden bridge with Rusl and Colin and the bucket glid out of her hands.

"Oops.", giggled Link and Ilia turned slightly red but could pull the bucket out of the water in time before it drifted off and filled it anew, not without another glare after Link.

"I think, you just turned her head a bit."

"Seems so.", Link giggled on, but pulled his look off the Mayor's daughter, smiling even more about the irony of life. "I've seen her shortly at night. She stared at me then already."

"Well – you're a stranger who comes in the middle of the night and on the next morning wanders through the village in my old stuff – and in addition you're no Human. Can you blame her? Besides, if I was a girl, I'd stare too if such a pretty young man comes into my village."

"Tz.", spit Link. "What by all means does everybody see in me? Constantly I have to listen to people telling I'm oh so beautiful."

"Oh come on! You can't deny you're a real eye-catcher.", Link looked at him a bit confused. "Don't get me wrong now, but I'm much older than you and had enough experiance with the calf love of girls."

"Don't you tell me anything about drooling girls. I've got five of them on my heels. One is the Deku Queen, yes?

"Oh dear."

"You say it.", sighed Link.

"And you don't want anything from the others either?"

"No."

"To moody? To pushy?"

"That as well."

"But Ilia is pretty though, isn't she?"

"Maybe. They're all kinda pretty. But not my type."

"You don't even know Ilia yet."

"Are you actually trying to pair me off?"

"Sorry. It seems I'm a bit too overeager. Yes. You should get to know her by yourself. But first you'd rather learn our language a bit."

"I prefer the language."

"No womaniser?"

"Not at all."

"At least you're honest and not ashamed of it.", Link said nothing on it. "It is bad enough if a girl goes on your nerves but you wouldn't admit it because the other guys would laugh at you otherwise."

"I've had such wannabe-friends already. But it was never about girls."

"But?"

"About me always being responsible for bad weather. One shouts, the others join in. But let's not talk about this."

"Okay.", they had finished their little tour through the village and stopped at one of the houses after another, a bit bigger bridge and another blond woman opened the door for them smiling. "Well, Link. This is my wife Uli. I've told her about you already. She speaks a bit Hylian but I couldn't fully convince her.", Link shook her hand with a polite nodd and they went inside.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	14. Chapter 14 Destiny against Newstart

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 14

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **A newstart isn't easy when one is called Link. Also his second half can't go on as easy as others wish...

**Author's Comments: **Pfew. 3 weeks again. I guess, my life eypanded. That's why I will go on like this. 2 weeks are simply too short. Well. As said, **TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILERS** - for all that needed 4 years like me, or still aren't at that point.

This chapter is no gap-filler at all, even if some might think so. Maybe that's because of my "Storm of Love"-influence.

**Rating: ****T **- because of a bit of nudity / harsh words and acts.

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Mine is mine as always )

**PLEASE** review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 14 –

**Destiny against Newstart**

He had expected some teething problems. But thanks to Rusl's talent in translating, everything turned out to be just as half as bad. He could convince his wife Uli just in time to not move the whole store onto the breakfast table. Link was relly thankful, as he nevertheless had been forced to eat four breads. He must have had almost one liter of tea in his stomache. Their house wasn't big, but next to the fireplace was a door which obviously lead to rooms inside the rock. The room they were in, was living room, dining room and kitchen in one. Though one didn't feel totally cramped. Above the mysterious door hung a sword which had caught Link's attraction all breakfast long. De had been able to hide it until now.

"Do you like the sword?", Rusl aked him.

"Yes. It looks like a good blade."

"It is. It belonged to my father. He had passed it on to me but I never used it as it is too heavy for me anyway. But it can stand a lot though. I prefered improving his techniques. He was so jealous that I managed to create lighter swords that were as robust as his. This topic always made him freak out until his death."

"You're a blacksmith?"

"Yes. But I only make unique pieces. No mass production for the Royal Guards.", Link nodded. "It's a miracle that the piece even stays on the wall, as heavy as it is. I have another one of his at the back. As comparison for customers. Want to see it?"

Link wasn't sure enough whether he really wanted this. After all he was supposed to leave behind his old life. And holding a sword in his hand again already on the first day of his new life didn't seem to be a good idea for a newstart in his opinion. He really had to control himself – acting as if he knew nothing about swords. Was this even possible? Kafei was the actor. Not he. But he apparently did have a certain talent for it – or were all the others just simply too stupid to understand his mimic? Well, Navi had ignored several of his tries to make her shut up. And making a fairy letting him alone when wanting to do his business at a random tree wasn't easy, not to mention other things, while which a man normally didn't really want to be watched. Even Epona had always been discretely enough to look away when he peed into a corner. Yes, Epona was a true friend. And she was a horse!

"Link?", he startled from his thoughts.

"Er – yes! Why not?", though he slammed his head in mind for it.

"Fine. Come with me.", he smiled.

Rusl just discussed something with his small family and then lead Link through the simple wooden door into a smal corridor, in which was another door at the end. To the left were two more doors and a fourth on the right side. Link asumed bedrooms behind them, what he should get confirmed during the following months. Rusl opened the door straight in front of them and stepped into the back yard which was embedded between the rocks. It contained not much more than a piece of meadow, an earth latrine, a well and a smithy with a roof. This wasn't more than the hearth with diverse beams and tables which were full of different kinds of tools and material and a barn next to it. At least Link thought it was a barn. When Rusl unlocked the door though, it turned out to be a well isolated training room. On the walls hung different kinds of thrustings, many simple, some with utmost playful decoration. These seemed rather representive than made for fighting. All around stood several dummies. On the wooden floor laid a thick, worn out carpet that almost filled the room. For somebody like Link this should be a wonderland but at the moment he was too much afraid of giving himself away. He alredy knew now that he would learn to perfectionate another ability in Ordon: to lie. Though he didn't like the consideration at all.

"This is it."

He had taken a beautiful sword with wave-shaped blade and golden hilt out of a locked display case. The hilt seemed unbelievably kitschy and delicate but Link knew that it was robust for sure. Rusl held it towards him in a way his intention couldn't have been clearer. Only hasitantly Link took the sword in his hand and was glad that he hadn't been too hesitant. It was way heavier than Biggoron's sword and he had serious problems holding it with one hand.

"Oh!", Rusl was amazed. "So you are! I wasn't immediately sure why you held the knife in your left hand. You're actually left-handed?"

"Yes."

"But it would be better if you held it in your right hand. This would make it easier for me to teach you something. You'll get the strength with time."

"How do you get to the idea I'd want to learn how to wield a sword?", he tried to put on a quite neutral face.

"Oh come on. I can see how you're looking at it. And at the others as well. But you can try on such a sword earliest in two years anyway. It would be too heavy for you."

"It is heavy indeed.", Link smirked. "But – ", he let it swing backwards and to the front again.

"Careful!"

"It lies good in the hand. Sure – in a fight it would be a two-handed one, but the hilt is – "

"Do that again.", aspirated Rusl.

"What? This?", he let it swing another time.

"Damn! Not even I can do that with this sword!"

"I'm not surprised. It's a horror for the wrist. Take back this monstrosity.", Rusl took the sword to him again quite dumbfounded.

"You scallywag! You know something about swords, don't you?"

"Maybe?", he had decided to confess it but still play a bit with Rusl.

"Can you really fight or are you just showing off?"

"No idea. Why don't you tell me whether I can fight?", he didn't need to know everything on the first day already, did he?

"Are you challenging me?", did he?

"Isn't it what you intented?", and most of all he wanted to leave behind his old life, right?

"I thought of teaching you some essential techniques first, but fine – nevertheless we should get started slowlier."

Honestly – slowly? This man wanted to teach him something on the first day that he, Link, actually had done almost his entire life long and expected him to start at the beginning? Probably even with wooden swords? He never even slightly had something like a romance realationship and already on the second day of his first relationship he had lost his virginity. And now he should start something he was experienced in – slowly?

"We'll better try with these first.", yes, exactly. "What? Why do you look at me like this? I do thoroughly know how to defend myself. But I don't want you to hurt yourself already."

"Still. Don't you think that wooden swords are bit too exaggerated? I will accept wooden shields – as long as they can stand a lot. This might sound a bit arrogant though but it's not like today is the first time I held a sword in my hand."

"Fought already?", he gave him an unbelieving glare.

"Yes."

"Really fought?", some of his heaviest fights rolled down in his mind.

"Yes, I think it can be called like this."

"Or just for entertainment?"

"It wasn't always funny."

"Won as well?", he already wanted to tell him about dying for some seconds and fairies but he decided on the short version.

"So far, always.", he also kept himself from adding that he wouldn't be standing here otherwise.

"Well. On your responsibility. You even get a metal shield."

"Thanks for trusting.", he smiled struggling.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"I beg you. Get up.", no answer. "I know that you don't want anything to do with celebrating anymore. But you can't stay in bed the whole day long."

"It's my bed. I can lie in it as long as I want to."

"It's not like he's dead. He's just not here. You can't do this to Anju."

"To your information, Anju understands it.", he murmured through the blanket.

"Please, Dotour. Say something."

"And what?"

"Well – that he shall get up!"

"Why?", he looked up to her from the chair next to the bed.

"What?", hissed Esra.

"Maybe you don't understand it, but I do understand it."

"Thank you, Father."

"But you have to admit that she's right in one point. Link isn't dead. Nevertheless – "

"What now? Are you for or against me?"

"May I remind you that he has been such a drama queen before? You remember? Back then when Anju was gone?"

"Yes, I remember it clearly.", snarled Dotour, raised and looked her directly in the eyes. "But this does prove something."

"And what?"

"That he loves the two equally and more than anything else. May I remind you that – I – ", he broke off and left the room.

"That you?"

"Oh forget it.", he murmured clearly hearable from the staircase.

"Fine.", snorted Esra. "But don't expect me to bring you food up here, Kafei."

Also she left the room without closing the door, what she eventually regretted, as Kafei stuck his hand out from benath the blanket and slammed it shut behind his stepmother with a wave.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"_Damn shit!_"

"What?", panted Link.

Rusl laid on the floor, sword and shield out of reach and the tip of Link's sword a finger broad away from his larynx.

"Damn shit, I said."

"Oh. Good to know.", laughed Link, put the sword away and helped him up.

"Now just don't tell me that you learnd this in that run down school."

"No. I won't deny having tried it there. But you're right. The shool's a joke. Maybe good for beginning, but the advanced course is simply pathetic. I honestly don't wonder why there are children who manage the Master Course."

"And where did you learn?"

"I said, I came around a lot, didn't I?"

"Yes. You did."

"And Termina isn't small.", he nevertheless tried getting some considerations out of questions.

"Yes. There you're right as well. It's quite a way from the passage in Ikana to Clock Town. I never got further though, but – well. Hyrule is a lot bigger for sure."

"I can't tell.", he threw in as defense of his newstart.

"Of course. Whatever drove you away from your former life, now I know that it was more than exciting. ", he shortly laid a hand on Link's cheek. "But only one thing – that stays between us, okay?"

"I don't mind."

"It's not like I'm only f for having been beaten by a sixteen year old but most of all because of my son. He's still too young for swords. I still don't want him to learn how to handle them. Maybe in a year or two. But not now."

"Fine."

"Okay – then – well – I'll better introduce you at the Ranch already. Fado will be happy about two more hands. Lately the poor fool has more and more problems with bringing the goats under his control. Also he loses patientance increasingly and becomes lazier. Maybe you can bring in some fresh air. Would be really pitty if we wouldn't sell cheese anymore. Our goat cheese is a hit in Hyrule."

"That's easy to believe. It's really good."

"You should tell this our goats as well. Maybe they behave a bit better then.", Rusl laughed.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Totally knackered he let himself fall into the bed in his new pyjamas. He didn't know what had been more taxing. Making up for Fado's clumsiness or ignoring Navi who had again found him only by afternoon. One thing he knew though. Tomorrow he wouldn't roundup the goats by foot anymore. Epona wouldn't like this for sure, but until now she had always stood by him. Maybe she would also join this newstart-thing. At least he hoped for it. All in all it had been a wonderful time. He alredy started to like Ordon. But now, as Navi had laid down and he was alone with his thoughts, he felt abandoned again. Lost in thoughts he stared at the wooden ceiling, then to the whole through which stars glistened in. They were so far away. It felt to him like Kafei was as far away too. As far as the stars behind this hole. Kafei was a star.

He was overcome with a pathetic thought. If Kafei was a star, wouldn't he be closer to him if he laid directly beneath the stars? He got up again, grabbed his two blankets and the pillows and threw them down to the ground floor. And he had thought he was tired. Navi didn't even twitch when the bedding hit the floor with a poof. Shaking his head, he climbed down the ladder, took his things on his arms once more and hurled them through the front door down onto the grass in front of his house. Then he locked and simply ignored the last ladder. With a single leap he landed onto his soft blankets and brought his open-air-bed in order, the bedspread below. Covered up to the chin, he stared up to the uncountable, shimmering stars. A soft breeze wandered around his ears.

This night was alredy a bit balmier than the last ones. Spring had finally arrived. Nevertheless it was still quite cool. But maybe it just felt cool around his ears as some tearst trickled sideways from his eyes. Though he tried to blame it on the size of his ears. One last tear ran into his ear and tore him out of his thoughts. Sighing, he wiped it off together with the others, but new ones came after them. He heard Epona trotting closer. Arriving at his side, she turned around once and laid down with her face at his. When the mere cuddled her head agains his cheek, he finally couldn't hold back his tears anymore. He turned to her, stroked her shortly and cuddled against her neck, whereas Epona laid her right front leg around him and pulled his head closer with hers.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"Listen to me – it can't go on this way."

Kafei sat on his desk and dangled his legs, ellbows on his limbs and face burried in his hands. Behind him, quite a mass of paper was piling up. Nérimlath was marching up and down in front of him, arms crosed.

"You've got responsibility. Take it. Do you even listen to me?", he stopped walking and stared at Kafei. "No. You don't.", he added quietly. "You can't go on drowning in self-pity forever.", he went towards him, laid his hands on the other's upper arms and began stroking him. "What?", Kafei had murmured something. "I'm sorry, but I won't understand you if you're mumbling into your hands."

"I said you shall stop this.", he hissed.

"What?"

"Let go of me.", he looked up, the face washed with tears, the black colour around his eyes trickled off.

"My goodness – take a look at you.", he wanted to wipe away the colour but Kafei pushed his hands away from himself.

"Kafei – "

"I don't care what I look like. I don't want to receive anyone anyway.", sighing, Rim laid his hands on his arms again. "And I told you to stop this."

"Kafei – what's wrong? You're my best friend. Am I not even allowed to touch you? After all – "

"No."

"What? Oh come on! That – damn, Kafei! How often shall I apologize? You know that I can't remember anything of it! We were more than friends."

"Exactly. We were. Why won't you get that it's over? And most of all – why won't you admit that you – "

"How shall I accept being fully guilty of something I can't remember? I don't understand your logic. What have I done that killed your feelings for me so much?"

"You know what you've done. I've let you watch it. And my feelings for you were never that big. I had a crush on you. But I haven't loved you at all."

"But you apparently don't care that I – "

"You apparently don't care that you're married!"

"You're married too! And nevertheless you love Link!"

"I love them both and it's no problem for neither of them. Anju and I don't have any secrets. We don't wait several years before telling each other such things. The marriage you're having is rediculous. Why Cremia of all? Yes – maybe she complements you as she's the absolute opposite of you. But that makes you two everything else than happy! Cremia is Anju's best friend. Anju just didn't tell her anything because she knows that this is a business between the two of you. But I don't really want to see Anju drowning in feelings of guilt, just because you're too cowardly to admit to have married the wrong woman. I know you don't tell Cremia because it would kill her. But you knew that when you married her. Why didn't you go looking for someone you could tell such things? Someone who understands? I'm sure, you would have found her, if you hadn't given in to your sympathy for Cremia."

"For talking about such things, I have you. That's what _you_ should understand."

"I'm sorry, Rim. This carriage has left. If you wanted to control it, we'd still be the best friends – if not more. But that's never going to be. Never again. I couldn't love you anymore, even if I wanted. The scars you've caused are still bleeding, every time you touch me. It's like I deflagrate from inside. But you don't understand this. Most of all because you'd let it happen, if you were me. Please leave. I want to be alone now."

"I'm sorry, allright?"

"Please! Leave.", Rim just shook his head and curled his lips.

"No.", again he stepped a bit closer.

"Rim. I beg you one last time. Go now."

"I won't. I will not let you here, alone.", his face was only one hand broad away from Kafei's face.

"I said, out."

"No."

"Get out of my office.", Kafei hissed and tears of anger went into his eyes.

"No."

He had pressed his hands onto Kafei's face and forced him into a kiss that was far away from loving. Kafei writhed with all force and after some seconds he managed to push Rim away. This one stumbled backwards and fell to the floor. Kafei stormed to him, flipped the door open with a wave of his hand, pulled the other man up, dragged him to the door and outside, threw him onto the floor again.

"I told you to get out of my office, before I finally have to throw you out of my life! And dare to turn up here once in the next two weeks! Then I'll show you what _real_ pain is!"

He disappeared in his office and slammed the door shut. A bit dumbfounden though, Rim stared at the point where Kafei's hair had vanished as a blue whirl. Lori had crawled behind her chair and peared out scared. The door to Anju's office flew open and she came stomping out, not less raged than Kafei. She pulled Rim up, to the wall and pushed him against it.

"What did you do?", she hissed.

"Nothing."

"Don't you lie to me. Don't be so brazen and lie to me! What did you do?"

"Nothing he has to treat me this way for.", said Rim coldly.

"If he throws you out, he doesn't do it because you've done `_nothing_´. Well?", her eyes drilled into his but then she shortly directed her look to the door as she heard Kafei sobbing.

"What's going on here?", Cremia stood in the entrance door and looked at the two, questioning.

"You foul swine.", Anju whispered quiet enough just for him to hear it. "Whatever you did in there, I'll find out. And depending on what it was, you can be sure that the pain Kafei will cause you, will be nothing against what you're going to get from me.", then she went into Kafei's office without giving him another look.

"Rim? Kafei threw you out? Why? What does Anju mean?"

"Not important.", he left the room too, past his wife.

"Rim?"

"I don't want to talk about it.", he disappeared downstairs and out of town.

Kafei sat on the floor, leant to his desk and cried more than before. Just timidly he raised his head when Anju had closed the door behind, sat down next to him and laid her arms around him.

"Do you want to talk about it?", he shook his head.

"Maybe – I just – overreacted. I – I think, I – should – apologize."

"All you should do is spending more time with your children. Maybe they can cheer you up, if I can't.", a slight smile went to his lips.

"You can.", he cuddled to her. "I'm just – stupid – and won't let it happen."

"I was serious about our children, you know? You know Tatl. You know how much this doll looked like Tingle."

"Anju?", he sat up. "What are you driving at?"

"That I don't want to know what will happen if Link really sticks one of these needles into the doll one day."

"What?", chuckled Kafei.

"I'm really serious on this. You've heard her. `_Why does she do this? Why does Zelda hurt Daddy so much? Why is she so evil and tells him to send Link away?_´ I think, this statement is not to be taken lightly."

"You think – they're making a doll of – Zelda?"

"I just say. It can be possible. I've recognized the man that has thrown Rim out. And this wasn't you. These were more than obviously Igos' genes. Tatl's now at an age at which you weren't a child of innocence either. If I may remind you, you've broken Chaliém's arm back then. He was ten years older than you."

"He's still and nevertheless we're really good friends.", Anju helped him to wipe the blurred colour off his face.

"That's not what I mean. You've broken his arm. Very conscious and with two selected moves of your hands. Tatl told me that she sometimes secretly watches the Suro-Novices' training. You know which methods the Masters tend to use to strenghten the Novices' willpower, so they won't fail because of themselves. And Tatl knows that you've secretly taken the education. I can't read her mind. I can't know which things she combines and creates an attitude towards life of them. And that she once made such a doll purely as a joke, doesn't mean that she doesn't continue this idea. And Link joins in. Yes, he completely merges in this Bomber-stuff, but she's his sister. If she asks him to join in, he does, as you're his father too. You understand what I mean? We're talking about Zelda here. _Princess_ Zelda of Hyrule.", Kafei just stared at her unbelievingly. "I know, this might sound farfetched. They're really adorable, kind children. But they're children and love their father. Chaliém exposed your father in front of audience right outside the castle. I just count one and one together."

~o~0~O~0~o~

He had no idea what time it was when the door opened. Nor did he care. After all, she had a lot to do. And it was his fault that she had a lot to do. But it wasn't Anju who entered. When he slightly turned to the door, he could only see a small hand. The steps moved around the bed. The small silhouette placed itself in front of the one of the two windows which was close to the bed and looked outside on the mountains. Then he turned around. His blue eyes were shining hardly noticable in the dappled shade. Without words he went to the bed and looked almost sadly at his father. That one lifted the blanket and let him in, where he cuddled to his chest. Kafei adjusted the blanket again and took him softly hin his arms.

"What's the matter – Link?"

"You don't need to call me like this, if it hurts you. I have a nickname, after all."

"Why shouldn't I call you so? It's my fault that this is your name."

"Still. I don't want you to be sad when you talk to me. Then I always feel like I couldn't make you happy."

"Of course you can.", sighed Kafei. "You're my boy. It's just – something inside me, currently keeps me from being happy."

"You already almost sound like Rim, you know?"

"Maybe.", he aspirated back.

"I don't want you to become so – depressive – as he is."

"You know, nor do I."

"Then laugh."

"If I only could."

"I wish you to be ticklish."

"That for, you can wait long.", Kafei giggled.

"Ah? And it does work."

"What?", faltered Kafei.

"You giggled. That's a start."

"If you mean.", sighed Kafei again.

"Tell me – aren't you feeling hot?"

"Somehow, yes. Why?"

"You're worse than an oven in the winter and it's summer. Why do you cover in a blanket if you're feeling hot?"

"Dunno. Maybe because I need something to cuddle."

"I'm here now."

"I know."

"You're sweating all over already."

"Now – don't exaggerate, yes? But right – may I?"

"And how you may.", Kafei let go of him, pulled off the top of his pyjamas and took his son in his arms again. "Better?"

"If it's better for you, yes. But you're still cooking."

"Fascinating, how fast time goes by.", he lifted Link's left hand a bit and compared it to his own.

"Why?"

"Your hands are so big already."

"Big?", he sat up next to him.

"Yes. Not long ago they were as small as your little finger. And now look at them."

"So small?", his eyes widened.

"Yes.", giggled Kafei. "So small were they."

Also he sat up er cross-legged, reached with his left arm under the legs of his son and laid him on his lap turned towards himself, where the latter rolled in. Thinking, he stroked him over the head and gave him a kiss on the forehead, what for he had to roll in too. Like this, he rested his forehead against Link's and both closed their eyes.

"You itch.", murmured the boy.

"What?", Kafei slightly sartled.

"You itch. You should shave."

"Oh."

"What's going on here?", Anju had come in.

"Out, Mummy.", spit the little one but couldn't really hold back a giggle.

"Pardon?"

"This is a boys' night. Out."

"You've heard him, darling.", smirked Kafei.

"Oh – Yes. Boys' night. I can see it.", she smiled. "Well, then I will have to have a girls' night with Tatl, won't I?"

"Seems so."

"But you won't get around one thing.", she went to his husband and kissed him. "Goodnight, you two.", she gave his son a little kiss too.

"Goodnight.", they replied simultaneously before she closed the door.

"That's totally disgusting.", Link murmured.

"What?"

"I've seen your tongues. Why do you have to use them too when doing this? That's disgusting."

"Just you wait.", he took the little like he laid up to his chest and let himself fall back with the other. "You'll get that back when you have your first girlfriend."

"And if I start with a boyfriend?", the boy countered.

"That doesn't make a difference for me. You'll get it back too then, yes?", he giggled and kissed the toes of his son.

"Why are you kissing my feet?"

"I've made them, so I'm allowed to. And if Mummy does this, you aren't to complyin either. She's hatched them."

~o~0~O~0~o~

She hoped that he didn't see her. At least it was dark enough. A bit hesitantly she looked at the pile of clothes on the landing stage. Also underpants were among them. He was actually naked. It became more and more interesting. This was what she'd always heard in the middle of the night? Link went smimming? Even at this season? Most of all – he could swim? And that especially in the stream? Here, where it got faster? She had never seen him swimming. Why did he do it secretly? This man was a mystery. His fairy didn't tell much about him either. Maybe he had brought her to silence. He never talked much. As he wasn't so good at their language yet, so it was no wonder. Only with Rusl he spoke often. They were a well-balanced team by now. Rusl had tried to teach Hylian, Link's language, to them all, but it was immanely difficult. Most of all difficult to pronounce. Though Link never really replied to her, she knew that he already understood her quite well. At least he'd been here for three-quarters of a year. Nevetheless he still was a mystery. Most of the time he lounged around with the kids or helped at the Ranch. Navi never left his side. But now? Where was the fairy? Actually she prefered the fairy not to be here. So she had a bigger chance not to be spotted. Link's look shortly rushed to the bank. Hasty and silent she retreated into a blind spot and peeked around the corner. He hadn't seen her. The water glistened in the moonlight and his hair shimmered slightly silver. But what did he do now?

It would be absurd, he thought. He swam to the second highest of the natural rock pillars and examined the stone. It was quite feasible. The edges seemed save and big enough. He searched for halt with his hands and found it. With the feet too. Carfully he searched his way up. Every now and then he slid off but could hold himself again. Even the last bit wasn't very hard. He had the strenght for it by now. He had left out the overhang nevertheless. When reached the top, he let himself fall into the snow, relieved.

She knew though that he was a bit muscular. But strong enough to climb onto the pillars with bare hands and feet? He was further away but she coulnd't deny that not only his face was very pretty. He really had a beautiful body. Of course he was extremely nice, friendly, helpful – but also talented and damn well built. She giggled inside herself.

So. He stood up and looked around. The view over the village was not as good as from the big tree, but the quiet night and the soft moonlight had their magic. It was cold. Snow laid all around, but the water was warm enough not to freeze. He felt like he was being watched, but he didn't care. He laid back down, watched the stars and enjoyed the fresh air.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned to them. It was Rusl. What was he doing here? The same question he asked himself when he saw Ilia. He wanted to open his mouth but she meant him to be quiet and hide as well. She pointed to the rocks right in the moment when Link sat up another time.

Slowly he really felt watched. Who by the Goddesses was out of their house at this time – except him of course. Still none to be seen. He decided to go on ignoring it and directed his look to the biggest pillar. Should he try it? The rack was smaller at the water's surface and therefore hung over not only in the top. It wouldn't be easy for sure, as he wanted to take both overhangs this time. What had he got to lose? If he fell, he fell into the water. So what was to it? He raised, went to the edge and considered. Should he? He simply did it. He let himself fall with spread arms, did two somersaults forward and dived in absolutely straight with both hands above his head.

"_Is that –_ ", aspirated Rusl in their mother tongue, "_Is that Link?_"

"_Yes_.", giggled Ilia quietly.

"_How does he get up there?_"

"_He climbed_."

"_No_."

"_He_ _did_."

"_Fascinating_. _I didn't know there is so much in him_."

He made it to the other rock with one dive and splashing water, he threw his hair back into the nape of his neck. Shortly he wiped the water out of his eyes and looked for a spot to start his try. Soon he hung there on all fours and the back turned to the water. And now? He hung, yes. But how would he get further? There was just one way. Very careful he let go with one foot after another but balanced with his legs. Now came the difficult part. He concentrated all his strength on the fingers of his left hand and let go with the other. Then he reached for an edge he had spotted before and even got it. In this way he shimmied further to the outside of the pillar, where he held himself under the overhang with his toes to relieve his arms a bit. Getting around the bend was the next challenge, but he mastered it as well, not only to his own amazement. Finally he hung vertically and could regain strenght in his fingers, before he climbed further up. Compared to the following overhang, the first had been a child's play. A bit exhausted though, he laid down up there. This rock was covered with snow too. He did a deep breath and stretched his limbs propperly. Self-satisfied he grinned to the sky. One needn't always taking the easy way over the smaller pillars and the roof. `_At minimum once a week_´, he heard Kafei's voice. If he knew. Clock Tower. What was a Clock Tower? But Kafei could climb up the rock faces in Ikana as well. A bit disappointed, Link sighed. He'd still need to train. Wistfully he crawled to the edge and looked down. It wasn't even high. He'd really need to train a lot. More disappointed he stood up, placed himself with the back to the water, swung his arms back and did a gracile back somersault, another forward and dived in like before. Kafei's present still lasted. He saw a flock of shimmering fish flee from him. In the moonlight that came through the surface he saw each scale. Without diving up, he pushed himself off the rock with his legs, rushed to the bank and did two more dives until he dived up shortly before the landing stage. When he wanted to pull himseld out of the water, he got a fright and let go. In front of him Rusl squatted and smiled at him. At his side stood Ilia, an enraptured look on her face. So it was. He hadn't been wrong.

"You do that often?", he asked in Hylian.

"No. Just almost every day."

"Oh – really? Shall I help you out?", he laughed.

"What kind of question is this?", murmured Link and Rusl made room for him.

He raised, shook off himeself to Rusl's slight amusement and wiped the water off his body with his hands as good as possible. He noticed that Ilia watched him closely when he laid his hair in order. Girls, he just thought and went to his clothes

"_You're an enviable young man, you know? Not many in your age can do something like this_.", he said in his own language but Link understood every word.

"_Then you don't know many_.", Link answered deliberate.

"_Maybe_. _But you know what you lack?_", Link suspected it but said nothing, instead he just dressed. "_Someone at your side_.", he saw Ilia's look at these of Rusl's words and he knew that he hadn't been mistaken.

"_I have someone_.", Ilia got stiff and also Rusl listened attentievely, but Link no longer wanted to deny it, though he wouldn't say, who this someone was.

"_Where? In Clock Town? I thought you've finally left this life behind?_"

"_I have_. _But not him_.", Ilia was visibly shocked. "_Never_. _When it is time, I will go back to him_."

"_Him?_", aspirated Ilia.

"_Yes, him_.", he went to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. "_If have given you wrong hopes, I'm sorry_. _I love him_. _More than anything else_. _It will always be so_. _Please understand this_.", he had always been a bit ashamed of disappointing girls this way, but there was no other option.

"_Who?_"

"_This is not important for you_. _You don't know him_. _Believe me_. _You will find someone who can give you what you long for_. _I have found him too_."

He gave her a soft smile, whished both goodnight and set off to his house. He felt sorry for them. He felt sorry for them all – Malon, though she was dead for long – Saria – Ruto – Romani – Zelda – Ilia – even the Deku Queen. But that was it. He loved Kafei and this was settled. Also girls really just didn't appeal to him. The thought of touching female breasts seemed strange to him. That wasn't he. He would never be able to have a relationship with a girl or woman. That was out of the question for him. Especially as he knew how happy he was with Kafei. He wondered how he could have stood it that long without him.

"Him?", Rusl stopped him though, but he didn't turn around to him.

"Him?", repeated another voice, which was even less use to him in this moment.

Flickering she buzzed out of her hiding place in the bushes and stayed hanging directly in front of his face.

"What now – ", she aspirated. "Him? Who? And since when – "

"Since when what?", snorted Link.

"Since when _you_ are gay!", laughed Rusl.

"Yes?", he turned around to him a bit angrier though.

"I'm so sorry.", he slowly calmed down. "But you don't honestly want to tell me that you're – ", Link's look immediately brought him to silence. "Oh."

"Is this a problem for you?"

"I – no! What makes you think that? It's just – "

"That you just wonder why you tried to make a match between us for all these months?", this one just stared from one man to the other as she didn't understand a word. "I've told you that she's not my type. This, she wouldn't be either if she was male and once again, I'm taken."

"And? Who is it?", grumbled Rusl, but Link's look stayed serious.

"I tell you again as well, this is not important for you. Nor for anybody else here."

"Where? In Clock Town? Honestly – why are you here? Did you even want to come here?"

"If it calms you, I like to be here."

"Thanks, but that doesn't answer my question.", he went serious too and crossed his arms.

"Link. Listen.", oh how he loved that. "Whoever that is, it won't work."

"Ah?", he turned to her, hands putting on his hips. "Because she says it?"

"What now?"

"She said that you should talk me out of everything in connection with Clock Town, right?"

"I – er – not concretely like this, but – she had – given hints – "

"And? You? Do _you_ actually listen to me once?"

"If you mean your therory that she is what for ever jealous on whoever and therefore – "

"Yes, exactly this _fact_ I mean."

"Tz."

"Goddesses!", he snarled and let his arms sink. "You weren't there. So don't you still act as if you knew what's it all about."

"She just said that, whatever happens, you mustn't pass the Port to Ikana. At no rate."

"Ah!", he shook his head. "There we've got the bug, haven't we? She doesn't even allow me to go to Ikana! Not only not to Termina, also not into the Hinterlands. Because she knows that he'd know eventually that I'm back. She knows how fast the Sheikah communicate. He'd know where I am, before I did. And even faster he'd be with me. He just doesn't leave his country because – oh what do I know why. Maybe because she told him that it would be the worst political mistake he could make?"

"With who by all Great Fairies are you together?", Navi murmured.

"She had _mentioned_ him..", he snubbed. "You excuse me, I'm tired and tomorrow's going to be a long day."

With fast steps he set off to his house but Navi wouldn't let him. Hasty she flew after him and stayed floating in front of his face again. He could stop just in time. Now he was really starting to get angry.

"_He_?"

"Yes, he. And I love him more than I can express it with words. Neither she, nor you, nor any other forces of this universe can change this. You can fly to her and tell her exactly like this, I won't stop you."

"Damnit, Link! He's married! And has children!"

"They, as well as his wife don't mind that he loves me equally, because they love him too. And just by the way, he on his part is married happily. Almost eight years ago I was accepted to this family. I could still be with them, if she wasn't so jealous. Just because she was the first to have kissed me on that day, it doesn't mean at all that she's got the right to my heart or even to my life."

"She did what?", aspirated the fairy.

"Yes, you heard me right. Maybe you finally believe my version of the story that wasn't censored by a post-pubertal crush."

"Post- ?"

"Or not? One should assume that she's left that phase behind with the age of twenty, what do you think?"

"She's older than you?"

"Tell me – where have you forgotten your encyclopedia? Normally you know everything, don't you?", he hissed at her.

"Could you please come down so we can talk about it rationally?"

"Maybe you didn't get it – I don't _want_ to talk about it! I just want to go to bed, if I'm allowed to.", he stormed past her once more.

"But we'll talk about it tomorrow, will we?", she flew after him again. "Link? Link! I'm talking to you! Stop running away immed– "

All she notice that she was grabbed by something and pressed against the rock face to her right. Desperately she tried to free herself from his flat hand which wedged her from the stomach down, but gave up quickly. She didn't even see his whole furious face, so close was he. His features shimmered monochromatic in her blue light. She could see her own reflection in his eyes.

"We won't talk about it at all, got it? And don't you dare to get the idea that you can sleep in the house tonight. Tomorrow, maybe. We'll see. But don't count on it."

"What are you playing at? Let go of me! And you don't have the right to throw me out!"

"Says who?", hissed Link. "You don't give the orders around here. And especially not she."

"But she can. And when she does, you must obey her."

"I'm not a dog!", he snareld. "Every dog would have been wiser and ran back. But I old fool have given into her game. That's over."

In the corner of his eye he could see Rusl, who obviously could hear everything, as he himself heard better and understood that he translated for Ilia. Somehow he found it brazen, but he really didn't care at the moment. He just tried to hold Navi without crushing her, as he just wanted to stop her but not hurt her.

"What's the matter with you?", Navi moaned. "That's not you. The Link I know, would – "

"The Link you knew, had just shut up on everything becaues he hadn't found it worth defending himself against other's opinions for hours. But this Link had never been happy either. Until he found someone very special. And shall I tell you something? Your good old friend Link is almost seventeen years old now, has spent the majority of this time with saving other's asses and is tired of it. Yes, I like to help. Yes, it's always nice to see, which helpless beings can live a happy life because of my intervention. Don't you think that I also want to live a happy life? Especially when I've found someone with whom I can? I was three years old when I had to watch my parents die. I have no idea whether my grandmother or sister are still alive. My happy life was over before I was aware that I would grow up without my family. Two whole days I sat on this bridge and hoped that my father was just wounded and would come to get us. Mother was dead already when I still hoped that he'd come. Only when Saria had found me, I knew that he wouldn't come. The following years I spent with people who were there for me though, but never have been a family. Then you came. And shall I tell you something, I'm even really grateful to her. Yes! I'm grateful to her that she made me move away this piece of rock. Through this I got a family again. But instead of feeling glad for me – instead of being grateful to them that I finally got a life, she tears me out immediately. Do you understand now, why I said that she's not the one to give me orders?"

Somehow he felt sorry for her. Her fragile wings hung limply down her shoulders, the arms over his hand.

"I beg you. Just leave me alone tonight, allright? I haven't been by myself for a long time. And now I'm finally at an age I can say, I'm not afraid of being alone. Alone in this way. In another way I've been it for the whole of my life, despite a few days, if you count the hours together. I let go of you now."

She just nodded exhausted and spread her wings. Carefully he removed his hand. Sure that she could hold herself in the air, he turned his back on her and went away.

"But you will do what she said, won't you?", she called after him.

At this moment he decided to never speak with her ever again and also that he would saddle Epona right at the beginning of the next week and instead of, as Rusl additionally had asked him today, riding to Hyrule but to Termina. Though the thought of giving Zelda a sharp clip around the ear was really tempting. But what use would it be? He needed to regain control of himself. He had really just gone too far. But the only thing that would be able to calm him down, was Kafei. Therefore he had an even better reason for riding to Termina instead of Hyrule.

That he wouldn't be able to implement his plans, he didn't guess at all...

~o~0~O~0~o~


	15. Chapter 15 Returning Home

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 15

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **One could think that when a hero finally freed the country he had grown up in from its biggest enemy, he could finally have a normal life...

**Author's Comments: **Tada! Finally our hero can return to his darling. But even here there are detours. Well, still and also in the future: **TWILIGHT PRINCESS SPOILERS**

Finally we've reached the chapter I told so many people about. So we finally meet this mysterious person who will take a bigger part from now on. Also this is the first chapter containing a piece of jewellery I actually made:  
_www. ilionej. deviantart. com/gallery/27047135#/d3ejrfg (WITHOUT GAPS!)_

More won't be revealed now. :)

**Rating: ****T **(I just don't want to rate it lower anymore) - as there are deaths and, well, some questionable small things are done.

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

Le mien c'est le mien. You already know. ;)

**PLEASE** review. It's badly needed. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 15 –

**Returning Home**

Deeply in thoughts he packed his things. He wanted to leave the house like he had found it. At last he crammed the photos on his table in his cap. A bit wistful though, he looked at the photo of Fado and himself. Ilia had tried to take photos of all people in the village with the camera Rusl had bought in town. They had just meant to lay their arms around each other's shoulders and smile. Exactly in the moment Ilia had hit the button, a goat had moved into the picture and had almost knocked them over. Then he looked at the second try of the image. The goat was still in it but at least they stood next to it, grinning up to their ears. Link now grinned almost like on the photograph. Sighing he put the two pictures to all other stuff and glared into the little mirror. Thinking, he ran his hand through his hair and parted it in the mittle. Then to the side again. His thoughts created another person's face next to his. She smiled. It was his mother. Now his father. Saria. Zelda as a child and now. Malon. Ruto. Romani. Even Shad. And finally Kafei. The most beautifull smile of all. He could hardly await having this smile in front of him in real. Ilia. Her look was sad. He didn't want to see this face. Kafei should return to this mirror. But Ilia didn't move. He looked back on the table once again to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and put on his cap. When looking in the mirror again for adjusting it, Ilia's face was still there. Suspiciously he slowly turned around. She actually stood their, wrapped in a grey cloak. Why did she wear a cloak? She just looked around sadly, then back on him.

"_You're leaving us?_", she said in her language, Link nodded. "_You – you – want to go to her, right?_"

"Zelda?"

"_Yes_."

"_Just to–_ ", he considered, "_Say goodbye to her? Is it called so?_"

"_Say goodbye? __You – don't want to stay with her? Where else will you go then?_"

"_Back_."

"_To where?_"

"_Home_.", it even sounded good in this language. "_My real home_."

"_But – your home is here_.", he had guessed it.

"_No_.", he shook his head.

"_It is. Here. With me. You don't love me anymore ?_"

"_Ilia. __This – memory – is wrong_."

"_Not you. __Don't you say so too_.", she begged.

"_It is the truth_.", he moaned.

"_You can't leave me_.", she went closer to him. "_Please don't leave me alone. I need you. I – I want you_."

Desperately Link closed his eyes and put his hand on his face when she wiped off her cloak. That for she wore it. Yes – he had seen naked girls before. But always just accidentially. And now that at least she purposed it, it was even more embarassing for him.

"_Please. __Look at me_.", he only directed his look onto the floor to his right. "_You don't need to be embarassed. I'm not embarassed either. Or am I so ugly?_", he just shook his head. "_What then?_", she came even closer and turned his face on her.

"_You forgot it, right?_"

"_What?_", she urged.

"_I can't_."

"_What can't you? What's so difficult?_"

"_I don't want this_."

"_What don't you want?_"

"_T-this –_ ", even more desperate he somehow tried to hint without having to touch her.

"_This? This – what?_ _This?_", she grabbed his hands and pressed them on her breasts. "_This? __Ah!_", he hadn't intended to hurt her. "_What the heck's the matter with you?_", she spit moaning as he had pulled away his hands a bit too rough.

"_Sorry_."

"_Yes?_"

"_I_ – "

"_What?_"

"_I am gay. I have told you already. But you have – repressed. I'm not from here. I was born on – an island outside Ludia and grown up in Hyrule. In Termina I have – fallen in love. I'm going to Termina. My true home. To the one I love and who loves me_.", he went to the cloak, picked it up and laid it around her shoulders. "_Please understand_.", she glared at him for a while but then nodded and went to the door with her head hanging. "_Please – don't hate me_.", she glanced back to him.

"_I don't hate you_.", she smiled. "_I'm sorry. I didn't know. Now everything makes sense. Why Rusl told me not to go to you. That it would only hurt me. __Fare well. __And – take care, okay?_", Link nodded to her another time before she left the house.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"No. Please stay here. You have to run a country."

"Are you sure? I have such an uncomfortable feeling."

"No. Stay. Even if, whatever it is, I could always cope with everything until now. Yes, you've saved my life a couple of times and I thank you for this. But I guess, we've prevented enough and if I'm more careful, I'll manage my crazy life alone as well. And I'll have Kafei, you know?"

"Fine. It is your decision. But do not be so foolish to go without your sword."

"The sword stays where it belongs. I've already stuck it into its pedestal. That's it. The hero lays down his arms. I go to Termina and there I'll stay. If I'd need a sword, I know where to get one from."

"So is it. The sword stays where it belongs to.", finally she removed her arms from behind her back and Link saw that the unusual posture had had a reason. "It is yours. It was always meant for you. Ever. It is a part of you. You yourself know quite well that you are not good at running away from your destiny. Please. Take it."

She was right. Whatever had happened, he'd just always been the one to straighten everything. And as he already had to confess in front of Rusl, swords were a part of his life. He could go as much without a sword as without Kafei. Now he understood, that if he wanted to be together with Kafei, he wasn't to give up his sword. Otherwise he would be sepereated from Kafei once more. Somehow these two parts of his life seemed to be connected to each other.

"How did you get it out anyway?"

"It was never in. As highest of the Sages I have a few more possibilites. There is such a very simple, ephemeral spell that avoids that two or more things connect. With cloths this is especially funny. They then billow like wuuuuuh - ah!"

Her giggling stopped immediately, as she had placed the sword on the ground and had performed her example waving around without thinking. Fortunately Link caught it and gave her a quite killing look.

"I am sorry!", she moaned. "I really do not know what this was now. I guess, I am really in need of a time-out. And it is damn heavy. Almost impossible to carry, I had to lug it all the way because I could not teleport myself with it. I hope this is just the ban and that it is much more lighter for you."

"It's not so heavy actually. And you convinced me. I obviously can't let it in your hands. But you hopefully know that I only do this in case Kafei comes up with any idiocy that brings us in a situation in which I have to stab something down."

"Yes.", giggled Zelda when he bound on the sword plus sheath. "Also do I find it fascinating how the forest can devour a whole temple in only so few years."

"Quite, yes. But it did collapse during the quake. How did you get in and out again?"

"By foot, I did say this, did I not?", her look turned slightly sarcastic.

"Er – yes – well – one more question – can it be that it comes from a town behind a cloud bank?"

"Yes – ", aspirated Zelda. "Where do you know that from? Do not tell me, from another dream?"

"Exactly."

"Hm. Well – I never doubted that you get secret information through your dreams. Nevertheless. I still do not understand how your brain comes up with the idea that anyone would raise the Great Sea's level to drown someone like Ganondorf. You must have grown a very big hatred towards him."

"Hatred – I don't like this word, to be honest."

"Nor do I. It is a very evil word. But I have seen your look. When you striked him down, this was no luck. You did not plan anything else than killing him."

"For how long did you want to go on banning him into somewhere? It never helped. Last time he even annihilated one of the Arbiters! And in the end it wasn't me who killed him. It was Zant. You know it as much as I do."

"But you would have, if he had not still been under Din's unvoluntary protection. Actually you have murdered him in cold blood."

"_He_ attacked _us_ and I defended myself. Anyway – how many did _he_ murder in cold blood, or rather, let be murdered?"

"I know. Nevertheless, through the wish of bringing Hyrule peace, you have become very much like him for a moment. Never mind.", she shook her head slightly as she understood his expression. "Just take care of yourself, allright?"

She laid a hand on his cheek. Doing so, her eyes actually became glassy, so dreamingly she stared at him. Slowly he lead his hand towards hers, watching her eyes getting bigger. His fingers barely touched hers. Nevertheless it was easy for him to losen her hand from his face and forcing it down and away. He noticed her shoulders sinking slightly disappointed. So he stepped closer to Zelda and hugged her, though just on principle.

"I will. But as hard as you may try, you can't reverse me. I'm gay. Please understand."

Without letting go of her, he looked her directly in the eyes. Zelda just nodded oppressed. Then he mounted and rode thence, not without a last smile back to the worried princess. He knew the way through the woods already. With fastest gallop he crossed it and just slowed down when he reached the entrance to the Ancient Ways. By descending the shaft he had to get off Epona to enable her a secure step. Within shortest time he arrived at the big trees. There he was overcome by an uneasy feeling for the first time. Was Zelda right? Had his heart hurt not only because he was seperated from Kafei? The bridges seemed as if nobody had been down there since his last visit for servicing them. Already a bit more concerned he conducted Epona to the other side and went through the door to the Clock Tower. Silence. Only the whispering of the wind a bit more on top and the dripping of the moisture. The water wheel laid torn out of the anchoring. This needn't mean anything. For sure the axle became rotten and the carpenters were too busy to care about it. Carefullier though he lead his steed upwards. But before he could turn to the door, Epona got anxious. Also he heard a noise from behind the door. Somehow it was familiar but he wasn't totally sure. Then he saw something lying in the corner. It was a huge sack. Slowly he pulled his horse towards it but let it stand away from it within short distance, when he saw what laid next to the sack. At first he thought the Masks Salesman was sleeping. But this wasn't a way a sleeping person looked like. He reminded him more of a ReDead. In his hands he held a book. Hesitantly Link approached him and took the book from his hand. It was a kind of diary. As he couldn't read the characters, he leafed through, hoping to find something useful. Further to the end he came across several peculiar entries.

_If you should read this here, I'm probably dead. From now on I won't write in the __language__ of my folk, as you might not understand it, but it is important that you know what happened._

_I don't know who or what they are, but they're here. Nor do I know where they are from. Suddenly they were here. Kafei was wise enough to send Link to Ordon. The boy wouldn't have survived this invasion, I assume. Kafei has told me that one of them had attacked him during the opening of the last Carnival. Also he meant he had been warned that there would be something in progress. Probably the sending of this being was a try. Or a warning, no idea. Almost a year passed since Link went to Ordon. I'd really like to know how he's doing but I'm afraid I will never get to know. They are so many. I don't know what's going on out there. Kafei wanted us to flee into the tower, but not into the Ancient Ways, as we would stand less a chance in Hyrule. I'm the only one who made it into the tower. The clock crashed down behind me and locked the door. I can't get out. Screams – from everywhere out there screams sound – children cry – the wild shrieking of these creatures. I hear Kafei ordering to evacuate the town. A whistle in all the noise._

_I hear a clattering an clacking. It must be horses. Uncountable. He's called them. Kafei's voice echoes arcross everybody, telling them to just get on the horses as they know their way. Also I know their way. But I can't get out. Nor can I teleport. One of them wounded me and I feel too weak. The noise goes further away with the hooves. I hope they make it in time. I know he'll come back to pick me up._

_They're back again. Obviously they settle down in the town. I suspect the worst. Hopefully Kafei could save many. Ikana is big and fertile and saved from intruders by the ban. The barrier doesn't last long but if he's fast enough to activate the seals in the towers, they're safe. Tatl climbs as good as he already. I think they can manage to even activate the seals in the same moment. Then they'd be totally safe._

_I don't know for how long I've been in here. They're still in town. Every now and then I hear them. Kafei didn't return. Hopefully nothing happened to him. Not that I'm afraid of dying of starvation here but he doesn't deserve dying so young. I run out of provision but at least I have enough water here. I don't dare entering the Ancient Ways. My wound just won't heal._

_No food left and the water's already so flat that it tastes horrible. I'm hungry. Kafei didn't return yet. I still can't get out. But I've doung something in the tower. A bare stone. I could recognize pale, peculiar signs. They're arranged in a circle. In front of it stands an old mirror. It's broken. Maybe when the clock fell. It seems to me like being a portal. But I feel that it can't be opened without the mirror. If it's really a portal, I'm afraid they came out of it. I don't know for how long I'll still make it._

_I'm on the ropes. No sign of Kafei. I think, I'll have a sleep. Whether I'll wake up again, I don't know._

So they didn't invade Hyrule only. Yes, more than a year had passed since Kafei begged him to go to Ordon for building himself a new life. And what use had it been? Exactly one year long he had tried to leave his past behind, denied everything that could have been brought in connection with it. What for? That he was pulled into the Twilight and bossed around by the looniest princess, for finding himself in a remake of his old clothes and, together Navi and Midna, chasing after his destiny again? Honestly, he was already getting pissed. The time with Kafei and the one year had been the only life he had had so far. Yes, he didn't have a problem with being a hero. He didn't bother constantly saving Hyrule and other countries. They were worth it, though he was sick of it. He missed Kafei. Most of all after the business with Zant. At least Ganondorf was dead finally. The Twilight was again were it belonged. And now? He had now idea what had happened to Termina in the meantime. The door Midna had come through was destroyed. But the beasts were still here. At least they wouldn't come back when he took care of them. Though he would have to tell Zelda. Or did he? Zelda had other things to do. She had to govern and rebuild an afflicted country. And his curiosity was bigger than the urge of burdening her with sorrows. Why was everything so complicated? Couldn't he just simply go through this door, run to the Town Hall, tear all doors open and fall into Kafei's arms? Why did also here monsters stand in the way? At first he wanted to put back the diary but then he crammed it into his cap. If Kafei was still alive, and he had the feeling that he was still alive, he would be able to translate the other entries for him.

So he raised, went to the door that was slightly pressed inside askew as well as blocked by fallen blocks of stone and tried to get it free. Something must have happened outside, as the door moved, if only enough to enable him to slip out. But maybe it was just because he was stronger than the Masks Salesman. The town was dead. Several, still dressed skeletons laid on the Southsquare. The sky was clouded. An overwhelming silence. He didn't know how, but somehow he managed to expose the door enough for getting Epona out. In the moment the horse entered the square though, it backed away into the tower scared. Link felt something behind him. When he turned around he saw that it was a gathering. He got out his bow and Light Arrows which he had gotten from Zelda, right in time for stunning two of them. The others attacked. He wanted to get back into the tower but one of them jumped into his way and pressed the door closed. He was surrounded. They zeroed in on him with no chance on hope. When he shoot off the next arrow, they stormed on him simultaneously. This was it. Hadn't he just been so stubborn and taken Zelda with him. He could pull his sword though but it were considerably more than he was used to. Suddenly they grinded to halt, their heads rushed around in direction of the Southportal and they ran away shrieking. It was an eerie figure, a good piece smaller than he, covered entirely in a black cloak. Slowly the unknown strode towards Link. That one faced him, sword ready, but the cloaked raised a hand.

"No. I will not harm you.", his voice sounded utmost familiar to Link but at the moment he didn't know where to put him. "Which one cannot say about them.", he lowered his hand again and hid it beneath his cloak. "They fear me. To deep have I fallen. Though I did get a second chance but the old Shadows still remain deep inside me. They also prevent me from being able to do anything more to them than having their respect. Yes, they give way to me. But this does not eventually make me able to control or even destroy them. To deep the Shadows rest, as for having the power of Light. Also my abilities with material weapons are not enough for striking them to death. As they; as you might have known before; always attack as a pack, it would be useless. Yes, I have changed. Nevertheless I can not help Termina. Termina, Link, has almost fallen. Those who remain, could only find safety through the renewal of ancient bans. But hiding is no solution, even if they can maybe survive and safe the future of their tribes. You come late. For many, too late. But there is still hope – if all hold together and release those who are stuck between Light and Darkness from their agony. When they find peace, Termina will regain peace as well. Midna had the opinion that the door she came through would not be big enough, as the mirror and the stone were careless copies. Therefore she had kept the mirror intact after her warning of the bigger door, in case this one would be destroyed before she could return. No, it was not big, not firm, but big and firm enough to destroy Termina. I do not beg you to trust me. I only beg you to believe me that I have nothing to do with the extinction of Termina. I was ordered by the Goddesses to bestead Termina – I failed. Your help comes late, but it shall not be in vain. Also I know that you will be forgiven for your delay, as you had no choice. Though we have formed and gained new strength in the last months, but nevertheless we need you here. And most of all – the King needs you here."

Termina had a king – but which king? Of which tribe? Which tribes remained? He decided waiting on the answer.

"Do you believe me?"

"Thinking about what I've seen, I have to, haven't I?.", Link stuck back the bow into his cap and the sword into the sheath.

"Thank you."

The stranger wiped back his hood and showed himself as being a young man, Link knew more than he wanted. He stood in front of him in his almost Hylian form, in full; if though not really enormous; height, the despair written into his pleading look. Nothing had changed of his appearance. The soft lavender skin – the one visible, left red eye with the same mark beneath – the long pointed ears – the long straight but thick, baggy hair in the same colour as the skin – yes, not even his hairstyle had changed. Though he didn't seem like an adolescent anymore, more like a young adult already, of an age between Link and Kafei.

"Vaati?"

"Let us get away from here, before they start to think different and dare to get near me as well."

He reached out his right hand invitingly towards Link but kept his expression. Timidly Link accepted and felt the light warmth when Vaati's long, dainty fingers closed around his. With a meaningfull look he urged Link, who momentairly was a bit too fixated on Vaati's clawlike fingernails, to something he wasn't sure to have understood right. Nevertheless he completed the grip. A smile laid itself onto Vaati's lips. It was a smile he had never seen on him before: gratitude.

"It would be senseless to teleport us away from here. I cannot get through the ban. Also I tried to take a horse with me. You do not want to know what happened to it. If you allow, I sit at the front."

Link still didn't quite know what to think about it. He could imagine what would happen if someone like Vaati tried to teleport animals. The thought alone turned over his stomache. And now even letting him ride Epona? But it seemed to be better like this. The Shadowbeasts would swerve him. He opened the door and lured his horse, which was reluctant to come out of the Clock Tower, with the cheapest trick ever: carrots. Then though, Vaati stepped forward and Epona did an about-turn. The Mage raised his hands and reassured her in his mothertongue. Link didn't understand a word but it somehow sounded calming. Step by step Epona came towards him, if still with some mistrust. When he had her at his side, he gently stroked her head. He stopped talking upon her just shortly before he pulled himself lively onto her back without using stirrups or reins. He reached out his hand to Link once more and helped him up. The latter didn't really know where to hold to. Vaati noticed this, grabbed Link's arms and laid them provocatively around his own waiste. Then he reached for the reins and Epona rushed out of town as fast as she could. It was an unusual ride. Link had never sat at the back, especially not out of the saddle when there was one. Holding to the hips of an other man than Kafei seemed absurd, especially when thinking about what Vaati had done. One thing however amazed him. Epona's back had never been so calm and balanced. Vaati obviously knew more about riding than Link himself did, who tried to dodge the other man's whipping hair, though it wasn't necessary as the hair strangely enough dodged him on its own.

The Field was bare. The green wasn't to be named green anymore. Link compared it to his own clothing and found it being rather a dead greybrown with a whaft of former green. Wherever he looked, the cursed Twili were numerouslier than one could imagine. Nevertheless they gave way to them slightly anxious. They rode the shortest way to Ikana. They didn't even have to jump over the fences as they were mostly broken. In front of the rock face they came to halt and were being surrounded immediately, though with a bigger distance. Link looked upwards and noticed a yellow shimmering, transparent wall which dissapeared across the canyon as a gigantic dome. A cloaked person stepped to the edge, savely behind the magical shield. The masked reached out his hands. But instead of tearing stone out of the wall, strings of lights streamed from his palms. The soft strands flew through the shield and formed a wound, evenly inclined path upwards. Link understood that this was their only way getting up without having hunters on their heels. But when they stepped onto the path, the peace was over. Vaati really had to chase Epona up because the creatures followed them over the walls and grabbed for them. Link pulled his sword and hit against them. Just in time they could pass a created door before one of the beings could follow them. Epona was downright distressed but Vaati comforted her with strokes. A bit nerved, Link dismounted at the back. Much further, he didn't get. Jerkily two hands turned him around and pulled him into the kiss he had missed more than anything over a year long. From one moment to the other both forgot everything around them, even Vaati's staring look. Link felt how his cap was pushed off his head and carelessly fell to the ground, then Kafei's hand rooting through his hair. He couldn't resist imitating him, so big was his need of touching every millimeter of Kafei. He wiped back his hood and felt something like metal as well as some thin chains but ignored them for now.

"Have you taken leave of your senses?", murmured Vaati behind them, still on the horseback.

"Oh shut up.", Kafei groaned back without fully seperating their lips.

"Fine, I have to look after a horse, if you do not mind.", he got no answer. "Tz.", he shook his head and rode into the Canyon with unhurried walking pace, while Kafei pulled Link into a warmly comforting embrace.

"Welcome home."

Vaati must have heard this. Kafei looked into his direction when he brought Epona to halt, waited a second and turned around again. The two men let go of each other a bit and threw questioning looks to him but didn't really losen their embrace. Link was confused. A mixture of fury and disappointment laid in Vaati's expression as he looked at Kafei.

"What's the matter?"

"I mean – yes. It was to be expected. But you could at least have – "

"What?"

"Oh forget it.", hissed Vaati and Link recognized the look. "You did not even notice it, did you?", it was the same look Romani had always given him when he had evaded her.

"What's the matter?", urged Kafei and let his arms sink, stroking.

"Forget it, yes?", he turned around once more but Kafei stumped after him, stopped Epona and swung himself onto her in front of Vaati.

"Please tell me what's going on."

"How blind are you actually?", raged Vaati and gave Link confirmation.

"Erm – ", he noticed and put his hands on his hips interested. "If you have to argue already, could you please don't do it on my horse?"

Kafei slid off but didn't take his eyes off Vaati. That one wrinkled his nose, threw the left leg over Epona's neck, jumped off gracile and came towards Link. Suddenly he took the latter's face in his hands and stared at him for two seconds. When he spoke, Link saw his sharp corner teeth for the first time.

"Forgive me.", he whispered to him and pulled him without warning into a deep, demanding kiss.

"What the – ",came it from Kafei in same moment as from Link, who tried to cut loose and even managed to.

"Well?", Vaati spit to Kafei and let go of Link. "How does this feel?", angrily he marched off, further into the Canyon, ignoring the drilling looks of the other two.

"I thought you changed?", Link brought him to halt, Vaati just turned around questioning.

"I am sorry, yes?"

"I've understood and noted it. But I didn't mean this. Questions can't be answered, can they? One always has to demonstrate the answer encrypted and to the discomfort of others, right? Like in old times, not?", Vaati closed his eyes and drooped. "A simple `_I love you, Kafei_´ would have done it too."

"And I'm not blind.", said the latter. "After everything you did I unfortunately didn't have the heart to give you a refusal. Especially as you always mention how much you still tend to overreact. You proved it just now. I know, it must be hard for you. For the first time you feel something like this but have to face decline. Believe me. I know how I would have reacted. At first I would have locked myself up several days long, rioted every now and then, boozed myself mad and rioted even more.", this confession hit Link harder than he had expected. "I love Anju. I've been loving her for a long time already. When her mother found out I was close to kill myself. This woman had made me sick. And I'm glad that I could control myself in the end enough to neither kill me nor her. But fine. That's Anidja. She's got a talent for this. I'm not completely bad, but I also tend to overreact like you. With the only difference that it already drove you so far into madness that you murdered because of it. In fact cold-blooded. Even if you changed. You always say it yourself that you can't really get rid of it. You fight _on_ our side, not against us. Make that clear to the monster in you as well. I really like you. You mean a lot to me already. But I don't love you the way you love me. You understand?", Vaati nodded depressed. "Thanks.", Kafei went to him and took him amicably in his arms. "I also want you to be able to use your second chance. I trust in the good in you. But I can't give you what your heart longs for."

He losened the embrace and Link saw a tear rolling out of Vaati's uncovered eye. Kafei noticed it, wiped it away and afterwars gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Somehow Link found the scene touching. Vaati had always fought for his acceptance. His despair had made him a tyrant. But now, as he was allowed to start again, he was so overwhelmed by his feelings that they downright overstrained him. Link understood it as a sign that Vaati never really experienced love and therefore had never really known it either and much less accepted it. His jealousy towards those who were capable of such feelings had driven him into mania. And now that he finally carried this very own, most peculiar, most contradictory sensation within, it turned over his head so much that he couldn't think clearly anymore.

"And please don't think I've only used you for getting Link safely into my arms. I've asked you to go because the chance that you fall apart by doing something like this is many times lower than with all others. I would have gone myself if I didn't know that I'm still too vulnerable."

"Oh yes.", Link remembered, picked up his cap, put it on again and went to them. "How did you know I'm coming?"

"Don't ask for things you know.", Kafei only smiled.

Link stepped very close to him to take a look at the delicate but not pompous golden tiara on his forehead which disappeared under his hair to the sides. In the middle was a bigger, round, clear, red cabochon set. He recognized the symbol from the Stone Tower Temple. Its forms shortly continued outwards as wire. Behind Kafei's ears it left his hair again. The sides of the tiara were made of bigger rings of the same kind of wire. Link made a step around Kafei. On each of the backsides were three fine golden chains fixed, hanging like nooses, which became longer towards the middle of the back of his head. The last ones fused at the bottom of the drop of the Sheikah-Symbol, which framed a red cabochon as well and had two drop-like wire forms at its sides like the front part.

"You actually decided to become king?", asked Link.

"Let's say, the situation forced me to accept the decisions of my tribes. They wanted it like this. Not only the Sheikah. But you should know that I'm not to be recognized as king by this tiara at all. The king's jewellery is far too heavy for me and always and everywhere inconvenient, except when you sit still. Anju's tiara is much more handy. To say, a queen is a sensitive being. A sensitive being that hacks the carrots with sabres so the five years old prince can cook them before the seven years old princess spreads them all over the rocks. It's my mother's tiara. She apparently had the same measures and shape of head as I."

"So you still wear women's jewellery?", Link couln't stop himself and earned a finger being flicked to his cheek. "Sorry.", he added giggling.

"Yes, you're right. But this isn't about my habits as you hopefully know. I have something for you.", he reached beneath his hair, pulled out something from under his clothing and put it around Link's neck. "And don't laugh. It almost knocked me down. The Heavenly Beings really have a bad sense of humour.", it was the locket Link had gotten from Dotour for his birthday.

"Thanks.", Link really tried hard not to lough but still it bursted out of him and he got a light hit on his head. "You love to torment me, right?"

"Idiot. I've taken a look. Everything's still inside."

"You didn't get my hair back, did you?", Kafei hesitated because of Link's serious expression.

"Pardon? You're one Rupee short of a full wallet."

"Sorry. Let me play."

"Yes, yes. Let this kind of games, will you? I wouldn't mind other games though – "

"Do I hear a Hylian speaking?"

"Must be so."

Two hooded figures jumped down from the high rocks. One of them landed a bit groggy and had to be caught by the other for being prevented from falling over.

"Oh dear!", giggled Anju and removed her scarf from her head which was decorated by a magnificent dark tiara with golden-yellow stones. "It seems I should train more."

"And how you should.", laughed Rim and freed himself too.

"Er – yes – that's what I kept asking myself for some time as well. Is it usual for Sheikah to make such entrances?"

"Well – ", considered Kafei.

"I'm not one, so I'm allowed to stumble.", grinned Anju, scurried towards Link and cuddled him to his amused discomfort. "I'm so insanely happy to see you again.", even faster she let go of him so Rim could hug him too, who friendly patted him on the back.

"Well? Is everything fine again in Hyrule?"

"Yes. To some extent. What's going on here? Why are the Shadow Beasts still here?"

"We don't know.", said Kafei. "Pobably it's because the mirror has been destroyed. We can't really kill them. Some of them we could strike down. They returned to the Twilight. But I assume we were just lucky. We have to kill them in the groups they came out. This is as good as impossible as they look the same on the one hand and and as they have mixed immediately on the other hand. Many of us died. Far too many.", Anju's smile vanished. "Triri died from age. Sorrei didn't survive the second of so far four tries to attack the creatures. Romani is still injured and cures too slowly. At least she has somebody who stays with her day and night."

"Ydin's son?", Link threw in.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Just a guess. What's his name?"

"Very difficult to memorize. Franin.", Kafei giggled shortly.

"Eh – yes. I think I should thank him."

"Maybe, yes. Anyway, his parents are also quite shaken. They visibly aged about ten years. Though they still have the same vitality but the whole thing has really exhausted them. I had no idea at all that both of them are such good fighters. Mother lost about the half of her weight. You will barely recognize her. Cremia is suffering from a light persecution mania since Romani's calamity. The half of Clock Town's inhabitants is dead. Mother had assumed something and sent the postman to Hyrule before the invasion. Have you met him? Is he allright?"

"He's even crazier than before.", sighed Link.

"Understood. What's left of the other tribes has settled down in the Hinterlands. This barrier – ", he pointed at the dome of light, "Keeps the Shadow Beasts away. It reaches over entire Ikana, so also to the surrounding borders of the Hinterlands. Tatl and I could activate it in time before they broke through the general ban."

"The Mask Salesman had hoped you would manage to."

"You've seen him? How's he doing?"

"Not so fine. He's dead. Starved.", Kafei's expression became numb.

"No. Is it – he didn't – ? But how do you know – ", Link took out the diary, opened the pages and let Kafei read.

"I've sent him to death.", moaned Kafei quietly and Link laid a hand on his cheek.

"You've tried to save him."

"And killed him by doing so."

"He's killed himself by being cowardly enough not to go further. There he would just have been swallowed by the Twilight temporarily, but so – "

"He trusted me and I let him down.", snobbed Kafei and Link pulled him into his arms comforting.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known that the clock would fall.", Kafei nodded and looked him directly in the eyes.

"Are you – are you wearing makeup again?", Kafei's eyes were framed black and he obviously wore a bloodred eyeshadow which seemd to shimmer rosy to inwards.

"And if.", he snuffled.

"I didn't say that I mind. It fits you."

"Thanks. There's really nothing wrong with you. I'm the crazy lunatic among us two. But I thank you, that you love me despite of everything, because you do it more than perfectly. Yes, there was this moment when I sent you away. And I'm sorry. We both know that it was right for the world but wrong for us. I'm standing at the abyss. I don't see a way out anymore. But I think you can safe my life. You've shown me the true value of life. I want to have dreams again, without knowing that they'll never come true. I want to believe in miracles again. I'm afraid. Take away my fear. I know you can. I lay my destiny in your hands."

"It's not less difficult for me to be without you. Consantly I have to give everything for making it possible for others to have a life, though it might cost mine. I was supposed to leave back my identity but I couldn't forget you. I've sworn to myself never to forget you. I can't even remember how often I've thought back to that day I could call my life a life. You were always with me. For myself I didn't live on to save others, I lived on to see you again. I wanted the Sheikah to keep their right. And here I am. I had a dream. I was allowed to send it into Heaven with the wish to come true. It came true. Already at the evening of the same day. Kafei. Lighten a candle and think devoutly of the dream which you want to become reality. Wish it with all your heart. You will see, it will become reality. You just mustn't forget to believe in it. You best do it on your birthday, of which I know that it's in three days. Or am I mistaken?"

"I never told you when my birthday is."

"I can think and count, you know? Because I know that three days ahead it will be exactly one month after the beginning of the Carnival. Your father had said once, I quote, `_One more month to go_. _Then I retire_. _That's it_. _My last Carnival_.´, right? But if the Carnival just lasts a week, why should he stay in charge three weeks longer? Maybe until your twentyfirst birthday? Or have I interpreted this wrong?"

"You're really worth it.", aspirated Kafei with big eyes. "Come with me. We have to tell him that you solved his riddle."

"He – he meant this as a riddle?"

"Yes."

Kafei pulled Link and Anju to Epona and mounted, placing himself in front of the saddle. Link climbed behind him into the saddle and helped Anju up behind his own back. Around Kafei he rather prefered to wrap his arms than around Vaati. Also he didn't bother Anju clinging to him in the same way. He just had some doubts concerning Epona's resilience. The mare however wasn't interested in such things. In the meantime she didn't care about anything anymore. Kafei took the reins in his hands, softly patted on her neck and she stormed of with fastest gallop into the Canyon, leaving a stunned Vaati and Rim behind.

"I don't believe this.", murmured Vaati. "I just do not believe this."

"Calm down. We don't need them."

"What?", Rim stepped closer to him.

"Don't rack your brain over him. You're not even sure whether you actually love him or if you just fancy him."

"Stop it, will you?"

"Yes, I know that you don't like to hear this, but you will get over him. Forget him."

"You say this as if it was the easiest thing."

"Vaati. Neither I stood a chance. And I'm his best friend. I've come to terms with it. He's like a brother for me. The rest vanished into thin air and I'm glad about it."

"Interesting."

"You see? Kafei simply turns everybody's head. He's a Sheikah, has a wonderful personality and is a natural beauty in addition. It's no achievement to fall for him. Link and Anju really love him though.", Vaati let his shoulders sink. "What would you say if I told you that I know who can give you what you hope to get from Kafei?"

"I would say, you are dreaming. There is nobody who would even feel the slightest bit diferent form hate or indifference towards me."

"Oh, there you're pretty wrong. You are liked much more than you think. Also you're more desired than you think."

"I don't believe you a word."

"But you should. We have a lot in common."

"For example?", he stepped very close to him.

"I know why you're wearing your hair like this.", he wiped away the bundle and softly kissed Vaati on two of the four long scars that seemed to come from an animal's attack and afterwards laid his hand on them, stroking with his thumb. "Also do I have a lot in common with Kafei. Except maybe that my wife is not as tolerating as his. But you're worth this risk."

This warmth – this softness – this seemingly eternal comfort – Vaati downright drowned. He didn't bother dieing. He had died several times already, psychally and physically. But this kind was – it was more like drifting on the waves of a calm river. He had given up hope on being allowed to experience such a moment again long ago, wrongly, as he hated himself for it now. It was wrong to give up hope. This was the reason why his opponents had always survived and triumphed. They had hope which they didn't give up. Hope, yes, this was what Vaati had never really had. And now, being filled with this almost everlasting seeming luck, he knew that he could hope. He could hope for being loved not only in this moment, but in the future as well.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	16. Chapter 16 Heart and Soul

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 16

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **There is nothing more wonderful than a true home, where one is accepted the way they are. But some doubt in the existence of such a place. This is due to the fact that luck has abandoned them many times already...

**Author's Comments: **Sorry for the delay. Problems with the internet.

Well? What do we have here? Yes, this chapter deals with the question "What is luck?" as well. Link gets confirmed some things and Vaati is ashamed of his life. But there are those that recognize us beneath our masks. And the speak the truth.

From now on I won't use the word "spoiler" anymore. The internet has told revealed too much already anyway.

**Rating: R **- as for nudity, Shōnen-Ai / YAOI! (Oh yes. There we are again. Link is still under age though, but who cares. According to Sheikah-laws he's an adult. Basta!). Also there are conversations about brute force.

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).

My mindest is mine of course. ;)

**PLEASE **review. It's badliest needed. Thank you.

Enjoy :)

* * *

– Chapter 16 –

**Heart and Soul**

Bringing the dead back to life was not easy, up to impossible. But those who hung between death and life were much easier to reanimate. Everything necessary was the arrival of an old friend and saviour in times of distress. For a long time already, Link knew that he had found his true family. But in the moment he was hugged by four people at once, he received confirmation. As Esra actually had lost enourmously much weight, she couldn't harm him as much as usually anymore and also her husband found enough space on Link, whose legs were being besieged by their grandchildren.

"For Heaven's sake, let the man breathe. We still need him.", laughed Cremia, but thronged between them too.

Cheers and applause filled the whole settlement. Termina was no longer divided in tribes or regions, it was a land of many tribes which found shelter in their origins and now welcomed their white hope. He had always been a silent hero, who was just being spoken about. Yes, everyone knew what he had done but still just a few knew him. Of those who had met him in person, the most people just met him briefly. Here in Termina things weren't different. The great difference to Hyrule however laid in the fact that here he wasn't treated like an outsider who was equated with the Gods. He wasn't a God after all. He was just a simple Hylian with a task. A nondescript face in the mass. But here he was part of a mass in which every face counted, no matter how nondescript or distinctive it was. He was part of a big family, who all suffered the same destiny and wanted to fight against it. They wanted to live in peace, like he wanted to. The biggest part of his life's path he had went in Hyrule. Here however, was his real home. Here, in the land in which also his love's home was. The love which begged his family for letting go of him as he really was still needed. A bit relieved though, Link smiled at him and the noise quietened down. But Link noticed something. Where were – in the same moment it also dawned on Kafei. Hectically he looked around but couldn't find them either.

"My goodness!", Anju clapped her hands on her mouth. "We forgot them!"

"Damn.", spit Kafei and looked back down.

Link followed his viewing direction. From his position he could imposibly see the area where they had forgotten the two. Nevertheless Kafei raised an eyebrow. Now also the second. His eyes wandered to the left and the rest of his head followed a second later.

"What's going on down there?", asked Anju.

"What?"

"Come on. I know you can see them.", he could what?

"I – eh?"

"Kafei. I'm not stupid.", Anju warned and Link noticed how Dotour nearly exploded by trying not to laugh.

"Everything allright?", Esra asked him but he just nodded childish and grinned inside.

"Fine, we're not allowed to know when they go for each other's throats as they wanted to better.", sighed Anju.

"Oh yes. They go for each other's throats.", giggled Kafei and winked at Link in a way just he would notice. "They go for each other's throats heavily and get carried away with it.", his grin became broader and broader.

"What's so funny about it?", noticed Cremia, Dotour robbed his forehead, grinning not less broad than his son.

"It is indeed funny to see how Rim goes to Vaati's throat."

"What? But he doesn't stand a chance against him!"

"I can't totally agree with you.", said Kafei.

He looked Link directly in the eyes. Suddenly a black and white memory was instilled into Link's head. It was the memory on what Kafei; how ever he had done this; had seen. Link didn't believe what was just playing in his mind's eye. His look widened immanely too. Anju noticed where Kafei looked and when she discovered Link's expression, she got slightly upset.

"What by all means is going on down there and why do you show it to him but not to us?"

"Because you don't want to see this.", sighed Kafei and Link confirmingly moved his head from left to right and back. "Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Oh yes. Slowly I start to doubt the correctness of the universe. Is there something to eat in this piece of land that has taken leave of all laws of nature? I'm starving."

"Help! Yes! Sure! Come with me.", Kafei waved wildly. "Somewhere we must still have leftovers of yesterday. No worries. That sounds worse than it is."

Kafei directed Link into the castle and left all others behind carelessly. He hadn't seen so many living beings in Ikana Castle before, though they weren't many. All of them greeted Kafei friendly. He lead him into an underground room which turned out to be the kitchen. It was quite big but momentairly empty. In a corner on one of the long kitchen counters stood several pots and two glass terrines which were covered with dishtowles. Kafei locked the kitchen door, went to the pots, heaved one of them onto the cooker and lighted the fire. Then he asked Link to take a seat at the kitchen helper's table, sat down on his lap and started kissing him more than tenderly. Both enjoyed the starter. Unfortunately Link didn't get the picture of Rim and Vaati out of his mind and seperated their connection with a smile.

"Sorry.", Kafei said. "I shouldn't have shown you."

"Doesn't matter. At least he leaves you in peace now."

"There's something to it."

"Since when does your father wear his hair loose? And a totally ordinary short full beard?"

"He thought it was time for a change.", Kafei sighed. "But I don't know what's the change in this. He looked like this in my childhood already. Maybe I'm wrong, but I believe he's – oh."

The content of the pot bubbled and Kafei raised for stiring. Link followed him and placed himself behind the other, for peering over his shoulder penetrantly, so he could take the opportunity and wrap his arms around Kafei. The soup smelled wonderful and also looked like this. Kafei tilted his head to the left and smiled at him from an askew angle without stopping the stiring. Then though, the constancy of his movement began to falter, when Link started licking his ear. Next to a quiet moan from his lips, the laddle slipped from Kafei's hand, as Link had gone a bit too far with one hand. The metallic clattering tore them from their trance and they couldn't avoid laughing, Link into Kafei's shoulder. He mentally thanked him for locking the door and felt how his cap was pushed off his head teasingly. He looked up in the moment Kafei went on stiring. The soup bubbled already heavily and Kafei put out the fire with a little wave of his wrist. He went backwards and pushed Link with him, who let go of him atrabiliously.

While Kafei went to a cupboard to get out two soup plates and spoons, Link took up his cap for the second time on this day, went back to the table and sat down, placing his headpiece on the chair at his side. Finally he bound off sword and shield and leaned them to the chair. Kafei filled the silver plates and carried them to him. After he had put them down, he placed himself on the opposite of Link and they started eating. The soup tasted as delicious as it smelled. The warm liquid felt good to Link. Even more wonderful was the view of this face, which he hadn't been allowed to see more than a year long. Link laid his free hand onto the table and Kafei changed the hand holding the spoon with a smile for returning his gesture. There was much more connecting them than just a physical longing. Their souls were one, connected for eternity. In silence and holding hands they ate up. Kafei hadn't even swallowed his last spoon full when Link leant across the table and robbed his nose against Kafei's. Little by little their lips met and melted with each other. Kafei playfully moved away from the the table with his chair by which he forced Link to climb on the table. He pushed the plates aside, kneeled onto the steady wooden plate, carefully pulled Kafei's face close with both hands and went on kissing him. Kafei didn't let it be. He slid back another bit and forced Link onto his lap now. The latter followed without breaking the connection, what though lead to both of them falling over noisily with the chair, coming to lie uncomfortably on each other, laughing.

"Everything allright?", Link calmed down.

"Yes. You?"

"I'm lying on you. What's not allright about this?"

"I just hope nobody heard this."

"And if.", meant Link.

"It doesn't mean a thing that the door is locked, if you can remember."

"Yes. How I remember. And if."

They nestled their cheaks against each others and tried to roll off the back rest. Now it was Kafei who laid on Link and had a go on Link's mouth. Meanwhile something happened outside the door that proved the unconcern of the two.

"What happened? What do you see?", Cremia whispered excited.

"Nothing.", aspirated Anju. "The key's in. Wait.", she pulled out a reflective, silver dagger, laid down next to the door and stuck the dagger between door and floor, tilted. "Yes. The slit is big enough."

"And? Do you see something? What are they doing?"

"Wait – ", she pushed the dagger further in, "So. Now it fits. They lie on the floor, kissing – and pretty unabashed."

"Next to each other? On each other?", urged Cremia and tried to see something by lying halfway on Anju.

"On each other. Kafei on top."

"Yes. Now I can see them too."

"What is going on here?", giggled Vaati.

"Sh!", Cremia hissed backwards and Anju turned her head around as well.

"Done with brawling?", she whispered, the two men could hide ther asking expressions just in time before she suspected anything.

"Yes. We're getting along again.", sighed Rim quietly. "What are you doing here? Dotour said you four dissapeared to the kitchen. Are they in there?"

"Wait.", Vaati giggled. "I have a better solution. Move aside a bit."

The women looked at each other shortly but skidded away from the dagger. Vaati went to them, sat down on the floor and created something like a soap bubble in front of the reflection. It became considerably bigger and made the peeping immanely easier for them.

"Vaati – ", aspirated Anju, "Are you doing things like this often?"

"It happens, yes.", the mage chuckled and the women sat up.

"Oh dear.", ginned Rim, kneeling between Cremia and Vaati. "That's almost as if they wanted to be watched."

"One more bit – one more bit – come on. How slowly can one lick over another's chest?", Cremia gasped. "Doesn't he run out of salvia?"

"Oh you have no idea.", giggled Anju.

"Our hero's pretty sensitive.", meant Rim.

"I can totally comprehend.", Vaati romanticized.

"Does he do this to you as well?", this went from Cremia to Anju, when Kafei pulled Link close for kissing down his belly.

"I don't want to hear this question here – and yes. Every now and then. He's very versatile."

Kafei rested his forehead on Link's navel and pulled off Link's pants; which were the only clothing he still wore; with closed eyes, while Link stroked him through the hair. Kafei continued his kisses downwards and it fell silence in front of the door when all four moved closer together with big eyes as if they could see better this way.

"He's got talent, that's true.", aspirated Cremia.

"Sh!", came from the others now, as Link began groaning heavier and heavier.

Suddenly Kafei broke off and crawled up on Link again. This one carefully pulled the tiara off his head and laid it aside. Just now Kafei took off his cloak and spread it on the floor. Thanking him, Link comforted himself on it and tried several ways to free Kafei from his royal pompous clothing. Kafei however only giggled about Link's unhandiness.

"Idiot. Don't sit around here laughing. Help me a bit."

"But it's not so difficult. You just need to start at the right point. Here. This loop has to be loosened. You see? It's so simple."

"Oh fine! And now everything in one go or what? Couldn't you have worn something else? That's totally unero- ", he had pulled off the elaborate tunic and found a red lace undershirt with rosa small ribbons which were corseted crisscross at the front.

"Well?"

"Oh.", giggled Link. "What would you have done if I hadn't come? Run around in it the whole day long?"

"Wouldn't have minded."

"He doesn't wear – ", Cremia goggled when Link opened Kafei's belt and losened the cording of the loose trousers, beneath which was a fitting panty. "Lingerie, does he?"

"Yes, that's my husband.", Anju smiled and the other pulled him to his left side onto the cloak, where he examined the extravagant material with his fingertips. "My queen."

"And I thought you were joking."

Link stroked softly across his neck and kissed him slow. Kafei enjoyed every of Link's loving moves and Link enjoyed every millimeter of Kafei. He closed his eyes with pleasure, when Link wiped the straps off his shoulders very careful and pulled his arms out, for then getting the ribbons out of the loops. Kafei had his arms almost crossed above his head. This time Link pulled the tips of his fingers from the left hand of his love down to the axilla and, with a short excursion to the nipple, further down on the side of his upper body to the hip, where he lead his forefinger beneath the waistband of the panty and glid along it to the other side of the hip. From there he continued his course like he had begun from the other side. Though he moved from the axle across the collarbone to the neck and afterwards to Kafei's right ear, where he only used his index finger again. On the bottom side of the ear he glid to the tip, on the top side back to the cheek, across that one to the lips and finally softly tapped on the tip of Kafei's nose. At this point Kafei opened his eyes, turned right and cuddled himself onto Link, who stroked his head with the right hand. The other hand slowly glid down and searched its ways under the soft material, what for he had to push Kafei's long hair out of the way.

"Already?", giggled Kafei and looked up.

"What – already?", startled Link and stroked Kafei's bottom.

"That was a question to you.", he gave him a little kiss.

"Or don't you like this?"

"I don't care where on me you put your hands on."

"Can it be that we don't speak the same language at the moment?"

"Don't you want?"

"Oh that. I do. More than anything else."

"I hope this in the name of your wealth."

"I noticed something."

"Yes?"

"We've only been in a bed once."

"You want to be in bed?"

"No – not necessarily. That was just a conclusion. May I?", he gave a hint on wanting to pull off Kafei's panty.

"Always.", Kafei smiled.

He turned onto his back and laid more on Link, who tried to pull off the clothing as playful as possible. When Link reached the middle of the thighs, Kafei stretched out his legs femininely and giggled because Link's arms were too short. This one gave a slightly angry blow and Kafei bend in his legs again for easening Link undressing him. At the last bit Kafei grabbed the panty with his toes and sent it flying to the kitchen floor, before he turned around, sat down at the middle of Link's body and smiled at him softly.

"We are in a kitchen.", Link aspirated.

"Yes, we are."

"Do you eat salad in Ikana as well?"

"Very much, actually. But don't you think I'll stand up now."

"Do you want to kill us?"

"No.", he moved a finger beneath Link's locket and dropped it again. "Come on. Open it. There's really everything still inside."

"You've actually looked?"

"Of course I have. What did you think? That I said this for fun?"

"No idea. I didn't think about it.", Link sighed, opened the locket for a moment and actually held the bottle with the Alga-Extract in his hand. "Fascinating. Erm – don't you think somebody's really going to hear us now?"

"Would you bother knowing whether someone hears us?"

"I don't know. Honestly not."

"Fine.", Kafei grabbed Link's clothes and hurled them to the door where they perfectly landed in front of the gap under the door.

"And you think this is enough?", the watchers could just hold back their indignation enough for not being heard inside.

"Damn.", Cremia hissed.

"They know we're here.", giggled Anju. "Come. Let's leave them alone."

"I quite think so.", said Kafei, grinning inside himself and looked at the clothes only for having an excuse to check whether they were leaving.

"Come on.", Anju pulled out her dagger and looked at the door very conscious, apologizing in her mind in hope that Kafei would hear it.

"For sure.", meant Kafei simply, nodded shortly and smiled, forgiving Anju inside her head.

"Unfair somehow, but I think we have deserved it to be chased away.", sighed Vaati and let the bubble burst.

"Maybe we should keep a watch.", Rim suggested.

"Yes. So nobody else would come by.", continued Cremia.

"No.", said Anju. "We've been impudent enough already. He's forgiven us until now, so we should grant them their time together. They just had so little."

"Anju. You're married to him.", laughed Cremia a bit louder as they were one floor higher already.

"Exactly. Maybe you two can't come up with so much understanding for each other. But this doesn't mean that other married couples are like you."

"What does this mean now?", aspirated Rim.

"I didn't talk about you.", they arrived at the castle yard.

"Me, or what? I've always forgiven Rim all of his secrets so far."

"Fine.", Anju said shortly. "You've got to know for yourselves what you talk about. I can't force you to anything. I just point out the way it is like."

"Rim?", Cremia asked. "Do you know what she means?"

"No.", he avoided all eyecontact and Anju nodded barely visible, noticed by Vaati however.

"If you don't mind, I'll go for a ride. Alone."

"Allright. I wanted to care for my sister anyway. You come with me?", Cremia asked her husband.

"Er – ", he looked at Vaati from the corner of his eye, who made it clear to him that he should go with her for manners' sake, "Of course."

They seperated in front of the castle and Anju called her horse; a brown stallion with black mane; with a whistle. She virtually slid off when mounting but Vaati pushed her back up. With a slight smile she thanked him, though didn't ride off but looked at him thinking instead.

"I know I wanted to ride alone."

"Does this mean you want me to come with you?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Some company can't hurt me, can it?"

"Allright.", he also whistled for his horse, a bright white steed without saddle and mounted.

"I don't want to sound impolite, but I always ask myself how you do this. Not only that you can ride whithout a saddle – that's what I ask myself about Kafei too. But – "

"I know. I am not tall.", with leisure pace they moved towards the door to the Hinterlands. "But there have been many people underastimating this.", a short pause followed, but in the end both had to laugh. "Yes. This might sound macabre but somehow it is true."

"I understand. Just look at my children."

"Yes. They are much smaller than me and will still take a while before they have overgrown me. But they have a wonderful father."

"They have.", Anju nodded smiling. "You really like him, don't you?"

"He accepts me. You do it too, I know, but he understands me. Down there he told me that he really does."

"Oh yes. Casually he's quite hot headed too. If something makes him angry, it really makes him angry. Shouldn't he be able to back in silently, it is better to do a runner. Fury doesn't get along well with his power – but what do I say. You know it yourself."

"Unfortunately.", sighed Vaati and Anju opened the door. "Where do we ride to?", he was astonished because of the lines and the rock that vanished in the ground.

"You've never been to the Hinterlands, right?"

"I have. I came from there. But I rode through so fast – "

"Good. Then I'll show you the Ethrienni."

"What is this?"

"You will see. We have to go through almost the entire Hinderlands to get to them. You will like them. Kafei had been there many times in the past. After Link was gone, he always rode there for clearing his mind. The place has its magic. Unfortunately I'm not good enough at diving for showing you the abandoned mines. So far I've only been able to get there with Kafei's help, as he always lent me some air on the way.", they had reached the highest spot on the hill and went back down to the road.

"I can't swim anyway."

"Not? Honestly?"

"And I'm ashamed of it."

"You don't need to be. I can teach you."

"Really?"

"Yes. For sure. It's not difficult."

"Thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Oh – not worth mentioning."

"It is really beautiful here."

"It is, yes. Though I don't like the clouds today, but let's hope that the weather is keeping up and doesn't get worse. These days you can't expect the sun to shine anyway. Never mind. Kafei has grown up here. At least until the death of his mother. Has he told you something about it?"

"Yes. The whole story. It has shone a lot of light upon my knowledge of Link's position in the universe. Also has he told me everything about you. He said, you don't have a problem with it."

"That's right. Most people know about my past."

"Have you actually banned your mother from Clock Town?"

"Yes.", Anju giggled. "And we all are happy about it. Also I."

"She must have been really bad."

"Be glad that you don't know her."

"Have you ever seen her since?"

"No. And it's good this way. I don't know where she went to and what became of her. I don't want to know either. I don't want having to deal with her anymore. So. Now tell me something about you. I know your story too, but that's all I know. What do you like to do?"

"Reading."

"Really? What kind of things do you read?"

"Don't laugh. History books and myths."

"Why should I laugh?"

"Most people do when they hear it. Not that I broadcast it."

"Then you've grown up among the wrong people."

"I can only agree with you.", sighed Vaati.

"Why exactly history book? I mean, they never hurt. Still. Why are they interesting to you?"

"Though I don't need history books anymore to browbeat people better due to the their past, they are still utmost interesting. I like to rummage and acquire knowledge. Just for fun. I always liked to brood over maps and dreamed of traveling through all these places. In the end it turned into the wish of dominating over all these places – but now I'd rather like to travel there again."

"This is wonderful. So Ikana is a good start. Ever been to Hyrule again?"

"Since Link striked me down, no. Though – well – you can say, partly. When they brought me back. I was allowed to see the Temple of Time from inside. At least its ruins. Zelda was involved in my reincarnation. Afterwards she brought me directly to the border of the Hinterlands. With Sruna. I still have no idea how she did that. I myself can't take living beings with me when I teleport. I once tried with a horse too. It was horrible. Objects and dead bodies, yes. Living beings, definitely no. I have talked myself out of the matter in front of Link with the excuse of Ikana's protection. I probably didn't need to, but I wanted to be sure, in case he would refuse to let me ride his horse. At first he was not really pleased either, but I think he survived it. Have you ever been there again after the death of your father?"

"No. Now that my sister isn't anymore either, I don't have a reason."

"I'm sorry, by the way. I hope you know that I – "

"Yes. You did everything that was within your power and I thank you for it with all my heart.", she smiled timid. "But you're neither a Fairy nor a God. Mage or not. Healing and reanimation are not your speciality."

"I can heal. But I guess, her injuries were too bad. These beast are really awful. I have never seen such wounds before. They are cursed, I was sure from the first moment on. But that they can cause such fatal injuries, I would have never dreamt off. Without Farore's protection, Link would possibly had died ages ago already."

"Very probably.", conciliated Anju. "He's tough and has enormous talent. But without this protection he wouldn't have come far. Not even with an armada of Fairies. The instability of the essence of life is underrated too often."

"Whom are you telling this. I think, I was already dead before Link defeated me. Zelda also meant that my transformations and my hatred have mangled my soul. But with combined forces they could cobble me together again. At least this form of me, not my original one. I will never be able to go back home again."

"I am sorry."

"Oh – you don't need to be. There is only one I miss and who cared for me as well. And of all people I have transformed him into a cap.", he shook his head self-contempting. "I _would_ want to know how Ezlo is doing and whether he is still alive even. But I assume I will never get to know. I am way too big to be able to approach my home. I would trample them all before I even knew I was there. But never mind. I have a new home, a real home. A home where there is more than one person who at least acts as if they accept me. In Hyrule I guess I wouldn't be welcomed so warmly. Even now that Zelda has forgiven me. Not everyone can forgive as good as she can. She truly has a good heart and an even kinder soul. It was more than wrong to harm her. She doesn't deserve being treated the way I treated her. Ganondorf has done many horrible things to her country as well. Nevertheless she had an understanding with him when he died. She took care of his shattered soul finding peace."

"What did you mean with trampling?", they had left the first village behind, not without drawing interested glares at them. "How small are you lot?", Vaati showed it with a space between two fingers.

"Oh dear! Yes. This can be trampled."

"You say it."

"Where have you learnt riding? Sruna isn't quite a tamed horse but she seems to like you."

"That with the liking is due to my origin and our touch with nature. We can gain the trust of animals very fast. And one who can ride a mouse, can ride a horse too."

"Mouse? You rode on mice?"

"In relation they are considerably bigger than horses. One sits with legs wide apart and their spines are very active when they run. Rats are even worse. They are the dragons among the rodents. They are used for tournaments. Winner is, who can hold themselves longer. But mice corner far worse. They are more dificult to navigate than little birds as they tend to slide into the bends uncontrolled – and that in every ever so small bend."

"This sounds so unbelievable when I look at you. I mean, yes – you're a head smaller than me, but you're telling me what to be careful with when riding mice. Mice!"

"Yes.", laughed Vaati. "This must sound utopian."

"And how. Now tell me.", she lead her horse closer to him. "Do you even see something?"

"Why?", Vaati's expression became stern and slightly desperate, as he had anticipated everyone bringing up this topic one day.

"With all that hair in your face.", she brought her horse to halt and Vaati did the same next to her. "Can you see even a thing through it?", he said nothing on it. "Vaati? What – ", she reached out her hand for his hair but he caught it shortly before. "What's the matter?", she moaned.

"Believe me. You don't want to see this."

"Why? What can be so bad that one has to cover it with such a lot of hair?"

"I told you that they could only recover this form of me. Unfortunately this wasn't a request show. Either this way or no way."

"Vaati – I think you should see the Ethrienni with both eyes."

"Promise that you keep this to yourself."

"I promise.", he let go of her left hand and she wiped his hair behind his ear. "My goodness!", she startled and held her other hand on her mouth. "Vaati – for Heaven's sake! Who did this to you?"

"Can you keep another secret?"

"Yes.", Anju aspirated desperately.

"I – well – in some way I am like Kafei, you understand? I – well – "

"I think I know what you mean."

"Yes?", she nodded. "Well – that was before my transformation. The girls never let me get close to them because I have always been different. I have always looked different too. For that I have been bullied worst. Next to Master Ezlo I only had one friend. We realy were the best friends. Until I told him that fell in love with Urila and that this wasn't only a problem because she refuses me, but because – well – at this point I have kissed him. He was so shocked that he slammed his claws into my face."

"That's horrible! And then?"

"I immetiately ran to Ezlo. He could clean my wounds but neither prevent scars nor – ", he sighed and broke off.

"You can't see the Ethrienni with both eyes anyway, right?", Vaati shook his head exhausted, Anju's hand still on his cheek.

"No.", he dismounted, went away some meters and stopped with his back turned to her.

"I'm so sorry that I pressed this out of you.", she dismounted as well, followed him and stepped in front of him.

"That – that doesn't matter. Sooner or later – "

"No. That does matter.", she laid her hands on his shoulders and he shortly looked up to her. "May I ask further? I see, you somehow do have the need to get that off your mind.", he only nodded limply and lowered his head again. "What happened to him?"

"I – ", he suddenly began sobbing heavily and Anju took him into her arms for soothening him. "I – have – k – kill- I – I killed him."

"Sh.", she stroked his head and he put his arms around her back too.

"I – think – this – was the – moment – I – freaked – out. When – I was – aware that – that I – would be – half blind – forever – I – I caught him – in the middle of the – street. At first I – only yelled – at him. There were people – everywhere – none of them – stopped me – they were too afraid. I – lost control and – I hacked – my claws – into him – until he – until he – was dead. Then I ran away. I'm a monster!"

"Sh. No. You're not."

"I am."

"Maybe you were, but you had your reasons. This is over now. He ruined your life. Who wouldn't have reacted like this in such a situation?"

"There was no need for – killing him."

"And there was no need for him to overreact like this, you know it. Otherwise you wouldn't have done that. Look at me.", she gently pushed him away and raised his chin. "You are no monster. You've only been hurt a lot. This carries one to the worst acts. I have menanced my mother with a sabre when she cuffed Kafei in front of the whole town only because he confessed his orientation indirectly. I was close to cutting her throat. We all have this demon in us. Some are just too weak to keep it under control. This is no crime. But it does become a crime when we let it out on purpose to enjoy others suffering."

"But I did – later.", thick tears ran from both his eyes, even from the blind one and he avoided her look. "No wonder that nobody likes me."

"This is not true.", said Anju stern but wiped off his tears though. "Don't say something like this if it isn't true."

"Then there are some people wo like me by now – what do I know. But this doesn't change the fact that there will never be someone really loving me."

"What are you talking there? You don't know what your future looks like. Or do you?", he shook his head. "There you go. So, don't say that."

"Rim earlier – he – I think – he just took advantage of me."

"Rim? What did he do? What I think?"

"We – well – we kissed. And then – we – have – well – it was wonderful – but I don't know – I don't want this. He's married and – "

"Oh forget him. You're right. He only took advantage of you for sure. Rim loves Cremia in a very strange way. He has wants she can't supply. I would think that he secretly is a bit sadistic. Kafei has given hints on this several times but hasn't spoken about it more detailed. If you want someone for life, you should keep away from him. Yes, he's a good man, but it's only a matter of time. I see this marriage in ruins by two years. Cremia is tough, but sooner or later she plumbs loco. I know him for quite a while and Kafei knows him even better. Vaati. You need someone who really loves you. Rim can't give this to you. Believe me. If you don't want to be hurt again, no matter how, then keep your hands off him and make it clear to him that he is to keep his hands off you as well."

"Thanks.", Vaati took a deep breath.

"Look. Yes, you had a horrible past. But nobody would have given you a second chance if they didn't know about the good in you. After all I know about you so far, you are an adorable man. Moody though, but not much moodier than Kafei. You are intelligent, talented and beautiful in addition. And don't say no now. You are beautiful. Those who don't see this, have a bad taste.", Vaati turned lightly red. "You find someone, I'm sure. Come. Let's ride on. I want you to learn swimming this very day. This goes down well everywhere and is shaping fabulous if you want to increase your chances of survival."

"Allright.", Vaati smiled timidly.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	17. Chapter 17 Water

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 17

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Water is very versatile and is underrated often. Each liquid contains water in some way. It can take and give life. It also does that in Ikana. And miracles happen. One just needs to realize which steps there are to be made, to make them happen.

**Author's Comments: **Strange chapter info, right? Profound? Not that much. Very simple fact. Miracles are inconspicuous. But in times of darkness they seem huge.  
And sometimes life is a bit complicated. So don't wonder if you have to think. The big thinking is still ahead...

P.S.: Kafei's and Anju's wedding ring:  
www. ilionej. deviantart. com/art/Wedding-Ring-of-Kafei-and-Anju-211679934 (WITHOUT GAPS!)

**Rating: T **- because of hidden nudity :P, Shōnen-Ai, pining, strange preferences and - one(?) swear word ^^

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).  
The rest's mine. :|

******PLEASE, ****PLEASE, ****PLEASE **review. Thank you.

Enjoy :)

* * *

– Chapter 17 –

**Water**

Totally exhausted and bathed in sweat they laid next to each other and stared at the stone ceiling. Everything around them seemed to spin, though nothing moved except what was moved by their heavy breath.

"Tomorrow I'm sore all over. That's for sure.", aspirated Link.

"I asked you whether you wanted to go into a bed."

"I know. I should have said yes. But that was just simply – "

"Not expressable in words."

"Yes. Let's say so.", they looked at each other and giggled as good as possible.

"We've been heard even down in the Field."

"Now don't exaggerate. I wasn't that loud."

"Who's talking about you?"

"Nor you."

"Ask those who heard us. You recognize them by their smirk when you go past them."

"Hunger."

"W-?", Kafei only stared at him. "Hey! Most people are thirsty after that. Wat are you?"

"Hungry."

"Ha, ha, ha.", grumbled Kafei monotonously bored and they cuddled together.

"I am. I don't know why either. Maybe one plate of soup wasn't enough. I didn't have breakfast."

"Now that's your fault."

"No. Yours."

"Why mine?"

"Because I couldn't wait seeing you again."

"Oh. Then I apologize thoroughly for this."

"Apology accepted."

"Thanks. Now that I think about it, I'm hungry too."

"There you go."

For the first time Link took a closer look at Kafei's wedding ring. He hadn't even paid it much attention during the wedding. It was golden and quite edged. The simple orthogonal pattern was slanted at the insides of the angular elements. Somehow the pattern remembered Link of embrasures. The matte bevels and sides as well as the polished surface of the main pattern made it interesting though. It fitted to Ikana. It was the only ring Kafei wore and as Link remembered the moment they exchanged the rings a bit, he understood that Anidja's expression hadn't been only due to the fact that her daughter had maried a Sheikah. That she had decided to wear not only clothes but also a ring that represented this in her opinion murderous tribe, must had downright eaten her up.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes."

"We two as well. I honestly don't know why Anidja minded fault with it.", smirked Kafei.

"I wonder how she beared the fact that Anju always ran around in Ikana'n clothing."

"Oh it took a long time to get through her."

"What?", Link chuckled.

"Yes. She just didn't grapple with our culture enough actually. And as some of my friends; of whom she didn't know that they're halfbloods; wore clothes with such patterns, she must have thought that's the height of fashion among the young generation. She was very naive."

"Oh yes.", Link laughed and his stomache grumbled.

"We also have something else than soup."

"And what?"

"A really delicious roast with mushroom sauce and rujenva. You probably know them als botheidos, or so."

"You mean potatoes? That stuff grows here too? They are cultivated in Ordon."

"Not only. What do you think about it?", he placed himself lying more on Link, kissed him and the latter put his hands on Kafei's bottom again. "We eat the roast and then there's dessert?"

"Which would be?"

"I don't know.", Kafei smiled tempting. "You."

"Understand. You want the dessert and I'm supposed to give it to you, huh?"

"Maybe, yes."

"Just if you put on this utterly delicate two-piece for lunch again."

"Just if you put on your mail shirt again."

"What?", chuckled Link. "Only the mail shirt?", Kafei sat himself next to Link and took the negligée in his hands.

"Yes, only the mail shirt. You're allowed to pull it up when sitting, so it won't harm your sweet butt too much. I still need it."

"I don't know – "

"Mail shirt or I'll dress completely and you can put the child in the oven yourself."

"Er – ", Kafei rolled his eyes when seeing Link's expression.

"That one over there, idiot.", he pointed on the terrines.

"Yes – totally clear – but – you can do this to yourself?"

"If the circumstances ask for it, I can abstain. Well?"

"Allright.", sighed Link and Kafei dressed smiling, while Link stood up for tieing around himself his tight, golden mail shirt.

"Shall I help you?", though of the filigree ribbons, Kafei had been faster.

"Thanks. I'm fine."

Kafei andjusted the panty, went off and tilted the oven door open. Then he went for the terrines one after another, pushed them in, closed the door again and lighted the fire, taking care of bending forward very feminine. This did catch Link's attention though. He went to him and placed himself behind him. Kafei kneeled down on the floor and eyed him with interest.

"Do you know why exactly I'm not interested in the female gender?"

"No. Tell me.", he brushed softly through Kafei's magnificent hair.

"Because they lack of one thing you do have."

"One thing?", giggled Kafei.

"Allright. Three.", Link giggled back. "You're the proof that miracles of creation exist.", now Kafei blushed enormously and his eyes turned glassy.

"Don't say something like this."

"Why should I deny the truth? Though of all the misery and all the violence in my life, I've seen so many wonderful things. None of them could top you yet.", without removing the hand from Kafei's head, Link kneeled down in front of him and took him tenderly into his arms.

"You didn't return for saving Termina."

"No. I've said it already. I returned because of you. I see saving Termina as side effect. This country means a lot to me, but even more do you. I'd go to death for you and even further."

"I'd do the same for you. But please try to stay alive long, yes?"

"Zelda took care of it. We've looked around everywhere and begged. I have twentyfive bottles with me. In each sits a pink Fairy. I've never had so many before at any rate. If it had been to her, I'd have had to fill the bottles with Fairies up to the stopper. But as it first of all would only be a torture for the Fairies and senseless in addition, as they would swarm out all at once, I could get that off her mind. Nevertheless I think we're geared up."

"That's good.", Kafei sighed. "There are no Fairies left in Termina."

"So that's all Romani needs?"

"Probably. That would be her rescue. Nothing else helped. You know, the Great Fairies in each country are connected closely. If one dies, all die. The smaller Fairies in this country perish with them. You're really our rescue. Not even Koume and Kotake could brew a potion that helped Romani. Her essence of life has almost faded and doesn't regenerate. We can't heal her cursed wounds."

"Then she needs more than a Fairy.", they let go of each other. "She needs rain. Has there been rain since she'd been injured?"

"No."

"Then let's hope that these horrible clouds bring rain today. And if this doesn't help – the Ocarina is still –?"

"No. Not that I know. And I emptied it completely."

"Oh.", Link sighed disappointed. "Really not? Damn. Why of all things do they take away my Ocarina when they know exactly that I'm stranded without it?"

"Maybe that you evolve more creativity and don't get stunted by laziness?"

"Ha, ha.", Link grumbled. "That's got nothing to do with laziness. Allright. I do admit that it's handy. But this is about saving lives now!"

"And about laziness.", Kafei countered smirking. "You don't want to be reduced on an Ocarina, do you?"

"No. Actually not. But rather than being reduced on my clothing. And I am already."

"You don't want that?"

"No."

"I thought you want to be treated like everybody else?"

"I do."

"There you go. Then let yourself be reduced on your clothing like everybody else.", Kafei giggled.

"Stop making fun of me!"

"I'm not. And you survived more than one year without the Ocarina. Oh – wait – ", Kafei turned around, took a big spoon from a drawer next to the oven, opened this one and stirred up the mushroom sauce. "Pfew. Lunch saved. Something scorching – that would've been all we needed."

"What kind of roast is this?"

"Stained brute."

"Er – "

"Milk cannons."

"Oh. Beef."

"Yes."

"Good. I'm not so fond of pork. But lamb and beef are fine."

"Chicken?"

"That too. If the meat is tender and the skin fried crispy. Salty most of all."

"I don't believe it.", Kafei had a laughed. "We even have the same taste. How much do you like?"

"Well – not so much. I can get myself more later."

"No, no. Today I'm the one to serve."

"However."

"Fine. If you may sit down – ", Link raised sighing and went back to his seat but picked up Kafei's chair before. "Thanks. What would you like to drink?"

"I don't know. What have you got?"

"A lot!", laughed Kafei. "We're in a national crisis though, but nobody here needs to die of starvation or thirst. Nor those who are looking after themselves. Tasted wine before?"

"No. I'm not for alcohol actually."

"Good attitude. You want to try though?", Kafei put cutlery and now also napkins on the table and carried the soup plates to the basin. "Only a bit?"

"If you insist."

"I have a good ten year old red wine."

"How old? That must be tasting horrible already."

"You're really not into alcohol at all. Everything except beer and liqueurs follows the rule, the older the better."

"Oh."

"Yes.", he put out the fire beneath the oven, got a bottle from the cooling chamber and a precious glass from a hanging cupboard, in which he filled just the amount of one gulp and gave it to Link, who carefully nipped on it, but frowned. "Takes a little getting used to?", Kafei grinned.

"Oh yes. But thank you for the effort."

"Then wait until you tried beer."

"Is it even worse?"

"Matter of favour. You want?"

"No idea."

"I take this as yes.", he carried the glass away, took the bottle and another glass to the cooling chamber and came back with the glass filled. "If you don't drink it up, I'll have it."

"Don't hesitate.", Link sang and tried a little of it too. "Hm.", he examined the glass slightly sceptical.

"Yes? Do we need another glass?", Link took a second gulp.

"Indeed, yes."

"Ha. He's growing up.", Kafei joked, got another glass from on tap for himself, put it down on his side of the table and began to serve. "Enjoy your meal.", he grinned when he was done.

"Same to you, thanks."

"And – ", he reaised his glass, "To the rescue of Termina."

"My words. And to Ydin.", Link added with a look on Kafei's light clothes and they clinked their glasses.

"Yes. To her too.", both took a hit and started eating.

"Mmh!", Link's eyes turned big. "Damn, that's good. Who's cooking here? Not Tatl, does she?"

"No.", Kafei blushed lightly. "I do."

"Oh!", laughed Link. "Now it's settled. You're really the most perfect woman."

"You're making fun of me."

"No.", Link startled. "Really not. I'm serious."

"How was Ordon?"

"Fine."

"Yes?"

"Yes. If you were with me, I'd have stayed there."

"You'd even live in a swamp if I was there.", Kafei smirked.

"Probably.", considered Link. "But it was nice. All in all."

"Means?"

"I had to lie a lot. Sometimes I almost gave myself away."

"For example?"

"Rusl is a blacksmith. He'd almost got me on the first day already. I could just talk myself out in the end. For the first couple of weeks I've had meals with his family. It was very close, sometimes. Am I conceited?"

"Not that I know. Why?"

"They find that I have exceedingly highbred table manners."

"Well. In some way you do.", Kafei considered. "But I too. What do they understand by normal table manners?"

"That's arrant. Yes – they are farmes. People of the countryside. But the way they hold the cutlery is a bit coarse.", Link grumbled.

"Coarse?", laughed Kafei. "And what do you understand by this?"

"Well – they hold the cutlery as if every piece was a sword! And mostly they do even without forks!"

"That's not too bad in my eyes."

"I'm not only talking about food that's still attatched to the bones.", accentuated Link.

"But I don't find you're eating quite exceedingly highbred."

"But they do! And then Rusl said that there was no need for acting like a prince. And whether I've grown up in a castle. I've said yes without thinking."

"Oh.", Kafei giggled.

"I was lucky to be able to talk myself out with Ikana. That way they understood my positive attitude towards the Sheikah then."

"What else?"

"How."

"Well – are they nice?"

"Yes."

"Suitable?", Kafei urged smirking.

"Whad tho you mean wif `shiutabl´?", muttered Link with his mouth full.

"Ah there we've got your manners.", Kafei giggled subdued. "Well, any beauty among them?"

"Oh. No. Not really. Except Fado. He's got something innocent. But he's not my type on the other hand. Way too shy. And the others are around the age of your father.", Kafei choked a bit.

"Er – what now – oh! Sure. Yes. I – think I know what you mean."

"Are you allright?"

"Yes. I'm fine again."

"Sure?"

"Yes. But they didn't grant you much privacy, did they?"

"They did. I had a house for myself. It was huge."

"But?"

"But what?"

"You obviously didn't have much time for yourself."

"No. Not really. How do you know? Oh of course. You can r– "

"No. That's not it. It's only that you were very tight."

"Oh!", Link laughed. "What did you expect? That I cheat on you?"

"No. I'd never have thought you'd do this. But that you had so little time for yourself, considering how lecherous you are in my presence – "

"Le- lecherous?", Link swallowed. "What's that supposed to mean now?", Kafei just giggled and continued eating with delight. "So I'm lecheous in your opinion, yes? What are you then?"

"Obsessed.", Kafei mumbled quietly but hearable for Link.

"Oh yes. But you're right. I didn't have much time for myself. How was I supposed to with Navi buzzing around me all the time?"

"Navi? How did she find you?", chuckled Kafei.

"Zelda's put her onto me."

"Zelda? You're kidding."

"No. She's damn jealous."

"No."

"And how. Her whole acceptance was played. Apparently she thought that if Anidja made it this way, she can as well."

"Tz."

"Yes. This topic again."

"No, no. Shout out your frustration. I should do more often."

"How did she get along with Anju taking on your name?"

"She backed in relatively fine. That topic only came up when they quarreled anyway. Especially when it had been about to babtise Tatl. Anidja had insisted on a double name, as Tatl was half Hylian at least. But as Anju herself had refused a double name, she couldn't get through with this. I mean, then she would have been called Tatl Lanichjia Maranóshu-Eglanideni."

"Kafei Onrido Elej Umathra Maranóshu isn't short either, is it?", Link smiled.

"Oh? You rememberd this?"

"I found it interesting enough. What's – Juro's – full name?"

"Link Talithéru."

"And your father? Does he have more than one given name too?"

"Dotour Seshjiai."

"How did you get four then?"

"I just say Ajrini Malané Nimratha Chalshjitéth du Ikana.", Link choked heavily. "You're fine?"

"Yes.", he aspirated. "Say that again. And a bit slowlier please."

"Ajrini – Malané – Nimratha – Chalshjitéth – du Ikana."

"Shit.", Kafei couldn't avoid laughing about Link's expression.

"Actually, we would have to abdicate the name Maranóshu, as we're officially the Royal Family again."

"But? Maranóshu du Ikana, or what?"

"No. One time the one name, another time the other. Depending on issue and venue, Radim."

"Let that. I don't like this name."

"Why?"

"It makes me sad."

"The name of your father?"

"Yes. Radim Bakino."

"There rings a little bell. If I'm not totally wrong, he'd placed and moved soldiers between Hyrule and Ikana."

"No idea. I was three years old."

"Of course. But he must have really been a good man."

"You think that comforts me?"

"No. I just assume. Otherwise it would've been Igos who'd killed him."

"You're macabre."

"The whole history of my family is macabre."

"You at least have a family history worth mentioning. My parents have been killed by some lunatics without reason when I was three, I haven't seen my sister and grandmother since, nor have I heard from them and I'm said to have an uncle somewhere from whom I don't know more than he probably exists. Different topic?"

"Allright."

"Has spring arived so abruptly here as well?"

"Yes. From one day to another the whole snow was gone. The mud was horrible. But it kept being warm. So the mud dried fast."

"So fast?", Kafei nodded whith full mouth. " In Ordon it took a week at least. But spring had never arrived so soon."

"We are in a time of change.", Kafei said serious, but with a light sadness.

"You're fascinating me again and again. How can you move on so fast and suddenly sound so wise?", this cost Kafei a smile.

"That's probably in my blood."

"Apparently. Tell me, did you know that human pregnancies last up to ten months?"

"Honestly? Four months more?"

"Yes."

"And still they can – nothing?"

"How – nothing?"

"I mean, they're magically totally disabled, aren't they?"

"As far as I know, yes. Maybe here and there exist some faith healers or so, but generally they have no magical blood, I think."

"Fascinating.", Kafei considered. "Overbred.", he aspirated, his eyes fixing a point somewhere in the air at Link's right.

"Overbred?", chuckled the other.

"Well – they have no pointed ears, aren't capable of magic, what do you think? Maybe these things form back during the additional months? Gerudo have notably reduced ears and their pregnancies take a bit more than seven months."

"No idea. Russl at least told me that children born at the end of the sixth month have relatively low chances of survival. Something about thirty percent. When reaching the end of the seventh month, it's about eighty percent."

"Oh."

"They're a completely different race. And they spread so rapidly that even a Hylian is called `Human´ in Hyrule."

"That's bad. Well, the Gerudo know why they moved to the oases in the middle of the dessert and to Ikríthra."

"Ikríthra?"

"The northwestern province of the Hinterlands."

"Oh yes – why is it called Hinterlands when it's the biggest part of Ikana?"

"Because it's seperated from the centre by rocks.", remembered Kafei.

"Yes. Logical.", Link squinted his eyes.

"And you have to consider that Termina of nowadays formerly belonged to Ikana as well."

"What? Down to Woodfall?"

"Yes, and to the Great Bay Temple. Which actually wasn't anything else than an experimental building of an allied tribe."

"Experimental building?"

"You were inside, weren't you? Didn't you wonder why the Clock Tower mainly has whooden wheels still when this whole so called temple is entirely made of metal?"

"Now that you say, I do.", considered Link. "And did nobody adopt this? It works more than wonderful."

"Rust."

"Rust? But – "

"The metals of Ikana are too rare and therefore to valuable for being used for machines. Iron, which has massive deposits, rusts. And we have no idea of which metals this full mechanig giant-fish is made. The builders flew the coop without passing on information. All they left of instructions are about making membranes that can step up sound waves specifically. But of all it were just the Zoras who had interest and crated a mixture of materials that can be scratched by swinging needles in a way the surface irregularities can be rendered as sounds by reversing the process. The first lineup of the Indigo-Go's had collected enough money through their concerts, that this technique could go into bigger production."

~o~0~O~0~o~

"What?", aspirated Anju and held Vaati who gasped.

"I am fine."

"What did you just curse?"

"Oh nothing. I am fine again."

"Sure?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't we really take a break?"

"No. I said I'm fine."

"Not that you drwon in the end."

"I hope for you that you pull me out before I do."

"Of course. But will you translate these words for me now?"

"No.", moaned Vaati. "I don't even know words in Hylian for these."

"Oh. Allright. Hm. I have an idea."

"Let me hear."

"Maybe coordination would be easier for you if you tried it under water first."

"You mean diving?"

"Yes. I noticed you can hold your breath."

"Fine."

"We dive together, allright?"

"Yes."

"Good. I stay with you. Thanks to Kafei I can see clearly under water. Just tell me when you're ready, then we'll dive."

"I am ready."

"Then on three. One, two, three."

They took a deep breath and dived down together about two metres far. Anju was flabbergasted when she saw how Vaati brought himself horizontal and made the moves she had tried to teach him an hour long. She followed him for several metres until she ran out of air. He saw her shimmer moving up and followed her.

"Respect.", Anju smiled. "That's really great. You can do it."

"Honestly?"

"Yes. One could think you haven't done anything else in your life. Now you just have to cope with the border between air and water. If you dive up, it can help blowing out the remaining air through your nose constantly. How you ration it, is a matter of training. But you can begin at a guessed half metre beneath the surface. The first few times might be aching, but this goes by. It can also happen that you underrate a distance and that you are too exhausted to reach a shore. I think I know something against this as well."

"That would be wonderful. I don't want to choke like this ever again."

"Oh – you won't get rid of this so fast. But if you can do what I'll show you now, you don't need to be afraid of drowning if you run out of strength. Watch me closely. You lie down on your back, your ears in the water, spread your arms and try to keep your legs up. The legs are the most difficult part because there's a certain angle when they sag. If you stay above this, everything is easy.", while she explained, she demonstrated it. "So. And now you.", he copied all she had done and didn't even have bigger troubles. "Wonderful!"

"I don't like the clouds at all.", aspirated Vaati. "Nor the wind."

"What?", she laid down on the surface again and let herself drift at his side.

"They are really thick and dark. That begs for rain, if not a storm. After all we are in the mountains."

"You are right.", considered Anju. "A storm in the mountains can come fast and become heavy."

"We should take care of getting into the valley.", the sky was lighted for a short moment and a thunder followed.

"Oh yes, we should!", moaned Anju, turned around and swam ashore.

"Damn.", spit Vaati, as a drop had hit him already, dived down and followed Anju beneath the surface.

"I think there's no need for drying anymore.", meant Anju and helped Vaati out of the water. "Not that I have towels with me – but we won't get dry anymore anyway.", more and more drops fell and they dressed as fast as they could.

"Wait.", Vaati disentangled her hair from the tiara she had kept on. "Better."

"Thanks."

After he had helped onto her horse, he wiped his own hair over his scars and swung himself on Sruna. It already rained cats and dogs and lightning bolts appeared more often. In shortest time the path down bcame a stream and Vaati begged Anju for joining him on his horse as he knew better how to cope with such a situation. Her stallion was relieved as well as he could search his own, more secure way down into the valley. Arriving there soaking wet, they took shelter in a barn into which several field workers had fled already. It was downright white outside of the masses of water coming down and they just saw blurred shimmers of colour of the next house, where a Goron woman desperately tried to save a number of pot plants with another woman. Vaati dismounted and and ran to them splashing water, for holding his hands beneath a big pot just in time before it fell over. Together they heaved the bush into the house and the women thanked him. With a nod and a smile Vaati ran back across the yard and shook off the water.

"There is no help. We need to move on and these people have to get into their houses. If it rains on like this, everything here will be under water soon and they will catch a cold."

Not only Anju nodded when Vaati mounted again. One after another ran out of the barn and tried to reach one of the houses as fast as possible. The queen and the mage however rode on beating water and crossed the Hinterlands possibly faster than anyone before them had done.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"There we stand in front of the door and the guards won't let us in. I've tried everything. Anju was already disappointed. And then there's this noise from inside. I already knew what was going on. This was one of the few moments where I didn't give a damn about Anju. I ran through beneath their spears and pushed the door open. I think I never ran so fast ever again. I only saw Igos standing above someone. He alredy had raised his sword above his head. I only ran and pushed him over. I still don't know how I did that. He was so beside himself. Lost himself totally. The next thing I remember is I'm lieing on the floor, hearing my mother scream. I haven't seen anything anymore. Until I realized that he was strangling me, I already had ran out of air. She must have pulled him off me. In the moment I could see again, my mother laid on the floor uncoscious and he lunged out for the man again, who couldn't move, so shocked was he. I jumped up, pushed him over again held him to the floor with his hair, wrenched the sword from his hands and held it to his throat. I think, he even bleeded a bit.", he sighed. "Then I've thrown away the sword and slapped his face. If I'm not mistaken, he cried when he got aware of what he had done. Anyway, that's how Anju got to know him. I guess she told her mother and that one of course pursued everything the way she wanted it."

"What was that?", Link startled.

Kafei had just closed him the last button. He had decided to put on different clothes from his locket as he was already fed up with his fightig clothes. Now he wore a light red shirt, the brown gilet, tight sea blue trousers and fitting red and black linen shoes with tiny blue embroidery. The rest he had crammed in his locket again. To Link's amusement, Kafei had been so naughty and put on both parts of the lingerie beneath his pompous clothes, as he would have had to go without underpants otherwise. But he was too cleanly for this. Link had wanted to offer him one of his underpants, but he had denied it himself as he did indeed have a fancy for Kafei's underclothes. When he now arrived at Link's last button, a hollow, demonic grumble had caught their attention.

"I hope that was thunder. Everything else is nothing I'd be needing now."

They just looked at each other and headed for the door, Kafei unlocked and they hurried upwards. People had gathered under the arcades around the yard. Puddles had formed in the grass already.

"Thanks.", Kafei took a breath.

"What?", asked Ydin.

"Oh. Hello. Yes. I hoped the noise was coming from a thunderstorm."

"Oh that – my goodness! Do I see right?", she had noticed Link and immediately jumped on him.

"Yes, you see quite well.", that one smiled and returned the gesture – in this moment he was glad that Kafei had made him trying a mint-chocolate at last.

"We all have hoped that you come.", she let go of him a bit and looked at him worried. "How's the situation in Hyrule?"

"Everything's allright again. Hyrule was hit far worse, if I may say so. The Twilight had laid over the land and transformed everyone into ghosts. But with Midna's and Zelda's help I could set everything straight again."

"Then it is fine. Do you think you can help us with these pests?"

"It's going to be difficult, but I'll see what I can do. But we shoud figure out a tactic before we attack them. There shouldn't be too many involved at once, for preventing unnecessary casualty figures."

"Fine, fine. You're speaking from Kafei's and my heart."

"Oh yes – erm, we should go to Romani, shouldn't we?", he addressed Kafei.

"Yes. It begs for hail. Let's get her out before she'll be battered."

They said goodbye to Ydin and ran outside to one of the stone houses as fast as they could. At the door they were welcomed by Rim, who was watching the progress of the storm. In one of the rooms stood a bed at which Cremia and Franin sat. Second held Romani's hand. She had moist cloths on her face and her eyes closed. The eyes of the other two followed them in silence.

"Shall I carry her outside?", asked Kafei.

"No. I'll do it. I owe her this favour."

"Outside?", moaned Cremia. "Into this rain?"

"Yes.", said Link, stepped at her left side and removed the cloths. "My goodness.", the wounds were black and faded out grey. "Yes. The rain's probably the only chance to clean the wounds from the curse. A Fairy does the rest."

"Fairy? You have Fairies with you?", Franin pricked up his ears.

"Yes. I think if the rain helps, a Fairy is enough to cure her.", carefully Link removed the blanket and revealed bandages on various parts of her body. "Does she wake up when I take them off?"

"No.", said Franin. "She rarely wakes up. If she does, she suffers from pain. Wait. I help you.", together they took off the bandages and covered her in Kafei's cloak.

"Fine."

Link took her on his arms and carried her out, followed by the others. He kneeled down in front of the house and beded her carefully in his lap. Then they silently waited, gathered around her. Slowly the rain seeped through the cloak. The wounds in her face became fleshily red and the black vanished gradually. Suddenly she stopped breathing. Link hastily reached under his shirt, pulled out the locket, opened it shortly and pushed a bottle with a Fairy into her hand. The little being panicked and desperately fought against the stopper. With a plopp it sprang off and Link caught it easily. The little pink Fairy buzzed hectically over Romani's lifeless body, sprinkling glittering dust over her which transformed to light and sunk into her. When the Fairy fell to the ground exhausted and her light faded, Romani breathed again and opened her eyes timidly. Meanwhile the little body of the Fairy crumbled into dust and mixed with the rest of the wet earth beneath the grass. A lot of weight was taken off everybody's heart when Romani looked up to Link and smiled dizzily.

"Grasshopper?", she whispered.

"He's got a name.", giggled Kafei.

"It's allright.", Link waved off.

"Now?"

"I can't change it anyway.", he hissed and looked down to Romani again whose eyes opened more and more.

"I knew it would be you who'll save me."

"But it wasn't me who kept guarding you."

"I know.", she moved her head to Franin who held her right hand. "I thank both of you. You all, actually. Without you I wouln't live anymore. And Vaati. Where is he?"

"Yes. Where the heck is he?", conciliated Cremia.

Right in this moment the stone gate to the passage opened. They rode to the castle, but Vaati slid to halt as he saw the small group in the distance. Anju heard him and stopped as well, following his viewing direction with interest. For a short moment he looked directly into Kafei's eyes. In this moment Vaati decided to ride up to the little group, which forced Anju to do the same. Dumbfounded he came to halt when he saw who laid in Link's arms and most of all, how. Not less stunned, Anju dismounted and kneeled down on the other side of her husband.

"Hello, you two.", giggled Romani quietly and tried to sit up, whereby Link helped her.

"How?", aspirated Vaati, slid off Sruna and stepped closer.

"The rain and a Fairy.", said Link shortly.

"So simple?"

"Yes, so simple.", Link confirmed.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"Damn, I'm all run down. How can you still do that? There were never spontaneous celebrations in Hyrule. Even if there's surprisingly something to celbrate, everything will be prepared at least a day long."

When it had stopped raining, they had made a little feast for honouring Link's return and Romani's rescue, which had ended up in a muslticultural acitation. Everything that could play a music instrument had sacraficed themselves for entertainment. They had pressed an ocarina into Link's hands, but somewhen he went out of tones and he had passed it on to Rim, who had acted way better. Kafei of course, had proven that he could do too many things. Link had had never seen somebody playing a guitar so fast and his voice was even more gigantic than Lulu's, who, mostly sitting in a big tube with oversalted water, had taken the female part. She and four of her children were the only survivors of the band and their surroundings. Dotour had accompanied on the lute and every now and then sung other parts. They had had a whole percussion orchestra of Gorons. Link was glad that the masses just joined in at the choruses. So he was able to enjoy Kafei's voice better. He especially had found the songs of the Sheikah interesting. It was a phenomenon to him, how one could get out such a language so fast and singing in addition. Also Vaati's perfect Gerudosh had surprised him at first, until he had remembered whom Vaati had used to serve. Many had danced until they dropped, whereas one could have told clearly who only lacked of stamina or who had drunk too much.

"Well, Termina is different.", Anju just giggled.

"I noticed.", Link yawned. "And you really don't mind?"

"No. As long as I don't have to lie next to you – ", she stuck out her tongue.

"Don't worry. I'm also for Kafei lieing in the middle. What does he do in there so long actually? Kafei?"

"Yes?", came it from the bathroom.

"Everything allright?"

"Yes. Why?"

"You don't need to toff somehow. We just want to sleep. It's been an exhausting day."

"I don't toff. I just buff."

"You don't need to shave either.", meant Anju and crawled into the bed.

"Exactly. Your hair can't grow that fast."

"Did he shave his legs again?", giggled Anju quietly.

"Yes.", startled Link. "Why do you ask?"

"Because he's been unusually manly lately."

"Manly? You call a king who's wearing lingerie manly?", chuckled Link.

"He did?", Anju carried it off well. "Which?"

"How much has he got?", Link's eyes widened. "Kafei! Please. We both know what you look like naked. So unlock at least. I'm in need of a toilet.", it clicked. "Thanks."

Kafei stood in front of the mirror with a brush in his hand and freed it from something that was even more shrill and voluminous than the fur of the goats in Ordon. Also he wore his usual pyjamas, no sign of laces or pink.

"What? They were a total mess. You rummaged around in them pretty much."

"I haven't said anything.", meant Link, let down his pyjama pants, sat down and stared at Kafei who eyed him amused.

"What's the matter? So I won't miss without having to aim and it's more comfortable."

"I haven't said anything.", grinned Kafei. "I just thought Anju explained the rules of the house to you already."

"Rules of the house?"

"If you don't want to clean the toilet, use it sitting and don't soil it.", sang Anju from the bedroom and Kafei went to her giggling.

"An ancient Ikana'n wisdom and commandment everywhere around here.", he said a bit louder, laced himself at Anju's left side in the middle of the bed, laid his arm beneath his wife and started kissing her.

"Why so quiet?", asked Link when having finished and went back into the bedroom. "Oh. Don't mind me.", he climbed under the big blanket and got a little fright when Kafei's left arm rushed down onto the third pillow. "Er – yes. Thanks for the invitation."

"You're welcome."

Kafei finished the kiss and waited for Link to have comforted himself at his side before he mentally turned off the lights. Then he kissed the other, not less passionate. He pulled them both close and each of them put a hand on his chest, cuddling up to him. With a smile on the lips, the trio drifted off into the world of dreams.

~o~0~O~0~o~

Covered tight in a dark blue cloak he stood on the roof of the castle and gazed into the cool night air. Nobody was out of their houses. It was almost silent. Only the water and here and there some nocturnal animals made noises, accompanied by the soft whisper of the wind. The air was still cleared by the afternoon rain. He was slightly shaking. So he got a fright when two arms were laid around him warming and a head came to rest on his left shoulder, snuggling to his cheek.

"W- "

"Sh. What are you doing here so alone?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"A lot. What are you doing here?"

"You feel it."

"I do. But why?"

"I don't want you to freeze.", Dotour smiled.

"Don't worry. I am fine. Today was a wonderful day. An interesting day."

"Oh yes.", smirked Dotour. "They rumour."

"Who rumours? And about what?"

"Almost everyone. And – whether you – actually flirted with me or if you just joked around while dancing.", Vaati said nothing on it but Dotour felt the light warmth suddenly getting into his face.

"Is it a crime to be childish?"

"Of course not. So you mind that I – "

"No. It feels good. You are right. I'm really freezing a bit. Well. Why exactly do you hug me?"

"You're dear to my heart by now."

"And you don't have anyone to cuddle with tonight.", whispered Vaati and Dotour nodded gloomily. "Though you would need it now more than ever."

"I hate it when Esra drinks. Yes – she gets skittish in a funny way. But she always drinks beyond her means and on the next day she can hardly remember anything that has happened after her first gulp on the previous evening."

"This is sad."

"It is. But I can't change it. I can't change her. I don't want to change her."

"But it breaks you."

"Is it obvious?", a silent tear trickled from his right eye.

"Yes. You can sleep in my room tonight, if you want to.", he turned around in Dotour's arms, looked up to him and wiped away the tear.

"Thank you.", Dotour sighed and pulled Vaati close.

"Not worth mentioning. You're dear to my heart als well."

~o~0~O~0~o~

Covered in sweat, shaking and panting, all of a sudden he sat bolt upright in the bed. A soft hand pushed him down calming.

"Sh.", Kafei hissed softly. "I'm here.", had he actually screamed his name?

"What's going on?", Anju was wide-awake too.

"Sleep on, darling.", Kafei aspirated to her and held Link close, who started to cry. "Come.", he whispered to him. "Sit up slowly."

Link let everything happen to him. Carefully Kafei raised him again and pushed his legs out of the bed. Holding him in his arms, Kafei led Link to the bathroom, closed the door and lit a faint light. Then he ushered his boyfriend to the toilet seat, closed the lid and sat Link down on it slowly. Totally beside himself and his face drowned in tears, Link just sat there and stared into space. Kafei went to the water basin, took a glass from the tray and filled it with clear, cool water which he downright poured down Link's throat. This one was glad that he hadn't placed it into his hands as he would have dropped it. When he drank a bit too hasty, he slightly choked and began sobbing again.

"It's allright.", Kafei put the glass on the floor, kneeled down beside him and took him corforting in his arms. "I'm here. It was just a bad dream. It's over already.", he could barely hold the trembling Link.

"It – was – so – real."

"I know. I know that. Do you want to talk about it?", Link shook his head.

"That – makes – it – definite."

"No nightmare becomes definite when you talk about it.", he kissed the tears off his face and looked him straight into the glassy blue eyes which were red from crying. "It just gets worse if you bottle it up forever. Well. What did you dream of? Hey. It's me. You can tell me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"There was blood everywhere. Everywhere."

"Whose blood?"

"Yours.", snobbed Link. "You died."

"Sh.", Kafei pulled him close again. "It's allright. I'm still alive. I'm here. I'm with you. Yes, I'm afraid of losing you too. That's normal."

"No, it's not. You were – really dead. It felt – like it. There were these – shadow beasts everywhere – they encircled us. And you were lying in front of me – on the ground."

"Oh Link. It was just a dream. I promise you, I won't let you alone, you hear me?", he looked him deeply in the eyes again. "We'll get old together and gray and have loads wrinkles in our faces, yes?", he managed to conjure a ghastly smile onto Link's lips which he kissed immediately. "Link. It was just a bad dream, you hear me?", Link nodded barely visible. "Good. So. Now drink once more and then we'll go to bed again, allright?", he lead the glass to Link's lips another time.

"Thanks. I love you."

"And also I will ever love you.", smiled Kafei. "Come on."

He helped him up, supported him, also took the glass with him and went back to the bed, where he put the glass on the bedside table first, climbed into the bed and helped Link to him. Carefully he tuck Link in holding him in his arms and gently pushed the latter's head to his own chest.

"Sleep on. I'm with you."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	18. Chapter 18 The Value of Life

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 18

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Love, hope, faith, luck, trust, destiny. Time. Essential things. Untouchable, but nevertheless we feel their presence. At the edge between life and death - only on decision day, we understand their true meaning. To the end, we grow closer at last. We realize. We realize that death belongs to life, being its successor, being the first step towards a new task, a new journey. But when death and life mix with each other too much, when two worlds that should be seperated, melt to one, there will be chaos we can't control. We can only try to bring back order together...

**Author's Comments: **. . .

P.S.: Vaati's sword:  
http:/ ilionej. deviantart. com/gallery/27047135#/d3ciitt (WITHOUT GAPS!)

**Rating: M **- because of hidden nudity :P, Shōnen-Ai, violence, strong language, blood, death

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).  
Everything that's not officially confirmed, please question at my place.

******PLEASE******review. Thank you.

Enjoy :)

* * *

– Chapter 18 –

**The Value of Life**

He hated waking up like this. Though he laid in Kafei's guarding arms and was stroked by him in addition, they were being watched nevertheless. Kafei noticed it too, but ignored it. Who was watching them this time? It wasn't Anju. She didn't lie next to them either. It were two, that much he knew. Also that they weren't tall at all. But how tall? Impatient, Link opened his eyes but still got a slight shock. At the foot of the bed sat Juro and Tatl, both grinning broadly. Also Kafei startled up as Link had.

"Good morning!", the children chorused lilting.

"What the – ?", aspirated Kafei, Link smiled when he saw their happy faces though.

"We are here to deliver a message.", Juro grinned. "It comes from Mummy, Romani, Cremia, Rim, Vaati, Grandpa, Grandma, Ydin, Frano, Franin, but most of all from Mummy."

"And it is?", asked Link.

"Breakfast's ready.", Tatl giggled and Kafei let himself fall back sighing, pulling Link with him.

"Then deliver her, we're coming already.", mumbled Kafei and the children jumped off the bed as happy as they could be, stormed out and slammed the door shut.

"Damn.", grumbled Link, turned himself on the back askew across Kafei and stretched a bit. "Any way to do that quiet?"

"No.", meant Kafei, lightly pushed up Link's shirt and stroked his belly "Well? Everything fine again?"

"It coldn't be better.", Link smiled with closed eyes and moved his fingers through Kafei's messy mane.

"No?", smirked Kafei, lead his hand further up and lured a quiet moan out of Link.

"Maybe yes.", he turned his head aside and kissed Kafei's Adam's apple. "Could you please clarify what you babbled between all your groaning yesterday?"

"Pardon?", Kafei chuckled.

"You drifted into Sheikjiarnjinjú many times."

"Oh. But for asking me to translate words I probably don't even know that I said them, you understood quite well what I wanted."

"In the end you emphasized it enough. And I remembered from back then what `srinja´ means."

"Well then – fancy some morning workout?"

"May I go to the loo first? And take a shower perhaps?"

"Do what you wish.", sighed Kafei and let Link go to the bathroom.

Meanwhile he locked the door to the overlarge royal chamber, pushed a cabinet in front of it as usual and then silently went to Link into the bathroom, who already was in the shower. Carefully he locked this door too, undressed and slowly sneaked to Link. This one let out a surprised scream when two arms were laid around his belly.

"Kafei!", laughed Link.

"Would you mind killing two birds with one stone?", said Kafei barely hearable into his ear.

"Here?"

"Would it be two birds otherwise?"

"You think that works?"

"You were sceptical towards the table as well. Besides, I know that it works in the shower. Yes, also in this shower. Don't worry. I'll hold you, I promise.", he kissed down from his neck to his shoulder.

"And how do you picture that?", giggled Link, whereupon Kafei turned him around and pressed him gently with the back to the tiled wall.

"A bit more twisted than in the rift.", Kafei smiled.

"What? You mean – really?"

"I said morning workout, didn't I?", Link wanted to turn off the water but Kafei hindered him by lifting his right leg and robbing against him with a deep but short kiss. "Let that on, will you? Or do you want us to be heard for sure?"

"You're really mad.", Link put his arms over Kafei's shoulders.

"Yes. I stand to it.", Kafei grinned and heaved Link fully onto his hips.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"Where the heck are they?", Franin looked questioning at the door.

"They need to find each other.", meant Romani. "Where did Link sleep anyway? Anybody knows?"

"Nobody needs to find each other here.", giggled Anju.

"Yes. Rather find apart from each other.", grinned Dotour and ate on with relish.

"You didn't – ", began Cremia and Ydin almost sank into her plate for not grinning more obvious than Dotour did already.

"Yes, we shared our marriage bed.", said Anju as if it was the most normal thing in the world for a married couple to let the lover of the husband share their bed. "What?"

"But – ", aspirated Cremia doubtfully, "I mean – that yesterday – is one thing – but – don't you think that you give them a bit too many liberties?"

"I'd just give them too many liberties if I went short.", said Anju stern. "And I don't. They love each other and I love Kafei. Besides, I like Link a lot. I grant them their peace, as I know how hard it is for him. May I remember that I've been loving Kafei for a long time already and that I've been seperated from him for three years and not one like Link?", the door opened. "Ah – there you are. Good morning.", Anju smiled again.

"Sorry we're late.", sang Kafei.

"No problem. We're almost done, but take your time. We'll stay if you want.", with this, Anju more or less confined them all to the large table in the big dining hall above the kitchen.

"Ah!", came from Rim, who suddenly flew back with his chair, catching all attention.

"What the – ", aspirated Esra.

"What's the point of that?", Rim stared dumbfounded on Vaati's back, that one however, ate on with a cold expression. "What was that for?", he picked himself up and sat to him again. "Vaati?", silence. "What's the matter with you?", he wanted to put a hand on his shoulder and flew again. "Damn! Have you gone nuts? What's that supposed to achive?"

"You know exactly what this is supposed to achive.", Vaati snorted and ate more vigorous.

"Oh no.", aspirated Anju unnoticed, as all others were too fixed on the two men.

"Can you please explain what's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong!", Vaati banged his cutlery down on the table and turned around to him, inflamed with rage.

"No, I don't know.", Rim raised and went to him once again, this time without the chair.

"You don't know?", Vaati jumped up. "You don't know?", he became louder, Rim however stepped towards him again. "If you're interested, I'm capable of telpathy as well."

"What are you insinuating?", he reached out his arm for the mage one more time, but that one raised both hands with disgust and made one step aside.

"Don't you touch me, you foul, rotting carcass."

"What?", chuckled Rim in disbelief.

"Even if I trusted you for some minutes and Anju wanted to go easy on me and therefore didn't tell me the whole truth, I know quite well what's going on in your sick brain. Also do I know what you did to Kafei. So don't. You. Dare. To. Touch me. Understand?"

"Vaati.", laughed Rim. "What – "

"Shut your mouth."

"V- "

"Shut your mouth!", he shouted furious and a gust of wind came from him, whirling through everybody's hair and clothes. "With whomsoever, but not with me, yes?", he hissed and his own hair and wide clothes settled down slowly. "I'm no toy and the way you play like – "

"Vaati. Please calm down.", came it from Anju but he ignored her.

"And I'm not a fish either, you sick asshole! If you want to have a fling, then go to your fucking-cronies! I'm none of your whores, understand? I won't let myself be raped, got it?", he spit, turned on the heels and stormed out of the hall.

"Damn.", Kafei moaned and wanted to run after him, but Anju held him back.

"Stay here. Eat something. I'll take care of that.", she said simply and left the hall swiftly.

"Rim.", aspirated Cremia. "What does this mean? What does he mean with it?", he ignored her, but looked at Kafei who looked back not less angry as Vaati. "Rim?", suddenly he was gone and Dotour burried his face in his hands.

"What was that really?", Link asked quietly into the silence.

"Ora?", Kafei addressed the designer, still staring at where Rim had stood. "Please take the children outside. Somewhere, where you're alone. Play something nice. You can take your food with you."

"Daddy!", protested the little ones.

"Please.", Ora raised, did what he had asked for and he waited until they were out of earshot. "I'll kill him.", he whispered.

"What?", came it from more than one.

"If he harmed Vaati, I'll kill him with my own hands. And if we'd been best friends a hundred times."

"Kafei. Please.", Link begged. "What's going on here? Yesterday – "

"Yesterday – was imagination. That wasn't real."

"How – what do you mean?", Kafei looked at Link and the anger vanished from his face, though his look stayed serious.

"He uses him. The way he always does. You ask yourself where he got this scar in his face from? It was a warning. I thought he would take it serious. You remember when he fell to his knees and asked me to punish him for his wrong? That was no remorse. He was just looking for a pretence. It would have been the biggest satisfaction for him if I had tortured him in front of everybody."

"What are you saying there, Kafei?", Cremia's voice became wobbly.

"He sometimes asks you for doing certain things, right?", he turned to her. "You know what I'm talking about. You try to ignore it because you think he's just making crude jokes. Did it ever cross your mind that he could actually mean it this way?"

"What?"

"That he actually wants this? Cremia. Vaati's right. Nérimlath is sick. He needs help. From somebody who knows how to deal with such people. If we don't find anyone who can help him, we need to lock him away before he can ever hurt someone again or kill him so he can't harm neither someone else nore himself. What did he tell you about all the other scars on his entire body?"

"He – he meant that he's very clumsy and that he's got them from creatures in the field.", answered Cremia.

"What would you say if I told you that he brought them on himself?"

"I'd say you're mad.", she chuckled. "Or – "

"Don't you think that they're too regular for this? And just at specific spots?"

"Er – "

"If he believes in having made a mistake, he castigates himself. If he's sad, he takes a knife and presses it into his forearms until it doesn't stop bleeding anymore. He's a masochist. Yes, that's his problem, but he's extremely sadistic on top. He loves it to be tortured and to torture others. He loves it to force others brutally to hurt him. Punishment doesn't lecture him. It makes him happy. He's had a terrible childhood. His own father had raped him almost every day. Rim didn't know anything else. His mother had watched laughing. He killed them both. Quite understandable, if you ask me. But it has rubbed off on him. He became the same, because he didn't know different."

"Kafei – ", aspirated Cremia.

"What are you saying?", moaned Romani, totally pale.

"What has Vaati meant with `fish´?", asked Link.

"When he was younger, he had spent a lot of time in front of the fish stand on the market. In the meantime we abolished it, but back then the fish was butchered and disembowelled on-site. Father and I shared the opinion that we had to prohibit this. Not only for hygienic reasons. Rim had watched always. He had studied everything in detail. Once I'd found him on the beach. He had caught a fish and laid it on a big stone. Each fisherman kills the fish with a well-aimed hit on the head. Rim hadn't. He had cut the fish open alive, disembowelled it partly and watched it asphyxiate and exsanguinate at once, while suffering huge pain. When I addressed him, he attacked me. I could overmaster him though. At that he just cried and told me about his parents."

"We've tried to help him.", said Dotour with lowered head. "It worked for a while. But slowly everything is coming up again."

"Is that true?", Esra asked perplex. "You never told me."

"We wanted it this way.", said Kafei. "The less people knew about it, the better. There was only Anju we had to let in on it as she had become suspicious. Rim himself has told us to kill him before he finally goes mad. He really has a split personality and can't do anything against his dark side. If it takes over, he becomes an animal."

"Slowly I'm really beginning to be afraid, Kafei.", said Link.

"What?"

"The nightmare I had. Rim wasn't part if it. We all were. Just everyone, but Rim not. He wasn't there."

"Now don't bluster into it.", Kafei tried to calm him. "We'll sort it out. He needs a while for coming down. Some minutes for himself. Then he goes to Father anyway and wants to talk about it. We could teach him thus far. I just hope that Anju manages to calm down Vaa-"

Suddenly a muffled shriek came through the walls from outside. All heads rushed to the door. As fast as this, they all ran out of the dining hall and followed another scream. Several guards and other people rushed in the same direction. The screams came form outside the castle. All that had heard it, had hurried to the origin of the source of horror. Anju and Vaati had arrived as well. Ora pulled Kafei's children close, so they wouldn't have to see it. Kafei pulled out a dagger, threw it into the air and caught it before Rim could hit the ground. He caught him as well and took the the noose off his neck. Link desperately rummaged for his locket and pushed a bottle into Rim's hands. The Fairy broke free and did her best. Nevertheless Rim didn't start breathing again. If close, they were too late. He only kept lieing limply in Kafei's arms and didn't move, never again. As limp as he, Link sat there and stared at the dead man in Kafei's arms.

"Do you believe me now?", he just aspirated.

~o~0~O~0~o~

In silence, Link and Vaati helped Kafei preparing the funeral banquet. They had decided to take the mage with them as he had kept blaming himself for Rim's suicide during the whole funeral and they wanted to prevent him from following this desperate deed. The family and their friends had burried him quietly on the graveyard of Ikana, which they had entered through a secret passage way. Nevertheless many others had been standing apart, as almost all of the refugees and Ikana'ns had known him or had had to do with him every now and then. When Kafei had striked up a dirge with shaking voice, thick tears had went into even the last, bravely dry eyes, not letting themselves be kept from overflowing.

Also they had decided to move up the banquet to twelve o'clock and the dinner one our earlier as they had to sleep more for the following day. Between the two meals they would discuss their strategy. The next day was Kafei's birthday. The only presents he wished for was that they could reconquer Termina and that Link's nightmare remained a nightmare. He hadn't breathed these wishes though, as he wanted to spare them for the candles on the next day, like Link had told him. So he only had made the decision to initiate a new attack with the argument, if nobody followed him, he would head out alone. But now he only told off Vaati and Link to little work like cutting ingredients or getting diverse utensils. At first he had played with the thought of cooking Rim's favourite dish. But as it had seemed too macabre to him, he made what he liked best. The thought behind it, which drifted into his mind every now and then, was macabre too, but he wouldn't tell it. Because if the following day would really be his last day, he wanted to enjoy a last meal. Once again thinking of it when he asked Link to give him a pottery plate for holding under when tasting, this slid off his hand and hit the hard stone floor, breaking into uncountable pieces with a clash. Kafei looked at the pile of shards and broke out in tears. Link reacted fast and pulled him into his arms before he could collapse. Vaati just stood there and watched the couple sadly.

"I take back everything.", whispered Link. "You won't be dead by the end of tomorrow. You know why?", Kafei looked up. "Because tomorrow's your birthday and most of all, because I love you more than anything in this kinky universe. That makes you immortal.", Kafei laughed timid, but visibly touched.

"What would I do without you?"

"Getting the plates yourself and deluge Vaati with work.", said Link shortly.

"Yes. Something like that.", Kafei sniffed and Link pulled him into a tender kiss.

"You excuse me?", said Vaati after some seconds and seperated the two by it.

"Yes?", Vaati let his hands swing and the shards lifted, for then flying like by themseslves to the dustbin.

"Sorry that I disturbed. I just didn't want you to hurt yourselves unnecessarily."

"Oh. Thanks.", Kafei smiled. "Such cuts aren't the world."

"And I already thought you're still jealous of me.", chuckled Link subdued.

"What? Oh – no. Don't worry. Anju opend my ey- er – she told me what's important in life. You have my blessing. And please don't understand it wrong. You really have my blessing. That of my current self, not of my former disturbed ego.

"Thanks.", both said at once.

"Oh and – it's time for stirring."

"Why did you change the wording?", asked Link, when Kafei hectically devoted to the meal again.

"You noticed it.", sighed Vaati.

"Of course I noticed it. You wanted to say that she opened your eyes, right?"

"Yes."

"And? Didn't she?"

"Tell him.", meant Kafei only.

"Allright. I know I can trust you.", he wiped the covering hair behind his ear.

"For Heaven's sake! Was that me?"

"No. That's the result of kissing your best friend when being a Minish.", Vaati said shortly. "And yes, I changed the wording because I'm blind on my right eye since that little acciedent."

"That makes sense.", considered Link. "A lot makes sense by that."

"Fine. Then we're over with.", Vaati smiled, though slightly gloomy.

"Vaati!", the door had opened and Romani stood shocked in the frame.

"Yes?", he desperately tried to toss the hair back but she had already seen the scars.

"What happened to your face?"

"Long story.", Vaati answered simply.

"Will you tell me nevertheless?", the young woman urged.

"No.", came it from all three men.

"He just told me and it was already hard for him.", Link explained to her and she let her shoulders sink. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to know whether I can help.", Romani said trivial.

"Did you ask upstairs?", this came from Kafei, who didn't turn away from the meal though.

"I'm not a child anymore. And yes, I asked."

"And? Who said what?"

"Only your father said sometheing. He meant, if needs must. So – ", Kafei sighed. "What?"

"Ouch.", whispered Vaati, turned away from her and helped Kafei stirring.

"Romani?", Dotour's voice came form behing her.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing down here? Get back upstairs."

"But – I – allright.", she waddled outside bored and closed the door behind her, Kafei waited for her steps to be out of earshot.

"I'm not a child anymore.", the other two burst into roaring laughter as he had sounded exactly like her.

"Whow!", Vaati slowly calmed down. "Can you do that again?", Kafei dipped a finger into the gravy and pressed it on Vaati's free cheek.

"Vaati! What happened to your face?", he gaped his eyes the same way Romani had done.

"Divine.", laughed Vaati and wiped off the gravy. "Simply divine. Where did you learn this?"

"There needs to be a way to kill time when sitting bored in an office, not?", giggled Kafei, normal again.

"Fascinating. Can you imitate others as well?"

"Ya!"

"Damn!", laughed Link. "That was the postman! I knew that you're a convinving woman, but you always surprise anew."

"Really?"

"Kafei!", laughed Link with disbelief as he had heard himself.

"Who?"

"Stop it.", Link laughed on.

"He can't.", Vaati shook just shook his head with a grin. "We confused him."

"I'm not confused!", he now said with Vaati's voice.

"Hey! Thief! Help! Kafei stole my voice!"

"But you still quite have it.", Anju had entered the room unnoticed. "What are you doing here? What's so funny? Your laughter can be heard upstairs."

"That's a bit complicated.", said a second Anju in front of the stove and reduced all fire so nothing could scorch but was still kept warm because everything was finished.

"Kafei! Not again.", she rolled her eyes.

"Anybody help me?", he was himself again.

"With what? With finding yourself again?", giggled Link.

"No, cumber. With getting everything upstairs."

"I'll help.", meant Vaati. "What shall I do?"

"I take the soup, you lay the table."

"Allright."

Vaati let his hands swing and the necessary cutlery, plates and napkins, as well as a big table mat whirred from their respective cupboards. They piled meticulously on his hands and he was gone. Kafei followed with the big pot which he held with two towels.

"Yes, now you see that too.", sighed Anju, when seeing Link's expression.

"Honestly? I'm speechless.", he chuckled.

"You said something.", she stuck out her tongue.

"Oh come on."

"You know, Kafei knew it. He'd had a dream. Half a year before the attack. And he knew that it hadn't been just a dream. He got up the morning after and drafted informing. Each inhabitant of Termina should note down immediately their name, favourite colour and other important personal things and pass the note on. He collected each and brought them to the smith. The latter created an individual locket for every inhabitant of Termina. One like you have. They were taught about the function and most of all, that nobody had need to panic. They were told as well, that they should flee to Ikana when the moment had come. He had ordered the leaders to watch everyone closely and note who tended to panic. He went to them personally for calming them down. Kafei took care of Termina being warned and prepared for this catastrophy the best it could. He also took care that if we really should be attacked, none of the survivors would have to start completely anew. I don't know what was worse – the months we spent living from the lockets or the ones we spent in Ikana. But Kafei's materialistic act brought him Termina's full trust. He has given them hope on being prepared for the worst. And besides, he had paid the smith from his own money, though the smith had insisted to do it for free. And you know how he became king? Even before the lockets were finished, the smith had started collecting signatures in Ikana. Each person in Ikana able of making decision should sign with a yes or no. They voted him for their king with a majority of seventynine percent. He had brought these papers together with the boxes of lockets, bowed wordless but with a smile and left. His only comment was on the last page, beneath his signature: ``_Because Thou are different from Thy great-granduncle, who had lead us due to his blood_. _Now it is Thy heart that leads us, my and our King_.´´ He quasi had to accept and did it in awe of his folk.", the other two appeared again.

"You're still here.", startled Kafei and Vaati filled a tray with various kinds of glasses in his own special way while Kafei went to the cooling chamber and got several different bottles in coolers, before they disappeared again.

"Come, Link.", said Anju and he followed her upstairs. "Why did he call you cucumber? Wait – haven't you been – his salad cucumber once, or so? At the breakfast after the Carnival's Eve."

"Yes. That – er – "

"Same story as Romani's Grasshopper?"

"A bit deeper – truthfully. He'd already called me like this in the night before, namely, shortly before our first time. I hope that helps."

"Oh. Yes.", giggled Anju after short time considering.

~o~0~O~0~o~

At the banquet, their mood had mared immediately. The washing was done by the women, without having been asked for it at any rate and Ora was sent away with the children. So the male rest sat together for a while and didn't talk a word until –

"And he is really dead?", came it quietly from Vaati.

"He hung himself.", answered Kafei. "The Fairy surrendered. More dead one can't – "

"Not Rim. And the question wasn't meant for you."

"Then don't put it on the table so randomly."

"Yes, yes. I meant Onnoru.", though he turned more brisk, Link had the impression that the question itself had had a slightly sad undertone – but –

"Who?", he asked to make sure.

"What?"

"Who's that?"

"Pardon?", murmured Vaati.

"I'm sorry – but – I don't know anybody called – Onnoru."

"Did – I – did I? Oh. Sorry. Force of habit. Ganondorf."

"Oh! You lot call him so."

"Er – we lot?"

"The Minish?"

"Oh. No. _They_ call him Thrani. That means `monster´. And by the way, I am Thrani-nakú. The small monster. Onnoru was his real name. Why the heck do I wonder that none of you knows.", he slightly shook his head.

"Real name?"

"Not that terrifying, is it?"

"Tz. Well, `Vaati´ isn't that terrifying either.", noticed Franin.

"Thanks.", his slightly angry tone became a bit gloomy. "If you all think this way, you are quite alone with your opinion. And actually it is Ganon'd orf. Ganon's shell. He just accepted this term because he detested himself for having to be the host of a parasitic demon. But anyway. How did he die?"

"I stabbed him to death. That hasn't killed him though, but it has wrenched the remaining stolen power from him. In the end it was Zant who took vengeance. There's no proof, but I felt it clearly. Also he didn't die from the injury. Zant broke his neck. And it was Zant for sure. When it cracked, Zelda was a bit too shocked. So it wasn't her. What I don't understand though, she granted this murderous soul eternal peace. I would have let him burn."

"She did this as she knew his reasons. She looked into his heart and saw the good in him."

"Ganondorf? Good?", what wanted Vaati to achieve with this defence?

"You didn't trust me until today either."

"Hello?", snarled Link.

"He might have manipulated me probably, but he never controlled me. Yes, this doesn't defend me now, but I just like to mention that I spent enough time at his side to get to know him in all his facets.", he hoped that the warmth that just rushed into his face did't create a colour that differed too much from his skin.

"Fine. I got to know many of his facets as well. Mostly through him launching them at me."

"Link.", aspirated Kafei admonishingly.

"What?", he hissed back. "It's true."

"I thought you – ", his eyes were on Vaati again, who just lightly shook his head and stared at the table, but couldn't propperly hide a little smirk.

"Wait – ", Franin raised his indexfinger, unsure. "Did I draw this conclusion right now?"

"You should have drawn this conclusion a month ago already.", laughed Kafei. "Everyone's been knowing for ages that Vaati isn't less bi as I am. And you relly had – ? You and Ganondorf?"

"In the end it was a one-off, actually. I couldn't do this to him. He felt so miserable for having been unfaithful to his wife."

"Wife?", for all that was holy to Link, now Vaati really exaggerated – or not? "He was married?"

"Not exactly. Who would have wedded him? But they gave each other the promise. Unfortunately they lost sight of each other. I couldn't get to know her, but Zelda had wrote about her in a letter. About how she delivered the message to her. She collapsed in the doorway. Zelda meant, it had been horrible. The two have a six year old son. Onnoru had to die without knowing."

"I thought, men are rare among them?", asked Dotour.

"She's no Gerudo. And the peewee reputedly has more from her. But he has his size. He is said to be extremely big for his age. Also Zelda meant, his eyes and hair shimmer slightly red. But the rest looks like her. Zelda wrote that she didn't have the heart to tell her, how he died. Nor did she tell me. She only said that everything went relatively fast and that he didn't suffer much. He wouldn't have deserved it either. Yes, a part of him had done horrible things. But this was the part of him that had been possessed by this demon. The other part hadn't deserved sharing this body with a beast."

"So I'm the only one here who never had something with another man? Oh – yes. You're here as well.", sighed Franin casually to his father, who slightly turned away, not unnoticed. "Er – what now – are you here?"

"No, he isn't.", giggled Dotour subdued.

"Oh come on.", moaned Frano to his son. "Back then I hadn't even known about the existence of your mother.", Dotour giggled again.

"That's so not true. You bought fish from her."

"What?"

"You know – the one you liked so much allthough it reeked to the mountains."

"That was – "

"That was Ydin.", startled Dotour. "I thought you noticed. That's why I didn't say a thing. What a new haircut can do, hm?"

"So you know with whom?", Franin addressed him now.

"Oh yes.", Dotour chuckled.

"With whom?", asked Kafei.

"Stones.", Dotour said short.

"Stones?", asked Franin confused.

"Stones.", sighed Frano.

"Stones.", grinned Link.

"Which stones, ruddy?", moaned Franin.

"Now I know why I never asked.", snorted Kafei.

"_The_ stones?", Vaati wasn't entirely sure. "The forerunners of the cards?"

"Exactly these stones.", Dotour grinned even more than Link.

"Which stones? And which cards?"

"That's not so important.", smiled Link. "Welcome to the club, right?"

"If we're still on the same topic – which club then?"

"The club of rarities."

"What rarity are you in this case?"

"Now listen.", meant Link with played indignation. "I'm the only individuum here that's gay through and through, yes? I'm as one-sided as you."

"But you've been kissed by a girl as well.", Kafei noticed.

"Exactly. I _have been_ kissed. She me, not I her."

"You didn't strugle."

"What would you have done? I was sure only afterwards that this was absolutely not my cup of tea. She kissed me crisscross through the whole Canyon. Salivary-flood, that's what I say."

"We drown them.", sighed Vaati, his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on them.

"What?", Dotour pricked his ears.

"We damn up the river until the entire Canyon is filled and release it on the Field. That should be enough to flood almost all of Termina. Those in the mountains won't be difficult to deal with then."

"Tz."

"That's not even a bad idea.", considered Kafei "If they couldn't swim and dive, if you forgot about that.", he added snarling.

"What's this now?", came it from Franin.

"Thanks.", aspirated Vaati.

"No. Really. Not the river though, but something like it. We muster them. You, actually. You round them up in the Field with aid of the wind. There we'll burn them."

"That – yes – ", considered Link seriously too now. "That could work. How many barrels of alcohol and oil can we get?"

"A lot.", meant Frano.

"Do we have a big cart?"

"For sure more than one. The farmers in the Hinterlands have some.", said Kafei.

"Good. So that's how we make it. Vaati, you seem to have the most work. You bring the cart to the Field and spread the barrels evenly – er – you steer, we spread. Then you try to get on top of the Clock Tower. The ball fell, so we have enough space to stand on. The horses hopefully can return without problems. Well. Up there, you order the wind to shoo the shadow beasts into the Field. Kafei, you hopefully can create enough of these light strands so they stay there. Then we inflame the barrels with flaming arrows. What doesn't burn this way, will be set in flames by the others. The rest we can burn down magically, if necessary. Unfortunately I used up my bomb arrows and forgot to buy new ones. But it should work, shouldn't it?"

"Yes. Good point.", said Dotour.

"I'm sorry, I'm drawing blank on that one.", Frano smiled askew. "I'd never get onto that tower. But I want to do something nevertheless. Nor will the others let themselves be kept from fighting with us."

"I can't climb either.", confessed his son. "We could kill them with swords, on horseback."

"I don't know whether that's advisable.", said Link. "But it can't hurt. Hopefully. So we stick to this plan?", everyone agreed and Link disappeared to the kitchen for explaining everything to the women, while the others went for getting the barrels.

~o~0~O~0~o~

It had been a sleepless night for them all. Though they had managed to get everything they needed until dawn. Breakfast hadn't been livelier than the funeral banquet, with exception that Kafei got a cake and nothing else, like he had wanted. Also he had sent his real two wishes with strong belief to the theotechny. Afraid, were he and Link still. For case of emergency, he had bound the notorious linen sheets to him and Link. Link had bound two Fairy-bottles on the belt of every of the fighters. Unfortunately there were twelve of them and he just had twentythree Fairies remaining. He and Kafei had quarrelled about that Kafei better took two and Link one. Kafei had wanted that Link took two and he only one Fairy, but somewhen Vaati had been sick of it. He had grabed a bottle, thrown against the castle wall and the Fairy had disappeared. Now both just had half of the survival chance compared to the others and, if they had to be so childish as Vaati had said, had to cope with it.

Nevertheless, Vaati was scared then, when he gazed into the with grey clouds covered sky, before he climed onto the crammed, thrice consolidated cart that was pulled by seven horses. Kafei created a light ramp which lead them as close to the Field as possible. Many people had gathered behind the protective shield for giving them the best wishes they could bring up. Link, Kafei and Dotour, adjusted with arrows and bows, climbed up to Vaati and the others mounted as well, armed to their teeth. They would wait for Kafei's light-signal before they stormed into the Field. Below them, the shadow beasts patrolled, watching curiously what was going on behind the shield. Vaati took one more deep breath and grabbed the reins. Kafei shortly opened a doorway and the bumpy ride began. Until they reached the ground, they had nothing to fear. Even then the beasts backed away from them at first. Everything went great. The barrels weren't minded. The second round became hairy then. They ignored Vaati's power and began to chase the cart. Vaati drove the horses to their limits. The last barrel fell exactly in front of the Southgate. Link cut the belts and the reins and the horses were on there own now. To their luck, the shadow beasts were more fixed on the men who hurried into the town.

Almost effortless, they ran through between the the creatures that weren't alarmed yet and climbed onto the Clock Tower. Vaati simply flew up, carried by the wind and waited for them. He stayed floating a bit above the tower and started to speak strangely echoing incantations. His clothes and hair blew up. The wind around the tower became heavier and steadily turned into a whirl, which fell down into the alleys and squares of the town and chased everything that crawled there, out into the Field. Meanwhile Kafei concentrated on his inner forces. Light streamed from his palms and laid itself around the town wall like a high fence of strands. The wind faded, but Vaati didn't stop his incantations. His peculiar language became more and more demanding. One after another more beasts came from the other regions of Temina, more falling than hounding. When none more came, Kafei entrapped them as well. Then he sent a well visible lightball into the sky and Dotour inflamed their first arrows.

Then the first accident happened. He tripped backwards and slid off. Both his bottles broke. Kafei couldn't catch him, but slid off as well. He could hold himself though, but Dotour fell. Vaati rushed after him, caught him and flew back on top. Landed safely, the four tried to compose themselves again, while the riders from Ikana already arrived. Dotour inflamed new arrows and Kafei created a passage for his riding family. The first barrels burnt and also the first beasts caught fire. Dotour had broken his ankle though and could hardly stand. Kafei's powers were at their end. He couldn't help his father once more. So Vaati flew him down with the last bit of power that was still in him and landed on Sruna with him, who had followed the riders alone. Nobody had thought that it would be so exhausting. Not even half of the barrels were burning and Kafei wasn't able to create even a spark of magic. Link had been way too stupid and had forgotten his latern in Ordon. And why had he been even more stupid and forgotten to let the witches refill the empty bottles of the earlier used Fairies? Had he really been so angry with them when they refused to join in the battle?

Whatever. The plan had backfired. They could only hope that the already burning beasts, which simply didn't want to burn down completely, would burn all the others and that there would be the moment when they finally fell. The two men looked deeply into each other's eyes, knowing that they shared the same hope. A last kiss and they lunged themselves down to the others for supporting them with courage and blades. Not enough of the bad luck, Kafei was caught by one of the creatures while landing and was thrown against one of the pillars outside the Eastgate, on which also his bottle broke. At least the Fairy healed the injuries he had taken from it. Link landed better. As good as he could he ran towards him, his bedsheet filling with air and helped him up just in time to pull him away from the pillar before another paw could strike at him. Hastily Kafei cut off the sheets and they joined the battle, careful of just killing the monsters that weren't in flames yet.

The whole situation was an utter, loud chaos. Everyone fought on their own and against almost everything around them. The chances for a victory died away with every minute. Again and again a Fairy was needed. Horses perished and let their riders afoot and by themselves. Link was so glad that he had left Epona in Ikana. Each second of the battle sapped their mental and physical strength. Solely Vaati, occupied with a long, entirely golden sword, could keep the beings at distance. So the brave fighters had gathered around him to escape from certain death. Only Link and Kafei fought far offside.

Now it hit Link. One of the shadow beasts had seized him by the collar and dashed him away. By this, the chain of his locket broke and the piece of jewellery remained lying in the hand of the creature which examined it with interest. Link's only chance of survival was in this locket. He had to get it back. He picked himself up, cut down four beasts with a spin attack and ran towards the thief. Right in this moment Kafei hurtled through the air again. It seemed to Link as if the whole flow of time slowed down, himself included. While still running, Link's head followed Kafei. Shortly before he reached the beast, Kafei was flung against a fallen piece of the town wall at full tilt, from which a broken wooden post protruded. The splintered wood downright impaled him. Not even covered in blood yet, the wood gored his stomach, breaking his spine with a hearable crack. He didn't even have time for breathing in. The sword slid out of his hand and the strands of light faded.

Incapable of acting, everyone watched Link desperately trying to react. He took his eyes from Kafei, cut off the shadow beast's hand with one stroke, caught the locket and hurried to Kafei. Vaati, grabbed by his instinct, rode after him for blocking them off new attacks with the panting group in tow. Desperately Link pulled the lifeless body that was bathed in blood down and laid him into the dry, partly burnt grass. He opened the locket and pushed the bottle with the Fairy, which immediately freed herself, into Kafei's hands. Praying to all good forces, the others fell to the ground around him, while they were encircled by the creatures. The Fairy slumped to the ground and crumbled into dust, but Kafei didn't move. Frantically Vaati and Dotour, who could only crawl forward, grabbed Kafei's hands and tried to bring up every single bit of power they had left inside. Also Tatl and Juro did everything in their not yet big power. Nothing. The shadwow beasts backed away with fear when Link's wrathfull scream ascended to Heaven. Then he collapsed over Kafei, crying.

Silence.

Only the blazing of some fires, the bitter wheeping of the fellowship, the tapping of the creatures crawling around and the whisper of the soft remaining wind broke the emptiness. Vaati dragged Link up into his arms and held him as tight as he could.

It wasn't possible. Every moment he would wake from the nightmare he was having again. This time it only lasted a bit longer. He wanted to wake up, nothing else. He thought that he felt Kafei's warmth draining. It was just a draft of air that cooled the blanket. He would wake up every moment. But the more he cried, the louder the tapping of the shadow beasts became. He wouldn't wake. He himself not from the dream that was no dream and Kafei – he was not to be gone. They wanted to grow old together. Love was stronger than death. He was just unconscious for sure and the Fairy had been a loser. Kafei wasn't gone. He wasn't allowed to be. That would be unfair. More than unfair. Towards everyone. What were all the years of living on if he wouldn't share in them? They were nothing to Link. He wanted to follow him. But would it be possible? Wouldn't he have to die the same way to guarantee meeting him on the other side, which side ever it was? He wanted to stand up and deliver himself to the beasts. He wanted himself to be thrown around as long as it would take them to smash him to the same wooden post. His body didn't listen to him. It just trembled and wasted saltwater instead of just standing up and letting itself be annihilated. It was unfair. Everything was so unfair. Luck was just a momentairly phenomenon – a visualisation of a never accessible ideality. It was just pictures projected onto a veil before it was burnt. Why were those who harmed others so difficult to strike down and those who simply were there for others, only a grain of sand in the winds of time?

Nobody noticed the coloured hazes falling down from Heaven, coming to stand in a circle between the group and the cursed Twili. Nobody except Vaati, who was so shocked all of a sudden that he forgot any upcoming emotions. Hectically he shook Link's shoulder, which made the latter to look up and also caught the attention of the others. Link wiped the tears off his eyes, though he didn't stop shaking heavily. He recognized them. He recognized the wraithlike faces in the differently coloured hazes. Another haze, silvergrey, fell down and gently landed at Dotour's right side, who held the right hand of his dead son. Carefully she losened his grip and now held Kafei's hand herself, before she lowered her head and closed her eyes. The others raised their hands and coloured rays of light laid themselves like a cuppola over the grievers. Exactly above Kafei's heart the light broke in as a golden shimmer. It went through Kafei's entire body. The blood vanished and the wound healed as if nothing had happened. Only the clothes kept being torn. Something glowed on his hand. Zelda smiled to Link as well as Vaati and the Sages returned back up into their heavenly kingdom, while Zelda moved away backwards and vanished into thin air as well. When the sign on Kafei's hand faded, he slowly opened his eyes.

"Link.", he aspirated with a cheerful smile when he saw him. "I've seen Din. I think, she made me a present. For sure."

He raised on his own and gazed at the back of his right hand in which the sign had burnt in. Everyone was too shocked for doing anything. Two black shadows that took in Zelda's former place, attracted the attention of everyone, even of the shadow beasts. With every step, something billowed from their feet as if they swirled up sand in water. More and more shadows came out of nowhere and let the monsters draw back when lining up behind the first two. Link recognized them too. The voice of the woman echoed eerie.

"Hello, Link.", she eyed his bewildered gaze with amusement. "What? Say something! Sparing with words as always, right? Haven't I said we'll meet again?"

She nodded to her host which spread out in all directions at an incredible pace and went through the uncaught shadow beasts. One after another they dispersed and their souls moved over to the Twilight when their particles combined in a huge whirl over Clock Town and disappeared. The Twili followed them declining. Midna gave Link a smile, barely visible in her form and left the World of Light with the breaking of the heavy cloud cover together with Zant into their Shadow Realm.

~o~0~O~0~o~


	19. Chapter 19 Unholy Saints

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 19

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **It is in the eye of each beholder how holy something is.

If a whole country has overcome a catastrophy, one would think that values and acceptance would change...

**Author's Comments: **I am so sorry for the huge delay. I was ill.

Well? We are right in a time of reconstruction. Termina and Hyrule have changed due to the previous attacks. But as soon one starts to restore the former order, they can easily fall back into their old habits.

This chapter also reveals an important part of History. The past will have a leading role from now on!

**Rating: ****T**, as for nudity(Oh come on. One is still allowed to take a bath.), Shōnen-Ai and a few circumscribed verbal excursions ^^

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew).  
All non-confirmed stuff please question at my place. ;)

Please review. Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Chapter 19 –

**Unholy Saints**

His cloak bagged up when he paced through the corridor. Sunlight fell through the large windows and refracted glistening in the glass. The here and there positioned guards stared after him, but didn't dare to stop him. They were quite used to see completely cloaked people passing through this corridor. The two guards at the end would stop him anyway. Only if these needed help, they would intervene. Though it wasn't meant to happen, but if it had come to this, they wouldn't have been able to achieve anything against him anyway, even though it momentairly seemed that they had big advantage over him. With lowered head he came to halt in front of the last two guards, silent. Questioning, the two men exchanged some looks before one of them began to speak.

"Whoever you are, you are not allowed to enter."

"I would like to talk to the Princess.", he whispered back.

"I am sorry, matey. She receives nobody else than those who are already with her."

"I would like to talk to the Princess.", he repeated with the same tone, not louder than before.

"Go back to the entrance hall and let yourself be given an audience appointment."

"I would like to speak to her now.", he already sounded a bit more demanding.

"Well, that's bad luck. Either you go for making an appointment or we will have to lead you off."

"Believe me, you do not want to do this."

"Ah?"

"I am sure the Princess will not mind receiving me as a guest now."

"What is your name, stripling?"

"My name is not relevant. And I am not a stripling."

"Fine, then show yourself at least."

"Nor does my face matter."

"I am sorry. I cannot help you. Leave now."

"I won't."

"Then you leave us with no option.", they got ready for grabbing him, but he raised a hand and the guard who has spoken to him was pressed against the wall, struggling for air.

"Please leave me the choice to not revert back to my old ways. It is not my intention to hurt you.", the other guards just watched bewildered, how he let the man down again. "Will you let me join the Princess now or do I have to open the door by myself?"

"You'll go nowhere else than outside.", the second guard pulled himself together.

"Oh – how wrong you are."

With a light wave of both hands he blew the big wings of the massive wooden door open and entered. Various people sat at a large table and had just enjoyed their lunch, when their peace had been broken quite severe. All of them stared at him. The guards tried to catch him, but they were treated the same way like the door. Clattering they landed on the floor. He removed his hood and scarf. What happened then, had been to be expected. The people around the table panicked slightly, but Zelda managed to calm them down.

"It is all right.", she had raised from her seat, made a step to the right and asked him to join her with a smile. "Step in.", a bit more hesitating though, the not that strange one paced towards the Princess. "I take care that they will not tear you apart."

"Please forgive my behaviour, Highness.", he humbly prostrated before her. "I know these men just do their work. It was not in my interest to harm them. They just did not want to understand why I could not reveal myself."

"Please. Stand up.", he did what she said but kept his head lowered. "My goodness.", he heard her sighing and felt the silky cloth and the soft pressure when a delicate finger lifted his chin. "Please. You can look at me. Though it is my concern that people know who is standing in front of them, but I do not want absolute humility from anyone, if the situation does not require it.", she gave him a friendly look and nobody except her saw his embarassed smile before she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Oh – guards, you can close the hall again. What about joining our lunch, hm?"

She pointed at a chair to her right, the only seat next to her at the face of the table, which had remained empty since Impa had taken her place in the Chamber of Sages two years ago, but which was always set nevertheless. While the watchmen tried to close the two heavy wings of the wooden door and went back to their positions, Vaati sat down on the offered chair hesitantly and let his eye wander across the table. The expressions that hit him were a mixture of fear, despair and anger, if not hatred. He felt smaller than he already was. Zelda sat down and continued eating. Only when she did, the others did as well and she signified to him that he could take whatever he wanted. So he took bits of everything within his reach. Just the salads were too far away, even the closest. Nobody felt the need to help him either. The oposite, they leant away from him. A bit annoyed though, he sat down again, raised his flat hand, directed the floating bowl to him, put somthing on his plate and smoothly sent the bowl back. Zelda didn't miss the reactions of her household, though decieded to watch for now.

"Tell me, what is the situation like in Termina?"

"First of all I would like to thank Thou with all my heart for everything Thou have done for me. I have no idea how I could return this favour."

"This is not worth mentioning as you already helped freeing a country from a plague."

"Still. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"Naturally. Well?"

"The wounds were treated, the horses cremated. They started with the reconstruction already. Everyone that can lend a hand, does it. And it is strange. They celebrate while working. They sing and make jokes while heaving heavy stones and wooden posts. Concerning Kafei, he has recovered so fast it is almost utopistic. This abundancy of power doesn't do him good. But I know it was right and that he will learn fast how to use his intensified abilties conscientious. He is enormously childish though, but he is also a prudent man. Thou should experience them. They act like little children. But when seriousness is asked, they stop and go on at exactly that point right after. And the rest of the family is not much different. They all have such a joy of living, even after all that happened."

"These are truly pleasant news. And why did you not stay and celebrate with them?"

"I wanted to thank Thou for everything more than anything else. And I badly needed a break from this chaos-clique. I haven't told them when I will return, but I promised to keep up correspondence."

"This sounds as if you wanted to stay longer?"

"As long as my presence is desired."

"Of course it is."

"I really appreciate Thy acceptance, but it would be nice if it infected others, so I could take a look at the new Hyrule without having to defend myself against an army of farmers."

"I could indeed take care of this. Of course I will not prohibit any opinion, but I could take you around."

"T-that – Thou would do that?", he looked up to her, flabbergasted.

"My country means a lot to me an no country can be ameliorated from inside a stone hall. If one sees the causes of problems with their own eyes, they can eliminate them easier."

"Apropos, Highness,", a slim, grumpy man with short dark brown hair and mustache, who sat three seats away on the oposite, threw in, "Thy unconcern is Thy business though, but Thou know who Thou welcome here so warmly, not?"

"I am totally aware of this, Kurim. Also would I like to mention it is my fault that he is even able to sit here. I have granted him a second chance to acuit his mistakes and to live a quite normal life, as possible as it would be for him."

"Why?", murmured an elderly woman with a grey hair bun to each side of her head, sitting in the middle of the table at Vaati's right. "It is still uncertain to me why someone like him should deserve a second chance.", he found it more than impudent of her, talking about him like this in his presence, but was he to expect anything different?

"Because he acted from pure despair, not from sheer lust for power.", Zelda said shortly.

"And this entrance was pure despair too, of course.", said a man with curled, shoulder-length, grey-white hair subdued from behind Kurim.

"This was the only way without having to wait three months on an appointment, which I wouldn't even have gotten.", Vaati countered coldly.

"This is my fault as well.", sighed Zelda. "I should have told them to let you in."

"I assume, I nevertheless wouldn't have looked into their heads to see whether they had received such an information. I still prefer a little discretion."

"I prefer that too.", said Kurim. "I am for freedom of expression and everyone's right to fashion themselves the way they like to. But maybe people would be less disinclined if the Mister Mage would at least look at them with both eyes.", Zelda's eyes widened but she neither took them off her plate nor stopped eating.

"I don't know how this wishful thinking would be a use for anyone.", Vaati meant simply and took a bite from his haunch of chicken, almost with relish. "I don't see a general dress code here, except a little classiness. Also it seems to me that far more outrageous hairstyles aren't that unwelcome here.", he referred the woman with the buns and another one that sat at the first seat left to Zelda and had pinned up here green-pink pomp in shape of a cone.

"This may be, but even if the Princess seems to trust, I do not know whether the other eye hatches plans of murder behind its veil.", Zelda put her cutlery aside with anger but couldn't get a word in edgeways.

"I never met any deads yet, that murdered on purpose. In case Thou know one, it would be my pleasure to meet and ask them, how they can even think so clearly in their state.", nobody except Zelda knew what to do with this answer.

"I am sorry, but I am afraid none of us here could follow this little anecdote.", said a young man next to Vaati, his blond hair bound to a ponytail.

"Would you ask a deaf man to listen to you? Or tell a mute to speak louder?"

"What now – ", aspirated a Goron woman at the other side of the table.

"Fine.", snorted Vaati. "If this kind of stuff satisfies you – "

"No. Please.", Zelda moaned quietly to him. "There is no need for you to let yourself be humiliated."

"I would just let myself be humiliated if I would let myself be massacred mentaly for the rest of the meal. We are just aware of the things we had, if we don't have them anymore. But maybe I can make others aware of what they have, if I show them what it is like, to having to live without them.", with these words he wiped the covering hair behind his right ear. "It doesn't hurt me anymore. No matter if I have the hair behind my ear of in front of my face. Quite the contrary. It would probably be good for my skin to grant it some more air. Nor would I see better. But it actually seems to me that it is far more pleasant for some of Thou, seeing more of my face, or am I wrong?", his pale, scarred eye moved with his sound one when he surveyed them.

"I can truly understand what it is like to not having something anymore.", said the Zora to Kurim's right side, whose feet stuck in a metal bowl filled with water under the table and pulled a long glove from his hand that didn't differ in terms of colour. He revealed a prosthetic forearm made of wood. "I have learned to deal with it. It holds good enough for using it as paddle. Though the wood takes a long time to dry and it is no use in any other way either. Except for pretending to have a healthy body.", Vaati took a slight relieved breath, as he had found at least one sympathizer.

~o~0~O~0~o~

"When it is time for them to leave, the mortal carriers of our forces leave their world. When doing so, they take the force that has been given to them with them into our realm. There the forces remain until the birth of their successors. It has always been the carrier of my Power that has been born first – a King in the wide land between Ocean, Mountains and Dessert. Nayru steadily sent her force to the wise Kings of Hyrule, Farore out to Sea to a seemingly unimportant child, though connected to one of the Royal Families in a way, a descendant of a great hero. When these two followed, a new Era begins. This is the Cycle. Onnoru, possesed by the demon Ganon, killed the carriers. Your world precipitated into chaos. He shattered the Door of Time and pushed the Mastersword into the Pedestal of Time with such brutality that it broke and the blade splintered. Nevertheless a connection was built and he entered the Sacred Realm for the first time. At this moment he died. He died continuously. At the end of his strength, having annihilated the guards, he stood in front of the guarding shells of our forces. He longed for my Power. It was only possible for him to seize my force as the breath of life left him in exactly that moment. He died and was reborne at the same time.

Nevertheless he was trapped. Still, my Power kept him alive until the smiths of your tribe, yes, they could even be called foolish, renewed the Sword. In the moment they stuck it into the rebuilt Pedestal of Time, he came free and infested and rushed across your world. In his rage he landed far away from Hyrule, not even knowing where he was. There he carried on his atrocities. Until he met a woman who didn't fear him. She saw the innocent Onnoru behind the murdering facade of the demon and fell in love with him. This offended the demon so much that he secluded himself into the deepest dephts of Onnoru's soul and concocted a plan for destroying this emotion that even rose inside his host. But love was something incomprehensible for him. So he needed to study it first for finding a way to shmash its tenacity.

You were born already, struggling along in a world of prejudices. You slashed your way through with the inherented rest of the Power that would have been meant for you. He had stolen your Destiny. It was possible for me to guard you, but impossible to give you what was supposed to be yours. Maybe you have not seen the coherences yet. Yes, it might be unfair towards the other races, but you Sheikah and the Hylians have the biggest influence on all other living beings. You can bring them to terms when they are close to smash each others heads. Unfortunately you assimilated more and more in the course of Time.

But this is a different chapter. I always gave my Power to one of your tribe, Farore to a Hylian and Nayru to someone who shared both your Wisdom.

Back to Ganon. Link had weakened the thief of my Power chosen by him so much that he had again reached the point he was at when entering the Sacred Realm for the first time. He was so weakened that the Holy Sword could cut the last connection to the stolen force. It left him and came back to me. In the moment Link killed Ganon, Onnoru was barely alive. Being in control of his conscience again, Zant discerned the situation and delivered Onnoru from his agony, preventing Link from becoming a murderer. Zelda noticed this act and and saw the truth as well. Therefore she asked us to grant Onnoru's martyred soul eternal peace. When Midna returned to the Twilight and saw Zanto, she noticed that not everything was all right yet. They found out that elsewere, against all logic, the Twili cursed by Zant in his madness, still walked abroad. They destroyed the Mirror on the island and freed it. Though, the third and weakest Mirror was broken already. Not even I know what went wrong there. The Mirror is destroyed entirely but still there is a connection. Probably it just still exists because of the mere presence of the twilight-beings.

Right in the moment they gather the last warriors. Zelda has begged for help and Midna has answered. They will free you from the plague. Now back to you. You shall finally get what you were to receive many years ago already. Use my Power with caution. I can only go on besteading you, if you keep using your abilities for the welfare of the innocent only. You have proven to be worthy my blessing. It is such a pity that Ganon stole it from you. Now take my Power and carry it out into your world, Kafei."

"Kafei?", all of a sudden he had to wake from his trance.

"Y-yes?"

"Everything allright?"

"Er – yes. I just – again – what Din said to me just won't get out of my mind. But don't bother.", he sighed and disappeared.

That the bonfire had already been replace by a ball of Eternal Light during Dotour's term, made the whole thing way easier. So no tower janitor was needed and nothing sooted. The light went on and shone flawlessly over the town. Kafei appeared again between Link and Anju, the blue, hiplong mane bound to a massive garland of braids. Behind his right ear stuck a pencil. His formerly white linen shirt teemed with all kinds of dirt and his robust black trousers had seen better times as well. What was visible of his skin, had received the same treatment his shirt had. The other craftsmen and helping inhabitants didn't look better. Franin laid exhausted in the middle of the Southsquare. His parents and the Milk Sisters sat around him. Link felt like a sack of stones. He also knew that if he would have sat down, his legs would hurt more than if he hadn't stopped running for multiple days. It already dawned. The children had gone to bed long ago and thereby missed this historical event. Kafei had been so nasty and had pilfered a gossip stone from a grotto. Link had the wonderful task to occasionally hit it with his sword. Now he was odered to do so again.

"Fine. That should be enough.", they had wedged the heavy, rebounding doors of the Clock Tower open. "Charge, level two!", he shouted loud enough for being heard inside.

"Why level two already?", asked Anju.

"It's better this way. Otherwise we would have to retorque the clock."

It rushed. Link could see several posts inside being pushed up. The clock-face and ball raised as well, until they were at the edge and fell over, backwards. The studs for the stair-door upwards fell as well. Kafei climbed up for taking a look at everything from inside. Everything was perfect on top as well. He climbed onto the ball and checked it for possible damages. Nothing. He climbed down and back onto the square.

"Hit it again.", he said to make sure – one minute to six o'clock – Kafei counted down in his mind. "Reduce water, level one!"

Each of the stairs was pushed back up and interlocked again. The posts dropped and pulled clock-face and ball into regular position. The wheels started turning as normal, so was the ball, the clock-face moved barely visible, the bell rang once and loud and the clock-face jumped to six o'clock. The day-night-disc flipped smoothly. The whole square burst into cheers. Kafei slackened. It was done. And he too. He limply laid his arms around the shoulders of his favourites.

"Well. Whom of you am I supposed to kiss first?", he giggled, his eyes at the clock.

"Ladies first.", meant Link smiling.

"Then you'll take the responsibility.", said Kafei and kissed his wife first, then him.

"It's wonderful to see that the town has a heart again.", sighed Anju. "Good that we came to grips with that quite early."

"Yes.", aspirated Kafei and adressed the others. "Well, folks! Let's call it a day – er – night! Break for the next three days. Dedust what's left of your own four walls or do whatever else you want. If you need something, you know where to leave a message!"

"That's great.", smirked Link. "Does it mean you'll neglect your charge during the next three days?"

"Yes. Placing myself in the office after such a drudge? I'm not that nuts! A good rest's the order of today. Tomorrow I'll take a look into the other regions, whether they caused such a havoc there as well. The rest accrues from it. And you know what I need now? Our outsized bathtube in Ikana, warm water, loads of foam and a steaming cup of hot chocolate. And then just our bed."

He whistled for Ijaron. An other horse was faster though. It was a courier. Kafei went towards him and engaged him in a short conversation during which a letter was handed to him. The rider turned his horse on the heels. In this moment Ijaron came galloping in. They almost collided, but the black stallion had a reaction like a fly and dodged away in the last second, so close that the herald gazed after him with amazement before he rode out of town. Kafei welcomed his horse with gentle strokes, but was more fixed on the letter. While he opened it, the other two went towards him. He began to read aloud with Vaati's voice.

"`_I am allowed to –_ ´ what? Stop laughing! I'm only doing it professionally."

"Oh yes. Quite.", giggled Link.

"Shut it. Well. `_I am allowed to write on her letter pater! I'm even allowed to use the royal seal. She means, it would look more important this way. Anyway. How are you doing? Clock Tower fixed? It is so beautiful here. Zelda is so kind. She has shown me the castle already. I was allowed to move into Impa's room, as she already made me her highest advisor and bodyguard on the first day! Can you believe this? Today we rode around a bit in Hyrule as the weather was simply wonderful_._ She treats me like a longtime friend and expects me to be as uninhibited towards her. It is still a bit difficult for me, but slowly I get the knack. This woman has so many different sides. On the one hand she is just a very girly young woman, on the other hand a very dominant and consequent ruler_._ We always eat with her whole staff. They were having dinner when I arrived. I tell you, they downright undressed me. Though I have found an ally quite early, a Zora named Aris, whose left forearm had been severed at the half, but nevertheless Zelda had to shout sometimes for bringing them to terms. Anyhow, they try to accept me, though it is hard and now they search for hidden ways to abase me. I decided to ignore these immature idiots. Zelda has to know for herself, whom she calls her closest people. And in this case she has come to a conclusion that seems like a dream to me. Enough of the rhapsody. I only know that I won't return to Termina for quite some time. I hope you all are fine and still whole_._ Greetings, Vaati_´"

~o~0~O~0~o~

"I actually don't really want to disturb you.", Link mumbled to the kissing married couple with his closed eyes and head tilted back.

"No, no. It's allright.", smiled Anju when Kafei had turned away from her. "What is it?"

"I've just been wondering – for years – what – what's the deal with the Stone Towers.", Link aspirated, but only looked up to the ceiling.

"Concerning?", Kafei asked, heaved his hair over his left shoulder to the front and leaned back with his head to Anju's decolleté.

"They are a mystery to me. I have seen so many symbols there, I only understand by now. But still they bother me. And I'm sure there are many more I haven't even noticed. Why for example can a Light Arrow shot at the Royal Emblem invert gravitation in the towers? Why are there symbols of the Giants and the Goddesses in equal measure? Why is the symbol of the Goddesses displayed at the bottom side of stone blocks that look like a demon which lets its tongue hang out? And why by all means is there a portal in there, that teleports one into a part of the desert, where there are piled up stone blocks with Majora's Mask on? Why for example does the door look like the mask but has a fusion of the royal emblem and the Sheikah-Eye on it? Or the entrance itself?"

"These towers had always been a mystery to me as well. The thing with the melted symbol in connection with the mask can be explained. As you hopefully remember, Majora wasn't actually evil at the beginning. The Archpriests worshiped this demon. According to the legend, the portal leads to the Sacred Realm. But I believe what you saw. This makes me assume that Majora switched the portal over. And history calls this gravitational convertion the Curse of the Goddesses. Though I know from records that the towers were constructed and built in collaboration with the Oocca. Are you familiar with them?"

"If you were a little less discrete, you would know that I've been to one of their cities."

"Oh.", Kafei giggled. "They are the allied tribe I told you about."

"Now it's quite clear to me why the Great Bay Temple is the way it is like. I'm still surprised though, that a tribe like this is able to build such things. But if you say they'd come up with mechanisms to invert gravitation ages ago – "

"Oh it's not that long ago yet. But you are right. They are said to having been at a technological level for centuries, we down here can just dream about. Though I have no idea about the other symbols. But I think, Father knows more. I'll get him, if it's allright?"

"There's no need. Stay here. I can talk to him later.", meant Link and looked at him for the first time in an hour.

"I didn't say I'd leave this outmost comfortable tube.", grinned Kafei mischievous.

"What?", the other two startled.

"Kafei! You – argh!", as fast as he had appeared, he turned to the wall and leant his head against it. "Could you please warn me next time?"

"What did you expect when I asked you to come to the bathroom?"

"Yes, yes. It's fine.", sighed Dotour and turned back to them. "I hope it is urgend. I wanted to go to bed."

"I told you it can wait.", murmured Link and let his head fall back again.

"It can't.", countered Kafei stubborn. "Otherwise _I_ can't sleep. Come here, Father. Sit down please.", with a wave of his hand, the wooden stool rushed to the bathtube and Dotour sat down slightly gloomy. "Link wants to know more about the Stone Towers. And I as well."

"If it has to be.", he sighed and looked Link thoroughly in the eyes. "Fine. You already noticed a lot."

"There! You see?", Link threw in, adressing Kafei. "He _does_ rummage in my brain. I told you that you're allowed to again. So why don't you do it then?"

"Because I rather prefer to hear your voice .", Kafei mumbled and blushed slightly.

"Oh.", aspirated Link astonished. "That – ", a bit embarassed, he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"All of this is a bit complicated.", considered Dotour. "I don't really know where to actually start. I had only been four years old when they had been built. As far as I know, there had been arguments among the Archpriests whether the Giants were equal to the Goddesses, which actually is complete rubbish as the Giants are only guards committed by the Goddesses. It all started with this damn imp. To be honest, it doesn't surprise me that he stole the mask. I think Majora called him.

Anyway, the towers and the temple were built under conflicting opinions. During this time Ikineij was renamed. The Sheikah kept seeing the Goddesses as one and only leaders and expelled everyone who thought different. They actually went without need of being forced. My grandfather Termin defended the opinion that the Giants were to be seen as godlike and he became Mayor of a country that wasn't in need of an overall king anymore. The races finally splitted, but there was someone in Clock Town they could go to in cases of transregional problems. He had lived between Termina and Ikana though, but nevertheles he had never tried to reconcile them ever again. Even when my father took in his position, nothing changed. And when it was my turn to lead, Ikana was a dead land. Extincted by its own mistakes. Termina as well, as it is clear to me now, had been supposed to pay for these mistakes. The mistakes of my family and those who agreed with their silly opinion.

I stopped questioning and analysing these things. These intrigues aren't only ingrained in our world but are embogged deep into the Sacred Realm. That is beyond my will to imagination. Higher things I don't want to mingle with. Maybe because I'm afraid to be as foolish as my ancestors. I don't know. If you want to busy yourselves with this, fair enough. But please keep me out of it. And most of all – please take care that you don't drift in too far. Yes – your role in the universe differs a lot from mine. Nevertheless. These are things you shouldn't dally with. I for myself solely prefer to neither worship the Goddesses nor the Giants, nor anybody else. The true good doesn't need to be worshipped for helping. It likes to help and does it on its own. If you excuse me, I'm tired.", all three nodded and wished him a gentle sleep. "You too.", Dotour smiled a little exhausted. "And don't stay in there for too long. In the end you'll become Zoras. Though I have no idea how that would work."

"I was drilled in this various times already.", smirked Link. "I think I would cope with it quite well.", Dotour smiled one more time and teleported himself out of the room. "How old actually is he?", asked Link with big eyes.

"One hundred and two.", said Kafei shortly.

"What?", shocked, he slid a bit more into the water and lifted himself again.

"One hundred and two.", repeated Anju.

"But – he looks like – sixty – sixty-five at maximum!"

"I told you we can reach high age.", Kafei said with a little amused smile.

"Damn!", Link moaned frowning. "Does that mean – he was seventy-four when he became father?"

"Yes.", confirmed Kafei.

"And your mother?"

"Was almost a year older."

"Does Esra know that?"

"No.", said Kafei with empty eyes. "She also thinks he's fourty years younger. He never wanted to tell her his age. When they fell in love, he was afraid her parents would want to ruin their relationship. But Esra broke off contact anyway. Their attitude was similar to Anidja's, you know? Nevertheless he didn't want her to know how old he is. Igos was one hundred and seventy-eight when he died.", Link swallowed.

"Does that mean, you will survive us?"

"I won't let that happen. I have no idea how I could live without you."

Anju lowered her head and buried mouth and nose in Kafei's hair. Link crowled through the already foamless water and cuddled his face against Kafei's.

~o~0~O~0~o~

It was the first market day. Actually it was the second market day for Link in Clock Town, but it was the first market day after the catastrophy. After they had repaired the huge piece of wall, which had lead Kafei to eventually being granted his full destiny, had been repaired, Ydin and Frano had reopened their workshop. Their son however, had moved to Romani and Cremian and, according to his opinion, did something usefull now. He wanted to breed horses, for giving the big green a use. They also had to cocker up their cattle population again.

Lulu had appointed herself to be the leader of the terminan Zoras without further ado and reconciled with the pirates. Now they were building a proper harbour for Termina together, for allowing the country a better import of goods. Oddly enough, even some Gorons participated in the building work, though every step was made with caution, as it could easily become their last. After all, there were not many Gorons that could hold their breath under water and even were strong enough to push themselves back to the surface.

A Suro had headed off the Postman and had deported him back to Clock Town, quite to the latters gratitude, as he had gotten lost too many times in Hyrule. The Bookstore and the Bank were openend again as well and the Lottery was now a Pharmacy. Many appartments stood empty and it would take time until anyone new would move in. Not too pleased however, Link had agreed with Kafei's idea of using his fame. So he was supposed to give special education in the Swordsman's School every now and then, for a higher price. The Rupees gained through this should benefit the rebuilding and the poorer victims of the catastrophy. The enthusiasm kept within limits though, but Kafei was optimistic. Unfortunately Dotour and Link seemed to be the only ones to notice the biggest reason for it. Many disagreed with Link's relationship with Kafei.

However it was the first market day. There wasn't much to be seen, but at least the most necessary. Somebody was even bold enough already to sell jewellery. When Link strolled past the fruit stand of two Dekus, he was suddenly attacked from behind. A bigger something had jumped onto his back from below and clung to him.

"Tatl!", Link just laughed and tried to take a look at her, which he didn't manage to, as she always moved her head to the other side. "What have I done that you grill me like this?"

"Nothing.", she giggled and climbed onto his shoulders without problems, where she held herself easily.

"Tz. What? Not you as well.", Link moaned pretending when her brother, not in his Bombers uniform this time, had taken up position and reached up his arms. "On your responsibility, yes? It's not my fault if I drop one of you."

"All right.", grinned little-Link and let himself be taken on the arms by his idol, whereby this one couldn't have acted more awkward.

"And where are we going?"

"Don't care.", Tatl shone with happiness. "Heya!", she slightly kicked him, but only with her right heel, as otherwise she would have had to kick into her brother's head.

"You need to feed me, you know?", Link joked but regretted it immediately.

"Stupid horse.", she giggled, let a carrot come flying from the neighbouring vegetable stand and threw a Rupee, which she took from her locket, towards the seller. "Here you go.", she stuck the carrot into the grinning Link's mouth. "Forward march!"

Link just shook his head, but tried to eat the carrot as fast as possible, which was difficult due to the fact that he couldn't use his hands. In addition, Tatl directed him back and forth by his hair. At least he knew now how Kafei could ride Ijaron without reins. He would have to have a word with him on this animal abuse. Ignoring the mixed looks, he carried the two kids through town, navigated between the market stands. He could even hear people whispering behind him.

"Yes. The poor children.", he heard a woman. "Now he claims them as well."

Not believing what he heard, he stopped and turned around. Still half of the carrot in his mouth, he raised an eyebrow. And she had clearly talked about him, because right in this moment she hectically looked away and pretended to search for something under her table. Her friend looked down as well, as if nothing had happened. But the red in her face was unambiguous. The other red too, which suddenly went in front of Link's eyes. It were widely opened eyes with black makeup he liked to see so much.

"What's going on here?", Kafei chuckled. "Why do you have a carrot in your mouth?"

"Link is our horse!", grinned his son and the reluctant mount nodded desperately.

"What?", Kafei giggled and took the carrot from his mouth.

"Thanks.", sighed Link relieved and relaxed his jawline.

"You didn't eat it this way, did you?", Kafei faltered and looked at the little bite marks.

"I'm not one to spit a freshly bought, full-value food on the ground."

"Fine. Then please be so kind and take the two to the Inn. Lunch is ready.", smiled Kafei and stuck the carrot back into Link's mouth, whereupon tears went into Link's eyes as Tatl had made him turn with a heavy pull on his hair.

"Serves hin right.", whispered the woman who had commented condescending before, but Kafei didn't notice it.

"Hey! Be careful with him. He's sacred to me."

"Am I sacred to you as well?", Tatl asked and turned Link around once more, who really squinted his eyes now and tried not to drop the carrot.

"Yes.", Kafei snorted.

"Would you admonish him too, if he sat on my shoulders?"

"What?", Kafei's eyes widened again. "I – er – yes! And how I would!"

"Thanks.", Tatl grinned giggling. "But you would have to be fast. If he sat himself on my shoulders, I would be as flat as a too slow fly beneath Grandma's butt.", when she pulled on his hair another time, Link actually played with the thought of turning the table. "I wonder how Grandpa can bear this butt in bed."

"Tatl!", now Kafei was really appalled by his daugter's trains of thoughts and felt a little ashamed for the open minded education she had had.

"What is it?", this one sighed, though because Link wanted to say something and, to be fair, took the carrot from him.

"Grandpa.", Link just aspirated and turned back to Kafei.

"Pardon?"

"I – er – I had a Grandfather."

"I assume, you had two of them, hadn't you?", chuckled Kafei.

"No.", Link rolled his eyes.

"What now – "

"I did – but – what I want to say – you remember when you told me all these names of your family members – I told you about my family as well."

"Yes. And?"

"And I simply forgot about my mother's father. They met because of him. He was a blacksmith, working for the soldiers of Hyrule as well. And well, he hadn't lived in Hyrule for a long time. But some months before his death he moved back to Hyrule. I lived at his place during this time. After that time I moved to the castle. I – I don't know why I forgot to mention him. Maybe because it was when Vaati attacked Hyrule and I didn't have much time with him. No idea. But it was him who told me that Father was supposed to have a brother."

"Hm.", was all Kafei got out.

"I just – remembered now. So I though – you might want to kn- ah!", Tatl had pulled on his hair again. "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm hungry."

"Tatl.", warned Kafei. "If you can't wait, eat the carrot. But please stop hurting Link, yes?"

"Forget it. This won't accomplish anything.", sighed Link and turned to go, so the tortur could find the soonest end possible.

"Maybe you were just too busy with complaining about having no family?", and again Link stopped.

"What?", Kafei went around him, rested in very short distance and laid his left hand on the others right cheek.

"I love you. Father and Esra are very fond of you and Anju really likes you too. And even our children seem to be keen on you. Link. You have a family.", he said softly and fondled Link's cheek.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", began Juro and Tatl joined in as well, whereupon the couple had a quiet laugh and did their bidding. "There we go.", murmured the boy after the two had seperated their lips.

"What do you mean?", smiled Kafei, took his small nose between two fingers and shook it shortly.

"It also works without tongues."

"As you think.", grinned Kafei.

"Yuck.", the boy shook himself off. "Stop it. That's so disgusting."

"That's so not true.", protested Tatl and made her father laughing so hard he almost choked on Link's tongue and the other way round.

"What do you know?", hissed her brother. "You only see their hair."

"But I know what it looks like. And if they love each other and like it, it's allright."

"Tz."

"I give up.", moaned the girl. "You're still a child. You don't understand that."

"And you're no child anymore, or what?", chuckled the older Link, looking up.

"When you were at my age, you saved Hyrule."

"What else should I have done? I was ordered by the Deku Tree. I wasn't to refuse. Even if I though that tree was mad."

"You thought the Deku Tree was mad?", giggled Tatl.

"And iiiiiiiiiif?", he panted as his scalp was tormented again.

"Tatl. Please.", moaned Kafei.

"Oh let her.", sighed Link. "That doesn't make her stop. She's right even. I already survived far worse paaaaaaaain!"

"You would really be a good father.", giggled Kafei.

"Dream on.", murmured Link. "I am eighteen years old. As I'm a Hylian through and through, I'm still underage. And I'm not intending to implement this utopia at any point of my life. The thought – I and a womaaaaaaaah!"

"That's enough now!", hissed Kafei.

He reached behind Link and beneath the left leg of his little daugther. With the other arm he grabbed her around her belly and pulled her down with ease. Doing so, he also pulled the light, white, buttonless linen shirt off Link's right shoulder. Giggling in Sheikjiarnjinjú, he spun around with his squeakily laughing daughter before he let himself fall to the sandy ground of the Northsquare with her. By that moment there was nothing and no one that didn't have their eyes on the four. But they didn't care. The little Link cuddled to the left shoulder of his watching namesake.

"It's allright if you find it disgusting."

"Really?"

"Totally. I'd have never though that I'd find something like this wonderful.", he smiled as the boy made a muffled grunt.

"Am I heavy?"

"No."

"Really not?"

"I have a really big spiked mace. I got it off a lizard. Believe me. That ball is heavier."

"How big is it?"

"Huge."

"How huge exactly?"

"As big a Esra's butt."

"Woah!", his blue eyes were almost at risk of falling out when he looked up. "Show me!"

"Not here!", chuckled Link.

"Why not?", he wiped a bundle of his violet-red hair behind his left ear.

"What impression do you think would that give if I showed my most devastating weapons to you publicly?"

"What's your worst weapon?"

"You don't want to know!", Kafei called, obviously having heard everything though he was trying to catch his running daughter.

"Wha- ", faltered Link.

"What does Daddy mean?"

"It think what he meant, is especially not meant for you to know.", moaned Link, watching with interest how Tatl teleported herself from one point to another, but Kafei always got her before she disappeared again.

"Stop – always – being – where – I – am!", Tatl raged, at a different place in the Northquarter with each word, creating a strage mix of volumes.

"Then – give – up – already!", countered Kafei giggling.

"Ne – ver!"

"I – though – you – are – hungry?"

"What the heck is going on here now?", Anju just arrived through the eastern passage and placed herself at Link's right side.

"Just don't start asking.", that one answered when the bitten carrot was stuck into Kafei mouth.

"And what's the point of the carrot?", she aspirated. "Fine.", Link's expression had been more than clear. "How you walk around. Almost like him already.", she pulled his shirt back up his shoulder.

"Oh. I didn't notice that. Thanks. Must have slid down when he freed me from Tatl."

"Freed? Good gracious. You sound as if she beseiged you. What's this under your hair? Why's your head so red?"

"And I though, Kafei had a lot of influence on you. But you clearly spent too much time with Romani."

"What?"

"You simply ask for everything, though the answer should be logical to you."

"She abused you as her horse, right? And I though she ceased doing that.", lightly dreamy, Anju shook her head.

"What's wrong? You sound so absent."

"What? Oh – I think, I'm just tired. Did he tell you it's time for lunch? The carpenters are done already. I didn't even want to check whether they left enough for all of us. Yes, they do good work. If they don't decide to be lazy. But they're enormously hoggish."

"Mummy!", Juro warned.

"I know. That's not really a good word. But they eat like horses until we have nothing left. And Kafei even pays them."

"You're telling me? I have to scour half the country for financing these crooks."

"And in the end it will always be the Minish that batter in the dark and raise crystals to the surface, huge to them, for cutting them painstaking and – giving them to us. In exchange for clutter."

"Yes. How do you know that?"

"Vaati."

"Oh. Sure."

"Some acts let the origin of a person be forgotten.", she aspirated in thoughts when Kafei picked up their exhausted daughter.

"You're telling me?"

"Of course. You must know best."

"But it's not as if Vaati would mind that – "

"I don't know. Though he claims to detest the Minish as much as they detest him, it are his roots he's denying."

"Because they denied him."

"Quite true. But he will always be connected to them. There is a lot he doesn't talk about. I know that because there are many things he doesn't like to talk about. But only if he doesn't talk about them, it doesn't mean that he won't hear of any of these things. I just hope that he won't cave in to his self protection. Zelda didn't bring him back lest he let himself be annihilated once more."

~o~0~O~0~o~


	20. Chapter 20 The Gift

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 20

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **The biggest gifts and presents happen on the small scale and move on far too soon. Though as long as there is somebody who remembers, a part remains.

**Author's Comments: **Well. I hope everyone's still here. ^^; After a 3 1/2 month break I will try to get back to the old 3-weeks-pace.

It goes on in Vaati's new life. There are also the first things happening which nearly lead to the solution of the ancient riddle that doesn't even really announce itself yet. Old wounds break again. To remember is very important. Not only for the readers of this story but for all persons in it and basically all living beings in our actual world.

**Rating: ****T**, as for nudity(Ah. There we go again.), Shōnen-Ai(really? O.o)

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew). The rest goes to me, just for safety. ;)

Please review - really! Thank you.

Enjoy:)

* * *

– Kapitel 20 –

**The Gift**

He was woken by a knock. Very involuntary. He hadn't asked for being woken but perhaps it was better this way, though he would have preferred to sleep on for the next few days. The last weeks had made him more exhausted than everything else that happened before. Yawning, he robbed his eyes. Another knock.

"Oh stop it!", he moaned loud enough for being heard on the other side of the heavy wooden door. "I am awake already!"

There was a strange noise coming from the door, then footsteps left. He turned his head to the door and his eyes met with a letter that had been pushed through beneath it. After he stretched another time, he went to the door, picked up the letter and found a piece of parchment next to it, giving him a hint that breakfast was prepared. Shaking his head he crumpled the sheet into a ball and threw it skillfully into the basket next to his desk, to which he sat himself. Not without robbing his eyes once again, he turned the letter around and recognized the seal immediately. It had been to be expected. There was no one except them who wrote to him. Nobody apart from them who would have reasons. With a little morning clumsiness he opened the seal and pulled the letter out of the envelope.

_Dear Vaati_

_We are more than fine like ever_. _You'll see, the Gorons will like you soon. Otherwise we'll send Link. He already offered to wrestle them down the rocks_. _But I think they will calm down. That's what Gorons are like. At first they roar around and then they are the best mates. And it is nice to know that at least Renado is on your side_.

_Link asks whether you already made friends with Telma. He means, if she likes you, the rest of the capital likes you too. You should try that, if you don't want to flee from fruits again_._ Kafei advises you caution towards Zelda_._ You shouldn't rush anything_._ She seems to like you a lot. Don't screw it for yourself by being too open hearted. Don't forget. She still has a crush on Link. Your descriptions confirmed it_.

_And be careful with Zhani_._ The warning comes from the hero in green in person. He advises you to not let yourself be deceived by him_._ He still wonders why Zelda didn't throw him out yet. Probably he's too good at cleaning. Even good enough Link needed a long time to notice that the rubbish he `disposed´, was no rubbish at all, if you know what I mean_.

_Anyway, as usual, the loveliest greetings from everyone. From Romani and Cremia too_._ They slowly get over the hole in their life. I too, I must say. Apparently the death of my father strengthened me enough that I can let my sister go as well_.

_And one more thing – if you ride out of town alone, try to give the birds a wide berth. And you should avoid travelling slowly at nighttime, no matter if the atmosphere is beautiful_.

_The rebuilding is almost done, by the way_._ There are still some smaller damages here and there though, but beside these, Termina shines again_._ Kafei really takes care of everything and everyone_._ I'm surprised to see he even has a lot of time for Link, me and the children left. But I'm sure that he will get to the point when he'll sleep for several days because he's too tired for anything_.

_The loveliest greetings, to Zelda too,_

_Anju and pack_

Yes, the letter had brought him exactly the knowledge he had expected. Namely, none. Nothing he hadn't known or guessed by now. Carefully he put it into the folder to the others and locked it up in its drawer again. Like every morning, he fought with the choice of clothes. Zelda had given him a nice advance. She wanted to see it as a present though, but he had set his heart on paying back everything. He had invested the biggest part of this advance in clothes, binoculars and a camera. Another part was waiting for more to soon make him independent of the weapons in the barracks.

Taking advantage of the Minish's kindness was not easy, even if the wind was obedient to one. It was exhausting. Cutting grass was way easier than concentrating the air around every tuft. But it would be even easier with a reasonable sword, if he was able to handle such a weapon. He was miles away from Link's talent and that his golden sword, which he had gotten from Onnoru, had been stolen, was no help for his improvement either.

He wasn't too fond of the current fashion style in Hyrule. Fortunately there was another store in town which sold nobler clothing. That one had ist price though, but after all he couldn't wander through the castle like any middle-class nonentity. Outside, he at least tried to make a compromise.

Finally he got what he needed, unlocked the door, stepped outside, locked again and crammed his key ring inside the locket he hat gotten from Kafei. He was glad he had it. Especially with a pilferer among the cleaners. Like usual, the guards turned their heads after him barely visible. At least it was the proof that they weren't sleeping while standing. It was no surprise to him that the guards of Hyrule were known for anything but being courrageous. They were standing around all day long, watching doors. With the usual smirk and a wave of his hand, he opened the door of the dining hall. The mood during breakfast was as dull as always. Only Zelda and Aris desperately tried to raise it, what they naturally didn't manage to.

As late as he had arrived, Vaati left the hall. At a smart pace he went to the stables. He could have teleported himself but he didn't want to frighten the horses unnecessarily. Sruna welcomed him, albeit a bit spiritless. She was as tired as he was. Past more guards, he left the castle through the northern secret passageway into the field. Aimless. Just out into nature. Already few meters later he was facing his first decission. Eas or west? Or north even? Should he pay the Zoras a visit? They had turend out to be much more tolerant than the Gorons. Also the little Ralis was so taken by Vaati's looks. Maybe he should really visit the young monarch. He had even fewer friends than Vaati himself.

He was almost at the entrance of the cave system when a flash on the horizon caught his attention. Unsure, his eyes fixed the spot. There it was again. According to the direction, it came from Lake Hylia. But above. Something was in the sky down there.

Ralis was forgotten at once. He pulled Sruna around and rode southwesterly in direction of the bridge of Hylia at full gallop.

After a long ride the colossal structure finally came in sight. For reasons of safety, the bridge was closed. Passing was only possible after granted permission, thus, when the construction manager told everyone clearly enough to stop working, so deliveries could cross without problems. Vaati rode in direction of the outlet to the lake. Halfway at the house he stopped and searched for the cause of the phenomenon he spotted before. It wasn't coming from the construction works. After some moments he found it again. It was floating above the lake.

Vaati got his binoculars out of his locket and examined the strange glistening. In truth it wasn't an actual glistening. It was dark and seemed to move. Like a flock of small birds. What exactly it was, he couldn't tell. Carefully he mounted on the side of Sruna which was turned away from the workers. He made himself invisible, kicked himself off the ground and floated towards the peculiar formation. For a while he just stared at it, fascinated. His brain seemed to had turned off any kind of wits. Then it hit him as fast as his observing of the shimmering. His bafflement gave way to a sudden panic. He crammed the binoculars, took out his camera, pushed the button several times and teleported himself back to the castle, without regard for Sruna.

Completely dumbfounded and still invisible he stood in the entrance hall. What should he do? He wasn't sure whether it had been what he though it was. Should he tell Zelda? He had to tell her. Or not? No. He wanted to be entirely sure. Immediately he teleported himself to his room, took the photographs from one of the two trays of the instant camera and got a fright when he noticed that he was still invisible. The moment his hands were visible again, he put the photographs down on the desk and examined them. No doubt. These were such – but why above Lake Hylia? Coincidence? Why anyway? What did this mean? He piled the sheets, concentrated on Zelda and teleported himself to her without thinking.

Struggling for air she spluttered into her basin when Vaati's mirror image had appeared next to her. The latter, getting aware of his act, he went bright red with shame.

"Please forgive me, Highn- er – Zelda.", he moaned, feeling warmth rising in his face.

"It – is – allright.", she spit out the rest of the tooth paste with water and took a deep breath. "What is the matter? Did something happen?"

"I – erm – nothing – I – ", was he really such a coward? "Was mistaken in the room."

"Oh! Yes. Sometimes this happens to me as well. Every now and then I am so in thoughts when I teleport that I will not land where I wanted. But mostly the place shows similarities to my destination of choice. I assume, you wanted to visit a toilet?"

"Yes!", lied Vaati, but noticed eventually that he somehow felt a need. "I – am going – then – "

"You may use mine here. I will turn around until you are done."

"That – well – fine.", he sighed. "Thank you."

That smile she gave him – it felt to him as if she wanted him to use her toilet. She though reached for her brush, turned around and started rearranging her hair. A bit hectical Vaati pulled down his pants and sat down. Mesmerized he watched the brush gliding through her beautiful blond hair. It wasn't a uniform blonde. There were various nuances, from dark blond to light blond. He was so glad that he preferred to do his business sitting.

Onnoru once had brought him into a similar situation. He only hoped that Zelda didn't start changing clothes like Onnoru had done back then. He had needed to sit five more minutes, under the pretext that there was more than his bladder that needed to be emptied. That had been true, but not what Onnoru had assumed in the case. If that happened to him now with Zelda as well – but that one just made herself an elaborate braid and left the batch into her rooms. A bit relieved, Vaati finished, washed his hands and; after a short glance into the next room in which nobody could be seen; dried them with Zelda's towel in delights. He already wanted to teleport away when Zelda's voice came calling from outside.

"If you should be here still – could you probably lend me a hand for a moment?", he considered briefly.

"Of course."

Asking himself unnecessarily for what she needed his help, he entered the big, overly tawdry room. In general the decoration was luxorious, with many golden elements, but mostly it was pink. Very pink indeed.

"I simply cannot decide. I would like to ride to Kakariko today. Exchange with the Humans and Gorons there. What do you think? Which of the two shall I wear? You seem to have an eye for adequate clothing."

Vaati didn't believe his ears. Zelda – _Princess_ Zelda – asked _him_ what she should wear for a trip? How should he know which of the two dresses would survive a ride to Kakariko? And anyway – why did she want to ride there when she could teleport herself? At least she had chosen two plain dresses with subtle colours. He had never seen her in dark colours. Everything she had worn so far had been in pastel tones. Only sometimes there had been elements of darker – pink. The dress in her left hand was crimson and had blue parts sewn into the drapes of the skirt and light seeming trumpet sleeves. At the front it was laced with dark blue ribbons. Another dark blue ribbon hung around the clothes hook of which he assumed that it was to be bound around the waist. The other dress looked rural by its ochre, even though it was made from velvet. It was sleeveless, but she held a soft green blouse with ruffled sleeves to it instead. There was no need for him to take a long time considering.

"The red one."

"Yes? Hm. Yes. It is wider and more comfortable for riding. Most of all I can adjust it to fit me. Fine. Thank you. Erm – but you would have to help me lace it. The front is all right. But I cannot reach the back. Of course only if you do not mind. I can call for my chambermaid as well."

"Er – I – would – feel honoured.", what was that now?

"Thank you."

She smiled at him another time, laid the red-blue dress down on her canopy bed, hung back the other two pieces into her closet and – actually started undressing. He already wanted to flee back into the bathroom but was too bewildered for moving. Did she do that on purpose or did she simply not care that he saw her in her underwear? She put her plain white dress next to the other. Vaati tried hard to look away or at least at her legs. But suddenly even that was irrelevant as she got red underwear from her closet. No, it was _only_ a red panty. Behind her back, Vaati bit so hard on his lips, he hoped he wouldn't start bleeding.

Actually he would have had to feel privileged to having been granted to see the most important regents of the continent of the last decade naked. But slowly it became suspicious to him. He had even lost his innocence to Onnoru. Anju wasn't more than a good friend for him though, but he had indeed had a crush on her husband for some time. And now even the princess of Hyrule exposed herself in front of him. However, she already stuck in her dress before he could finish his considerations at all. And she already laid her braid over her shoulder and turned her head to him. Fortunately she told him where to pull more and where less.

"I thank you. Do you have any plans for today already?"

"Thou intend to take me with you?"

"How many times more? There is no need for you to address me in a formal way when we are alone. Father and Impa were not formal in private life either. Though she had taken over the role of my mother and taken care of me, there had not been anything going on between them. Nevertheless they had been friends hat. Now you are my advisor. You are the only friend I have.", now Vaati seriously got red.

"Certainly. And – you – hopefully know that I don't mind to accompany – er – you – ?"

"I know. And thank you. I had no idea that you can be so sweet. I cannot even believe that you used to turn me to stone and kidnapped me several times. I am sorry.", she giggled. "Do you want to change your clothes as well?"

"You don't need to apologize. And – no."

"Fine."

~o~0~O~0~o~

It knocked. Esra never knocked. It was way too early as well. She usually didn't return before midnight. Nor was his answer being waited for. So he could cram the book in the lowest drawer of his bedside table just in time before the door was opened. A bit hesitating, Link peered in, already in his pyjamas. He smiled with closed lips when he saw Dotour sitting on the bed.

"Oh. It is you. I already wondered who it could be. What do you need?"

"Esra is not here? Where is she?"

"In the bar."

"Hm. Yes. Logical."

"Logical.", chuckled Dotour gloomy. "Yes."

"May I come in?"

"Sure."

"I hope I didn't disturb you.", meant Link, stepped in and closed the door behind.

"No. I – just – ", he sighed deeply, "Dwelled in memories."

"Let me hear.", he sat down next to him on the bed and Dotour got out the book in landscape format again. "Photos?"

"Yes. I think, it wouldn't hurt you to know where Kafei got his good looks from."

"Hello? Just don't start making yourself down again."

"And you don't start complementing me again."

"Is this her? Of course. Why do I ask. They can really be mistaken for each other."

"They can. They always did. Though I don't have earlier photos as there was no such thing yet back then, but they even looked the same when they were children. This here was one of our most wonderful days."

It was a black-and-white photography. A very pretty woman hang happily over the shoulders of a clearly younger Dotour who smiled broadly. In the background was a setting sun and a shimmering stripe of the sea. According to his posture, Dotour had hit the button himself. He wore his hair as loose as since the invasion, had a shorter beard and earrings. Link turned his head to the side. There he could actually see a little scar on Dotour's left ear lobe. Apparently the holes had healed up after he hadn't worn the rings for a long time.

"Yes, you saw right.", said Dotour without removing his look from the book. "I took them out when I married Esra. I wanted to close this chapter. But love just can't be – put into a drawer and forgotten so easily. That day – ", Link looked at the next photograph which showed Ajrini drinking from a coconut, "Was the fiftieth anniversary of our marriage."

"What? You two look like thirty!", Dotour just smirked. "Now you know how long Kafei will look like he does now. In that night we conceived him. And it was that night for sure. She knew it and we said, if not then, then never. And we wanted a child more than anything. After all these years we wanted a child. At the end we were megalomanic concerning our luck. We were always happy. Until her death.", his eyes became glassy and he turned his head away from Link who put his right arm around him. "That – ", he turned over some pages, "Was – well. You can see it."

Both had their bellies bared and stood next to each other, grinning childishly stupid. Dotour stretched out his belly as round as Ajrini's was naturally.

"That was in her sixth month. Ydin had taken the photo. She also was at the birth. Here. That was shortly after."

A sweaty, messy, exhausted smiling Ajrini leaned in Dotour's arms. In her arms she held a bundle from which two tiny hands, a snub nose, tired half closed eyes and sticky dark hair peeked out.

"He had had thick hair from the beginning on. And he kept the nose. Her nose. Her sweet, cold nose. Yes, hers was mostly cold too. He has so much of her. She lives on in him almost entirely. If she hadn't had black hair, one would't believe that he is my son."

"You have more in common than you think."

"Assumingly. Yes. Maybe I just don't notice it because she is so present.", they had skipped some pages wich contained Kafei getting older. "And he also kept that. His best friend. Here they were four years old. They had known each other for about a month."

The little Kafei laid on his belly, in the middle of the Eastsquare and scribbled all over the paving stones with a chalk. On the opposite of him laid a girl with, on the photo, quite similar dark hair. Next to her in the background kneeled a second girl that looked like her copy. It were unmistakably the two Anjus.

"Sorrei laughed them down so hard when they were totally mad on the next day because it had rained at night and their masterpiece was gone."

On the next page Link found a picture that surprised him. It had been taken in the Throne Hall of Ikana Castle. Kafei sat, a thick book resting on his legs, in the lap of a man who obviously read to him. Link recognized the craggy features and peculiar, horn like swatches of beard, two a side. On his head he wore the usual utopian construct in shape of a young moon. The way he sat there, protectively holding Kafei, so filled with love and care – it was a totally different Igos than Link knew. He was different from what Link had been told and what he had been granted to experience for himself. In the picture suspended below he, Kafei and Ajrini kneeled with crossed arms. Their hair stood bolt upright aloft. Only that let Link notice the branch. The photo was glued in upside down.

"Yes, that was him. King Igos the Second of Ikana, brutal and coldblooded murderer, loving granduncle as well as great-granduncle – and jester of the nation. The contradiction in person."

"I can quite believe that. But he was darned well looking."

"Yes. A female heart throb, despite all. He had many women. But never a serious relationship and no children either. If he had managed to, no woman would have been stupid enough to not fob the child to him. Therefore he loved Kafei even more.", with a wistful smile Dotour paged down.

"And he didn't abandon that either.", Link smirked as he had spotted Kafei in a very girly dress, playing ball. "Is this – er – Sirileij?"

"Right guess. This here – ", he pointed on a boy who almost knocked Anju over by trying to get the ball, "Is Toru. And that at the back – ", further away sat a blurred, more black than white fleck squatted to the tree, "Is Nérimlath. He had always watched them. But they had never talked to him. If he hadn't insulted some children every now and then, we wouldn't have believed that he is able to speak. Here Kafei had gotten his first sword and there his first bow.", on both pictures Dotour, Ajrini and also Igos tried to teach Kafei something that he already seemed to can do. "That here is one of the view pictures of the four of us together. I think you see that it is an official portrait."

"Oh yes. Very contrived and cold.", Dotour sat on a chair, on the left hand of the observer next to him Kafei leaned against him, the hands laid around the shoulders of his father, Ajrini stood on the other side and Igos at the right side of the picture.

"I was feeling very queasy that day. That is why I'm sitting. In Ikana it is usual that the King only sits on individual portraits. This was the last of its kind.", he went further.

"My goodness! He really always did that.", laughed Link when he saw Kafei, hanging in the middle of the flat castle wall, holding himself with one hand and a shoeless foot and waving down with a broad grin.

"Yes. He had done that long before already, but here he was nine years old. It was the last picture in Ikana. Later that day during the night – ", he took a short breath, "After Ajrini's death he had abandoned these things. He had dulled himself to a completely normal towns boy. He was the reluctant, lonely, plain noble son of the Mayor. Without blue hair and red eyes he wouldn't have occurred to anybody. He had no friends anymore, left the Bombers and spent most time at the Laundry Pool. Alone or with Anju. She was one of the few he let get close to him. During this time he got that Keatonmask from Ilano. He had meant that the Colour of the Sun and the Wisdom of the Keaton might convey him comfort."

"A nice reasoning."

"Yes. He had been hardly any time at home as we had housed Rim. They had shared his bed because Kafei hadn't wanted him to sleep in the bed of his mother. At some point they had become more open and started to cheer each other up. I had no idea yet that Rim's parents hadn't died during the attack but that he had already had killed them some days earlier. The had rarely been out of their house. Anyhow, we moved Ajrini's bed to the attic then. When Esra and I became a couple we ordered a new one for her. Now Tatl sleeps in the bed of her grandmother.

Here we are three years later. Kafei and Anju were so happy. They were a newly enamoured couple and did everything to bring Anidja to a white heat. I never had that much business with Anju's mother ever again as in their first year together. Already then they had sworn each other that they would marry once they were adults. Of course one thinks that they, at such age, only stumbled into puberty. But as you see, this early puppy love lasted and lasts on. Kafei was almost as happy again as he had been before the death of his mother. Only Rim could get him in an earnest mood. The boy constantly bothered us. When he finally told us the entire truth about his secrets – let us say, we both became secret therapists."

"When was that? Carnival, yes. But – they must have been something like my age now, right?"

"Almost. They were seventeen. He didn't give a damn that the Hylian Law said he would have to wait four more years. We even had to delay the fireworks for five minutes because he elongated my speech. He delivered the quite most touching harangue I ever heard and proposed her in front of the whole country."

"Really?", Link aspirated unbelieving.

"Yes. And I don't know because I don't want to know it, but I think they also lost their virginity that night. And then Anidja did something they never forgave her. It was more unpardonable then all dead that are attributable to Igos' fault. Nor Mutoh ever forgave her that she took their mutual son away from him. Especially as he had this severe illness. She waited until the Carnival was over. Until the town was quiet again. Then she gave the children a sleeping medicine and gave them to her husband who drove to Kakariko in the middle of the night. She made everyone believe that he had abducted them. Even three years later when Anila finally managed go home with her. She had intercepted and destroyed all letters of the two. Anju believed that Kafei had left her in the lurch. And that when he had sent a messenger pigeon every week. Anidja always caught them. If that woman was good at something then at screwing up people's lives and at archery."

"And Kafei?"

"Kafei always suspected her. But he was too disgusted by her. He refused to touch her memories on principal. Treated her like a pest. Didn't dare to get in touch by any means. As hostile as to her he has never been to anybody. He really hated her. And he had every reason. Only she hadn't any justifiable. And I think that is exactly the reason why he hated her. He tried to distract himself with his friends he found again."

"Cards?"

"Yes.", sighed Dotour. "One of the few follies that are my fault."

"Oh!", laughed Link as they had reached photos on which he could be see too.

"Yes, here we are.", Dotour smiled again.

"They even turned out quite fine."

"Oh yes. You never saw them."

"No. My goodness I was small then."

"Yes. You grew quite much."

"No. Oh no! That – Romani took that. I could have bashed her down."

"One can tell.", he pulled one from behind the half glued in picture.

"No!", moaned Link. "Put that away already!"

"Sh! Keep it down.", giggled Dotour.

"Yes. Otherwise someone comes and then everybody sees it."

"They all know it anyway."

"Destroy it.", moaned Link more pleading.

"No. This expression speaks volumes. It absolutely mirrors the whole amount of your feelings for Romani."

"And how. Oh. My last performance as fake Mikau."

"Yes. Too bad that you only played two songs."

"I didn't know more.", chuckled Link.

"But these here turned out really sweet."

"Help! Who captured this moment?"

One photo showed Kafei lying on his back in front of the Town Hall. He held Link, who fully trusted him, high up in the air. Both grinned from ear to ear. On the picture next to it he had let him down onto his belly and they pressed their noses together.

"In this moment Anju said to me that he would be the perfect father for their future children."

"And to me he said that if I weren't his witness, he would have adopted me no later than then.", smiled Link nostalgic.

"Really?"

"Yes. Good that he made me his witness.", a short pause – and both men burst into wild giggling. "It's true.", Link calmed down. "Although we had no idea back then and I probably rather would have said yes, to day I know that it was good he didn't adopt me.", he smiled wistfully. "A lot happened, but I think it had to happen so we can be as happy as we are now."

"Everything has a reason.", nodded Dotour. "Even if I don't want to believe that Ajrini's death had a good reason. It is so unfair that she wasn't allowed to live to see that all. But I think everything would have turned out differently."

"Yes. Most certainly. Zelda would have had no reason for sending me to Termina. Look at it this way. That's what I do. I know, I haven't met her. But I know Kafei. And if she was like he is, she hasn't deserved it. But when our time is over, it's over. How, doesn't matter. When our task is fulfilled, we leave. Or why else do you think I'm still here? I had my first big chance to die at the age of three. And I died often too. Many times. But I'm still alive. I think that speaks as much for itself as this horrible visage Romani has captured."

Dotour snorted with a smile, the eyes on the pictures of Anju's first pregnancy and Tatl's first two years. Then already the second pregnancy came, many photos of the children and at last some pictures that had been taken without Link noticing, during said Carnival-Evening. He was really grateful to science that they were in colour already. So there was a beautiful picture of their kiss in public. Though an outsider wouldn't recognize it was them.

Some small and big historic moments in the year after like birthdays or the coronation and finally a snapshot from some distance while Link's return to Ikana. Then the celebration and the rebuilding activities after the recapture and almost at the end of the book one page filling photo. It showed the whole family with their close circle of friends. A soldier had taken it before Vaati's departure to Hyrule. It had taken ages to get them all onto the picture properly, but it had been worth it.

"The culmination.", smiled Dotour, shut the history-charged book and put his arm around Link now.

"How true. The beginning of a new book.", smiled Link too and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes – you can say that again.", nodded Dotour and put the book back to its traditional secret place. "And? Why did you come to see me?", Link laughed because he had almost forgotten about it.

"They wanted to be alone, once."

"And you not."

"No. I didn't want to use the guest room. And the kids would have been a too young company for me tonight."

"So you thought you pay and old, lonely man a visit?", he raised and put more wood on the fire in the chimney.

"How about somebody who became like a kind of father for me instead?", smiled Link softly and Dotour turned to him dumbfounded. "Don't look at me like that.", said Link, went to him, gave him a kiss on the forehead and took him in his arms. "That's the truth."

After some seconds Dotour put his arms around Link as well, crying silently. But Link noticed it and pulled him closer. They didn't loosen their embrace until Dotour's tears had almost dried up.

"Er – if Esra should – "

"Of course you are allowed to squeeze yourself at the other side of my bed."

"Thanks."

"No worries – my son."

"You're making fun of me. I was serious."

"I am serious as well.", nodded Dotour and laid his right hand on the other's left cheek, whereupon Link startled slightly.

"Your hand's like ice!", he aspirated with big eyes and Dotour withdrew it.

"I am sorry."

"Don't you."

Link reached for it again, as well as for the other. Dotour watched him robbing and breathing upon them. Holding them tight, he looked at him from slightly below.

"Kafei is right. You really are sweet."

He nudged Link's nose with a thumb and that one buried his face in balled up hands, giggling. Dotour loosened his hands from Link's and pulled the young man back in his arms. They gave each other one more short squeeze and Dotour stroked Link's upper arms before they finally broke their hug.

"Come. Let us go to bed.", he smiled and went towards his bed where he got the pyjamas from underneath the pillow.

"You know, I just remember that I haven't seen you naked yet.", considered Link.

"Then enjoy the premiere.", smirked Dotour and took off his vest.

"How am I supposed to understand this? Is there more you passed on to Kafei?"

"In this case it wouldn't be a joy.", he turned to him. "And I meant it ironic anyway."

He opened the buttons of his white shirt and confirmed to Link what the Zora-costume had already hinted. He was very well built. The blue hair on his chest, on which his locket with the red stone rested, were really to be called such, whereas Kafei's hair was just fluff he removed too often anyway. Dotour's skin was even approximately as beautiful as his son's.

"Do you train?", asked Link.

"You see it?", he opened the last button. "Yes. Actually I ever used to but I really lost touch. Since that thing with the Shadow Beasts I started training more intense again. I went back to ten rounds, but I probably will never again achieve my twenty I did ten years ago, if I don't pull myself together."

"Rounds?"

"Around the town."

"When?"

"Every day."

"What?", boggled Link. "When the heck do you do them?"

"Before breakfast. There has been hardly any day yet which I left out. In addition I do thirty chins."

He pulled off the shirt at last and Link found his description proven. Though he saw another thing he hadn't expected to find on him. From the shoulders to shortly at the wrists his arms showed decent tattoos of ornamental lines. The slightly faded auburn and black pattern appeared to look very ikana'n. He even found the famous flames. Dotour noticed Link's interest, laid his hair over his left shoulder and turned his back to him while he folded the shirt and vest.

Link eventually recognized the pattern which spread over both scapulas as the decorations outside the Eastgate of Clock Town. The sun which was half there was complete and also the rest of the ornament was mirrored downwards. The lines on the arms weren't that compartmentalized and more closed, but it seemed they were rising from the ornament. The curved, crescent moon like forms as well as the points faulted down the back, symmetrical to the spine. Shortly at height of the hips they framed the Emblem of Ikana and narrowed to the middle. The lowest tip was just possible for Link to see because Dotour had opened his trousers and pushed down his underpants dangerously far as well. He turned his head to the side and studied Link's gaze.

"Well? You like it?"

"You see it?", smirked Link. "A relic from youth?"

"Something like that. But a quite well preserved relic."

"And how. Looks damn good. Why do you hide something like this?"

"You ask?"

"Fine. It's big. Much. Ikana. And reaches forbidden low."

Dotour finally pushed down the pants and got out of them. Link couldn't determine deficiencies at his hips either. So he hadn't lied regarding the training. There was something Link noticed immediately though.

"Oh! I know that one."

"I would have wondered if you didn't. Now you see the original.", he folded the trousers, opened the laundry basket in the corner with a move of his hand, threw the underpants in a blind flight and let the lid fall down again.

"Yes. By now, I know the copy ins- o– ",Link giggled and broke off.

"Don't be shy. Inside out.", Dotour winked to him and turned to the bed where he piled his stuff.

"This indiscreet, insolent, private sphere ignoring disregard. Now I know where Kafei got it from. Anju plagiarized it too. A contagious wildfire. Damn. He doesn't only have your butt.", aspirated Link flatly and raised an eyebrow which made Dotour grin. "And you said he's got nothing from you."

"Oh that one.", he waved off and carried his clothes to one of the two closets where he consciously put it onto the left side of the board.

"Pardon? Do you have an idea how good the copy of that one is?", murmured Link.

"But complaining about me.", chuckled Dotour quiet and returned for dressing.

"Yeah, yeah."

He laid down on the bed and Link followed after he had moved a bit closer to the other bed which converted them to a big one. When Link had comforted himself at Dotour's right side, the latter covered them with the blanket. Dotour turned off the magical light and both spent several minutes listening to the cosy crackle of the open fire, looking deeply into each other's eyes in the meagre light. Then Link laid his right hand on Dotour's chest. He felt the gentle, steady heartbeat, twice as fast as his breathing. Dotour closed his eyes when Link wiped a single tear of hiss right cheek. Then he reached for the hand at his heart and pulled it close.

"You're not alone.", whispered Link. "Don't forget that, you hear me?"

~o~0~O~0~o~

Thoughtfully he held the black cloth in his hands and stared at the object in it. Grey-black, seeming cold, the once orange lines just barely visible. He didn't dare to touch the Shadow Crystal. Midna had given it to him as a memento before their farewell. She had kept her attitude towards Zant's `gift´ to the last. Though what now? What was he supposed to do with this souvenir from the Shadow Realm? Privily he knew that Midna hadn't left him this thing for fun. Did she want him to be able to transform into a wolf any time he liked? He couldn't deny it had had some advantages. But would he be able to transform back? Basically it seemed logical to him that he only had to touch the Shadow Crystal. But the other way? That had always been Midna's job. Wouldn't he stay a wolf forever without her? Or at least until he got help from a Light Spirit? He didn't even know whether there were such Light Spirits in Termina. And the Great Fairies were dead. Link really had a decision problem.

When he thought about the single regions of Termina he noticed something he never really cared about. There was a waterfall in the swamp. A Deku once told him that the Woodfall-Crater was flooded when there was heavy rain, which created a waterfall. Theoretically that made it two. Ikana had two waterfalls as well if the spring had enough water. And at Great Bay there were multiple waterfalls. Even the Mountain Village had one and the hot springs.

Termina had springs. Natural springs. So it was possible that Light Spirits existed in Termina? Because something had to keep the light here, not? After all the Light Spirits of Hyrule hadn't been there only after the earthquake. The grottos had been there, filled with Sacred Water. The earthquake had brought them to the surface. Because of that and not only because they didn't show themselves under normal circumstances, he hadn't met these Spirits ever before. Why shouldn't they, if they existed in Termina too, not just have been hidden? Suddenly the door went open. Link tried to hide the crystal so fast that he almost dropped it.

"Oh!", giggled Kafei. "Did I disturb you?"

"I – er – no."

"And how I have.", he shortly sighed, closed the door behind, sat down next to Link on the bed and started kissing him. "You are trying to conceal something.", he stopped after a minute. "What did you just hide there from me? A toy?", he reached behind Link, grabbed the bundle of cloth and unfolded it.

"Something like it.", snorted Link.

"Njila khai – ", aspirated Kafei

"What?"

"Don't you touch that thing. If it is what I think, just don't touch it without the cloth."

"What should happen apart from me becoming a wolf and that we have to go to Hyrule so a Light Spirit can transform me back?"

"You know what it is?"

"Yes. A Shadow Crystal. To be precise, the one Zant pricked it into me. Midna gave it to me at the Desert Fortress. She could transform me any way round any time with it. But I assume, now that all mirrors are destroyed, it lost its power. And even if – are there Light Spirits in Termina?"

"Yes. What else did you think keeps our light?"

"I just had that consideration. But how did they manage to defend themselves against the Shadow Beasts?"

"I don't know. I only know that their power is in a bad condition since the Great Fairies are dead. The one in Ikana couldn't help Romani, remember? But your Fairy was from Hyrule. I suppose that's why she could heal Romani. The balance, you understand? Even if it still works, I don't think that one of the Light Spirits here can transform you back. And why a wolf? To my knowledge all beings from our world become ghosts once they get in touch with the Twilight or a shadow from that Realm."

"I thought I mentioned this? Farore's protection."

"Oh – yes – rings a bell."

"But there's one thing I don't understand. Why's Zant still alive? I mean, when he killed Ganondorf I thought it might have been his ghost. And also when he stood there with Midna. You know. When they helped us. And Din spoke about him too, right?"

"Why his ghost?"

"Midna annihilated him."

"Oh.", Kafei's eyes became big. "But Din – if I think about it, the way she mentioned him he could easily have been dead as well as living."

"Strange."

"Yes. Tell me – you had plans with that, hadn't you?", asked Kafei hesitantly.

"With the Shadow Crystal?"

"Yes."

"No idea. I just considered whether it still works."

"What did the mirror look like when Midna destroyed it?"

"There – was nothing left of it. Only the frame. Why?"

"Because I have a dull assumption that this Shadow Crystal still works for sure."

"You mean, the mirror in the Clock Tower – ?"

"I'm through with Chaliém's diary by now and – "

"Whose diary?"

"The masks salesman."

"Oh. He never told me his name, you know?", Link countered a bit sharper than he wanted.

"Why am I not surprised? Never mind. Anyway, when he wrote in Hylian, he just mentioned the mirror as if he had no idea what it was. But fact is that he had discovered the mirror long before. It was still intact then. Obviously he was familiar with it. He knew that the mirror was weak. But he also knew where the other two mirrors stand."

"The other two mirrors? There's a third?"

"Yes. I told you that."

"Where?"

"Unfortunately he didn't mention. But he knew that the mirror in the Clock Tower wasn't to be underestimated. There are multiple pages on which he speculated about it. And that means something. You know how thick this book is. He made the first entry at the age of five. The next, ten years later. But after that he wrote everything into it he discovered on his journeys – and another lot of things one simply couldn't catch when getting water from Ikana River. He never wrote where he got it from though, but these are things he could only have gotten to know from the Archpriests. And I am certain that he hasn't bribed them like Urol had. I am talking about the revelation of the greatest secrets of all time here. I'm really scared that the wrong people could find out what stands in Chaliém's diary. Anyhow – I really doubt that it was the clock which destroyed the mirror. These mirrors don't just break by jars."

"You mean – give me break – "

"I saw the mirror. There were no shards left. But this here.", he pulled a silver locket out of his own. "And guess what's in there and who wore it."

"Gently! You think _he_ destroyed the mirror?"

"In hope to stop the invasion. And he hid the shards so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands. Want to bet that Midna had spent the last half year wondering why one of her soldiers, as I assume, reported her that the mirror was entirely destroyed?"

"And that's why she could help us!"

"Exactly. But if the shards still exist – all right. I don't think we are to expect another attack. They both seemed to get a long again quite fast."

"True. But the connection still remains. Maybe we can put the mirror together and – "

"Are you mad?"

"No. I didn't transform when I entered the Twilight through the portal. And if – if I take the Shadow Crystal with me, Midna can transform me back. Or even without it."

"And? Then? You enter and fetch up somewhere."

"Why?"

"Are you really that naive and think you'd reach the same place through a different portal?"

"Who cares? Then I'd have to go looking for her. The Twili will help me. And maybe Midna finds me anyway because she feels that a portal has been opened."

"I don't know. That doesn't sound like a good idea to me."

"What can go wrong?"

"There's a lot that can go wrong."

"And what's a good idea in your opinion?"

"That we first make sure of many things."

"Fine. You convinced me.", disappointed he let the crystal; along with the cloth; disappear in his locket. "And? What are we doing now?"

"I feel unbalanced?"

"How? I thought, last night you – or did I leave the two of you alone for nothing?"

"No."

"But?"

"But?"

"Kafei?"

"Yes?"

"Are you addicted?"

"Would I admit it?"

"Yes."

"No. Don't you have withdrawal symptoms?"

"I don't care what you do to me as long as you're happy with it. And if you ignore me."

"Are you drunk?"

"No. What makes you think I am?", murmured Link.

"You – want to transform into a wolf, go into the Twilight for searching for Midna – and now you even say something like this."

"I love you. That's all. And I'm bored."

"Were did you sleep last night, by the way?"

"At Dotour's."

"What?", chuckled Kafei. "But not – hopefully not in the middle?"

"No. I have no idea when Esra came anyway. Slept quite well."

"Yes. He's really good to cuddle with.", considered Kafei and Link stared at him with big eyes. "What? It is true. Fine that you noticed. He badly needs it."

"Supposedly. He still grieves for your mother."

"I do as well. But he's so obsessed about it that it eats him up from inside.", Kafei sadly lowered his head.

"He can do the splits.", giggled Link. "I would have never thought that he's so agile. Neither how much he trains every day."

"Yes. Somehow he's to be admired. And nevertheless I would sometimes like to beat his pessimism out of him. But that's not me. And it wouldn't work either."

"Can you do the splits as well?", asked Link, just out of curiosity. "I mean, most likely you can, can't you? But I'd like to see it."

"You only want to know how flexible I can be in bed.", giggled Kafei subdued and conceded a clap on the back of his head. "Relax."

He raised and simply let himself sink down without stretching exercises, the right leg forward-facing.

"Damn!", gaped Link.

"Pleased?"

"Can you do that sideways too?"

Kafei slightly pressed himself up with his arms, turned the legs like a propeller, feigned apathy in his face. Mentally he almost burst with satisfaction about Link's expression. He pressed himself up once again. Now the left leg was in the front and the left at the back.

"I really need to refine myself.", sighed Link.

Thereupon Kafei threw his arms over his head and bent back so tight that Link's heart almost fell down into his boots. He pushed himself up higher and pulled the right leg through beneath himself to the front while he let his left leg fall down over himself. The moment it touched the floor, he pulled the rest of his body onward and stood straight again as if nothing had happened – without getting knotted in his hip long hair. With a chuckle he went back to Link and closed the latter's mouth with a soft kiss.

"And? What else did he show you?"

"His back."

"What surprised you more?"

"There was so much last night that surprised me, I don't really know what stumped me more. He showed me photos. A representative sample of your life so far."

"He showed that to you? Then you convey an enormous deal to him."

"Seems so. He means a lot to me as well."

"This book is his little private treasure. Esra doesn't know about it. Please don't tell him that I told you this."

"I won't. It was obvious to me immediately why he kept it in the lowest drawer under another book. There are very private moments in it."

"Yes. Different topic?"

"All right."

"I'd know a remedy for your boredom."

"Yes?", the next thing Link noticed was that Kafei plunked him a pillow in the face. "Hey! What the heck?"

"Pillow fight!"

"Just you wait!"

~o~0~O~0~o~


	21. Chapter 21 Fruitcake

**Three Days - and a bit more... **- Chapter 21

_by Ilionej_

**Chapter Info: **Everything has a reason, a cause and an effect, even if we cannot believe that. Though if we open our eyes, try to see and to understand, we will perceive the meaning behind everything at last.

**Author's Comments: I **am terribly sorry. :( I hope that translating will go faster again from now on.

**Rating: M **- because of, well, nudity which leads to Yaoi-"Light"(XD). But just a little. :3

Characters and places to their respective owners(which would be Shigeru Miyamoto and his Nintendo-crew). I'm responsible for the rest, as always. ;)

**Please **review. Thank you.

To cut a long story short - enjoy :)

* * *

– Chapter 21 –

**Fruitcake**

How busy they all were. Nobody even gave him a short glance up where he was. Link sat on the roof above the door of Ikana Castle, dangled his legs and watched the people in the centre of the village. It felt strange sitting on the exact place Rim committed suicide. Was he still here? Link felt someone next to him but there was nobody to be seen. Life went on. He was glad being allowed to sit there. Yesterday they shooed him away. No outsider was allowed to watch the Suro-novices training. Everything was top secret.

„Though it is us who linger,", he startled a little, „It is them who stand idle. They are so busy with every day things that they forget to live. And mind that they belong to a race that places great value on living the life and not drowning in unnecessary `duties´ until the end of life."

He hadn't been mistaken. She sat to his right, red eyes on the people below them. He had no idea who she was. Interested, he eyed her slightly bushy, shoulder length antique pink hair that barely noticeable moved in the soft breeze. Finally she looked at him, sadness in her face. Link found that her face seemed like one of a carnivore. A bit overlong, but still beautiful. A photo came into his mind. She had barely changed. Only – she seemed much older than Kafei now.

„Oh – I'm sorry.", she woke from her trance and offered her hand. „Sirileij."

„Pleasure.", Link smirked and returned her gesture.

„I like to be up here, you know?", Link nodded.

„Me too. On nice days you can see Woodfall. But with these clouds down there – I guess it's raining. Or it did rain."

„No. Look at the clouds thoroughly. They are coming from the east and just gather around the crater. It will be raining there in about an hour or two."

„Oh. Well – I don't really have it with the weather."

„Nothing to worry about at all. You might ask yourself why I'm here?"

„If you ask this way, I assume you're here because of me?"

„Yes. You have something you shouldn't waste. You did it again and again. That's avoidable."

„What are you talking about?"

„About your essence of life. You strengthen it and then you let it become weak again. But you could keep it in the state it still is. And that without having to eat the hearts of demons."

„And how else?"

„You only need to exercise it. You must keep your stamina like that, if possible even enhance it. I'm not talking about occasional tries to climb, morning workout or daily running rounds for mowing grass. I am talking about mind-altering. You must change your way of thinking towards the possible. And this way of thinking, you have to get across to your essence of life as well. Even though there is no current danger, your energy must think that it has to reckon having to defend your body anytime. You want to be better at climbing? You are good at climbing already. You're only lazy. You are too lazy to sharpen your senses. You have the heart of a wolf."

„I used to be a wolf for some time.", she shook her head.

„That's not the point. It's in you. You have the senses of a wolf, also in this shape. Don't turn them off, use them. Others don't have such but still climb up seemingly even walls. Your problem is that you are afraid of falling off. That's totally normal. But this fear makes you blind. You don't see the possibilities. Of course it doesn't work without training. Without the necessary strength, the necessary sensibility for it, you won't get up a wall of course. But you need to be able to see it. You need to be able to see where the tiny irregularities are that build your way up. Also this is a matter of training. The most important thing though is that you are in accordance with yourself. Only then you can empathize with your surrounding. Become one with it."

„Can you teach me?"

„Yes."

„That would be great. When do we start?"

„Now."

„Now?", Link was actually stunned.

„Yes, now. If you don't want to die of a fall from here in two weeks, now."

„Oh. And – what – do we do?"

„We watch."

„I've been doing that for the last half an hour or so."

„It was twenty seven minutes until I started talking to you.", she directed her look on the square again.

„Oh. Wait – how do you know – "

„The sun."

„You – watched the sun and ascertained that I – ?"

„No.", she giggled. „I'm not Kafei.", she got out a little, very precise sundial. „He would be able to. But it isn't important to him. Well? What did you see?"

„A lot.", considered Link.

„Look at me and tell me the colour of the water in the stream."

„It – ", he looked directly into her eyes. „Clea- no.", he closed his eyes for a moment and lightly shook his head. „No. It's slightly brown coloured. The ground is churning because there are so many people getting water from it. The sun lets it glisten in a soft yellow and the sky is mirroring in between. But that one isn't too blue because of the clouds. It's a dead light blue. And the mix with the creek bed – creates a blueish-green greybrown."

„How cold is the water?"

„How cold?", Link bridled.

„Don't look down. Just tell me."

„At the spring it's colder than in the middle where the sun warmed it. At the waterfall it gets cooler again."

„That's good but I didn't ask you for logic. I want to know the fact."

„It – is almost constantly cool. There's a cool gust of wind falling in at the middle. The tree shows it. And a girl robbed her hands dry in a very thorough way. She's not conceited. Her fingers got cold from the water."

„That's a start.", Sirileij smiled askew.

„No. It's not. I guessed. And the girl – it was a boy with long hair."

„No. That was a girl. And you didn't guess. Don't let yourself be fooled by my expression. You're not stupid. Only complicated. You are well at watching and connecting. Your only problem is that you know the answer but don't believe it. You are making yourself unsure. And then you mentally kick yourself for having tried all possible lines though you just would have had to blow away the leafs in front of the door. It was clear to you which sign the pillars form. But you thought too complicated. When you discovered the solution, you facepalmed because you got aware that you knew the solution but were too naive to try it. You didn't belive yourself. You ignored your intuition. And that is foolish, considering how good your intuition is."

„But you don't cram around everywhere, do you?"

„Could you stop me?"

„No."

„You will be able to."

„What?"

„I shouldn't tell you, but I will. Kafei completed the education for being a Suro."

„That was obvious to me. Relatively soon actually."

„But he didn't learn anything by doing so. It was his mother he learned from. He was ahead of everyone of us. Stayed humble. And after the lessons he continued training with the group we were in. For me he was unstinting of his time. Why, I don't know.

He can close his thoughts. It is sapping a lot of his energy, but when he wants, he can do it. Anyway, they caught us. It's forbidden to practice extracurricular. We were foolish enough to have wanted to defend Kafei against Master Lathiru. He's scary. And very tempered. He only trains the Masters-to-be. His speciality is the brain. Telepathy, telekinesis, brainwashing. Simply everything that deals with thoughts. He can control almost each and everyone with his thoughts if he wants.

Kafei actually just looked at him. He told me afterwards that Lathiru had tried to make him torturing himself but hadn't managed to. That this hadn't fascinated but made him angry was seen by all of us. Three more Masters had to intervene. They had to rescue him from himself. Kafei had done nothing but reflecting Lathiru's mental attacks. He had been half dead when the others finally could stop him from attacking Kafei. That was the point Kafei had lost conscience. But he's strong. Within only a few minutes he had recovered entirely. That can be due to the fact that he's a chosen one of course. But I think there is much more. He carries the stowed power of generations inside.

He himself preferred to live with a bad reputation rather than telling the truth. He never boasted about his power. He rather preferred that the others thought he had tortured Master Lathiru with full concern. He wanted to keep the Master's prestige. And the other three wanted to send him into both exams immediately.

On the next day he took them on nevertheless. He had passed with exceeding bravery. Reportedly he had solved the tasks in a way no Master had considered to be possible. Whatever Rim had said about these exams, he was just jealous. Though Kafei's only reason for not becoming a Master was Master Aslios, our Master, who had convinced him that it would kill him. Kafei needs freedom. He needs a life. Master Aslios kept him from laying himself in chains. He still educated me secretly. Also I have done and mastered the exams in the end. But the second, I refused to accept.", Link nodded.

„And now you want to teach me? Why?"

„Kafei sees me as a friend. Only as a friend. But for me he's more. He showed me the value of life, made me understand what really counts."

„And what is it?"

„That, I can't do for you. You'll have to find out by yourself. What you learn from me and how you go on with it, is your business. In fact, you already mastered the exams for being a Suro. Though with help of some objects, but you did it."

„What? But – "

„All these shrines – what do you think they were for? They stand on holy ground. Nobody can teleport themselves there. Superb places for exams. Or why else do you think you met with so many different puzzles and traps?"

„These are exam halls?", aspirated Link, not believing what he heard there.

„Of course some holy objects are kept there, but most of them had always been conceptualised as exam halls."

„But why are there so many ornaments and symbols in them?"

„For at least reminding that the ground beneath is holy and that these halls are to be entered with awe. There are only a few parts of the exams that are held here in the castle."

„And they are?"

„Normally I should keep silent on this. But never mind. One of them deals with teleporting."

„Interesting.", considered Link. „Then the castle isn't that safe."

„Oh it is. There is a ban. It can only be changed by the current King. The King decides who can teleport themselves into the castle. Kafei just finds it mean that this doesn't work within the castle walls. Once in with permission, you can teleport to any room you like. Except the cellar. Underground parts of the castle ask for a special permit."

„How long does the ban last? I mean, until the next king ascends the throne?"

„Generally, yes. It is the successor who has to renew the ban with the Archpriests. This happens shortly after the coronation. Therefore it is a very precarious situation when one King dies before his successor was coronated. During this time the castle is unprotected."

„That's how the Garo could settle down here after Igos' death."

„They were here?", asked Sirileij amazed. „I didn't know that."

„Some were here. But they weren't much more alive than anything else in Ikana at that time."

„Do your know who the Garo were?"

„Enemies of the king, right?"

„Yes. They were Suro. Many of them joined this group of traitors. Their name means nothing less than Shadow. They were constantly against the King. Already King Ikan himself had his troubles with them. These parasites were always there since then. They were against the Great Empire of Ikana. They wanted an autonomous folk that ruled itself. Also they were very positive towards apartheid. The `purity´ of the blood was their highest law. That made them not even stop before direct incest. Different than other races, where incest can cause deformations, it makes us Sheikah strong. The mix of the same or similar genes strengthens the outstanding abilities. This way the Garo bred their master warriors. They studied who was good at what and specifically interbred gifted people. It was never really about love."

„That is sick."

„It is. But they saw it as best possibility to bring down the Royal Family. They kept attempting murder again and again, but these could be prevented, mostly."

„Mostly?"

„Igos. Both of them. Also the father of the last King was killed by the Garo. His son never forgave them. Chased them. He didn't even shy away from children, when they supported their parents' opinion. He slaughtered them all. With his own hands. Only a few could hide. And he was powerless against their leader. But only because he didn't want a war. He so to say stood in his own way on his bloody campaign. And then something happened he never would have guessed. For a long time he accused them of trying it this way now. That they had decided to honeycomb the Royal Family by wanting to plant a shared heir on them. But Dotour was different. He was disgusted by the attitude of his ancestors."

„Dotour is a Garo?", Link burst.

„How much do you actually know about the family you call your own?", she murmured.

„Of course! Termin! He – he divided the kingdom!"

„Ah. And I already thought I was to expect the worst.", she giggled subdued.

„And – the races finally separated.", aspirated Link, directing his look on the stream again.

„Yes. What did you think why the Hylians became rampant in Termina though they are ruled by a Sheikah?"

„Igos killed them."

„Yes. Just imagine the panic that broke out when he appeared in the town. I still was a little child back then, but I was witness once. My parents were friends of the Maranóshu. Not in all respects, but good enough that we came to town sometimes. They were in the town hall when he was about to go there. I played with some other children in front of it. Dotour must have heard the panic of the citizens and came out. It was a heavy quarrel. Shortly before Igos got violent, Ajrini came up. She was in the third month of pregnancy but didn't care about the uproar. She had more guts than Dotour. I only remember that Igos called her a blood traitor. Her answer; which I can remember well though; was, `_Other than you, I managed to give the Royal Family of Ikana an heir. If you want to kill your only successor, just go for it_.´

Yes, he wouldn't have shied killing his pregnant grand-niece. But she had more influence on him than he preferred. He only looked at her and left. Dotour told me that they hadn't spoken a word to each other until Kafei's birth. But after the birth he was said to have come, apologized and offered them all support he could bring up. Dotour told me that he had said to him if he wanted to reunite Ikana again, he would have no other choice. That it was on him, which path he, Dotour, would run, as soon as he had followed in the steps of his father. Unfortunately another Garo, Urol, had foiled the reunion by having wiped out his own country."

„And Kafei tries to mend what his great-grandfather had torn apart."

„Exactly."

„So there's another reason than the one Anju told me.", Sirileij examined his thoughts.

„Anju isn't aware of the full extent of this case. But slowly she should start working on it. After all it is her land as well."

~o~0~O~0~o~

And again. This time he had been wise enough to shut his mouth and breathe through the nose. It was more than exhausting to constantly struggle at trying to stand up from a heap of sand.

„You don't listen to me.", Sirileij said coldly when he finally stood straight.

„Yes, yes. I am sand and the sand is a part of me. I can push myself off it. Ouch!", she had given him a clap around the ear.

„That didn't hurt you.", she countered shortly.

„No.", considered Link and received another one.

„Hey! I'm trying!"

„You aren't. You don't listen to me properly."

„I am sand and the sand is a part of me!", he hissed. „I got i-"

This time he was faster. He caught her hand in the air and bent her arm over. She though wound herself from his grab without effort and used her flat left hand to push his shoulder, back into the pile of sand. In this moment something must have clicked in his mind. Back flips without taking a run-up had never really been a problem. But on sand he had failed at most of the tries. She used to train his flexibility. And now he finally took advantage of it. He took the dash she had given him, pushed his arms over his head and let the power wander through his body that; the moment his legs took off; his palms landed on the sand grains, from which he pushed himself so fast that they reacted almost like solid ground. Before the force could leave his feet, he transformed it another time for his own benefit. He took it with his legs and let them be pulled down by it again.

The second back flip off the pile of sand was just a cinch and he stopped behind it, as if nothing had happened. Actually he wanted to be proud of himself, but he wasn't. It felt to him like he had ever been able to do such things but had just been too lazy to do them with the necessary consequence. He looked at her, but nothing happened. Sirileij only stared back. Then she nodded once, wished him a good night and disappeared.

~o~0~O~0~o~

He snored. He had never snored before. No. Link went to the door and eavesdropped. The two slept still like ever. The snoring came from somewhere else. Considering the volume, Link didn't even have to bother walking quietly. The snoring got louder. Eventually he stood in front of one of the guest rooms. He pushed down the door handle and the door did indeed move. Within a split second it thudded essentially louder. Lightened by the torches at the square, the big frame laid there. But something else mixed with the horrible roar. He rushed around and found a startled Anju in the door.

„Oh.", she sighed. „You found him. There was no space in the Inn because of the Crafts Market. I had to relocate him into here. Believe me. If I'd known that, I would have shut my mouth. You're coming?"

„In a moment. I'll just have a wash."

„All right.", Anju yawned and shambled away.

He heard her opening and closing the door again. All that remained was the monstrous snoring of the Goron. Thoughtfully he turned to him and watched the ball swelling and dropping. A whisper tore him from his thoughts. He wasn't quite sure which part of him had whispered into his head.

„Tap him on the back."

„What?", he hadn't planned to say that aloud.

„Tap him on the back. Then it will stop. Do not mind doing it harder."

Not knowing what to think of it, he still did it. And it worked. Instant silence.

„Finally!", he heard Kafei sighing muffled.

„Interesting.", he whispered to himself and raised an eyebrow.

„Indeed."

There was the other whisper again. As fast as he had turned to Anju, he did again. Someone was standing in the shadow of the right corner in front of him. At about his size, slender, Suro-uniform. First he thought it was Sirileij. But why would she had covered herself? Then he noticed the bundles of blonde hair. Slowly he also noticed how familiar the few visible parts of the face were to him. He just had to have a laugh. Though he did it quietly, he shook his head and put his hands on his hips.

„How naive are you?", the red eyes dilated. „If you had kept it for yourself, I would have clung to your neck now. But this way it's simply naive.", the eyes widened one more bit. „How often do I have to tell you that I love Kafei? This disguise won't help you anymore. And most of all, you are and will remain a woman."

„I am no woman!", the sizzling of the voice did sound convincingly manlike though.

„I beg you.", hissed Link back and dropped his arms.

„I believe, you are mistaking me for someone right now.", crossing his arms, he looked at Link coldly. „That hag must really annoy you considering that you hiss at me like this."

„Stop it, yes?", he went to him and pulled down his scarf.

„And? What is this going to be now?", he chuckled in view of Link's expression.

„You – ", he just aspirated.

„Yes?"

„Damn. You really are a man!"

„I told you, not?", his tone couldn't have been more bored.

„But you look so much like her – like a copy."

„Obviously yes. Even though I don't know who you mean."

„What's your name?"

„That is not relevant."

„What is your name ?", repeated Link more demanding.

„I have said, that is none of your business."

„Do you have a sister?", Link pushed on.

„I'm the only child of my parents.", his tone got more and more angrier.

„Who are your parents?", his eyes drilled into the Sheikah's.

„I never got to know them. I was told that my mother died in childbed and that my father had left her shortly before."

„And that you are half Hylian?"

„How do you know?", all of his coldness was gone.

„A mere guess. What are you doing here?", the Goron started snoring again.

„Watching him."

„Who? The Goron?"

„Yes."

„What's so important about him that a Suro has to guard him?"

„I said watching. Not guarding, watching. He carries something with him that must not fall into the wrong hands. It is on me to keep an eye on it and to watch where he brings it to."

„And what?"

„You owe me something."

„What for? And what?"

„For asking so many questions. And – ", he gave a nod to the bed.

„Allright.", hissed Link, went over and hit the Goron's back another time. „And? Was does he carry with him now?"

„What does who carry with him?", the corner was empty, instead, Kafei stood in the doorway, half naked, sleepy and Link's pyjamas on his arm. „Who are you talking to?", Link took a closer look into the corner and back at Kafei. „What's there?", he took a glance into the corner as well. „Or – what was – there – Link? Everything all right? You look whacked. Have you seen a ghost?"

„I – don't know – he – was – he was real – no – yes – no idea – I – ", he got more desperate with each word.

„The ghost?"

„It wasn't a ghost – it was – Sheik – only – really a man – I've insulted him first because I thought he was Zelda – but then – "

„It's in the middle of the night. Come to bed."

„Yes – I – I'll just – have a quick wash – ", he considered. „You believe me – don't you?"

„Yes. I believe you saw this. But you're tired. It's you who shouldn't put much trust into that.", he went towards Link and took his hand. „I'll go with you to the bathroom.", he brushed his cheek shortly. „So you won't see any more ghosts."

Gently he pulled him out of the room and closed the door. Arrived at the bathroom, he started undressing Link. That one, lost in thoughts, let it pass. Only when Kafei kissed him, he was almost back with his thoughts at where he stood. However, not entirely. Kafei took his hand again and lead him to the shower. He placed Link inside, put a hand on the other's mouth and turned on cold water for a short moment. Link's pitching scream was slightly deadened by Kafei's hand.

„Are you nuts?", he moaned.

„Awake?"

„Yes.", aspirated Link.

„I'm sorry. I just didn't want something you saw when you were half asleep to bother you all night long.", now he entered the shower himself, pulled the curtain shut behind himself and pushed Link softly against the cold tiles.

„What're up to?", mumbled Link with closed eyes from between Kafei's lips, but the latter turned both valves magically, so lukewarm water would purl down on them. „You still got your pyjama pants on.", Link noticed when Kafei licked over his left ear.

„Then get it off me, if you can.", he whispered into Link's ear and slightly leaned against him.

The back side was easy, but the front turned out to be quite difficult, mostly because Kafei's right hand was now wandering down on Link's bottom, almost entirely closing the little scope between the middles of their bodies. Playfully their tongues met, dancing a seductive roundel while the warm water met soft with these moves. Link just wanted to give pulling off Kafei's pants another try when he noticed where one of Kafei's fingers was moving to.

With every of Kafei's dainty touches, Link's breath became flatter and he feared he would choke. But Kafei knew how to prevent Link's groaning in time by merging their lips. Link wanted to clutch both his hands into Kafei's hair, though he just managed to do it with one. The other was held back at the waistband by Kafei and pushed down slowly. The feeling of the wet fabric being pulled down between them almost made them explode. Carefully he turned Link around. Only by now he replaced his finger with something else.

A childish giggle on the lips, facing the ceiling above the bed, Anju felt a light warmth rising in her face. She pressed her lips close, only hoping that the children wouldn't wake up – or already were awake. But after all they knew such noises by now.

~o~0~O~0~o~

„I'm so sorry.", sighed Link to his fruitcake, cut off a piece and put it into his mouth.

„What?", chuckled Kafei. „You apologize to your cake for eating it? I didn't know he have such a big influence on you."

„Idiot.", hissed Link back. „I was talking to you."

„Oh.", Kafei giggled bashfully. „What are you sorry for?"

„I just can't get him out of my head."

„Yes. I still hear him snoring too."

„Stop making fun of me all the time. You too.", he grumbled when Anju went for a second helping, giggling. „I'm serious. He was there!"

„I know.", she meant. „I've heard him."

„It's enough, yes?"

„All right.", Kafei calmed him down with a smile – that this smile was enough, thought Link. „I know. Zelda screwed your life. After all you, even if you didn't notice then, had a crush on that Sheik. And then he suddenly stands in front of you and isn't a woman anymore. I admire you, you know? In your position I would have kissed him straightforwardly."

„Yes, yes.", murmured Link.

„Have you at least told Zelda about it?"

„That's two months ago. I've neither seen that guy again, nor do I know what exactly that Goron carried with him that this Suro had to watch him.", he listed vigorously. „Much less I'm entirely sure he was real at all.", he added droning. „Zelda's mother was murdered. Yes, she was still very small. Maybe they repressed it. Maybe there were planned complications at the birth. Perhaps the midwife had sold the child to another woman even before it was born and told Zelda's mother that the birth had weakened it so much that it died in the following night and so she buried it immediately. Instead, she stole it."

„Perhaps they just looked similar.", sighed Anju.

„Way too similar."

„And if you only imagined things?"

„Yes. As long as he doesn't turn up again, we'll never know.", Link shook his head. „The only people who could know about it are out of reach for us. Zelda's father's dead as well and Impa is in an other parallel dim-en-s-i-o-n-", a voice came to his mind, though only the memory of it. „Auru! He said he used to be Zelda's teach-er. Oh. Well. I hardly believe that a king would tell the teacher of his daughter about a deceased twin brother.", he interpreted Kafei's spontaneous expression right.

~o~0~O~0~o~

It was still there. And still he hadn't told her. As often as it had been possible for him, he had teleported himself to the Hylia Bridge, invisible, and studied it. It hadn't changed. In the meantime almost three months had past since he had discovered it. What Zelda wanted from him, was still a mystery to him. He wasn't brazen enough to read her mind. Though that had resulted in constant growth of his feelings for her. He just had no clue how to break the news. Assumingly she even knew but didn't say word about it.

Slowly his head was getting hot and he changed the bench he was sitting on. The summer midday sun downright roasted the castle yard. Some people were strolling around in the gardens. Nobody paid attention to him. It really was a hot summer. The gardens dried out more and more and the Water Park at Lake Hylia was overrun on a daily basis. The masses waiting, always reached the bridge. Some bold tards used to jump off the bridge. One of them underrated the situation and barely escaped with his life. Though he was now paraplegic. Since then guards were placed on the bridge day and night as even the nights were warm enough for going swimming.

This turmoil was nothing for him. He preferred the basin in the north of the town. There he was undisturbed, at least at night. There was nothing more pleasant than swimming in the. And nothing more stupid than getting lost in thoughts while reading a book. So he had read the page for the fourth time by now. Sighing, he took a look around. He already wanted to shut the book and take a walk as well, when he noticed that he was totally alone. Except for – he nearly fell off the bench with a fright. He hadn't noticed her at all.

„I am sorry. Is everything all right?", moaned Zelda, who was almost the same size as Vaati when she was sitting.

„It's fine."

„Really?"

„Yes."

„What are you reading there?", he gave her the book. „`_The best Fruitcakes of Holodrum_´? Do you want to learn how to bake?"

„No. It was among the books in my room. I wondered as well and started reading, in case I might find any hidden messages."

„Do you tell me, Impa had a book about fruitcake?"

„Looks like it. Therefore I thought she might have used it as hiding place for something. But I haven't noticed anything peculiar yet. Except that the culinary demands in Holodrum are absolutely horrible."

„Link has told me that already.", laughed Zelda.

„Just moments ago there were people walking around here. Now we are alone. Can you make sense of this?"

„Assumingly, they all went home for having lunch. I, actually, told them I would not come for lunch. When the temperatures are as high as currently, I am usually not hungry."

„Same here. And after the last two recipes it is a miracle, if one doesn't lose their appetite. Except of course, if you are from Holodrum.", neither could avoid a laugh. „You – there is a leaf in your hair."

„What? Where?", he took it off.

„Oh. Thank you. The trees get less water every day. But these clouds seem wanting to bring them some."

„Clouds?"

He hadn't even noticed that the sun wasn't hiding behind the leafs of the tree but had vanished behind thick grey clouds. He hadn't seen that front coming at all, nor had the temperature gotten lower. There was a lightning. The thunder wasn't long in coming.

„My goodness! I almost forgot how fast a summer storm can emerge.", Zelda sighed.

Though they didn't make any inclinations to leave this quite dangerous place beneath the tree. There was no need for it anymore either. Another thunder. Then the downpour pattered onto them. Zelda sighed once more and took a short glance at Vaati, who wasn't as less wet as she was within only a few seconds. She slowly began giggling. Vaati couldn't resist joining in. He had been able to store the book in the locket just in time before it fell victim to the deluge of water. When he took a brief look through the leaf canopy, he felt something at his hair, which was already glued to his face. It was Zelda's hand which wiped the hair behind his ear. He slightly turned his head towards her and noticed how close her face was to his already. Their noses almost touched. Then they did. The next thunder failed to impress. Also the one after. Nothing could make the two startle.

~o~0~O~0~o~

It was odd. If he had been sad, had he snuggled up to Ezlo. If he had been feeling cold inside the cave or the castle, Onnoru had laid his arms around him for warming him. But now a young woman laid in his arms, who definitely wanted it. She was a princess, he only a luckless, outlawed sorcerer. He had done horrible things to her, nevertheless she had forgiven and fallen in love with him. He constantly used to take away the feeling of safety from others. Wanted and unwanted. But now there was this person. He gave this person security, without knowing how he did that. He only was there. She was already sleeping, with a happy smile on her soft lips. He felt comfortable when being with her. Though his luck couldn't fully burgeon. It was so new for him that it kept him from falling asleep as happy she did.

She had abstained from her splendour chamber, her small idyll, just for being with him. Because it was Impa's old room? No. For that, she was smiling too much. Because she wanted to spare him all the pink? Probably. His thoughts were spinning wild. Maljema-Sanduni-Cream-Roulade. Disgusting. He tried to think of strawberries. No chance. His brain generated the bitter taste of the Sanduni-Nuts on his tongue. And they were to be used in whole. He didn't even have a glass of water standing on his bedside table so he could wash down this illusion.

Zelda's delicate fingers wandered higher and rested on his shoulder. And the slimy, way too candied jelly of the Maljemas. He pointed his right arm towards the desk and caught the cookbook easily. There had to be something edible in it. Somehow he managed to flip the pages with his thumb. He didn't get far though. A piece of parchment slid out of between the last pages of the book. It seemed very old. Interested, he put down the baker's book on the bedside table and pulled out the sheet as careful as he could. The letter must had been folded several times already as the folded edges were brittle.

`_My dearest Highness, I failed_. _I feel utterly abashed. A maddening disgrace. Hyrule, I had been able to redeem from Evil, though defending a weapon in a chest, was beyond my power_. _Withal, he was so young – almost still a child! A buck in green robe, rather slight, though so deft with the sword, I were never granted to behold alike before_. _I cannot comprehend_. _He fought like myself – deployed techniques I was neither tought, nor passed on_. _His sword – I seem to have recognized_. _Admittedly I do not know whether my eyes were not fooling me severely, though they tell me it had been the Grand Sword, a Master of its kind and unmistakable. Or so I claim, since I had held it in my own hand as well the moment I fought him. He himself seemed bless'd, a lone Wolf like I. Still the Goddesses ne'er bless more than Three in number_. _Nor would I know how one could imitate one of the Holy Swords in appearance and strenght, even more, when I had not taken my eyes of it in such long time and even then the Goddesses kept watch on it. I am at loss with this. Notwithstanding, the staff is gone_. _He shattered my armour as if 'twas made of glass, dashed me to the ground and left into the four winds with the staff. To me he may not have seemed to have intentions evile with the staff_´

The page ended here. Vaati turned the sheet, but the backside was empty. The rest of the letter was missing. Again and again he read through the letter. He had heard of three powerful staffs before. Ancient relics which where said to be lost. Could this really be about one of these staffs? `_A buck in green robe´_ – `_deft with the sword´_ – `_one of the Holy Swords_´ – it sounded more than obviously like Link. As cautious as possible he placed the letter on the book and tried to get Zelda off him. Although it took a while, he managed to do so without waking her up.

Quietly he carried the letter to the desk, adjusted it in the incident moonlight, weighted it down at the corners with small objects, got out his camera and tried to get some reasonable shots. For keeping the legibility of the text, he had to photograph it sectionally. Then he sat down, picked up a sheet of paper, dipped his feather and started writing.

The letter was rather short. Not only because he was momentarily missing the right words. He just wanted Link to know what had evolved between him and Zelda and what he had come upon. Fortunately the ink dried fast in the balmy air coming through the window. He folded the letter, put it into an envelope together with the photographs and wanted to teleport himself downstairs already. However, he remembered what he wore, took a cloak from his wardrobe as silent as the old door would let him and found himself in the entrance hall.

The porter was snoring loud with his mouth torn open widely. His head hung back in such a histrionic way that Vaati wondered why it hadn't been chopped off by the back of the chair yet. A bit to the side, a man sat on a simple chair with a shawl bound around his ears, reading a newspaper. When he noticed Vaati, the courier looked at him almost pleadingly.

„I have to send a very important, top secret letter. It is urgent."

„I thank Thee from the bottom of my heart.", the courier sighed, took off the shawl and rushed towards the entrance with the letter.

„Um – wait – the destination! I have – ", with a grunt, the porter startled up aghast and sought for the disturber.

„I assume, to Ikana?", the courier stopped and turned back to him.

„Probably. But it may also be possible that he is in Clock Town. It is for Link, anyhow."

„I understand. Thank you.", relieved, Vaati dropped his shoulders.

„What is the point of such a racket in the middle of the night, in front of my nose?"

„What is the point of such snoring during your shift? If you are tired, note down your hours and get yourself relieved. Honestly.", hissed Vaati back and was in his room again.

„Where were you, darling?", not that as we- had she just – ?

„I – had to send a priority letter."

„Priority letter? In the middle of the night?", chuckled Zelda faintly and yawned with blatantly open mouth, without holding her hand in front.

„I got no sleep because of this stupid baking book. So I wanted to see whether there was at least one edible thing written into it. But I found this here instead.", he picked the letter up from the desk, climbed into the bed and handed it over to her. „I had been right. Impa had hid something. Can you read it?"

„Yes. Only just.", she shortly robbed her eyes. „It must be ancient. This seal had not been used by my family for at least two hundred years. Also the writing is – wait – green?"

„Exactly."

„A staff? That – that fits – everything fits together – that – "

„I immediately thought of Link. But which staff? I once heard about three powerful staffs, but could it be one of those?"

„Quite certainly actually. Namely, the Dominion Rod. This explains simply everything!"

~o~0~O~0~o~

„What by all means in the world – ", murmured Kafei.

„Oh open.", moaned Anju. „Otherwise it's never going to stop."

„Yes?", Kafei asked loudly.

„You shall open the door.", Anju moaned again. „It's closed."

„I'm going already.", sighed Link.

He tried to get out of the bed somehow, what turned out to be difficult as he had knotted himself in the blanked. Out, he managed to get then, though lead by the full force of gravity.

„Link?", came it from the married couple.

„I'm fine. Yes! I'm coming already!", he hissed because there was another knock on the door. „What the heck is that important?", the moment the door was open, a letter was given to him so quick he could just grab it in time. „For me?"

„Yes."

„Tz. Thanks for the patience."

„It is fine.", the courier smirked and disappeared lazily downstairs.

„Fascinating.", Link shook his head and turned to Kafei. „Didn't you lock the front door?"

„No idea.", that one yawned.

„No idea?", Anju startled. „Honestly. You're slowly getting senile."

„I'm twenty nine."

„Sure?"

„Yes. Who wrote the letter, Link? Link? Can you hear me?"

„Huh?"

„Yes, you."

„Oh. What?"

„Who does it come from?"

„It – it's from Vaati. Second – what?", he stared at the letter again. „Ha! I'm rid of her!"

„What, what, what?", now Kafei was wide-awake and Anju as well because he had sat up abruptly.

„Zelda. She and Vaati – they've kissed each other."

„No!"

„Hey! That's my letter!", Kafei had simply let it rush towards himself, which forced Link to go back onto the bed.

„No.", Anju grinned sleepy.

„And what's the other thing you got there?", asked Kafei.

„Some kind of photos – didn't get that far yet.", the other two pressed their heads against Kafei's, for a better view on the letter.

„And what had he found? Oh yes – the photos. There's the line. Yes.", Anju yawned.

„They seem to be photos of another letter. He even numbered them, in case we'd make a mess.", Link noticed and tried to read them as well.

„Sounds like you, somehow.", Kafei chuckled.

„And how that was me!", Link was amazed. „The staff – the Dominion Rod – "

„What thingamajig?", aspirated Anju.

„The Dominion Rod.", repeated Kafei. „It is said to have been a present from the Oocca given to the Royal Family of Hyrule. The king discerned its power and locked it up in the Temple of Time. Originally this _thingamajig_ came from us, you know? To be precise, from my great-great-great- great-great-great-granduncle Ilchanji.", he counted with his fingers. „The brother of Ikan. He was responsible for building the Temple of Time. The Oocca had constructed and built the traps against intruders. In return he had relinquished one of the three staffs to them, with which one could move certain stone statues. The second staff was the Time Rod. Allegedly one could stop time for a moment. Or turn it forward. Or back. I can't really remember. The third of these staffs was the Rod of Worlds. I never got to know what that one can do though. Why they gave back the Dominion Rod, I don't know either. I assume you have it?", Link nodded, opened his locket, got out his cap and pulled the Dominion Rod out of it. „My goodness! When will you finally empty that thing?"

„Shove it."

„And it still works?", Kafei asked, starring at the staff like paralysed.

„Again. Shad awakened its power with a spell of the Oocca. It was written in a book I got from a Sheikah. She had only been allowed to hand it over to a `royal messenger´ with a staff. Wait – yes – it makes sense. There was this ghost knight. He taught me some sword fighting techniques. Look what this guard writes here. He – just taught me these techniques because he recognized me! After all this time he understood that I came from the future and learned these techniques from him. I've beaten him with techniques in the past, he had taught no one. But in his future, he had, be cause he recog– "

„Yes. I know what you're driving at.", sighed Kafei. „And you're right. It does make sense. Look here. His sword. One of the Holy Swords. This so-called guard must have been one of your predecessors."

„The sword – I've never really cared about it because I had been too busy with fighting. One question remains – no. We are meant for each other, aren't we? I mean – there's no way I could have actually changed the past. That far before my own birth. Could I?"

„I'm sorry. I've given up such considerations long ago. Some day you will always get to the point you ask yourself whether you can decide any tiny bit of what you do or whether even the thought of it is already predestined."

„Hm."

„It's after three o'clock.", murmured Anju. „Stop thinking as profound as this."

„Zelda had told me, that the Temple of Time hadn't always been the door to the Sacred Realm. Before the Spiritual Stones were created, you could only enter the temple with one of the Holy Swords. It's said that a powerful weapon had been locked up in there. That had been the Time Rod, for sure. And later, the Dominion Rod of course."

„And the Spiritual Stones contained minor power of the three Goddesses.", Kafei added.

„Yes. With them and one of the Holy Swords one could create a portal into the Sacred Realm. Before I saved Termina, I brought Zelda the Kokiri Emerald again. She was slightly shocked, but could remember everything as well. I wanted us to change the run of events. She meant that it was already happening merely by the fact that we knew what was going on. But nevertheless she destroyed it with Impa and ordered me to get her the other two Spiritual Stones, so she could destroy them too. She even let the pedestal be demolished, on which the stones were usually put, as well as re-awakened the ancient guards for watching the entrance to the temple. Of course – everything was messed up and by now and the temple has even collapsed during the earthquake.

Probably that's why I was sent back to a certain point of time before the Spiritual Stones had existed. You see? If the earthquake hadn't been, I would have never been able to travel to the past – wait – you know what I think? I had to steal the rod in the past no so evil being would get their hands on it. That's why the Master Sword was back in its pedestal, even though Zelda had meant that – "

„One of the Holy Swords. Yes.", nodded Kafei. „Only you can wield this sword. Logical. Totally logical. So you would get the rod. If I think further, you're either damn powerful with this sword or we're really just being fooled and free will was affected to us. And what I said now was meant to be said as well."

„Please.", begged Anju and laid back down.

„On more thing.", Kafei urged. „A spell of the Oocca? Have you still got this book?"

„Yes. Shad handed it back to me.", and he pulled another thing from his cap.

„Hm.", Kafei pondered while flipping the pages. „Hm.", he was growing amusement. „Yes. Oocca – as if. I was certain that he understood something wrong. Though I can hardly decipher half of what's written there, but what I can read, I is clearly Sheikjiarnjinjú. It must be an ancient form of our language. Evident, considering the age of this rod. Oh!", he came across the big, faded coloured drawing on the first page. „That's what they look like?"

„Yes.", Link confirmed. „Do you know now why I wondered how they could be capable of such technology? They only range up to my knees."

„Whow! Yes – that's amazing. But wait! They don't have such eyes, do they?", he giggled, because both eyes of the frontal shown, birdlike being had been replaced with the Eye of the Sheikah.

„No.", smirked Link. „Damn. Why haven't I noticed that earlier? And why actually didn't Shad notice it? Shouldn't that have rang a bell in his mind immediately?"

„Could you please continue discussing this by daylight?", Anju grumbled into the blanket.

„Yes, yes.", Kafei murmured in response and Link put the staff and book back into the cap again.

„Tz."

„What?"

~o~0~O~0~o~


End file.
